Once A Thief
by FireKali Chaos
Summary: TyKa, AU, Complete. A thief is being chased by the law in more ways than one. But this thief and the one chasing him have…history. And that will affect the outcome of the chase…perhaps in a way neither would have expected.
1. Thief In The Night

**Kali notes:** Welcome! Now that some of my WIPs are out of the way, and the muses have been trying to beat my brain in with plot mallets, I have started my next chaptered work. This is just a little something that slammed into my imagination one night while watching a little Val Kilmer movie called _The Saint _for what has to be nearly the 100th time. I was inspired, to say the least. Oh! And if you didn't know already, there is a prequel for this fic, called _Sketches of the Past_. There will be many things alluded to in OAT from that one-shot, so you may want to read it (and review!). So…here I go again!

**Disclaimer:** Kali & muses do not own Beyblade. We mourn. We do, however, own all OCs appearing in this fic.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (means lemons, people – unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, Rei/Mariah

**Summary:** (AU) A thief is being chased by the law in more ways than one. But this thief and the one chasing him have…history. And that will affect the outcome of the chase…perhaps in a way neither would have expected.

* * *

**_Once A Thief

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 01: Thief In The Night_**

A masquerade ball.

They didn't happen as often as they once did anymore. These sorts of events had gone out of style ages ago, replaced by parties and gala events at the most popular nightclubs instead.

Of course, clubs and such were not usually found in private houses, nor were they the places one could find priceless works of art, jewellery, or museum-quality pieces like relics or artefacts. Any of these items found in private homes were – in this area of the world, at least – heirlooms passed down over generations. Sometimes they were in the hands of collectors, but that was rare. And most times anything of real value was documented thoroughly, its whereabouts listed in several different places so that, should something happen to it, it could be found again easily or at least tracked.

While that had its upside, it also had its downside. Anyone and everyone could find whatever they wanted to. In other words, it made stealing those items a lot easier.

All this ran through the mind of the black-clad figure slinking through the halls of a chateau just outside Paris, France. He'd left the bulk of his costume in the washroom off the kitchens with the door securely locked. Anyone wanting to use it would have to go elsewhere and heed the "out of order" sign he'd hung on the doorknob. He'd climbed out the window and scaled up the side of the chateau to the third floor tower library, entering through a very small window that was barely large enough to squeeze through.

Unfortunately, his intel had been partially false. He had been told the item he'd been sent to acquire was located in that tower. However, it turns out that it had been moved to the main library on the second floor. Cursing fluently and frequently – in his mind, anyway – he found the doors he was looking for and proceeded to use his…singular talents to get those doors open before slipping inside.

It was a good thing he'd taken care of the security system before he'd locked himself in the bathroom. He wasn't worried about cameras or motion detectors tonight – since they were off because of the party going on downstairs. Still, he didn't want to risk the chance of running into heat sensors or some other elaborate set-up. He couldn't afford to be caught.

Glancing around the room, he took in his surroundings as he searched for his target. Spotting it sitting open on a table, where someone had obviously been studying it, he moved quickly over to it, opening his case to place it inside very, very carefully.

_All this for a book.__ Okay, so it's old, and valuable, and kind of pretty, but it's still just a book_. He thought with a small amount of disgust. _Damn Gideon for making me do this. I've become a criminal just to get back something that rightfully belongs to me and to save people I love_.

Locking the case, he returned to the doors and peeked out to make sure the coast was clear, then left as quickly and quietly as he'd come.

Getting back to the tower was something of a chore. It was getting late and people from the ball were stumbling back to their rooms. Occasionally, he had to hide.

Eventually he did make it back to the bathroom, where he stashed his gear and the case in a backpack that had seen better days, and put his costume back on – one of the uniforms the catering staff were wearing. Then he gathered everything up, made sure there were no traces of the fact he'd been there, and exited the bathroom. With no one in the hall, he was nearly home-free.

Out in the kitchens, he was stopped by the head chef.

"What are you doing, young man? You should be out on the floor yet serving my canapés." The man demanded in a heavy French accent. In English, with no hint of his own accent – other than purposefully sounding British – the thief gave him a weak smile and did his best to look ill.

"They told me I could go home, Monsieur. I am not feeling well."

"Bah. You should not have come in if you were so ill." The chef waved him away. "Go. I do not want germs near my dishes."

"Neither do I, Anton. Good evening." The young man answered with a brief nod. He moved slowly out of the kitchen to the servants' entrance, where he slipped out and made his way to the parking lot. Strapping on his helmet and gloves, he got onto his motorcycle and kicked it into gear, riding away into the night.

* * *

"Looks like he's struck again."

A red-haired man stood and dusted his hands, glancing at his partner. "Once again, it's like the item just vanished. No hint or clue or evidence left behind."

"That's beginning to piss me off." The dual-haired, greyish-violet eyed man near him muttered. "I don't understand how anyone could be that smooth."

"Planned well enough, anyone could do it."

"I guess. You're sure it's him, though, Tala?"

"Yes. His scent is still in the room." Tala met his eyes with a pair of his own that were icy blue and highly intelligent. "I don't see anything out of place other than the missing manuscript, though."

"Damn it. Fine, let's get back to headquarters and let the Boss know. The UNA **(1)** isn't going to be happy with us."

"Like I care, Hiwatari. It's not our fault."

"No. But we _are_ the ones who will have to find this guy and catch him." Kai sighed, frowning at the world in general as they walked out of the library past the police and fellow UNA investigators.

"Still, you have to admire the guy – whoever it is. It takes skill and finesse to do what he's done." Tala laced his hands behind his head as he sauntered alongside Kai down the stairs to the main floor."

"You're warped, Ivanov." **(2)**

"Did you find anything? Do you know who has stolen from me?" A short, wizened little man approached them, wringing his hands. He spoke in French, but the two UNA agents understood perfectly. Tala, in typical fashion, gave his partner a look and continued toward the front doors, slipping on a pair of sunglasses and leaving Kai to speak with the man.

In French, Kai said, "_Monseigneur_, I'm sorry to say that there was very little evidence of anything to be found – except your missing manuscript."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…my wife will be most unhappy with me."

"I want to reassure you, however, that we will find the thief and your manuscript. Despite the lack of clues, we think we know who may be behind this." Kai continued, pretending not to hear the man. "Please trust us to do our jobs, _Monseigneur_, and you will get your property back."

The man drew out a handkerchief and mopped at his forehead anxiously. "_Oui_, _oui_…of course, Agent Hiwatari. I was most reassured by _Monsieur_ Dickenson's phone call this morning, when he told me of your arrival. His agents were the best, he said."

"We try, _Monseigneur_. Someone from the UNA will be in touch with you when we have anything new to report." Kai shook the man's hand and turned to leave.

Outside, he got into the car and gave his partner a mild glare as Tala pulled out of the drive of the large estate and back onto the highway.

"What? I'm not good with people, Kai. You're better at handling the distraught victims."

"Oh yeah right. You just don't want to even try." Kai slouched in his seat, taking his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and slipping them on.

"You're in a fantastic mood these days. What's wrong with you?" Tala glanced at him, eyes studying him curiously behind his own shades.

"Nothing. I'm just getting supremely annoyed with this thief. He's making a mockery of the UNA. This is the what? Thirteenth item he's stolen? And every time we show up we find nothing to identify him nor any reason for taking whatever it was."

"A 'he' is it? You've sensed something then." Tala gave his attention back to the road. "I know _I've_ suspected a male, because his scent tells me that much. What have you found?"

"I haven't _found_ anything. It's just…a feeling I get." Kai shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"If you say so. I trust your instincts. They haven't been wrong before."

"Hn."

They returned to the Parisian branch of UNA headquarters without further comment. Once there, they rode the elevator to the top floor to give their reports to the Director of the UNA, Mr. Stanley Dickenson.

"Do you want to tell him, or shall I?" Tala inquired, winding through the cubicles toward the offices along the front of the building.

"Why don't _I_ write the report, and _you_ tell him we know nothing more." Kai eyed the office door warily.

"Uh…how about _you_ tell him? I'll…go write the report right now." Tala was gone between one word and the next, leaving Kai blinking at the door reluctantly.

He knocked, waited a moment, and went inside.

"Ah, Kai…you've returned." The stout, bald man at the desk looked up from his paperwork. "How did your investigations go?"

"Badly. I'm sorry, sir, but all we could discern was that it's the same culprit. Tala's nose still works, on the bright side…" Kai reported, trying to lighten the poor results, though he failed miserably. He'd learned so much from someone in his past, but he didn't have the same genki cheerfulness _he_ had had to pull it off.

"This has to stop. At this rate all of Europe's most precious treasures will be gone. Has there been anything? Anything at all?"

"No, sir. There appears to be no connections at all. The victims of these thefts aren't related, though occasionally they know one another through business or from their social positions. The objects themselves aren't related either. They come from different time periods, different cultures, are of different sorts of objects – like paintings, sculptures, a mechanical device, jewels, and now a manuscript – and there seems to be no pattern to the thefts either. It's almost as if random objects just…disappear from existence." Kai made a noise of frustration.

"Yes, well, I certainly can't tell the people who want their property back _that_. What _do_ we know?" Mr. Dickenson folded his hands in front of himself on the desk, watching Kai expectantly.

Kai sighed and rubbed his temples, thinking. "From Tala's tracking and my gut instinct…it's a male, no older than I. He can't be to have gotten in and out of some of the places he has. We also believe he must be in good shape, and perhaps has had some kind of training that adds to his speed and agility. Tala…describes his scent as a storm." Kai frowned, not because of the strangeness of such a description (since, coming from his Russian partner, such parallels were normal), but because the memory of someone else who smelled faintly of a summer thunderstorm still haunted him – even ten years later.

"I see. Very well, Agent. I'll expect your report by the end of the day." The Director dismissed him, and Kai gratefully made his escape.

Kai wound his way through the cubicles in the bullpen until he came to the one he shared with Tala, finding the redhead bent over a stack of paperwork with pen in hand.

"Give me some of that. You'll be here all night." Kai reached out and grabbed a part of the stack from Tala.

"Please…help yourself." Tala didn't even look up. "What did the Boss have to say?"

Opening his desk drawer, Kai dug out a pair of reading glasses and slipped them on. Then he grabbed a pen out of the holder on one corner of his desk and opened the first booklet to fill out. "Not much, really." He replied. "But there was that frown of frustration. I'm thinking we don't find the guy soon, we're going to be very unemployed."

Tala looked up and shoved one paper off to the side to move on to the next. "I wouldn't go that far." He grinned, watching Kai for a moment as he wrote, then put his pen down to look for the case file to look something up. He pushed the glasses up his nose then blinked when he noticed Tala watching him.

"What?" He demanded defensively, scowling at his partner.

"Just the glasses. It's cute."

"Shut up."

"No, really! Why aren't you dating yet anyway? I know a few girls who'd be absolutely thrilled to get their hands on you." Tala wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I can set you up…"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Kai grumbled moodily. "No, Tala."

"Okay, come on. I know you're still reserving hopes of finding this mysterious love of your life that you lost…what?" Tala affected a forgetful expression. "Nine? Ten years ago? But, Kai…your life is passing by and you're not even a spectator. We've looked since we got out of the Academy. We have followed every clue and miniscule piece of evidence we possibly could find but…"

"Then you don't understand." Kai didn't scowl now. He glared, and had he not been wearing the contacts that disguised his fiery eye colour, Tala would have burned to a crisp with that look. "I loved him, Tala. I still love him. All I want is the chance to tell him so."

"And that's fine, Kai. But until we _find_ him, you are married to your career. It's not healthy."

"Hmph. Like you're an expert on healthy."

"At this point, I'm way more expert than you are. I've known you for nearly eight years now. I've seen you date _maybe_ three times, and each time it only lasted a few hours. At least then you'd go out to a club or something once in a while. Now you just sit around at home and read – and it's usually case files and witness statements. Not even books! That's no way to live."

"Tala. Just leave it. I'm not looking for a relationship so drop it. Besides, I'd think your wolf-y self would appreciate monogamy." Kai shot back, looking back down at his paperwork with a grumble.

"I'm not all wolf, for your information." Sighing, the redhead picked up the next piece of paper to fill out. "Whatever. Live in total misery then. See if I care." He muttered.

"Tal…hey, don't do that." Kai fought the urge to squirm in guilt. "You're acting like I ran over your puppy."

"You might as well have. And don't use that 'Tal…' whine on me. You're almost twenty seven, damn it. No guy who is as much of a catch as you are has only gone on three, hour-long dates since his high school graduation – unless he was _married_ right after he graduated." Tala grabbed Kai's left hand and held it up. "I see no ring."

Kai yanked his hand back, holding it to his chest almost protectively. "Maybe not, but I'm still taken."

Tala threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine! I give up." Then he gave his partner a sly grin. "But you have to promise me that you'll go out somewhere – my choice – at the next opportunity."

"If it will end this conversation and get you off my back, fine."

"Done!" Tala smiled, his grin more than a little wolfy. "I'll get you a life yet."

"Don't count on it." Kai couldn't help the tiny twitching of his mouth into a smile. His partner was like a giddy child with an ice cream cone when he got his way. "Can we work now?"

"You betcha."

* * *

_Six days later – Paris_

"Are you absolutely sure this time? Because you were way off last time. Double-check your data." The thief tapped his fingers on a desktop, switching ears with the phone's handset impatiently. "It took me nearly fifteen extra minutes to get that stupid manuscript. I had to sneak like a common burglar through the halls."

There was a lengthy pause as he rolled his eyes, listening to the voice on the other end of the line, and reached for a laptop computer, flipping it open and turning it on.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You know I couldn't do any of this without you, and I know how much you're risking by doing it. Yes, yes." There was another pause. "It's emailed? Even the blue-prints? Alright. Thanks for everything. What? Oh. There's only two items left on the list. This one and the final one." The thief sighed, squelching the guilt his conscious was screaming at him. "Yeah. That. You'll start researching it, then? Okay. I'll be in touch when I've made my plans for this next one."

He hung up and opened his email account. He began downloading attachments and printing off the info he'd need to go after the next object on the list.

It looked like he wouldn't have to travel far this time, for which he was glad in a way. He was getting so tired of jetting here and there, never staying in one place for more than a month at a time. Although this flat was his main base, and had been for over two years, it would never truly be home. That was, in part, what he was doing all this for – his home, his family, and the most valuable heirloom his family possessed (other than the land his home sat upon itself).

"Back to merry old England it is. London, here I come."

* * *

**Kali Notes:** **(1)** UNA United Nations Authority. It'll be explained later on in the fic. **(2)** I don't know what Tala's real last name is, but I'm using Ivanov for this fic. And yes, I'm playing around with his character a little, too. It's an AU, people! I can do what I want. It's called 'creative license.'

I think it's all pretty obvious who's who and what's going on – to a point, of course. I'm never one to give away the _entire_ plot all at once now am I? LOL Still, keep in mind that this is an AU fic. I may be playing with a few things that aren't quite canon to Beyblade. So stay tuned, and enjoy the newest venture into the Chaos… **Please R/R!**


	2. To Catch A Thief Part I

**Kali notes:** And now…chapter two. Reunions can be bittersweet…

**Disclaimer:** Kali & muses do not own Beyblade. We mourn. We do, however, own all OCs appearing in this fic.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (means lemons, people – unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** dramatic TyKa angst. If you've read _Sketches of the Past_, you have a pretty good idea why…if not, then why the hell haven't you! _eyes readers_

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, Rei/Mariah

* * *

**_Chapter 02: To Catch A Thief – Part I_**

Two and a half weeks after the theft near Paris, Kai and Tala were walking into the UNA building in Paris, prepared for another pointless day of re-reading reports and statements looking for clues that they may have overlooked – despite the fact that they new perfectly well they hadn't missed a thing. And in a typical morning ritual they seemed to have since they'd first met, they were arguing good-naturedly – this time over Kai's contacts. Tala had a penchant for pointing out Kai's faults and picking at them. Kai, mostly, had learned to ignore it for the most part, since the redhead's genetics – with wolf somewhere in his DNA – dictated he thought as wolves did, and to wolves lies and false presentation of oneself made no sense. You are as you are, to a wolf, and you should accept that and be as you are. It was inconceivable to them that a person would try to be something they weren't.

"I don't wear them for myself, Ivanov. I've told you before, it's for the comfort of others. Most people, especially Europeans, get seriously freaked out by a person with blood red eyes – even if you don't." Kai fished out his badge and ID to show the guard in the elevator that was reserved for employees and UNA agents (not the general public). Tala wore his hanging around his neck on a nylon cord.

"They get freaked out by wolfish, icy blue eyes, too, but you don't see me running out to buy contacts to hide them, do you?" The Russian replied.

Kai leaned against the elevator wall, arms folded and eyes closed. "Did you ever think it's why witnesses won't talk to you but they will to me?"

Tala scowled. "Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes I wish everyone were more wolf. The world would be a better place."

Kai snickered. "Yeah right. Frankly, I'm rather glad we're not.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out, only to be waylaid by an anxious clerk.

"Agents! Mr. Dickenson wants to see you immediately!"

"Why?" Tala raised an eyebrow.

The clerk took a step back and stammered, "A…another theft, sir."

Tala and Kai exchanged resigned glances and headed for the Director's office. To do so they had to weave and thread through the flurry of activity in the bullpen. As they reached the door, it opened and Mr. Dickenson stepped out, files in hand.

"Excellent. You're here. Get ready to go, boys. You're on the next flight to London."

* * *

"Item number fourteen."

He placed the scrolls of ancient papyrus on the bed of straw in a packing crate with a sigh. They were so old they were already encased in glass, but since he didn't want to risk someone seeing them – should anyone manage to get past his own, homemade security system – he crated everything up in the storage room.

"Only one left to go…" The thief murmured with some amount of relief. It would be over soon. His family would be freed, his home saved, and their most precious possession returned. But this last item…from the data his source had collected so far, the fifteenth and final item on the list was in the possession of (and had been since the time of the Czars of Russia) the one family he'd _never_ believed he would ever be associated with again.

With a deep sigh he dusted his hands off and proceeded to seal the crate up, pounding the nails into the wood forcefully. A set of tears trickled down his cheeks unnoticed.

"Maybe I'll be lucky for once in my life and _he_ won't be there."

He put the hammer aside, sadness welling up once more. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't drown in it.

As he shut the door to the storage room and activated his own lock system with a small gathering of electricity to his palm, he sniffled, trying to put himself back together.

"I need a drink." He decided, walking up the concrete stairs to the alleyway above. "I'm going out tonight. I think I'll give an old college friend a call…"

* * *

_London__, England_

Walking down the steps of the British Museum, Kai plucked specks of lint and dust off his clothes irritably. "You know, for a museum, you would _think_ they'd have an interest in _dusting_ once and a while – even in the storage areas." He grumbled.

Tala sneezed and blew his nose in a handkerchief. "No shit. Damn it! All that centuries-old dust is going to screw up my nose for weeks." He sneezed again. "Damn it!"

"What in the world would this guy want with the Book of the Dead? If he wanted it that badly it would have been cheaper to just buy a poster in the gift shop." Kai put his sunglasses on and looked around the area, searching for anything that could give him an idea for the motive behind this recent theft. "Argh! This is driving me nuts!"

Tala scowled and sniffed loudly. "Even in this condition I can still smell the weather. It's going to rain soon."

"I guess we should get back to the studio and report in."

"Yeah." He gave Kai a side-glance with a sly grin. "You know, it's really handy that your parents have apartments and flats and houses all over Europe that we can use on investigations. I hate hotels." He followed Kai to the car and went around to the driver's side. "Since we're in town, I think it's the perfect opportunity to go out and have some fun. We deserve a chance to relax and forget about the job for a few hours, don't you agree?"

Kai grunted, sliding into the car. "You're going to drag me out, aren't you?"

"You promised."

"Damn it."

* * *

Takao sighed, for once in a very long time feeling relaxed. He sipped his drink and looked around the pub from the table was sitting at near the railing, looking down on the first floor. He spotted a brunette in a suit enter and look around, and Takao waved at him when he looked upward to search the second floor.

"Hey, Wyatt!" The bluenette greeted the other man as he sat down across from him after climbing the stairs up to meet him. "Good to see you!"

"Tyson! Hey, pal, it's about time you dropped by London again. It's been months! How have you been?" Wyatt shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie. "I just got off work and came right over."

"This I can see. How's the wide, wonderful world of accounting?" Takao grinned and sipped again as Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Oh fabulous. It's summer, after all. Not too much excitement right now. Come fall and the quarterlies, though, I'm sure thing will pick up at the company." Wyatt smiled at the waiter who came over and offered a drink menu. "Thanks. I'll just have a Heineken."

"Glass or bottle, sir?"

"Glass. A pint, please."

"Certainly." The waiter walked away to get his beer.

"So! What brings you to town? I was beginning to think maybe you'd decided to move to the Continent permanently." Wyatt fixed a bright smile on his old university friend. "Max said he hadn't heard from you for a while but last he'd heard you were in Germany."

"Mmm…antique trading takes me all over the place. But more so in Europe than anywhere else." Wyatt nodded in understanding. Takao looked thoughtful. "I'm thinking I may go home to Japan soon, though."

"I hear that. Getting homesick?"

"You could say that." Takao's smile was sad. "Things aren't the same there anymore, and it'll take work to get the dojo back into shape, I imagine."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known your grandfather had mortgaged the place to the hilt. And your father and brother are never home, what with their archaeology. You were in New York with Max in university – and me." Wyatt winked, hoping to alleviate his friend's sadness and stress somewhat. "But when you get home you'll be able to fix everything."

"I'm glad you can be optimistic for me." Takao shrugged his worries off and put a smile on his face. "But enough depressing crap. I noticed the ring, Wyatt. Who's wearing the twin to it?"

Laughing and blushing sheepishly, the brunette studied the ring as the waiter returned and placed his beer on the table. "Oh, yeah…you remember…?"

And so the conversation began and continued until nearly midnight. By that time, the pub had filled to capacity with corporate people who arrived for after-work drinks and meetings.

In that time, two other young men walked into the pub and took seats at a table between the bar on the first floor and the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Why this place?" Kai asked, eyeing the crowd critically. "You know I dislike the corporate world, Tala. If I wanted that I could have followed family tradition and took a place in Hiwatari Enterprises."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and order, Kai. It was my choice and I know this place. They have good vodka here for relatively cheap prices."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You and your vodka."

"Am I Russian? Or am I Russian?" Tala grinned innocently – well, as innocently as he could, at least.

"You are warped."

"So you've said." Tala glanced at the bar and stood. "I'll go order for us."

On the second floor, Takao glanced at his watch and blinked at it in the low light. "Oh, wow! It got late! I was supposed to call Kenny tonight, too."

"Hey, you're right. Time flies…and all that jazz." Wyatt polished off his final drink and stood. "I should head back home myself and phone my fiancée."

Takao smiled genuinely, happy for his friend's good fortune. "Then I'll have to make sure we get together again, soon." They wound their way though the crowd, stopping to pay their tabs at the cashier counter before heading downstairs.

"You had better, Tyson Granger. Or I'll have to call Max and sic him on you." Wyatt threatened, clapping the bluenette on the shoulder. "I'll see you around, pal."

"Yeah." Takao waved, stopping at the coat check to get his jacket and helmet.

Not two metres away, Kai – through the buzz of the busy pub – heard a voice that sent chills down his spine. It was different – more mature sounding, with hints of buried emotion that couldn't quite be contained – but it was familiar. And it was warm.

Kai rose to his feet, time seeming to slow to a halt. _No. No way. It…it couldn't be him. Not after all this time…_ His thoughts scattered as he stared in the direction of that voice and spotted a man with midnight blue hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in dark, faded denim jeans and a wine-coloured cotton button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows casually. The bluenette had his back to Kai, and was speaking to a brunette in a business suit, but somehow Kai knew who he was, a sharp jolt of recognition nearly sweeping his feet out from under him.

Forgetting about Tala and pretty much everything else, he started forward, determined to catch the man before he left and once again Kai lost him. He saw the other, the brunette, laugh and leave with a small wave, and as he reached his goal, the coat check girl handed the bluenette a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet.

" 'Ere ya are, Mr. Granger! It was good to see your 'andsome self back in town." The girl smiled, batting her eyes at him.

Takao laughed a little. "Lizzy, my darling, how many times do I need to remind you to just call me 'Tyson?' Besides, I only came to see a friend this time. I'm not staying. Business, as usual."

"Aww…" Lizzy pouted. "Well, seein' how 'twas you who found that gorgeous 'tique desk for my no-good husband…I'll forgive you."

"Very generous of you. Oh, and let Gil know if he fancies a sea chest to match the desk, I may have a line on one." Takao winked and Lizzy laughed in delight.

"Honestly, luv, you're goin' to make my Gil spend what schillings we've saved for the little ones, you are! Go on wit' ya, now." She shooed him away and walked off to see to another customer. Takao shook his head and headed for the door.

Kai, who had heard it all, stood frozen and stunned. It _was_ Takao, it just had to be. But the woman had called him by another name. _That_ made no sense at all to Kai.

Shaking himself when he realized the bluenette was out the door already, Kai hurried after him.

…And as he nearly burst out of the doors of the pub, frantically looking both ways to spot the bluenette before running after him down the street, a red haired Russian with wolfy blue eyes returned to his table to find it abandoned – along with himself – holding two foaming mugs of beer instead of vodka. "Hell-o?"

Tala looked around in confusion and consternation, and swore fluently under his breath in his native Russian.

"Fine! More for me, you ungrateful wretch!"

* * *

Takao tucked his helmet under an arm as he strolled down the street toward the car-park where he'd left his bike, pulling on his riding gloves as he walked. He gave a yawn and sighed, feeling well enough that he actually thought he'd sleep half-decently that night.

No dreams.

He glanced up at the sky, but couldn't see the stars – not with the light pollution of such a megalopolis as London. It made him a little more homesick. He was glad, at that point, that he'd decided not to drink anything alcoholic after all that night. He didn't need those sorts of dreams either.

As he turned to go down a set of cement stairs to descend into the lower level of the car park, he heard hurried footsteps come up behind him and a low, smoky voice say, "Wait…" a second before a hand came down on his shoulder.

Without even blinking, Takao's training took over and he spun, grabbing the hand, twisting, and shoving the guy (who he automatically assumed was a street thug looking to mug him) up against a brick-building wall – hard. Forearm pressed to the guy's throat just enough to be a warning to back off or never breathe again, Takao began to growl out a verbal warning, too – in case the guy was dumb enough not to get the point.

"Watch it pal. Be careful who you…" Takao stopped, staring directly into a familiar face – an all too familiar one. He froze, the world gone dead quiet and all the blood rushing out of his face. In the dark and shadowed night, out of reach of the nearest street lamp, he couldn't see his eyes…but then, Takao didn't need to.

"Kino-miya…" Kai managed to gasp, not struggling against the hold out of blind instinct and pure trust. The sound of his voice made the bluenette shudder visibly and he pulled away as if he'd been burned, staring at him with wide eyes that were beginning to have that deer-in-the-headlights sheen to them. Kai breathed deeply for a moment, but warily didn't move.

"I…you…not possible." Takao, breathing harshly and shaking his head in denial, took a step back from his former lover. "I've gone nuts."

"Kinomiya…it's really me." Kai frowned in some concern. "I…I've been trying to find you for _years_."

"You…trying to find me?" Takao swallowed back a hysterical giggle. "Right. I'm hallucinating."

_Now_ Kai (not the most patient one in the world) reached out and grabbed the bluenette by both arms, shaking him a little. Takao gasped and jerked away. "No, you're not! Get a hold of yourself, baka. You act like I'm a damned ghost or some such thing."

"Kai…" Takao rubbed his face, trying to assure himself he was awake this time. "You're like one... I mean, you disappear and reappear without any warning…and you haunt me."

"Then it makes two of us, Kinomiya, because you did the same – and you've haunted me ever since."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Just stared. All either wanted was to bridge the mere steps between them, wrap their arms around the other, and hold on for the rest of their lives.

"It's really you…" Takao breathed, tears pouring down his face. He dropped his helmet to the ground, trembling. "You're still here, and…Kai!"

The older man's mouth kicked up in a tiny smile, though his own eyes were growing moist and threatening to spill over. "Neither have you." He replied in an unsteady voice.

Takao gave a choked laugh and leapt forward. Kai caught him, strong arms banding tightly around the bluenette's body, and buried his face in the curve of Takao's neck. At the comforting memory of the feel of that body pressed against his own, Kai lost the fight to hold onto his emotions and shuddered as tears spilled out. Then he felt the softness of Takao's lips on his neck and he let out a sob, fingers desperately curling into Takao's leather jacket like talons.

The bluenette shivered at that sound, dragging his lips over Kai's pulse and upward to his chin. He licked his lips, tasting the salty liquid of Kai's tears and looked into Kai's eyes in shock.

"You're crying." Takao whispered in awe. He raised his gloved hands to wipe the wetness away from Kai's cheeks, which he noticed no longer bore the face paint he'd once worn. Kai couldn't' think of anything to say, so he just turned his face into Takao's palm, brushing his lips over it. When he looked back, Takao had brought his face closer, and he captured Kai's mouth in a simple – yet soul-searing – kiss.

A desperate, aching noise came from one of them (though neither knew which of them made it or cared), and Kai loosened one hand from his grip on Takao's jacket to move it up to Takao's head, fingers burying themselves in midnight blue hair. They kissed like they'd never been apart – certainly not for as long as they had been – and if anything, it was more passionate, and needy, and deep because of that absence.

When they slowed to a stop, they only parted enough to breathe, arms still curled around each other, and their fronts still pressed together from chest to toe.

"Kami…" Takao rasped hoarsely, panting. It had been too long.

After a few moments, Kai found his voice – albeit somewhat weakly. "Takao…I've missed you." He murmured against Takao's cheek. So absorbed in the relief, contentment, and definite euphoria, Kai didn't even notice the immediate tension in the younger man's body at the sound of his name. "My Taka…"

Takao stared at the wall behind Kai, every muscle tensing into rock. His eyes focused on one spot as he fought not to unleash his temper – ten years of bitterness, anger, sense of betrayal, and loneliness that he'd thought he'd buried away for good. Instead, he growled a sharp, "**_No_**." and jerked out of Kai's arms, putting a good two steps between them.

Kai, in a moment of confusion, took a step forward, reaching out to Takao, but the bluenette shook his head furiously, retreating another step, his eyes warning Kai to stay away. The older man stopped and held himself motionless a mask of resignation on his face – but not before Takao saw the hurt and loneliness _he'd_ been living with for so long flash through Kai's eyes. Still, he wasn't about to just forgive Kai so easily, not without explanation and not without a serious discussion about a few issues.

"No, Hiwatari. I am not." Takao repeated, voice shaking with barely leashed temper and emotion.

"Taka…" Kai found his voice again and barely moved to one side in time as the blur of the bluenette's fist glanced off the side of his face rather than taking the full blow. "Uhn! Shit…" He eyed Takao warily, raising a hand and gingerly poking at his cheekbone. Kai winced. "That's…going to leave a mark. Damn it, Kinomiya…"

"You moved." Takao was glaring at him, seething visibly with his hands tightly fisted at his sides. "No one's fast enough to see me move like that."

"Yeah, well, I'm not that fast, otherwise you'd have missed completely. And what do you have against me calling you by name, anyway! We aren't strangers, damn it!" Kai blinked, feeling his cheek swell painfully. "Ow…"

"Are you kidding me! I have every reason in the world to resent you calling me anything, Hiwatari." Takao's glare sharpened. "Don't act like you're stupid, not with me. You should have known what would happen."

"Look, I understand you're really pissed off at me, okay?" Kai scowled, gingerly touching the bruise forming at his eye and trying to reason with the bluenette.

"Pissed off! Oh…I am _so_ way beyond pissed off. You bastard!" Takao closed the distance between them, radiating his emotions like a small storm. "You fucked me then left me! No goodbye! No reason for leaving nor word where you were going! I thought…we had something. I thought…you just let me think…if I meant so little to you then why the hell did you do it, Kai? _Why_!"

"You mean everything to me. And it wasn't like…_that_, Takao. It wasn't like…not at all." Kai said softly. _That_ had hurt – and deeply. "I wanted you then, loved you. I still do or I wouldn't have chased you out here from that pub."

Takao scoffed. "Right. Like I'm going to believe that. How dare you?"

"Do you really want to talk about this out here in the streets?" Kai looked around. There were still people walking around, on occasion right past them – though they were smart enough to stay away from the two young men who were obviously having issues over something.

"It's not like these people know me, so what do I care? Let alone that we're not yelling at each other in English, so it's not like they understand us either."

"That's not the point." Kai glared back, his own volatile temper beginning to smoulder.

"Fine. You don't want to talk here? Then where?" Takao bent and collected his helmet in one swipe, dusting it off.

"I'm going to assume you have a hotel room or something…" Kai waited but Takao just regarded him balefully in silence. He wasn't about to tell Kai anything and Kai seemed to get the hint, continuing with, "Whatever. My parents have a studio apartment not far from here. Tala – my partner – and I are using it while in London. We can go there."

"Whatever." Takao echoed, seemingly indifferent. Inside, he was mentally strangling himself because he wasn't sure being alone with Kai was a good idea. "I'm not leaving my bike here, though." He brushed past Kai and descended the steps down to the lower-level car park. Kai followed him quietly, relieved Takao hadn't refused to go there, too.

Glancing at his silent, former lover, Takao frowned a bit. "I don't know if you know how to ride one of these." He said, looking down at his motorcycle. "And I don't have a spare helmet."

"I do, and I don't need one." Kai replied. "You wear it."

Takao shrugged and strapped the helmet on his head, then walked the bike out of its parking spot before climbing on. Kai got on behind him, sliding forward until he was spooning Takao's body from behind, and slipped his arms around Takao to hold on – under the leather jacket. At first, the younger man stiffened. It was too familiar and intimate to be nestled into the curve of Kai's body like that.

But the truth was that despite still being very mad at Kai, he still wanted him, maybe even loved him. He'd been harbouring secret hopes that he'd find Kai again someday, after all. But he said nothing, silently accepting the closeness and starting up the bike. They rode out of the parking lot and started out through the still busy London streets, Kai occasionally pointing Takao in the right direction. Otherwise, both were grateful that for the length of the ride they didn't have to talk to each other. They had a chance to think about all the things they wanted to say and all the things that needed to be said.

Finally, Kai signalled to Takao to pull over and stop. They got off the motorcycle, and Takao secured it, then let Kai lead him into the building – an office complex that bore the Hiwatari Enterprises insignia on the side of it high, high up, and emblazoned on the rotating glass doors.

They passed by the night watchmen's desk, and Kai gave the two men in security uniforms a brief nod.

"Mr. Hiwatari, sir?" One of them spoke up, standing and waiting for Kai to come back over.

"Problems, William?" Kai addressed him by name, turning to return to the desk.

"No, sir. Everything's been quiet as a churchyard. But you had three phone messages while you were out."

Kai raised an eyebrow and accepted the three blue pieces of paper William handed over. "Thank you." He said, scanning them briefly. He scowled when he saw that one was from Tala. "Oh, shit…I forgot about Tala." Kai sighed. "I don't know when he'll come back but you know him, right?"

"Yes, sir. We'll buzz him in when he returns." The other guard (Charles, by his nametag) assured their boss.

"Good. Have a good evening, then, gentlemen." Kai went back to the elevators where Takao was waiting and pushed the button for the executive elevator.

"Tala?" Takao asked in as mild a voice as he could muster. Kai gave him an interested side-glance as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Why, Takao…you sound jealous." He smirked, somehow feeling much happier for that. If Takao'd been jealous, then he couldn't be _so_ angry with Kai that there was no chance left to be together again.

Takao looked away, scowling at himself. "Should I be?"

"No." Kai's smirk softened into a smile, and he gently turned the bluenette's head to look at him again. "That's one thing you'll never have to worry about." Takao blushed, hating his responses to everything Kai did or said. He was grateful when Kai didn't make any further comment about his reactions. "To answer your question, Tala is just my partner. We were at that pub tonight because I foolishly promised I would go out and attempt to have a life beyond work – meaning I'd go out for drinks with him next opportunity we had."

"I see." Takao responded slowly. He didn't know what to think, really. Before he could ask what they did that required _Kai_ to have a partner (not to mention what was special enough about this Tala that Kai would _allow_ himself to have a partner), the elevator opened again and Kai stepped off into a sort of foyer area. "Where are we?" He asked instead.

"This building holds the offices for our London branch. Every branch has a penthouse suite on the top floor that we use whenever my parents or I are in town. It's more convenient and comfortable than a hotel." Kai explained, unlocking the double doors to the studio and flicking on the lights.

"Very nice." Takao stated, looking around. However, it was said without the wondrous enthusiasm he'd once had for his former boyfriend's family wealth. If Kai noticed, he didn't mention it. Instead, he took Takao's helmet and opened a closet near the doors to place it on a hook inside, then hung up Takao's jacket after taking off his own shoes.

While Takao glanced around in vague curiosity, Kai walked into the kitchen and proceeded to put on water to boil for tea. "Make yourself at home, Kinomiya." He said over his shoulder, getting out two mugs. Feeling a headache beginning to pulse behind his eye, he pulled out a first-aid ice pack from the freezer and held it to the side of his face. It stung for a moment, then went numb, and he sighed in relief.

Takao glanced at him, feeling a twinge of guilt – just a small one – and stuffed his hands in his pockets, wandering into the living area. He was studying a glass sculpture of fiery reds, golds, oranges, and yellows that was sitting on the coffee table when Kai joined him, carrying two mugs of steaming tea. He set them down in front of the couch on the coffee table on two coasters then went back for his ice pack. He came back and sat down on the other end of the plush, oversized, cream-coloured sofa.

"What is it?" Takao asked finally, breaking the silence that had become deafening. "It's beautiful, and…powerful."

"It's a phoenix. My mother made it. She calls it 'Dranzer' after an old family myth." Kai reached out and traced a wing with a reverent fingertip. "it was always one of my favourites – before she stopped sculpting."

"I didn't know she did." Takao smiled genuinely. "She's very good, Kai. She could do very well as an artist. Galleries would crawl all over each other for this quality of work."

"Perhaps. Mother hasn't done anything like this for years now, though. She's too busy with the company." Kai felt a pang of guilt for that. It was partially because of him that she'd stopped creating her art; because he hadn't wanted to work in the corporate world when his grandfather had finally died, and he'd left all the burden of running Hiwatari Enterprises on his father. His mother had picked up the slack to help out – something she'd never have been able to do as long as Voltaire Hiwatari had been around. She said she loved her work, but he knew she still missed her art, too.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If she ever starts up again, she should think about displaying it in a gallery, though."

"I'll mention that to her."

Takao sighed and gave up trying to fight off his guilty conscious for punching Kai. He plucked the ice pack from Kai's hand before Kai noticed him moving, and gently held it up to Kai's face himself. Kai let his hands drop into his lap, since he didn't know what to do with them now, and just looked at Takao sadly.

"I'm sorry for punching you. Even if I thought you did deserve it at the time." Takao said quietly. He took the ice pack away after a moment and studied the bruise. "Looks like the swelling's gone down some. Did you take a pain pill?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Not the first time I've gotten punched, you know." Kai tried smiling, but it didn't really come off that well. He took the ice pack from Takao and placed it on the coffee table, reaching for his tea.

They sat in silence once again, sipping their tea. This time it was somewhat awkward, as neither man knew what to say next.

Takao's unsettled stomach made him put the half-finished mug down after awhile, and he was the one to break the silence in a ragged, confused voice.

"Why? Why'd you do it, Kai?"

* * *

**Kali Notes:** In case anyone's wondering, the pace of this fic is deliberately going a bit faster than I would normally go. It just seems to be working out that way. Anyway, all I have left to say is a few words of thanks to you, my precious reviewers. **Please R/R!**

TechnoRanma – You know it! _waves TyKa flags like crazy_ And this chapter's all for you, Ranma-love. So sorry for keeping you up waiting. _grovels_

Jen – LOL A "mastermind" I am not. _blushes_ Thanks for r/r! And hey! Update something soon, 'kay? _gives chibi eyes_

Kai's the Best – That's me! Always throwing out a plot twist or ten. _winks_ I love throwing people for a loop…

Two toned nails – (_OAT_) It is an alternate universe fic, hon. That means it usually doesn't have anything to do with the actual series beyond the characters. Some of the story will be in Europe, but probably not all of it. (_Sketches of the Past_) Oh! Never mind then. lol Glad things make a little more sense for you now.

Destruction Devil – Yay! I'm happy to hear I've caught you! lol Don't you worry…you'll definitely see more.

Ereshkigali – Where indeed? This would be a very sad world without TyKai…

guns'n'handcuffs – lol I'm honoured to be on our favs! Thanks for reading!

icestar – Anticipation makes it all the better, doesn't it? lol And worry not! More about Tala's "wolf" side later in the fic.

Hannah – Ah ha! I hooked another one! (Dryad: That was lame… _sweatdrops_) _stops pretending to reel Hannah in_ Uh…yeah. Anyway, Tala's going to have some wolfy traits…not necessarily full-out shapeshifter though. Well, you'll just have to read to find out more!

K.c – I will reveal all…I promise!

Blackrose – Thank you! I certainly hope it'll be as good as people expect.

Silverfox – Glad you're liking it so far! Thanks for reading!

Studio – Ah, most verbal of reviewers! lol 6:20 am! Wow…I don't get up that early anymore if I can help it. Yeah, Tala's last name is something like that. It works for me. Sounds like you've got a lot going on, too! For me, if it's not classes, it's work. _scowls_

Jani Rieme – (_Sketches of the Past_) Workin' on it! Thanks for reading! (_OAT_) Don't worry, everything will be explained.

Kaay-chan – Thanks for reading! One update, coming right up…

XZanayu – Hey! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

phoenixandashes – lol Glad you enjoy them, hon. Thanks for reading!

Keina – You bet! I wasn't about to leave people wondering for too long. _evil grin_

FireieGurl – _winks_ Yeah, I'm thinking he's pretty sexy all in black, too!

lalapanda – lol I'm ready to post! In fact, I just have! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much as the last.

Big thanks to all of you! _hands out mini-sculptures of Dranzer_ Keep on reading and please keep reviewing!


	3. To Catch A Thief Part II

**Kali notes:** Well, this chapter is all about confessions and such. This entire scene (which covers approximately 3 entire chapters, btw), has been in my head since I first conceived the idea for this fic. So I hope you all can see the picture as I have. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kali & muses do not own Beyblade. We mourn. We do, however, own all OCs appearing in this fic.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (means lemons, people – unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** dramatic TyKa angst. If you've read _Sketches of the Past_, you have a pretty good idea why…if not, then why the hell haven't you! _eyes readers_

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, Rei/Mariah

* * *

**_Chapter 03: To Catch A Thief – Part II_**

Kai leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees with a sigh. He stared at the surface of the coffee table, remembering in surprisingly vivid detail events as they had happened ten years ago.

"I found out the day before grad that I was leaving." He began, his voice distant with memory. Takao frowned. He had come to the conclusion long ago that Kai _must_ have known for a long time that he was going to leave. It just seemed to make sense that to be so cold and uncaring _had_ to have been premeditated, too. But now…

"I don't understand." Takao said bluntly. "It never made any sense to me."

"I know. And I realized just what I was doing to you by not telling you anything as I was sitting in the car on the tarmac waiting for the jet to be refueled. But by then it was too late." Kai glanced at Takao then away. "Please…just listen to what I have to say?"

"I'm listening." Takao curled up on the opposite end of the sofa, facing Kai and watching him intently.

"I found out the day before grad. Mother and Father had gone to Europe two days earlier on routine business – so I'd thought. But that night they called to inform me of some 'great news.' My grandfather was pleased with the work my father was accomplishing at the time, and had decided to turn over all European operations over to my father, since they had been doing less than acceptable for some time. Grandfather hoped Father would turn things around. However, this would require us to re-locate…to Italy, where Hiwatari Enterprises Europe's main offices are."

"Wait a minute." Takao interrupted. "You moved to Italy! Why didn't you just tell me all this at grad? Instead of…of…"

"I didn't want to go! At the time, I was planning to stay. I mean, my eighteenth birthday was only two months away. I thought I was old enough to make my own decisions, and while Mother and Father agreed with me, Grandfather did not." Kai's face grew angry and bitter. "Damned old man was so fucking old fashioned! I was his only grandson, he said. I had graduated from high school, I was to be of age soon, and it was time I began learning my place within the company. He wouldn't let me stay in Japan. He told me if I wanted to stay in Japan, then I would no longer be a Hiwatari. He'd disown me." Kai buried his face in his hands, making a low, angry noise.

"I can't believe he'd do that. Just because you wanted to stay in Japan." Takao frowned, reluctantly feeling sympathy for Kai. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't say anything."

"We were still young and a little stupid. No, wait…not stupid." Kai held up a hand to hold of Takao's instant protest. "Impressionable. I was confused and upset, not just that night, but the next day, too. My decision making ability had been severely skewed by that. Somehow, I got it in my head that it was better if you didn't know. I convinced myself that when I left, you'd never want to see me again anyway, so if you didn't know, then when I left without a word you'd get over me and move on faster."

"That's just stupid."

"Yes." Kai couldn't help but agree. "I never said my logic was rational. So all day at grad, I suffered in silence, knowing what I was going to do and I kept reassuring myself that you'd be okay. Let's face it – I'm no expert on emotions. What did I know?" Kai flopped back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. "That's why I said nothing, Takao. Because I was a moron. But as I was sitting at that dance, watching you, and Max, and Rei, and Kenny, and everyone else, I came up with a plan. It was a good one, I'd thought at the time."

"And what plan was that?" Takao asked flatly, obviously not thinking the same.

"What did I care if Voltaire Hiwatari disowned me? I didn't want his damn company anyway. I decided that alright, fine. I would go to Europe for two months, and play along. But on my birthday, I'd leave and come back to Japan – to you. And there would be nothing Grandfather could do about it. Because when I turned eighteen, I'd come into my trust fund, you see, and I wouldn't need _anything_ of my family's anymore. Grandfather couldn't stop me either. After that, he could disown me all he liked because it wouldn't matter." Kai's expression was fierce as he told Takao this, reliving the conviction he'd felt then just as clearly now. "I was even going to tell you everything that night at the first chance I got." Kai's face sobered and grew sad, and Takao curled into himself tighter. "But the more I watched you that evening, the more I saw how happy and contented you were, the more I began to hesitate. I didn't want to ruin the day and the evening for you by telling you I was leaving – no matter how temporary it was." He turned toward the bluenette, leaning forward earnestly and willing him to understand. "So I ended up not telling you anything, not even when you asked me why none of my family came to my graduation."

"And the rest?" Takao whispered in a watery voice. "Why that?" He looked right into Kai's eyes – now noticing the contacts that made them a more violet colour – and searched for any hint of a lie.

Kai didn't speak for a moment, but when he did, it wasn't what Takao had expected.

"I did it because I was selfishly, desperately, stupidly in love with you. I wanted one night with you to remember for the next two months." Kai inched closer, his voice wavering and growing husky. "And I wanted the memory of you to fuel dreams of when I'd come back to you."

"Well." Takao managed to get out before he had to stop and clear his throat. In a thick voice, as he remembered that one night's heat and passion all too well, he continued weakly, "It didn't quite turn out that way, did it?"

"No. It didn't." Kai stopped moving closer and seemed to slump in on himself. "I let you walk away the next morning still intending on keeping to my plan. But I felt your absence almost immediately, and I began to feel guilty. I tried ignoring it, but by the time I'd packed up my belongings, I knew I had to call you. So I did. But I got no answer at your house, and I remembered too late that you'd gone to see your brother and father off at the airport. I tried your cell phone, but I got no answer there, either."

"I…I'd forgotten it at home on my desk." Takao remembered, his heart clenching. He looked away with a pained expression. "When I got home, I saw your number and…I was so _giddy_ yet sad because they'd left – but you had called me! I went for a walk. And…I ended up at your place, even though you'd told me your family would be back and not to bother until the next day."

Kai closed his eyes. "If it was after six, then I was out on the tarmac arguing with my Grandfather to give me an extra day to at least say goodbye to my friends – meaning you, but he didn't need to know that. God, Taka, I tried so hard to convince him, and even Father tried – which was probably the first time in his life he'd ever attempted standing up to Voltaire about anything. But…in the end, I went to Italy." Kai drew his knees up to his chest, feet resting on the cushion under him. A single, silvery tear trickled down his cheek, and he swiped at it angrily. "I did come back after my birthday and I was sure I had control of my trust fund. But…when I got there…you were gone. I didn't know where Gramps was, and I assume your father was on a dig somewhere. But when I knocked on the dojo door and Hiroshi found _me_ there…first he decked me hard enough to dislodge a tooth."

Takao's eyes went wide in shock – then narrowed into stormy, blue-grey slits, because his dear older brother had _never_ mentioned Kai showing up on their doorstep. "Hiroshi…"

Kai eyed him warily. He knew that tone and the storm brewing in those silvery-blue eyes. "He was just trying to protect you. I did, after all, break your heart no matter how unintentional it had been." Kai stated bitterly, more at himself than anything.

"What else did he say?" Takao demanded, silently telling his brother that he was going to have to have a little chat about some things.

"He said you weren't there, and even if you had been, he wouldn't let me anywhere near his baby brother. Then he told me to get the hell of Kinomiya lands and never come back." Kai smiled grimly. "I don't listen very well. I tried several times to get him to tell me where you were. And then one time I got lucky and Gramps opened the door. He didn't recognize me at first, and told me that you'd gone away to university with Max before recognition dawned and he kicked me out on my ass – quite literally, by the way. I let him, though. I was so overwhelmed with guilt by then that if he'd tried killing me I'd have let him do that, too."

Takao stared at him in silence, stunned, and having to do something very, very difficult. He had to throw away all the theories and explanations he'd come to believe after all this time and start trying to accept the truth.

And it _was_ the truth – all his senses and pure gut instinct told him so. Takao believed Kai completely. _So many_ things made sense now where they hadn't before. Drawing in a shaky breath, which he let out slowly, he unfolded himself and reached for Kai's hand, taking it hesitantly and grasping it like he was afraid Kai would disappear again.

"So…when you said you searched for me…"

"I hired private investigators. I tracked flight schedules and passenger lists. I wrote letters to _every_ post-secondary institution in Japan looking for you. I followed every lead I came up with but they all ran cold." Kai gripped Takao's hand. "Takao…you fell off the planet. I thought maybe Gramps had lied to me and that you'd really died instead. I had nightmares for months. When I graduated from the Academy four and a half years after I'd left for Italy, I used my new available resources to try again, and I haven't _stopped_ trying since." He tugged Takao closer. "Where did you go?"

"Max talked me into going away to university with him. He said it would be good for me to get away from Bay City and memories. Although...it didn't really change much for me." Takao's fingers on his free hand were restlessly plucking at his jeans as he spoke. "I was mad and depressed for weeks – even months, though I didn't show it as much as time went on."

"But why couldn't I find you?" Kai felt thoroughly confused.

"You were looking in the wrong place. We didn't stay in Japan." Takao smiled weakly at the expression that crossed Kai's face. "You forgot Max was half-American, didn't you?"

Kai just stared at him, tempted to get up and go bang his head on a wall a few million times.

"We went to Harvard, believe it or not. Max's mother had connections there. I got a dual-degree in business and modern languages. Max got a dual-degree in business and history. When we were done, we came back to Japan and we decided to open an art and antique business." Takao seemed to light up a bit at that. "It's been great! I've gotten to travel and meet new people…see things I'd only ever heard of or seen on TV or in books." His face fell. "But at the same time…"

"It's lonely as hell." Kai finished, understanding and sympathizing exactly. They stared at each other.

"Yes." Takao finally agreed. "I…haven't been home in a very long time." Kai squeezed his hand.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." He said after a moment. Takao gave him a questioning look. "Why did that girl in the pub call you Tyson Granger?"

"Oh. That." Takao laughed and thought quickly. All he could come up with was the truth – as far as it went. "It's my American name. My Dad got his degrees in the US, too, you see, and his American name was Granger. So, I took it for my own. Max was the one who came up with 'Tyson' as my first name." He smirked a little. "For some reason the Americans have trouble pronouncing Japanese names – well any Asian names, actually."

Kai rolled his eyes and smiled back. Takao's own smile faltered and he shivered visibly before he was launching himself at Kai and wrapping his arms around Kai's neck.

"Takao?" The dual-haired man curled his arm around the bluenette, holding him just as fiercely.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you, sorry I've thought and said bad things about you all this time. Maybe you _should_ have told me what was going on back then, but maybe _I_ should have known you would never have just…thrown me away like that. I _of all_ people should have known better." Takao whispered thickly into the curve of Kai's neck, where he'd buried his face.

"No, Takao. Don't apologize. How could you have known? It's me who is sorry." Kai hugged him tighter, pulling the younger man more into his lap. "I will do whatever it takes to make up lost time, to earn your forgiveness."

"I already have forgiven you." Takao raised his head slowly, lips trailing over Kai's cheek until he hovered just above Kai's mouth. They could feel each other's breaths as he continued in a low voice. "I want to give you that time. I want you back."

"You never lost me. I have always been yours." Kai admitted in a dark, husky voice. He lifted his mouth just a little, brushing an inviting kiss softly across Takao's lips. "I know we probably have other parts of our lives to rearrange for this to work, but I want to try, Taka…" he breathed the bluenette's name in a nearly desperate plea, and Takao closed his eyes as a tremor ran through him in response. "Stay with me…tonight?"

Takao gave a tiny little moan and kissed Kai once, and it was just as desperate as Kai's voice had been. "Yes." He sighed breathily, running his fingers through Kai's hair. Everything else in the world was forgotten in that moment. He had his one and only lover back and right then that was all that mattered.

Kai lay back on the sofa, drawing Takao down with him to hover over him. He stared up at Takao's intense storm-blue eyes and shivered at the feel of the bluenette's body pressed firmly against him. "Be with me tonight." He murmured, his own eyes half-closing with the sensations and heat of their bodies' contact.

"Hell yes…" Takao couldn't stand it anymore and lowered his mouth to Kai's. They kissed slowly, a reacquainting and rediscovery of each other. Takao whimpered, fingertips tracing Kai's facial features almost reverently. Heat, comfort, and a sense of safety poured through him. He was drowning in Kai's taste and the heady scent of Kai's moonlit pale skin he remembered so well. Still, this was new. Different. He wasn't the same person he had been then – and neither was Kai, he supposed. Despite that, some things didn't change. Not really. Like the fact that Kai seemed to still have a thing for his hair, since he was tugging off Takao's hair-tie and combing his fingers through it in obvious enjoyment. Of course, Takao wasn't complaining. He loved how Kai touched him, petted him, stroked and caressed him. The older man had never been a touchy-feely person in the past, but when he did it was…special, and every time it made the bluenette absolutely melt and nearly purr in pleasure.

Another thing that hadn't changed was the way Kai simply took control – and that Takao didn't mind in the least. He may have been the one sprawled over top of Kai, but he wasn't the one directing things. He was perfectly happy following the crimson-eyed man's lead, and letting him have whatever he wanted from Takao. Somehow, even his very dominant personality (as was Kai's) gave in to the man under him freely, naturally. Had it been anyone else, some corner of Takao's brain acknowledged, Takao would have been putting up one hell of a fight. Of course, if Kai ever pushed it, he _would_ fight back.

Breaking away from the kiss, Takao let his hands wander, tugging Kai's shirt from his pants as he lightly kissed and nipped along the strong line of Kai's jaw, seeking an ear to nibble on. Then his fingers went to work undoing the buttons of Kai's shirt, making quick work of them so he could spread the shirt open and lay Kai's muscular upper body bare to himself. Kai groaned, eyes closing for a moment as Takao's hands slid over his chest and shoulders, fingertips finding the hardened pink nubs of his nipples and teasing them even harder. He let out a small gasp and pushed the bluenette up, so he could sit up and shrug out of his shirt and throw it aside. Not noticing when it landed on the statuette of Dranzer, draped over it like a sheet, Kai leaned in and kissed his lover once more, deeply, before he let his forehead rest against Takao's and he worked to get the shirt off the younger man as well.

"Kai…lover…" Takao panted in a low voice, hands stroking up and down Kai's back, sides, and broad shoulders as Kai flung the shirt off the other side of the couch where it landed on the floor somewhere. "Your eyes…I want…to see them again…"

"Hmm…" Kai licked his lips and opened his eyes heavily to gaze into Takao's. "I forgot I was wearing the contacts still." Untangling himself from Takao, he got up off the couch and held out a hand to the bluenette in invitation. "Come."

Taking Kai's hand, Takao let him pull him to his feet and lead him down a short hallway to one of the bedrooms. Just before Kai turned away to go into the adjoining bathroom to take out the contacts, he found himself being shoved up against the wall and kissed thoroughly. Kai sighed with pleasure and kissed back for a moment before he abruptly maneuvered them so that it was Takao pinned to the wall and being kissed. After a few long minutes of that, Kai pulled away reluctantly and nuzzled at Takao's neck affectionately as he spoke.

"Give me a couple minutes to take out my contacts, okay?" Kai moved away and Takao caught the gleam in his eyes as he turned and strode to the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable, lover."

Blushing a little, Takao looked around. It was hot and stuffy in the room so he opened the window a bit and closed the curtains when he realized that there were many buildings that could see right into the room. The breeze felt good against his flushed skin, and he took off his jeans and socks to drop them on a bench at the end of the bed. Takao didn't know why, but he was nervous and jittery – as if this was their first time together. That is, if he _had_ been nervous back then, which he couldn't remember if he had been or not.

Clad only in his boxers, Takao pulled the covers back on the bed and crawled onto it, kneeling in the middle of the mattress to wait for Kai. He didn't wait long. The light in the bathroom went out, throwing the whole room into a moon-lit darkness, and Kai returned to the bedroom only to stop in the doorway and stare at Takao on the bed. The bluenette smiled tentatively, plucking at the sheet and tilting his head in question when he heard Kai's swift intake of breath.

"Kai?" He asked, crawling to the edge of the bed. The dual haired man gave him a soft look and walked toward him, shaking his head.

"Stay there, Taka. I just…I was…you can't know what it's doing to me to see you like this again." Kai's voice was husky, with a dark, smoky quality to it that made Takao shiver in anticipation. If there was one thing he remembered about Kai it was the ultra sexy bedroom voice. Kai stopped beside the bed, raising a hand to brush the backs of his fingers across Takao's cheek lightly. Takao's eyes shone in the low light and he held Kai's hand to his face, nuzzling his palm. "You're more beautiful than ever." Kai murmured, bending down to place a soft kiss on Takao's mouth.

The bluenette made a small noise and reached up to cup the back of Kai's head and hold him in place while they kissed almost lazily. He released Kai's other hand to grab onto his upper arm instead for balance as Kai placed one knee on the bed beside him to keep himself from falling over. Takao dragged his lips away from Kai's and drew them downward, descending along Kai's chin and neck to kiss his way down Kai's chest, stopping over his pounding heart.

"I remember this." Takao whispered, trailing a fingertip over that muscular upper body with familiarity. Kai gasped a little, but made no move to stop him from doing what he wanted, simply looking down at his lover and watching him touch and explore with heavy-lidded eyes. Takao's fingers traced a small scar and he leaned up to kiss it, flicking his tongue out to taste Kai's skin. "Hmm…I remember these, too…I love how you taste." He hummed appreciatively.

"You should." Kai closed his eyes for a moment, breath hissing out as Takao's hot mouth closed around a nipple. "Uhn! Oh god…you pestered me enough about how I got it." He thrust his fingers through Takao's hair.

Takao released the now rock-solid nub and grinned sheepishly. "I did, didn't I? I guess I was a bit of a nosy pest sometimes, even though I knew you didn't like talking about yourself." He shrugged and proceeded to kiss his way lazily across Kai's chest to the other nipple, laving it with his tongue and nipping gently with his teeth to earn a sharp groan fro the older man. "I couldn't help it, though. I was so in love with you! I just wanted to know everything there was to know about you." He blew a cool stream of air over the wet area and earned a shudder.

Kai tilted Takao's face up and gazed down at him sorrowfully. "Was? Does that mean you don't…" He was cut off by Takao's fingers across his lips, silencing him.

"I'm not just _in love_ with you anymore, Kai." Takao said. He hastened to continue when he saw the light seem to dim in the now crimson eyes of his lover, and when he moved to pull away. "That implies that it was all just a crush. An infatuation and nothing more. You are so much more to me than that. Then and now." Takao felt tears trickle down his cheeks and smiled tremulously. "Even when I thought you'd been a selfish, lying, betraying asshole and I thought I hated you…I loved you. I _still_ love you."

The older man made an achingly low sound and drew Takao into his arms, holding him almost desperately and burying his face in Takao's mass of hair. Takao hugged back, unable to stop the sob that welled up from escaping.

"You told me that then, and I didn't say anything." Kai's voice cracked slightly, and Takao clutched at him tighter when he felt tears that weren't his drop on his shoulder. "I wanted to, and damn it I _should_ have said what I needed to, but I…Taka, please forgive me for not telling you how much I love you! I…can't promise to say it as often as you probably would like me to, but I want you to know I do love you, and…"

"Shh…" Takao hushed him, rubbing his shoulders and back soothingly. They were both crying silently, and Takao knew that had he been anyone else Kai would never have allowed himself to show nearly this much emotion. It both awed and scared him to be the one so privileged. He pulled Kai down on the bed with him and they lay together in one another's arms until the tears ran dry. It occurred to Takao that he'd never heard Kai babble like that or seen him break down as he had, and he realized that Kai really _did_ love him, because no way would he have reacted like this if he hadn't loved Takao. With that in mind, he pulled back just enough that he could hold Kai's gaze without going cross-eyed.

"You wanted to say it then, Kai, but you didn't take the chance. It doesn't matter anymore. We're here _now_, you and I, and that's what does matter." Takao gently wiped away the dampness from Kai's face with a smile. "You have something to say to me? Now's the time then…"

Kai's voice came out raspy and rough. "I love you, Kinomiya Takao. Always." He stated, fiery eyes glistening fiercely with the passion and truth of that statement.

Takao trembled violently, closing his eyes against a dizzying wave of emotion. He opened them again and replied hoarsely, "I've waited ten long years to hear you say that and I'd wait another hundred to hear it again if I had to."

"You won't. That I can promise." Kai laughed, feeling so light and…free now that he'd finally done what he'd wanted to for far too long.

Takao snuggled closer, tucking his head under Kai's chin with a sigh. "I know." He yawned tiredly and murmured softly when Kai reached down to pull the covers back up over them then slowly stroked his back in lazy caresses. "God, I'm tired. All this emotional chaos drains a guy."

"Hn." Kai made a noise of agreement but said nothing else. He was perfectly content just to have the bluenette in his arms again at that moment. Takao smiled sleepily and nuzzled affectionately at Kai's neck.

"Sleep well, my love." He whispered quietly, the dual haired man's arms tightening briefly in response.

They fell asleep, entwined with each other in a tangle of linens and limbs. And it was the first night in a very long time that neither man suffered from the affliction of their dreams as they had previously. For once, they rested peacefully.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** I would just like to apologize to any Americans who may have been offended by Tyson's comment. I in no way was trying to say anything unpleasant about you! _bows apologetically_ It is just something I know many Asian immigrants do (change their names, I mean). I know lots of Americans! They're good people! I'm…shutting up now. Here's a few words to my reviewers… **Please R/R!**

Kai's the Best – Don't you just love reunions?

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85 – True, but that makes for good plot, doesn't it?

Destruction Devil – Wow…and here Caitlin (my hikari) thought I am hyper. LOL Glad you're enjoying it so much!

Two toned nails – Yay! I'm happy you're enjoying it!

lalapanda – You and me both, hon! I'm working on it! Enjoy!

FireieGurl – Well, I've been chastised for taking too long to put them together before (like in _Running Scared_…)

lo – (chap. 01) Oh! So sorry I missed you in the last update! I hope I don't disappoint you! (chap. 02) Wow! Thanks for your praise! I'll do my best to keep earning it!

icestar – Bitte schon! LOL Don't worry, all will be explained.

Lady Kirei - _grins_ Well, you're pretty observant. You'll see how it all goes.

silverfox – Can't really say how many, because I haven't written them all! lol

K.c – Ah…you've caught on. Congrats! _winks_ Stay tuned to see how it works out…

Blackrose – Heh. Tyson and trouble. They kind of got together.

Yueh Kitsune – Plots are one of my specialties. I try really hard to keep people interested. And no more "_monsieurs_", I promise!

XZanayu – Of course! And it will probably not be what Takao's expecting I'm sure.

HeylinMinion – Gee… _blushes_ Thank you very much for your high praise! That scene was tough to write actually. _scratches head thoughtfully_

xXxAngel VxXx – lol _grins_ Thanks, Angel! Don't worry, I try never to leave loose ends.

Ereshkigali – Eh heh… _chuckles sheepishly_ I know cliffhangers are evil (and painful) but they sure work to keep people interested. Oh! And I tried to review your fic, but you're not accepting anonymous reviews (which I use on ffnet because I operate on the assumption that they'll be kicking me off any day now and I don't want people to lose any reviews I give).

Jani Rieme - _sighs dramatically_ Don't we all have questions? Why are we here? Is there life elsewhere? Where did my summer go? (Dryad: _sweatdrops_ Not what she meant, smart-ass).

kari remon – Ah…to answer many of your concerns, perhaps reading the prequel to OAT would help. As for Wyatt, he's just there as an excuse for Takao to be in the pub. Rei actually won't be in the fic much – maybe over the phone or something. Max, Kenny, and Hilary will make lengthy appearances, though. But you'll have to keep reading to find out the rest. Tala is always OOC in my fics, because I truly feel that by the end of the series, he's changed a great deal from what he was in season one. And even then, he's only 'friendly,' as you say, with people he trusts – which I could count on one hand. His part and character will be expanded more in later chapters – its all Takao and Kai right now. For the rest, plot-wise, you'll just have to keep reading, because soon it's going to be Takao's turn to do some explaining… _mysterious grin_

Fyrbyrd – Why thank you! I appreciate your review. Hope you like the rest of the fic!

windchild – Oh, thanks! I appreciate it! I'll keep it in mind for future fics. For this one, I think I'll just stick to 'Ivanov'. Yes, I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

NekoAnime – I have to admit that I have a soft spot for Tala, myself. In some ways I find him more enigmatic than Kai at times. As for his interaction with Tyson…well, you'll just have to keep reading.

guns'n'handcuffs – Glad you're enjoying it! Unfortunately, _Endure_ has stalled on me. I haven't forgotten it…I just have no direction to take it at the moment. So it'll be a while until its updated, I think. I'm sorry!

KiraKinomiya – I will! Thanks for reading!

gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover – I appreciate the effort to review – but do you _think_ you could say something more than just one word that sounds a _little_ too much like a command? Because that is _not_ what a review is for.

Thanks everyone! Keep on reading and reviewing! _hands out mini Dragoon statues_


	4. To Catch A Thief Part III

**Kali notes:** Make that 4 entire chapters. _sweatdrops_ I guess I had more to say than I'd anticipated. And so the drama continues…

**Disclaimer:** Kali & muses do not own Beyblade. We mourn. We do, however, own all OCs appearing in this fic.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (means lemons, people – unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** yet more dramatic TyKa angst.

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, Rei/Mariah

* * *

**_Chapter 04: To Catch A Thief – Part III_**

Kai rolled over and curled around the warm body next to him in the bed, on pure instinct. He was floating in that hazy, dream-like state between wakefulness and unconsciousness, and he didn't quite remember where he was or the fact that his lover was snuggled up next to him. Yet somehow Kai subconsciously knew the person was Takao. Funny how even time and distance couldn't change some things.

He buried his face in Takao's hair with a content little sigh and slowly drifted away again – which was good, because his face was beginning to throb where Takao had punched him yesterday.

Takao, on the other hand, was very much awake. He stared off toward the far wall at the beginnings of another day. Light began to illuminate the bedroom, even through the curtains. When he felt Kai shift beside him, he smiled faintly and let the older man spoon against him from behind, an arm lazily tossed over his waist and a leg trucked between his own. He felt Kai's breath rustle his hair faintly, a slow and steady rhythm of breathing, and Takao closed his eyes again with a tiny purr of sound. He'd wanted nothing more than this for years.

Some time later, a door opening and closing loudly from somewhere in the studio woke them up again. Kai heard a familiar, aggravated voice yell, "Hiwatari! Get your ass out of bed and get out here!" in Russian, and he snarled something unfriendly in reply, huddling further under the covers and around Takao.

The bluenette chuckled huskily, voice rough with sleep. "You'd better go out there, Kai, before he comes in here." He turned over and gave Kai a soft, lingering kiss. "Hmm…I'll wait right here."

"Fine." Kai sighed and stole one more kiss before rolling out of bed and away from temptation. "Help yourself to anything you need, Takao. I'll be right back." He stated, stalking out of the bedroom after pulling on an old, faded blue tank-top.

Out in the living area, Tala stood at the sliding glass doors that led out to a balcony, staring out at the street below and tapping his fingers impatiently on the doorframe. He'd spotted the shirts tossed haphazardly here and there, the jacket and motorcycle helmet in the closet, and the unfamiliar pair of running shoes at the door. While intrigued and semi-satisfied that Kai apparently had found someone to play with last night, the redhead was still incensed at being abandoned, and fully intended to yell at his partner for it.

Then, too, there was a familiar scent in the air, and it was beginning to bother him because he couldn't quite place it. He felt he should know it but for some reason he couldn't remember what or who it belonged to.

Tala turned away from the window and gave his dual-haired partner a hard glare as he strode into the wide open room. "You'd better have a damned good reason for disappearing last night, Hiwatari."

"What are you? My mother? Lay off, Ivanov." Kai growled back, moving to the kitchen and grabbing the coffee tin from the fridge. He went to the coffee machine and flipped open the lid to dump coffee into the filter.

"Oh no. No way." Tala followed him and sat at the island counter, arms folded over his chest. "I may have let it slide if you hadn't a) promised me you would go out for some fun, b) let me know you were leaving at least, and c) left your wallet, badge, and cell phone behind along with your jacket! You're damned lucky someone didn't run off with it all – which I rescued and left over there on the bench." Tala pointed toward the shoe bench near the door. "So start explaining."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kai made a face and poured water into the coffee maker before pressing the 'brew' button. "I had to leave quickly or I'd have lost him. Again."

"Wait…lost who?" Tala raised an eyebrow at the small smile that was on Kai's face as he turned and leaned against the counter to wait for the coffee. "Who'd you bring home with you last night, Kai?"

Kai's entire expression softened and he looked in the direction of the hallway to the bedrooms. Tala's eyes widened at the look, having very rarely seen such emotion from his friend and partner.

"Kai?"

"I found him, Tal. He was in that pub last night. I don't know why or how, but I heard his voice through all the noise and he was …just _there_." Kai glanced back at the redhead with a grin. "He was less than thrilled to see me, of course." He pointed at the bruise on his cheekbone and the beginnings of black eye.

Tala's jaw dropped open in shock and he stared at Kai for a full minute in silence. "Wait a minute…you're telling me, after ten _years_ of searching for the guy, you just _happened_ to hear _his_ voice over a lot of others in a crowded pub? And then…"

"He was leaving. I chased after him and caught up to him down the street." Kai couldn't help snickering. "We had a moment, and then he punched me."

"You're the only person I know who would laugh about being punched." Tala sweatdropped and blinked. "How did he manage to actually hit you anyway? Even I have a hard time doing that."

"He's just that fast. He's like leashed lightning, Tal." Kai walked over to the shoe bench and picked up his jacket, pulling out his wallet, badge, and cell phone before returning to the kitchen. Leaving his wallet and badge on the island counter, he opened his cell to check for missed calls.

Tala hummed thoughtfully. "I'm interested in meeting him, Kai. Why don't you trot him on out here and introduce him?" He got of his chair and went to rummage around for food. "And, damn it, we have no food."

"We've only been here for two days." Kai pointed out, not looking up from his phone. "Take some money and go across the street for something from that bakery." He shoved his wallet across the counter at Tala. "Here."

Grumbling, Tala took out a couple ₤10 notes and got up. "You're just trying to get rid of me. Why don't you want me to meet him?"

"No, I'm not. And I do." Kai closed his phone and stretched out the kink in his shoulder absently. "Eventually. Give us a chance to wake up, would you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. But when I get back…" Tala put on his shoes and opened the door.

Kai ignored him, walking off down the hall to return to his lover.

* * *

Takao lay in bed for a while after Kai left, his mind a chaotic whirl of thoughts. There were things he wanted – _needed_ – to say to the older man, things about what had happened in his life since Kai had disappeared, things about his life now. He hoped Kai would listen and understand – maybe he'd even be able to help the bluenette somehow. 

Still, Takao decided, he would deal with it when it came up. For now he would take it one step at a time. He needed to call Kenny as soon as possible (since he'd forgotten last night and the brunette was probably freaking out by now), and then he needed to call Max. There was one last person he had to contact, but right then…he didn't want to think about it.

Yawning, Takao rolled out of bed and sniffed the air. The wonderful aroma of coffee had spread through the studio, and it made his stomach grumble hungrily. With a smile, the bluenette went into the bathroom and decided a shower was just the thing he needed – especially if Kai came back soon and joined him.

After using the facilities, the bluenette eyed the ridiculously large shower and thought, why not? Reaching in he turned the water on and backed out to take off his boxers, leaving them on the floor. He stretched a bit, finger combing his hair a little to get out the worst of the tangles, and turned to grab a towel. As he did, he came face to face with his crimson-eyed lover, who was standing just behind him with his arms over his chest and one hip leaning against the sink-counter.

"Ah! God, Kai! Next time stamp your feet or something !" Takao laid a hand over his pounding heart from the start he'd gotten.

"Sorry." Kai said unapologetically, smiling. He unabashedly let his gaze sweep lazily and appreciatively down Takao's lean, muscular form then back up again after noting away the few changes here and there as he licked his lips. Takao blinked, looking down at himself, then abruptly raising his head again with a bright pink blush staining his face and neck.

"And cut that out." He grumbled, turning around walking back to the shower – much to Kai's delight. One of his favourite features on the bluenette had always been the tight, rounded, sexy backside and the view it presented. Kai felt his fingers twitch involuntarily at the need to grab, grope, and squeeze.

"I haven't done anything yet." He replied huskily, straightening.

"Quit staring at my ass, lover, and get undressed." Takao couldn't help snickering – and he couldn't help the little, seductive wiggle of hips put into his step as he walked under the spray of water and let it soak him completely.

Kai had never taken his clothes off so fast in his life.

Takao sighed happily when Kai's arms curled around him from behind and pulled him back against Kai's chest. He leaned into the older man contentedly and tilted his head back to rest it on Kai's shoulder, reaching up with one hand to stroke Kai's cheek. Kai smiled, nuzzling his hand for a moment, then kissed Takao softly.

"I smelled coffee earlier." Takao said after they'd stopped kissing. "Did your partner make it?"

Kai hook his head and proceeded to pour out some shampoo into his palm. "No, I did. By the time we're out of here, Tala will be back with breakfast." He lathered up his hair then rinsed it out.

The bluenette felt his stomach gurgle at the promise of food and grinned. "Great! I'm starved." Takao exclaimed, taking the shampoo bottle from Kai and used it on his own hair. After a moment of companionable silence, Takao looked down at the shower floor briefly before he broke it. "Hey, Kai?"

"Hn?" The dual-haired man glanced at him and heard the sombre, serious tone of Takao's voice.

"There's just so much I want to tell you!" Takao blurted, meeting Kai's curious gaze. "I…so much has happened, and…"

"Taka." Kai lay both hands on his shoulders and squeezed, that one word halting the flood of words that Takao had been about to let out. "I know. We both have so much to talk about, and we will."

Takao nodded, wiping the water out of his face that dripped down out of his hair. "Okay. I just…I know." He finished lamely.

"Good. Let's finish up here and go get some of that coffee and whatever Tala brought back for breakfast."

* * *

Kai managed to find a hairbrush and tie for Takao to borrow and left him to deal with the messy tangle of his midnight blue locks. He'd also lent the bluenette a spare set of clothes – nothing too fancy or anything, just something he could wear to get back to his hotel and his own things. 

He wandered back out to the kitchen and plucked the croissant Tala had just picked out of an open pastry box right out of his partner's hand before he could take a bite.

"Hey!" The redhead growled, reaching for another. "Get your own."

"Technically, they all are, since my money paid for them." Kai smirked and poured two mugs of coffee. "But thanks for being a good little wolf and fetching them."

"You are such an asshole, you know that?" Tala scowled darkly at him.

Kai shrugged and picked up his cell phone again. "You were expecting me to change suddenly?"

"No. Just commenting."

"Whatever. I'd better call Mother back or she'll phone me every five minutes for the rest of the day." Kai polished off his croissant, swallowed, and dialled his mother's cell number just as Takao finally sauntered in.

"Oh! Pastries!" He grinned and walked up beside Kai, playfully hip-checking him to one side. "You really do love me!"

"And I know where I rank – right after food." Kai rolled his eyes and gave the bluenette a swat on the butt. "Shut up and help yourself, Kinomiya…" he said, his attention returning to the phone in his hand. "Hello, Mother. I got your message." He said into the cell and turned away, leaning against the kitchen counter as he talked to his mother. "No, I wasn't talking to Ivanov. Yes, he's here, too."

"Hi, Mom!" Tala called loudly with a snicker. He'd 'adopted' Kais mother (so to speak) as his own sometime ago, not long after he'd met his partner at the Academy. Tala was the only one she tolerated calling her 'mom;' to Kai's confusion, she found it endearing coming from Tala.

"She says hi, and when are you coming to visit her again?" Kai relayed. The redhead grinned.

"As soon as I can."

"Yes, Mother. No, work's still going nowhere. We have no leads. We're working on it. Uh huh. Yes, we'll do that before we leave London. Alright. Oh, I have some news for you." Kai said looking straight at Takao and smiling slightly. Takao blushed and concentrated on his croissant and coffee. "I finally found Takao. No, it was pure coincidence. I ran into him – kind of – at the pub Tala and I went to last night. We're…working things out."

At that Takao reached out and grasped Kai's free hand, letting him thread their fingers together. Tala wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore – not about _that_ anyway. He'd caught Takao's scent and was frowning into his coffee mug trying to remember why it seemed so familiar.

"As soon as we can work something, I promise I'll bring him to meet you and Father." Kai was saying. Then he stopped and looked at his phone incredulously for a second before holding it back up to his ear and inquiring in mild shock, "Mother are you crying?" He sighed and squeezed Takao's hand. "Well, stop worrying, okay? Alright. I'll talk to you when I get back to Paris. Yeah. _Ciao_." He flipped the cell closed.

Takao smiled faintly and moved close enough to wrap an arm around Kai's waist. Kai hugged him to his side with an arm draped around his shoulders and accepted the silent comfort wordlessly.

"So, Hiwatari..." Tala sipped his coffee idly, hiding the smirk behind the mug in his hands. He'd never seen this soft side of his partner before and it was vastly amusing. He studied the pair with bright, icy blue eyes that laughed silently as they pulled apart and tried acting like they weren't a couple. "Are you going to introduce the elusive Kinomiya?"

Kai shrugged and indicated his partner with a wave of his hand. "Kinomiya Takao, meet Tala Ivanov, my interfering wolf of a partner."

The bluenette looked Tala over curiously, stepping forward and holding out a hand. "Hi." He greeted the redhead, shaking his hand for a brief moment firmly. "Wolf?"

Tala shrugged. "Somewhere one got caught up in the family tree." He set his mug down and reached for another croissant. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you…"

Kai gave him a warning glare, which Tala ignored.

"Really?" Takao glanced at his lover with a wry grin. "Sounds like you and I should have a talk about that."

Coughing slightly when he choked on his coffee, Kai interrupted and nudged Takao in the ribs. "Enough. One of you picking on me all the time I bad enough, thanks. Don't you have phone calls and travel arrangements to make, Ivanov?"

"Travel arrangements?" Takao turned and looked up only slightly into Kai's burning eyes.

"Yeah." The older man didn't try hiding his disappointment and reluctance to go _anywhere_. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "We've got to get back to Paris.

Tala yawned and stretched, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "The UNA never rests while crimes are being committed." He mused.

Takao blinked, his blood running cold. "The UNA? As in the United Nations Authority?" He managed to inquire in a steady voice. "Wow, Kai. That's…impressive." He finished lamely. Kai didn't notice, however.

"I guess. They let us be as self-governed as we want in a way most law enforcement agencies wouldn't. It suits me to be a good guy this way, without forcing me to comply to other people's rules and regulations."

Takao chuckled a little in agreement. It was true, after all, that Kai was a fiery, free spirit. It was then he noticed Kai's wallet and ID lying on the counter in plain view, his badge glinting in the light and the bluenette silently cursed himself for being so unobservant.

Tala's own smile was all teeth. "Same for me. We wolves have a way of thinking and my viewpoint meshes well with the UNA. So what is it you do, Kinomiya?"

"Uh…well…" Takao thought quickly. The truth – so far as it went – still seemed the best course he could take. "I'm an antique and art dealer. I run a shop with an old friend from high school." In an effort to move the focus away from himself – at least until he had an opportunity to sit down and have a long talk with Kai – he asked, "What are you working on at the UNA? If you can tell me, I mean."

Kai shrugged, taking their empty mugs to the sink to wash them. "I can't give details of course, but we're after a thief."

Takao swallowed, his eyes involuntarily widening as panic, despair, and fear gripped his heart and nearly stopped it from beating. "A thief?" He repeated numbly. "What'd the guy or girl steal? The Crown Jewels of England?" He tried joking.

Tala looked at him sharply, sensing a change in Takao's scent that fairly screamed fear. He watched him with hidden suspicion as an unhappy, unwanted possibility began to form in his mind.

Kai, however, still managed to be oblivious. "No. At least no that we've been told." He laughed, setting the clean mugs aside and getting a towel to dry them. "We've been chasing the thief all over Europe for months. He or she has stolen all kinds of things."

Takao made a noise that was meant to be a show of interest but he couldn't speak. His mind was a whirl of chaotic thought and emotion as he fought not to bolt for the nearest exit and just run. _How can I have been so fucking unlucky? What did I did to deserve this torture? Kami-sama, how am I going to get out of this? There's just…I have too much to lose…_ His wild, panicky mental tirade froze at the sudden, startled exclamation that came from Tala just then. He met the wolf's chilly, now deadly winter gaze and went cold all over, through and through.

"That's it! I can't believe it didn't register before." Tala stood and stalked around the counter, stopping just in front of Takao and staring down at him in a way that Takao could only describe as threatening. He felt like a cornered rabbit. "It's you. You left no other hints or clues behind but you couldn't hide your scent. Not well enough."

Kai carefully put the mug he'd been drying aside and dropped the towel beside the sink. "Ivanov…" He warned, thinking his partner must be seeing things – or in this case, selling things.

"It's him, Kai." Tala insisted sharply, never taking his gaze off Takao. "We have our thief."

"You've got to be kidding me. I think all that dust from the museum _has_ messed up your nose." Kai refused to believe it, denying it adamantly. He looked at the bluenette and continued, "Takao's no thief. "He would never…"

"Kai." Takao interrupted, halting the words that were like iron fists to his conscious and his heart. "There is an explanation. I wouldn't have…you know I wouldn't do something like this without a damn good reason." He closed his eyes and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He began to tremble visibly at the disbelieving shock that began to cover Kai's expression and the way his face went pale. "I'm sorry. This was not how I wanted to tell you. It's part of what I was needing to tell you about – I was going to tell you…"

"No. You can't…I don't…Taka?" The bluenette flinched at the softness of Kai's unbelieving voice. Then a memory hit Kai, a clear one of the day he'd first learned Takao was more interested in guys than girls. "Oh god…" he whispered, staring at the younger man in the beginnings of resigned belief. "The locker room…you had no key but you got into your locker anyway…"

Takao hung his head and looked away, a tear slipping out and trickling down his cheek. "Yes. I've always had a way with locks." He said in an aching voice. Kai made a strange noise and brushed past Tala, radiating hurt, anger, and confusion in waves as he hurried past the living room area and out onto the studio's balcony, where he leaned against the metal railing he gripped so tightly his knuckles went white, and breathed in gulps of air.

Tala kicked a cupboard door and Takao jumped at the noise, shivering and crying silently.

"This is just great. Why oh why did it have to be you?" He glared at the obviously upset bluenette angrily. "I suppose I should be ecstatic that you've been dropped into our laps like this but somehow I find I am _less_ than overjoyed."

"Please, Tala, I…I have an explanation, and I will tell you _everything_, I promise, but…"

"Oh, you're damned right you'll tell all, Kinomiya. You've had us on a wild goose chase for far too long now." Tala growled, glancing in the direction of the balcony. Takao got the impression he wasn't just talking about his recent…activities with that statement, and his already guilty conscious threatened to drown him.

"I know. But please just listen. I…I need help." Takao hesitated for a moment when Tala looked back at him with a fierce growl. He hurriedly kept talking, hoping the redhead would be able to sense he was telling the truth. "I'm being blackmailed into the thefts. I'd never…my father and brother are in his custody and if I don't steal the items on the list he's given me he said he would kill them!"

Tala's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer, an edge to his voice as he spoke quietly. "Is that so? And do you have any proof of this?"

"Like what?" Takao replied bitterly, giving him a pleading look for understanding. "Other than the fact that my Dad and Hiro are missing, and the list I was given via an untraceable email, no! Of course I don't!"

"Right. I think you're going to need a lawyer, Kinomiya. In fact, I think you're going to need a whole team of them." Tala turned and went to the coat closet to get his jacket – and the handcuffs from the inside pocket. "You're under arrest, Kinomiya Takao, on fourteen counts of international grand theft, as well as several other lesser charges that will be described for you in detail when you arrive with us at UNA Paris for further questioning. You have the right to an attorney…"

Takao pressed back against the counter and hid his hands and wrists behind his back, shaking his head furiously. "You don't understand!" He exclaimed. "They have someone following me and watching my every move to make sure I'm doing as I'm told! I may have all the items safe and secure and out of that bastard's reach, but he's still got my father's and brother's lives in his greedy little hands!" His chest was heaving with emotion as he tried valiantly to make Tala believe him. "I'm willing to go with you and…Kai wherever you want and I'll tell you _everything_ but if I walk out of here it has to look like it's under my own will and I will have to contact…my 'employer.'" Takao spat the description out distastefully. Tala played with the handcuffs absently as he considered the situation.

As much as he hated it, and as much as he would rather have been furious and cold toward the bluenette – for Kai's sake – he found he just couldn't. His initial temper was dying away, and from Takao's scent, he could tell the anguished man wasn't lying.

"Then I hope you have some sort of proof you're being followed." Tala finally said, stuffing the cuffs into his pants' pocket.

"I assume this place has security cameras all over?" Takao felt the panic loosen in his chest a little, though his stomach still burned fiercely. He put a hand to his abdomen and rubbed absently. "Surely they would have picked the guy up when I came here with Kai last night."

The redhead tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the counter. "Alright. That's a reasonable idea to check on. However, I'm not leaving you up here where you can possibly sneak off and disappear."

Takao growled a few choice words in Japanese before snarling, "Damn it! I'm not going anywhere!"

"That's right. You're not." Kai said in a dull, neutral tone. Neither had heard him come back inside. Takao looked at him, not sure what to say or do. He opened his mouth to say…something, but snapped it shut again when he saw the carefully blank, thin expression fixed on his sharply chiselled, handsome face. Instead he looked away in shame and despair.

"What, you're going to stay here and watch him?" Tala sighed, studying his partner carefully. "I'm not sure that's a good…"

"Just go, Ivanov. He's a thief, not a liar." Kai cut the redhead off, fixing his gaze on his lover. "At least he'd better not be, because I think he remembers how I feel about lies and deceit."

Takao closed his eyes and tears seeped out, trickling down his cheeks. "I swear I'm telling the truth." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

Left with no other real ideas on what to do with the whole mess of a situation, Tala did the only thing he could. He gave Kai a brief nod and turned, heading for the door to go down to security and take a look at the tapes for the previous night.

The silence left behind was deafening.

Wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball on the floor and die, the bluenette stood there in the kitchen dejectedly without a word, hands hanging limply at his sides, shoulders slumped in defeat, and head bowed as he stared at a spot on the floor.

A pair of blazing crimson eyes stared at him with an unwavering intensity he could feel. Kai was still fighting to control his temper and the sense of betrayal and shock he was still experiencing upon learning of Takao's side job.

Several minutes passed. And when the heavy, stiff silence was finally shattered, Takao jumped nervously and cringed away from his lover.

"Why? Tell me _why_, Kinomiya." Kai demanded harshly. He brought his fist down on the counter with a loud **_bang_** in frustration.

"To save my Dad and Hiro." Takao answered softly, still not looking at Kai. He didn't want to see the hate, the hurt, or the anger he knew was burning in those eyes. "It's a very long story. I will tell it all, Hiwatari, when we get wherever it is you're taking me."

"Paris. Our Director will want to talk to you." Kai scowled, moving around the counter and coming to a stop directly in front of Takao. "Damn it, Kinomiya! I don't understand! I _know_ you! You would never do any of this! You're values and morality are quiet possibly set higher than mine are!"

"Then _please_ give me a chance, Kai!" Takao pleaded, finally meeting his gaze. "Let me do this my way and continue trusting me as you always have."

"At least tell me what you've done with everything you stole." Kai planted his hands on either side of the slightly shorter man on the counter, effectively trapping him there. Takao swallowed and gave up trying not to tremble and shake anymore. His ulcer was really beginning to burn, and all the tension in his body wasn't helping.

"It's all together, in a storage facility I rent. It's safe, and I can guarantee no one is getting into that room to get at the items." He licked his dry lips anxiously. "Kai…"

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. Not even you. And even if I did, you couldn't get in." Takao's blue-grey eyes narrowed stubbornly. "Those items are my only insurance, Kai. They are the only thing I have to protect Dad and Hiro." His eyes flicked to the cell phone Kai had left on the counter. "Do I get to phone my lawyer?"

Kai stiffened, finding that he was extremely hurt by that request. "You don't trust me at all? You think I'm just going to throw you in prison and never look back? Not give you the benefit of the doubt?"

"That's _not_ what I said. Kami-sama!" Takao glared, having regained some of his inner strength and will at the prospect of a good argument with his former boyfriend again. "I'm not stupid, _baka_. Whatever is left between you and I on a personal level, Hiwatari, I am still a thief who has been caught by the legal authorities – you. I have the right to a lawyer – especially when he can also be considered a witness to everything I will eventually tell you!"

"Witness? More like accessory to the crimes – all fourteen counts of it – and that's just for starters." Kai growled back. Takao straightened, standing toe-to-toe with the older man now. "Don't forget the breaking and entering, damage to private property…"

"Don't you think I _know_ what fucking laws I've broken!" The bluenette snarled, getting into Kai's face. "I've given up everything, Hiwatari! Every bloody, goddamned piece of my life _and_ my honour! Just so my family can have _their_ lives and home back!"

Having no real answer to that, Kai wordlessly backed off and grabbed his cell phone, tossing it at the furious bluenette and stalking toward the balcony again. As chaotic as his emotions were right then, he hoped Takao could see and understand what he was trying to convey with the gesture. He was giving him a chance.

Fuming, Takao stared at the cell phone, then glanced at the open balcony doors. He felt his temper slowly draining away as he watched the muscles in Kai's back, shoulders, and arms tense when he gripped the railing so hard it was a wonder he didn't crush it. _One crisis at a time, Takao.__ One day at a time._ He reminded himself, looking away and flipping open the cell and dialling a number he knew by heart.

It rang twice before someone answered on the other end. Takao listened to the greeting and replied in a sad, somewhat lost voice.

"Hello. Is Kenny still working tonight?"

* * *

**Kali Notes:** Well. That was interesting. I apologize for the late update. I've had a bad week. Anyway, I know you're all chomping at the bit to know what the heck is going on, so I'll try and get the next instalment out soon. **Please R/R!**

**Dryad:** And now a word to our reviewers:

TechnoRanma – You betcha! _grins_ Was it really romantic? I wasn't really sure…

Blackrose – _sweatdrops_ Well, I didn't quite get to the whole story this chapter, but that's coming! Soon!

studio – _blushes_ Clever? I don't really think so. You can congratulate my muses for that.

icestar – _waves_ Thank you!

lo – I rather liked it, too. (Dryad: It's so sweet my teeth are aching. _flashes fangs_)

silverfox – Thank you!

XZanayu – Emotional…just what I was aiming for.

Hannah – Aww…yeah, sorry about the lack of lemon. I have an idea for their first time in this fic, and this wasn't the time for it.

phoenixandashes – lol Yes, Kai is somewhat possessive isn't he?

luvyagal – Nope. No lemon quite yet. And never on ffnet. But elsewhere…eventually.

NekoAnime – O.O _falls over_ Eeep! _gets back up_ Ah, well, I didn't want to make Voltaire evil, per say (as in 'taking over the world' or 'abusive' evil) just a hard-to-deal-with, stuck-in-another-century type of guy. Patriarchal. You can find Tala in my fics Majesty and Have You Ever, as well as some of my seasonals/one-shots/mini-fics, all found on the links in my bio or at my MSN space.

Destruction Devil – Ah… _dumps bucket of cold water on DD_ Man, you're probably not going to like me so much after this chapter…

Kaay-chan – The rest of the tale coming soon! Keep reading…

serena429 – Thanks! Updating! _goes off to work on another one_

Ereshkigali – Worship! O.O Well, I don't know about that… lol Devious? Actually, I kinda like that…

xXxAngel VxXx – lol! At least it's a smile and not a frown!

Jani Rieme – Oh heck no! Eh heh… _blushes_ I'm no comedian. But thanks!

SnakeMistress – Kai? Well, he's not the most understanding of people sometimes, I suppose.

FirieGurl – Yep. It was. Maybe it was a little too obvious… Which fic were you wondering about?

Two toned nails – I had two separate lines of thought on that. I still haven't decided exactly which way it's going to go.

guns'n'handcuffs – _bows apologetically_ I know! I'm really sorry about that…

HeylinMinion – Yeah, I'm not so fond of the overly sweet fluff either. _winks_ I usually have back-stories for everything all in my head when I start. It's how I build my plots.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Much appreciated! _hands out Draciel statues_


	5. To Catch A Thief Part IV

**Kali notes:** Know what? I'm not even going to keep counting. I give up… There will be umpteen parts with the same chapter name. _scowls_ Anyway…I'm finally working up to actual explanations! _le gasp_ Aren't we all excited? Not. I do apologize for the space between updates now, however. I'm back in classes, and I have a part-time job now, so I have even less time than normal to update things. But never fear! I will do my best to get it out as soon as I can – and I would appreciate it very much if people would not demand updates from me immediately. That has begun to get on my nerves and just to be obstinate, I feel like _not_ updating at all. Let's just all avoid that, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** No own! No sue!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (means lemons, people – unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** not much of anything, really.

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, Rei/Mariah

* * *

**_Chapter 05: To Catch A Thief – Part IV_**

Takao winced and held the phone away from his ear.

"Hilary, would you lay off and let me…" he tried, but the female voice screeching at him from the other end didn't let him continue. After a couple more minutes of that, a headache forming behind his eyes to match the ache in his stomach, he shouted back, "Hilary! Shut up and listen to me!"

Out on the balcony, Kai frowned and turned to look back inside at the annoyed yell from the bluenette.

On the phone there was sudden silence, much to Takao's relief.

"_Thank you_. Now…yes, I was supposed to call Kenny two days ago. No, I couldn't call before now. Yes, I'm okay – sort of. And no, I don't have time to talk business right now. I need to talk to Kenny, Hil. Is he still there?" Takao sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he listened to the answer. "Then please put him on."

"I can't interrupt him, Takao. He's in with a client right now." Hilary informed him primly, still stung from being yelled at.

"It's what? Nearly 6 pm there? He's not with a client…it's his mom, isn't it?" Takao smirked when he heard her grumble under her breath. "That's what I thought. Look, let him decide if I'm worth interrupting him, okay? Go in, tell him I'm on the phone, and tell him its an emergency – that I need to speak to my lawyer."

"Fine. Hold, please." There was a soft click and he got an earful of boring elevator music. As he was waiting, Kai strode back inside to eavesdrop.

"Kenny is your lawyer?" He couldn't help inquiring, and he was unable to keep the curiosity out of his tone. "I thought he'd go into computers or something."

"He did. He specializes in electronic thefts, computer crimes, frauds, etc." Takao informed the older man absently. He straightened when his old friend came on the line. "Whoa! Easy, Chief! Breathe, buddy, breathe."

A deep breath let out slowly preceded the reply. "Sorry. Hilary said it was an emergency and I panicked. Are you alright? You're not in a hospital or anything are you?" Kenny wanted to know, worry and concern lacing his voice.

"No. I'm okay, Chief. My stomach's acting up again, but other than that, I'm healthy enough." Takao sighed as his eyes met Kai's.

"Take some of your medicine if it's bothering you again, Takao!" Kenny admonished. "You're supposed to be trying to keep your stress levels as low as possible."

"Yeah, well, if you were where I am now, facing life imprisonment, you'd have difficulty doing that, too." Takao scowled, looking away from Kai with a pained expression.

"Say what! Where are you, Kinomiya Takao?" Kenny demanded to know.

"I'm still in London, Kenny, though I'm told I'm going to Paris very soon."

"Why didn't you get the hell out of there when you were done at the museum? Are you crazy?"

"Because I needed to forget for a few hours, okay? I met Wyatt at a pub and we had a good chat over some drinks and finger-food." Takao ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Listen…" he paused when he heard the distinct sound of clicking keyboard keys. "_What_ are you doing?"

"I'm tracing the call because I want to know where you are and why you're trying to give me a heart attack." Came the somewhat snarled reply. "What the…Hiwatari Enterprises! Are you completely INSANE! What are you _doing_ there!"

"Uh…long story, Kenny. To make it short, I found Kai last night. Well, actually, he found me…"

There was a loud silence on the line for a moment then, "KAI! The son of a bitch finally reappeared after _this_ long! What the hell, Takao!"

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed, having heard that quite clearly, and reached out to swiftly pluck the phone from Takao's startled hand. "Care to say that to me personally, Kenny?"

Takao snatched it back and glared at him. "Suck it up, Kai. He doesn't know. And I'll thank you not to interrupt my conversation with my lawyer." He waited until their youngest of friends wound down his angry ranting before speaking again. "Chief, I'll tell you everything later, I promise. But right now, focus, please?"

"Sorry."

"Look, I need my lawyer – you – to pack up and fly over to Paris as soon as possible."

"Why? Did something go wrong at the museum and they found you?" Kenny had become abruptly serious and lawyer-like.

"No. That went smoothly, and you can be sure to tell Gideon in the email you send him that I acquired number fourteen and I have plans for fifteen."

"Fine. But why need a lawyer?"

"Because Fate hates me, Chief. I've been caught by two UNA agents – totally out of the blue." He could almost hear Kenny's brain working.

"Oh. Well, shit, Takao." Kenny swore. "How'd they know it was you?"

"One of the agents is part wolf. He recognized my scent." Takao gripped the phone in his hand tighter. "What advice do you have, counsellor?"

"Say nothing until I get there. No doubt they'll tangle you up in red tape to delay releasing you – and they'll have to because last I checked, scent is not enough evidence to make a case on."

"Uh…they have a confession, Chief. That's enough for a case."

There was another long, distinct pause before Takao had to hold the phone out in front of himself while Kenny blasted the airwaves with curses. "**WHAT!**"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the particularly nasty obscenities the brunette was tossing out. "I didn't know he had that kind of vocabulary."

"I'm wishing he didn't." Takao sighed, sweatdropping heavily. "Kenny!" He finally shouted back, a vein beginning to throb at one temple. "Shut up and get over it! What was I supposed to do! Lie!"

"Yes! Kami-_sama_, you moron!"

"NO! I'm not a liar. And I wasn't about to lie to Kai."

"Agh! Do you realize just how much you've screwed this up!" Takao could picture Kenny in his office at his law firm, resisting the urge to bang his head on his desk and probably trying _really_ hard not to yank out fistfuls of his hair. "What do you mean about Kai? Are you saying you told him, too? Kai _and_ the two UNA agents that caught you? Why not just take out an ad in every newspaper in Europe!"

"What'dya mean 'too'?" Takao shot back. "Kai _is_ the agent that caught me! Pay attention, Kenny."

"Oh…bloody hell." Was all the young lawyer could say.

"Look, just come to Paris, Chief. Please? And…call Max and tell him…I don't know what to tell him." Takao slumped backward, letting the island counter support him and keep him on his feet. He just felt exhausted now, any energy he might have had left drained away. Running a hand through his hair, he continued, "Tell him I'm okay, but things are going a bit slower than expected and I don't know how long I'll be, that I'll be in touch when I can, and…could he please keep watering Gramps' bonsai trees for me?"

"I'll call him. Takao…" Kenny hesitated. "I should tell him the whole truth. Maybe there's some way he can help. His mom is UNA, too…"

"I thought we agreed not to drag him or his family into it. Same with Rei. He has Mariah and Rin to think about."

"That was then. This is now." Kenny responded seriously. "You're too close to setting everything straight again, Takao. You need allies now…friends. I really think we could use the help."

Takao closed his eyes. "I don't like it."

"I know. This whole mess sucks. Let me talk to Kai, please. I need information – you know, lawyer stuff."

"Yeah. And Kenny?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Takao said softly. "For everything. I'm so sorry." He held out the phone to Kai, ignoring Kenny's protests, and went into the living room to curl up on one end of the sofa. Kai watched him for a minute, speculatively and fighting his first inclination to go over, gather the bluenette into his arms and just hold him.

But until he had the whole tale, he couldn't risk getting any more attached to Takao than he already was because it could only end in more heartache and pain – for them both.

The front door opened and Tala walked in, face grim, just as Kai was hanging up after his conversation with Kenny. The dual-haired man rubbed his face wearily before inquiring, 'What did you find?"

"Where's…? Oh." Tala spotted the bluenette, who appeared to be (in a word) broken. He was staring at the fireplace distantly, knees drawn up to his chest and chin resting on his knees as he hugged them defensively. Tala frowned and looked back at his partner. "I don't think he's lying. I studied the tapes, and the security cameras from the first floor offices that look down on the street caught an unmarked black car with tinted windows parking across the street a minute and a half after you and Kinomiya entered the building. No one got in, and no one got out. It was still there when I went across the street this morning for breakfast, and I'll bet if you go look down from the balcony, it's still there."

Kai shook his head. "Why bother? So what do we do about it?"

Tala crossed his arms and went to the living room, taking a seat in the sofa-chair adjacent to the couch. Kai followed and sat next to Takao, who looked back and forth between them with an expression of defeated resignation.

"Whatever we do, it has to look like nothing is going on. I would suggest sneaking out somehow, but I don't think we want to do it that way. Too risky."

The bluenette unfolded himself and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants' legs. "So there is someone out there?"

"A very suspicious car, yeah. Doesn't mean we completely believe you about the rest of what little you have told us, but we're going to act as if we do." Tala replied in a warning voice. Takao nodded his understanding with a tiny smile of gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet, Kinomiya. When we get you to Paris without incident…then maybe you'll have time for gratitude." The redhead eyed him consideringly. "So how do you plan on getting out of here?"

"I need to get my stuff from my hotel before we leave London." Takao said quietly. He looked down at his hands and shifted in discomfort. "I need my medication or I'll wind up in the hospital. Again."

_Now_ Kai got concerned. "Medication? Hospital?" He reached out to turn Takao's face toward him, but the younger man shrunk back away from him, and his hand froze in mid-air. "Taka?"

"Don't. I can't…I don't think I can handle your kindness or concern." Takao looked at Kai with pleading stormy-blue eyes. "Because of all the stress, the near complete lack of sleep I've been getting for the last ten and a half months, and the amount of travelling and bad eating habits I've formed because of it, I developed an ulcer. There's medication I take regularly that helps alleviate everything, but…"

"Alright. So you stop off and get your stuff. That's reasonable." Tala spoke up before his partner could demand explanations. As much as he was on Kai's side and wanted to do whatever he could for his friend, he was unwittingly beginning to want to help Takao as well. There was no way the bluenette could be this excellent an actor and be faking everything, not with Tala, at least. _Maybe_ he could have been fooling Kai, but not the wolf. He met the bluenette's gaze and tried to sound neutral and reassuring at the same time. "What do you suggest we do?"

Takao thought for a moment, staring at the Dranzer statue on the coffee table. "I will go with Kai to the hotel to get my stuff. I think we should take the Chunnel train to get to Paris. So Tala, because he won't be recognized by anyone following _me_ around, can meet us on board the train." He said eventually, thinking out loud.

"That has merit. Then I can follow whoever it is following you around all over instead, and maybe catch a glimpse of them." Tala nodded. "I'll do that. Are you okay with this idea, Kai?"

"Hn." Kai stood up and turned to head for the bedroom. "I'm going to pack up. Call the Director, Tala, and tell him we're coming home – with a solved case." He said without turning around, before walking away with two pairs of blue eyes fixed on the spot between his shoulder blades.

Tala looked away from Kai and watched Takao watch his partner. There was an expression on the bluenette's face that made the redhead want to sigh. Takao looked…unbearably sad, lonely, and almost helpless. His eyes widened as Takao reached out and opened his mouth as if to call Kai back, then froze, seemed to change his mind – or give up – and retract his outstretched hand to cradle against his chest, looking down at his feet. The wolf schooled his face to be neutral and stood up, moving to the coat closet again and digging out his own cell phone.

Takao ignored his conversation, too lost in his own miserable thoughts at the moment to care. _At least they believe me enough to let me do this my way. And I'm sure Kenny will be able to help somehow. I have to believe that. I…I have to.

* * *

_

Strapping on his helmet, Takao got onto his motorcycle and waited as Kai did, too. He had to suck in a breath and let it out slowly as Kai's arms encircled his waist and his hands gripped his jacket as the dual-haired man nestled securely behind the bluenette. Once he'd gotten his body under a semblance of control, Takao kicked the motorcycle in gear and sped away.

From the shadows, out of sight and sitting in an idling car, Tala watched the car with the tinted windows slowly pull away from the curb and follow several cars behind Takao and Kai. He waited until he could just barely see the car, and sent his own into traffic to stalk his prey in turn.

Stopping at a red light sometime later, Takao rolled his shoulder absently as he waited. There was a crick in his neck from being curled in a ball all morning, with all the tension in his muscles making it that much worse. And then he went even more stiff when one of Kai's arms was removed and a gloved hand slid under the collar of his jacket to grasp the tendons of his neck and shoulder and massage the sore area skilfully.

"Ah…" Takao let out a small gasp and shuddered, his head lolling forward involuntarily at the relieving sensation. Then he remembered just who was making him feel that much better and shrugged the hand away. Or at least, he tried. Kai stopped massaging, but he didn't remove his hand. "Kai? What?" Takao stammered, confusion lacing his tone. He didn't understand why Kai was doing this, when he couldn't possibly still care about him anymore.

"I'm just trying to ease a little tension, Kinomiya. If you're ill, then you shouldn't be so tense."

"I know that. But…I thought…why do you care?" Takao stared at the traffic light ahead, his voice betraying his sadness and bitterness. "I'm a thief, remember. I have no honour. I'm not someone to care about."

Startled, Kai stared at the back of his former lover's head. It was true he didn't really know what to think of the situation anymore, but of _course_ he still _cared_. He couldn't just stop _loving_ Takao. Before he could open his mouth to tell the bluenette that, however, the light turned green and he head to hastily pull his hand out of Takao's jacket and wrap his arm around his waist once more to hang on as Takao and the bike took off again.

To the crimson-eyed man's surprise, the place they pulled up to resembled more of an apartment building than a hotel. "What is this place, Takao?"

Takao took off his helmet and left it on the seat of the bike. He shook out his hair with a sigh and looked up at the building. "It's a business hotel. There are suites here with offices that companies and businesses can lease or rent for their use whenever they have business here in London." Takao glanced over his shoulder at Kai. "Coming?"

Nodding once, Kai followed Takao inside. There was a front desk in the lobby, and his younger companion waved briefly at the three clerks behind the desk as he made his way to the elevators. After the doors closed behind them, and Takao pushed the button for the fifth floor, the bluenette spoke again.

"Max and I rented a suite for our business, once we got established and it was clear we'd be coming here often enough, since we get a lot of our stock from Britain – not to mention the auctions and estate sales. It's easier for me to get here, though, than for Max to, because I live in Paris and he still lives in Japan." The elevator stopped and the exited onto the fifth floor. Takao led Kai down the hallway until they reached a door that had a sign with 'Kinomiya-Mizuhara Art & Antiques' boldly emblazoned on it. As he unlocked the door and pushed it open, he continued, "Well, Max lives most of the year in Japan. Three or four months out of it he lives in New York near his parents."

Kai made an interested noise – which was non-committal sounding at the same time – and looked around curiously as Takao flicked on the lights. There was a sitting area with a couple of comfortable sofa chairs and a couch, some bookshelves loaded with books and various _objets__ d'art_ along one wall, and a desk with an open laptop, phone/fax machine, and a printer sitting on it. A filing cabinet stood near the desk in a corner. On the wall opposite the bookshelves was a kitchenette, and two doors – one that Kai assumed was a bathroom, and the other that probably led to a bedroom.

Takao watched the dual-haired agent wander over to the bookshelves to study their contents, trying to appear as if he wasn't really that interested. Takao knew better, of course. Hadn't he been the one to tutor Kai with his literature class in high school, after all? He knew Kai's love of books and reading. "I'll just pack up my stuff, Kai. It won' t take me long."

"Hn." Kai forced himself to ignore the bookshelves (for now, anyway) and pulled out his cell phone to dial Tala's number. He wanted to know how the chase was going. Takao disappeared into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase, stuffing his clothes and things into it without really caring about folding things neatly or whatever. He went into the bathroom to get his toiletries and medication then returned to his suitcase and placed the toiletries on top of everything else before closing the baggage and wheeling it out into the office area. He walked over to the desk and picked up the carry case he had for the laptop, proceeding to unhook everything and pack it away.

"…So they still haven't gotten out of the vehicle? Geez." Kai was saying. Takao half-listened to what he was saying. He didn't really care who it was following him, only that if their tail reported back to Gideon that Takao was in the company of – or worse, custody of – a UNA agent, then any hope he had of fixing everything was lost.

Kai listened to his partner for a moment then sighed. "Okay. Yeah, Takao's packing up his things so we shouldn't be long. We'll see you on the train, Tala. Alright. Call if anything happens." Kai flipped the cell phone closed and turned to see Takao shaking out two pills into his hand before closing the pill bottle and dropping it into a side pocket of the leather laptop case. "Almost ready?"

"Yes. I'm just going to take these and then we can go." Takao went into the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of water downing the medication in one gulp.

"What are you going to do with your motorcycle?" Kai wanted to know. Takao finished his water before answering, moving to pick up his carry-case and grab his suitcase.

"I'll have the clerks move it into the storage area in the basement." Takao headed for the door. "And before you even ask, no, it's not the same place I'm keeping the stuff I stole."

"I didn't think it would be." Kai replied mildly, in response to the testy, bitter tone of Takao's voice. The younger man scowled at him with a disbelieving 'yeah, right' sort of expression, and opened the door.

"Let's just go." He said shortly, turning off the lights and waiting for Kai to exit so he could close and lock the door once again. Then he led the now silent UNA agent back to the elevator and out to the front desk, where he left instructions to have his bike secured again. At that point, Kai took over, leading him outside to the street to hail a cab.

Kai, in a completely casual way, looked up and down the street as he waited for Takao's luggage to be loaded in the cab's trunk, and for Takao to slide into the backseat first before he did. He'd spotted the suspicious car, but gave no outward indication that he had, as well as taking not of his partner father down the street in his car following their tail.

"Where to, blokes?" The cabdriver asked in a cheerful, thickly accented voice.

Glancing at Takao when the bluenette failed to speak up, Kai did so. "The nearest Chunnel station, please." **(1)**

"Right you are." The cab driver nodded and turned on his meter, pulling out into traffic.

Five minutes later, stuck with many other vehicles in slow moving traffic, Kai's cell rang again.

"Yeah." He answered, recognizing the number as Tala's. "Something up?"

"Thought you'd like to know you're still being shadowed. Besides, this traffic is so damned slow I'm getting bored back here." The wolf's voice replied, mildly annoyed. "I could have _run_ to the station by now."

"Patience, wolf."

"Yeah, yeah. How's it going up there?"

"We're as well as can be expected. I'm wishing we'd grabbed some coffee or something for the road, but otherwise, we're just peachy." Kai couldn't help the small hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sitting in traffic, it was beginning to heat up and get muggy in the confines of their cab. Kai didn't mind the heat – he actually revelled in it – but this humid, muggy kind he did not like so much. And it was making him testy again.

"I had the foresight to grab a bottled water from the fridge before I left the studio, at least." Tala was smug. Kai grumbled.

"Shut up. We'll get something at the station. You _did_ remember to bring my stuff, right?"

"Of course I did." Came the indignant reply. "Oh goody! We're moving. I'll see you in a few." Tala hung up on him and Kai scowled at the phone in his hand.

"Wolf my ass. He's a damn puppy."

Takao barely spared him a glance. He knew perfectly well not to bother the dual-haired man when he was cranky – and no doubt anything he said at this point would be like setting a match to a pile of dry straw.

The traffic was indeed finally moving, and sometime later they finally arrived at the station. They got out and took Takao's luggage from the cab, then made their way inside.

* * *

They were leaning against a large stone pillar at the boarding area when Tala appeared and approached them. Kai accepted his own baggage that his partner held out to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed to meet on the train." He said in a low voice. Tala shrugged.

"Doesn't matter now. When they figured out you were both taking the Chunnel, they left the station in a hurry, cell phones in hand. "I watched him watch you since you got up to the ticket counter." Tala studied his nails in a bored way. "They were standing not two feet away from you then, and heard every word you said. They heard you were going to Paris, and when they left, they walked right past me and started talking into their phones. Apparently they were talking to someone who cared."

Takao sighed. "Did you hear enough of the conversation to know whether or not I'm telling the truth yet?"

"Uh…no. I did hear the shadows receive their marching orders, though. And march right off out of the station after that call they did." Tala smiled, all teeth. "We're free and clear until we get back to Paris, where we will be 'picked up' by a new set of shadows."

"Figures." Takao glanced at a huge clock and sighed. He shifted his wait in an effort to get comfortable. Was it getting warm or was it just him? "Our train should be here any time now."

"Did you hear names or anything?" Kai wondered. Tala shook his head.

"Nope. Just a lot of 'sirs' and 'Boss.' What _was_ interesting was that he spoke in German."

"Well, that's something, I suppose. And you got a good visual of them?"

"Visual, scent, and voice patterns, yep. I'll run them through the database when we get in."

They fell silent, and the three men stood around waiting as patiently as they were capable of for their train to Paris.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they had arrived at the train station, they boarded the train and found seats in one corner of one of the cars. Since the seats faced each other (two by two on each side of the train car) it was much more comfortable and conducive to conversation. However, Kai still insisted Takao sit on the inside, against the wall and window – despite the fact that there was really nowhere to go once the train started moving. To his surprise, though, Takao didn't object or protest at all. He simply obeyed without a word, and seemed to space out completely once the trip to Paris had gotten underway.

The bluenette closed his eyes after a few minutes, not feeling very well at all and deciding to try and get some sleep while he could. His medication was beginning to kick in, but because he had missed a dosage the night before and had been late taking it this morning, his stomach was very unhappy with him. Chilled now, rather than boiling as before (yet sweating at the same time), he curled into himself as best he could in his seat, trying to get a little warmer through his own body heat.

Tala frowned, noting the slight change in Takao's scent because of his illness. "Are you alright, Kinomiya? You don't look so good." He questioned in a mildly concerned voice.

Kai looked up from his shoes (which he'd found just _fascinating_ while lost in thought), and glanced from his partner to Takao with concern of his own.

"I…I'm fine." Takao lied, his teeth chattering minutely. He didn't even open his eyes, but he did curl up tighter. "J…just a little…cold."

Kai moved the armrest between their seats up and turned a bit to face the younger man, studying him critically and reaching out to place the back of his hand against Takao's forehead under his hair. Takao tried flinching away and batted weakly at Kai's hand, but Kai just caught it and held it down.

"You've got a small fever." He pronounced, slowly taking his hand away. "Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well earlier, Takao?"

"I'll be fine. Just a reaction to…" Takao had to pause and catch his breath. He knew it was getting worse if he was beginning to have troubles breathing. "…missing medication yesterday. Nothing to worry about…"

"Baka." Kai admonished, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably, unable to hide his growing worry. "Lie down, Takao, and try to get a little rest." He made a mental note to have the UNA's medical department take a look at him when they got there. There had to be something more they could do for him.

"Lie down?" The bluenette repeated, looking hazily at the seat. "How? There's not enough room…"

With a noise of frustrated exasperation, Kai reached out again, only this time he pulled Takao closer and made him lie on his side with his head pillowed on Kai's lap. Then he took off his own jacket and draped it over Takao's legs and waist, ignoring the younger man's protests.

"Kai! Please don't…"

"Don't care? I can't do that. Even though it would make everything simpler, I just _can't_." Kai said, urging the bluenette gently to stay lying down when he tried to sit up again. He ran his fingers through Takao's midnight blue hair at the front near his face, sweeping the slightly sweat-dampened locks out of fever-glistening blue eyes that drooped. "You need to rest."

"But I…"

"Taka, love, shut up."

Takao gave in, unable to fight himself or Kai any longer – especially when he used the endearment Takao had wanted to hear from him for so long. He just didn't have the strength now. His eyes slid shut and he became limp as a wet noodle as he abruptly fell asleep.

Kai sighed, a small wave of relief washing through him. He continued to stroke Takao's hair in a soothing way – for himself or the bluenette was anyone's guess.

Tala echoed the sigh a moment later before asking in Russian, "Is he really going to be alright, do you think?"

"I'm going to do my best to make him get better." The crimson-eyed man responded in a low voice in Russian, also. "I don't like the situation, I don't know what's going on with him, but…"

"You still love him. Yeah, I can see that." Tala's icy blue eyes dropped to watch the sick and exhausted man take in laboured, yet even, deep breaths as he slept. "he's trying to push you away. I think he thinks you won't forgive him or want anything to do with him anymore after all this. So he's trying to protect himself from more pain and heartache."

"I know. I wish he would stop that." Kai looked down at Takao and watched him sleep with a tiny frown of annoyance. "Even though I can hardly blame him for it."

"Are you going to have the medical staff look at him?" Tala asked. His partner nodded. "Good. I don't think he's going to be well enough to give his statement for a little while anyway."

"No. We'll keep him in the medical ward – at least until his lawyer gets here. He can rest and feel safe there, hopefully." Kai ceased his stroking and simply held the bluenette, keeping him warm with the heat of his own body. He had to smile when Takao murmured and snuggled closer in his sleep.

"Shall we ditch the shadows we pick up at the station?" The wolf asked. "If so, I have a good idea how to do it without making them suspicious."

"Do tell?"

Tala outlined his plan and the dual-haired man's smile turned into a smirk. "Technology has its uses." Tala's final comment was a little smug.

"Better call right now, then. We're nearly there."

Kai's partner whipped out his cell phone and began setting up their unsuspecting foes.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** **(1)** I don't actually know much about the Chunnel, and I used that little scene in the first season where the Bladebreakers battled the Dark Bladers in the Chunnel as my inspiration, so…let's just pretend I know what I'm talking about, shall we?

Again I apologize for the extreme delay in updating. As I said, it's back to classes for Kali, as well as work, so the next one will happen when it happens. In the meantime… **Please R/R!**

**Dryad:** Thank you to all our reviewers, and thank you for your patience, everyone:

TechnoRanma – I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long, Ranma-love! I hope you don't mind too much… _huggle__ glomps_

Feelin Glayish – GLAY! _is ecstatic_ Thanks for reviewing! glomps I know it's going fast, but I didn't want this one to go on forever and ever like _HYE_ or _Majesty_ did. But I guess it's still early in the fic, so… lol You know me…

phoenixandashes – lol Tala and his nose indeed. I rather liked the idea of it, but that's just me… _sheepish grin_

Kai's the Best – Thanks! Keep on reading!

Ereshkigali– I'm glad you like how I'm treating his character. I find him somewhat difficult to write, because what he seems to present to everyone in his personality doesn't mesh with my perception of him for some reason. But I'm trying!

Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429 – That's one wild guess, alright. O.o And you'll just have to keep reading, because I never give away hints… lol

xXxAngel VxXx – You were nervous? I kept giving Dryad these looks, like 'what the hell are you thinking?' kind of looks. LOL Glad you're enjoying it though!

Horsegirl – Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one, too.

guns'n'handcuffs – Heh. I'm coming up on Takao's part of the story, so I hope you (and everyone else) will be surprised and continue to be interested.

FireieGurl – Strong emotion, huh? Well, that's something I certainly try to convey when I write. As for _Endure_…don't count on it. That one's been shelved for a while. Sorry.

Destruction Devil - Uh… _sweatdrops__ & grins nervously_ Sorry! Thought it might help… _hands you a warm, fluffy towel_ I'll just have to keep going and get to more TyKa moments to warm you up, won't I?

NekoAnime – Well, they haven't quite gotten to know each other that well yet, after all. Still, I think it'll change a little as the fic moves on. I also figured Tala'd be the one who'd get away with calling anyone 'Mom' let alone Kai's mother. XD

luvyagal – Don't worry! There will be lemony goodness eventually… I promise. And hey! You've dropped all your fics? O.O Are you leaving the fandom, too?

Jani Rieme – Is it that sad? I know it's a little on the angsty side, but not half as bad as _some_ of the fics I've seen out there. Still, I swear things will get lighter in a couple of chapters and I _always_ have happy endings. If I ever write a fic with a dark ending, you'll all know something is wrong with me… O.o

Mandy Rules – Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it!

chaosangel – Aww…thanks! _blushes_

windchild – For me? Aww…thank you! That's very sweet. And hey, I can't draw very well or create stuff like animated gifs so that's great! Oh, and if you want my email, all you have to do is look at my profile (on which ever fic site).

icestar – lol "Tenderhooks"? There's a word I haven't heard for a long time! Great! Sorry for the delay in the update!

Kailover – Thanks Nancy! Hope you liked this chapter, too!

Fyrbyrd – I'm happy you think it is! I aim to please…

Blackrose – I know. I'm being so mean to Takao in this fic. I'm usually mean to Kai, but I figured this time it was Takao's turn. And I didn't want them to be all understanding just yet…that wouldn't have been very real, I don't think. I write Tala as I see him – mean on the surface but once you get past the initial layer of ice (no pun intended), he's not that bad.

Hannah – Oomph! _falls over_ . Ah… lol Yeah, the love will come…eventually. _sweatdrops_ I promise!

silverfox – One thing I learned in my English classes – conflict makes for great plot. If there's no conflict of some kind, then I guess that would make it a PWP right? XD Which reminds me…I should write another one of those someday.

studio – I am very, very glad you didn't find any mistakes. LOL 'Cause I sure did. But they were stupid typos that resulted from me trying to crank out that last update too quickly under considerable pressure from certain someones who were in a TyKa drought – and of course I felt sorry for them. That'll teach me. And yes…Oliver will be there. Can't go to Paris without Oliver, right? _winks_ As for the rest…you'll just have to read to find out!

Starwarrior – Uh…get what? _confused_ Glad you liked it, though! lol Keep on reading!

MinakoTyKaFan – Thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed it!

Niffty24 – Ah ha! Suspenseful! There's the word I was looking for earlier today! _glomps_ Thank you! lol And thank you for reviewing!

So that's another chapter down. Thanks for reviewing everyone, and I look forward to your comments for this chapter, next! _passes out mini Driger statues_


	6. To Catch A Thief Part V

**Kali notes:** Yes! It's the final part to this series of chapters! I swear it! How do I know? I actually have about four more chapters after this already written. _grins sheepishly_ Written…but not typed. I've been going crazy with classes, homework, and my job that I just haven't had time to sit and type stuff out lately. In fact, I'm typing this out instead of working on my paper that's due at the end of the month… But! Yay for Thanksgiving weekend! Allows me to spend a little time getting caught up. So on that note, with no further ado, here it is!

PS. Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Canadians! Don't overdo the turkey…

**Disclaimer:** No own! No sue!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (means lemons, people – unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** not much of anything, really.

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, Rei/Mariah

* * *

**_Chapter 06: To Catch A Thief – Part V_**

Takao rubbed at his eyes wearily. The short, thirty minute nap had helped, but he was still exhausted and shaky. At least his stomach didn't hurt quite so much anymore.

He walked slowly along side Kai, and looked around the familiar train station, wondering if he could spot his new shadows. He didn't, but he _did_ notice where Tala was, several yards behind them in the line to go through the metal detectors of the Arrivals area.

"You don't need to look for them." Kai pointed out in a low voice. "Tala knows who it is and we've already got a plan to lose them."

"Uh…are you sure that's a good idea?" Takao whispered back.

"They won't know. They're going to run into some…problems with the metal detectors." Kai switched hands with the baggage he carried and took Takao's hand in his own, firmly. "Now let's go. You still feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Better than I was before we left London anyway." Takao sighed, wanting to pull his hand away but conscious of the fact that he was supposed to be pretending to be 'with' Kai – for the benefit of those following him. "I just need sleep. Lot's of it."

"You'll get it." They passed through the metal detectors with no problem and continued on. "Let's stop at that café and get some tea and a quick bite to eat." Kai suggested, pulling his unresisting former lover along. As they waited for their order, Kai's cell phone rang, and he answered it.

"They're two ahead of me in the line." Tala informed Kai without preamble in Russian. "I swear, if they were anymore obvious, they'd be wearing neon signs over their heads."

"That makes it easier for us then. You know what you're doing, so we'll meet you back at work."

"Yeah. Oh, don't leave until security ushers our friends off for their unscheduled strip search." Tala suggested, before hanging up on Kai. The dual-haired agent scowled briefly and dropped his cell in his jacket pocket again.

"What was that about?" Takao wanted to know.

"Watch the action without looking like you're paying attention to what's going on." Kai nodded briefly at the line up behind the metal detectors and turned back to the counter to accept their paper cups of tea and the sandwiches they'd ordered.

Takao took his absently and sipped, watching as two people, a young man and woman, stepped through the machines and set them off. Both looked at each other then stepped back through as they were told by the security officers, and beeped again.

"Huh. I get it. But how'd you get them to do that?" The bluenette wondered curiously.

"Tala called ahead. And when security – UNA agents in disguise, by the way – spotted him in line, he indicated which were our shadowy friends and the agents made sure to make the detectors go off whenever they walked through it."

"I don't think their boss is going to be happy with them."

The metal detectors went off again and this time the UNA agents (aka 'Security') led them off to be searched. The two kept glancing behind themselves with expressions of anger, frustration, and a little fear.

"Okay. Let's go. We need to leave in case they pull something and come looking for us again." Kai tugged lightly on Takao's sleeve and he nodded, following him through the station and outside.

Kai hailed a taxi, and after stowing their bags, slid in. The crimson-eyed agent told the driver to take them to the UNA building, and Takao settled in for the ride.

"What about your partner?" He asked.

"Tala will meet us there. He's making sure no one else follows us – just in case." Kai handed him a sandwich. "Eat that. Looks like there's enough traffic today that it'll take a while to get there."

Takao sighed and obeyed, nibbling. He wasn't really hungry and wasn't sure his stomach would appreciate food yet, either. But he didn't feel like arguing with his companion, and ate without a word of protest.

They arrived at the UNA building a good twenty minutes later, and while Kai paid the taxi driver, Takao got their bags from the trunk. Kai took up his own, and the bluenette silently followed him inside through the main doors and through the lobby to a bank of elevators.

And there waiting for them was the ice-blue eyed wolf, leaning against the wall with deceptive casualness.

"Took you long enough." He muttered. Tala turned and pressed the 'up' button.

"Stuff it, Ivanov." Kai shot back mildly. "How'd it go?"

"Wonderfully." There was a definite hint of glee in Tala's voice now. "Those two were right pissed off at the 'malfunction.' After all the apologies and what not, the man phoned his boss to explain. I got the impression they've been 'grounded' for their mistake."

Stepping into the elevator, Kai snickered and pushed the button for the eleventh floor offices. Takao stayed quiet, though he did find the story amusing. At the moment he felt very alone and very self-conscious. He was also a little afraid. Were they going to put him in a jail cell? Would they let him keep his medication? Would they even care that he was sick? Perhaps Kai and Tala cared enough, but that was no guarantee anyone else would. Takao swallowed hard as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

He stepped out, and the two agents seemed to morph into different people in mere seconds as they each moved up beside him, flanking him, and led the bluenette down a short hall and into the area known as the bullpen.

The normal buzz and hum of activity slowed and abruptly went dead quiet as they were noticed – or rather, Takao was noticed. People stared and whispers began to float around the room.

Ignoring it, Kai and Tala urged Takao forward and took him to the office of their boss, Mr. Dickenson. When they got there, Tala took the bluenette's bags from him and walked away as Kai knocked on the door before opening it and gently pushing his charge inside, closing the doors firmly behind them.

"Kai?" Takao didn't really know what to do or say, and looked to the only person he thought would be willing to tell him what was going on.

"Come in, Agent, Mr. Kinomiya." The Director said, drawing their attention to where he sat behind his desk, in front of a bank of glass windows. "Have a seat."

Takao gulped, unable to hide his anxiety very well, his hands shaking slightly and feeling chilled right through. But he sat in one chair before the desk, and Kai took a seat in the other.

"This is Stanley Dickenson, Kinomiya. He's the Director of the Europe division of the UNA. My boss." Kai introduced the old man. Takao nodded warily in greeting.

"Well. I must say I have mixed emotions about meeting you, young man." Director Dickenson folded his hands on the surface of his desk, leaning forward a bit. "On one hand, I am intrigued and pleased to meet the one that my Agent, here," he indicated Kai, "Has been spending all his spare time searching out for the last six years that he's been with the UNA. And on the other hand, I am curious and wary to meet the infamous Thief of Europe, who has been driving this office to the edge of insanity trying to puzzle out how you achieved such spectacular thefts and who you are."

"I think it's safe for me to say the same, Sir." Takao replied softly, some of his old brazen self peeking out briefly. The old man blinked, then chuckled.

"Yes. I've no doubt of that. I'm sure Agents Hiwatari and Ivanov have both informed you of your rights and the charges being brought against you." At Takao's shrug, he continued gravely. "Then I won't bother demanding explanations at this time. Tala told me your lawyer is on his way, so it would be pointless questioning you until he arrives. Instead, I believe we have a private room on the medical floor ready for you."

If it were possible for him to pale anymore at this point, Takao would have done so right then and there. Anxiously, his eyes darted to Kai, looking for explanations or even help (though he really didn't expect any from that quarter). Kai looked over and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Something wrong, Kinomiya?"

"You didn't tell me I'd be subject to any medical treatments…Hiwatari." The bluenette's tone turned more than a little hostile. "Or request my permission for any such thing, either."

"Oh don't even start." Kai frowned warningly at him. "You aren't well, Kinomiya, and as you nearly passed out on the train with a fever while in the custody of the UNA, it is required that you get checked out so that you can make a statement. You'll also get some much needed rest until your legal counsel gets here."

"And if I refuse?" Takao asked, closing his eyes wearily and running a hand through his hair in agitation.

Kai muttered something harsh in Russian and abruptly stood, tired of trying to take care of someone he loved who was too determined _not_ to let him do so. "_Whatever_. You can spend your time in a cold dark prison cell with a steel bed for a mattress then! Do what you want Kinomiya, and don't come crying to me about it when you're so sick you can't even move anymore!" He snapped, stalking out of the room and leaving a sad and regretful Takao behind with his boss.

"My, my…" Director Dickenson sighed and stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "I do believe that's the angriest I have ever seen him get."

Takao swallowed and forced himself to appear neutral about it. "He's been worse. And he'll get over it eventually. It's better…this way." He managed to say, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than the Director. If it was better, though, then why was his throat tight and his chest aching painfully?

Coughing slightly to regain Takao's attention, the old man folded his hands in front of himself and watched the young man in front of him sympathetically. He was a Director of the UNA, had seen and done many things that many would shy away from, and he was supposed to be at the very least neutral in this case and toward Takao – if not outright opposed to him. Yet there was something about him that brought out the paternal, sympathetic instincts in Stanley Dickenson. He had this unusual urge to help Takao, rather than interrogate him like he would normally a suspect in a case.

Before he could say anything – one way or another – the bluenette spoke up first.

"Director Dickenson, sir, I would like to say first that I know what I've done and that…and that I don't regret it." Takao looked up and met his eyes solidly. "If I had to do the same all over again, I would. I have my reasons, which I will be happy to share with you and whomever else you wish, but I will not say a word until my legal counsel arrives to advise me, and I will not give up the location of the items I have borrowed."

"Now, son…"

"Please, sir. Allow me to continue?" Takao asked, his eyes pleading. With a small sigh, the old man nodded once in assent. "Thank you. I just wanted to say that, but there is something I will tell you now – if Kai or his partner have told you this already, then stop me, but…" he paused, looking down at the desktop. "I'm being blackmailed into stealing those items. The person blackmailing me has my father and brother hostage. They were kidnapped about ten months ago, and the ransom was a list of items that to be obtained required I steal them. I have fourteen." Takao looked back up again, determination written plainly in his expression, even now, in the face of life imprisonment. "The fifteenth is the last item. I don't expect you to believe me now without a decent amount of proof, and you'll probably dismiss my proposal outright, but please hear me out anyway?"

Intrigued, and reluctantly amazed at this young man's resilience, Director Dickenson could only agree. "I admit I'm interested, Mr. Kinomiya. I was informed of the people following you, and the apparent reasons for it by Agent Ivanov. He tends to believe you, at least to a point. And Agent Hiwatari…well, despite what may be going on between the two of you on a personal level, on a professional one, I'm almost certain that he, too, believes you." The old man smiled a little. "I have known Kai and his family for years. I trust his instinct and his intelligence. For that reason, yes. I will listen to what you have to say."

Shocked, Takao stammered, "T-thank you, sir." He blushed. "Ah…there's nothing much left between Kai and I, though…"

Chuckling, Stanley shook his head and held up a hand. "As you like. Please…continue."

"Ah…okay." Takao floundered a bit. He hadn't been expecting the chance to deal with the UNA at all. "Well, the truth is, I need help. I may have gotten this far on my own, and maybe it wasn't the 'right' way to do it, but…I want to make a deal with the UNA."

"A deal?" Director Dickenson raised a busy grey eyebrow. "What sort of deal?"

"I will give you all the information you want – except for the location of the items until everything else is over – and I will assist in bringing the true criminals to justice, in return for the UNA's help in getting back my father and brother, and – if at all possible – my family's sword that was also taken. When they are free and safe again, and you have the ones responsible in custody, I will take you to the items and return them personally, if you want. And then I will submit to whatever repercussions my actions have gained me." Takao shivered imperceptibly, the thought of going to prison for the rest of his life not a pleasant one at all. But if it got his family back, he'd put the cuffs on himself.

After several minutes of silence, the old man finally responded. He'd been a little shocked at the fact that Takao was willing to go to prison for his crimes, even after all the rest. He had been sure that, as most other people in the young man's position would and had, Takao would try to plea-bargain his way out of a sentence. So he was pleasantly shocked, and reluctantly admiring of this man's sense of responsibility and something that had become a rare commodity in this world.

Honour.

"Well. You are correct that I would not necessarily agree outright to this proposal. However, I will keep it in mind and as you give your statement, I will give it due consideration. We will discuss it again once we have more evidence of what you say has happened, and what you will tell us in your statement."

"Yes, sir, of course. That's more than I could have hoped for. Thank you." Takao acquiesced quietly.

Sighing again, the old man picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Ivanov, come in and escort Mr. Kinomiya down to the medical floor, please." He requested before hanging up again. Two minutes later, Tala strolled in and gestured at Takao to follow him.

Again, as he passed through the bullpen, Takao was subject to the stares and whispers of the UNA agents and employees in the bullpen as he passed. This time, however, Tala got annoyed with it and gave the room one long, solid sweeping glare.

"Get back to work! You all have better things to be doing with your time than staring and gossiping!" The red head's ice-blue eyes flashed and there was a hint of a growl in this voice as he spoke – both of which sent everyone scurrying off to do their jobs. No one here wanted to deal with a testy wolf, after all.

Takao stared at his feet as Tala picked up his bags and led him to the elevator. On the ride down, the bluenette found he had nothing to say to break the tense silence. Tala, however, did.

"So what happened?" He asked in a resigned voice.

"Pardon?" Takao looked up, not sure what he was talking about.

"I saw Kai come storming out of the Director's office looking like he'd been kicked in the ribs. He's probably up on the roof swearing at the pigeons and pacing." Tala snickered. "He goes up there and does that when something doesn't go his way."

Takao sweatdropped and rubbed his stomach guiltily with a wince. "I guess it's better than going out and picking a fight with the bullies like he did in high school." And it sounded just like something Kai would do. Swearing at things that wouldn't care or answer back sounded _a lot_ like Kai.

Tala rolled his eyes. "So what happened?"

"It was nothing. He didn't tell me I was going to be put under a microscope, and I asked him what would happen if I refused…and he stormed out saying I could basically rot in prison for all he cared." Takao summarized – albeit exaggerating a little bit. Tala stared at him with an incredulous expression.

"You two are going to be the death of me, you know that?" The wolf stepped off the elevator and waited for Takao to do the same, leading him past the nurses' station and down a long hallway of hospital rooms. "Here, take these." Tala handed Takao his luggage, and slapped his palm to a pad next to one door. There was a clicking sound and the door swung open. Tala flicked on the lights and motioned Takao inside.

"There's a wardrobe/closet thing over there where you can put your bags. Bathroom is in there," Tala pointed at another door. "And I'm not sure if the TV is hooked up or not but there is radio on that panel next to the bed."

"I don't need either, but…thank you." Takao dropped his bags on the floor next to the wardrobe and stood in the middle of the room, feeling very much alone and helpless.

Tala leaned a hip against a counter that held a sink against one wall nearest the door. "Look, Kinomiya. I don't know you very well, and as yet I still don't trust you. But I do know and trust Kai, and because he loves you, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I…I don't know what to say to that, Tala." Takao regarded him sadly. "I don't know anything anymore."

"I'm just saying it, that's all." Tala shook his head. "I also know you're trying to push Kai away, but please rethink that idea? He's been a pain in the ass for years because of you as it is, and I do not feel like putting up with him after this for more years because of you again."

Takao couldn't help a tiny shadow of a smile at that. He understood what Tala was telling him between the lines, and he would take the redhead's opinion under consideration. Their gazes met and held for a moment with silent communication.

_Don't give up on each other so easily. You need each other and you're both stronger than this_.

_I don't **want** to give him up. I love him. But can he love me?_

_He does. But you have to let him or it will destroy you both_.

_I'm willing to try if he is_.

Tala grinned suddenly and straightened with a decisive nod. _Good_. He glanced at the clock on the wall above the sink. "Alright. Someone will bring you supper in a couple of hours, since its nearly four now. Dr. Angelique Maison will be the doctor looking after you, and I imagine she'll be by sometime this evening."

Takao sighed. "Okay. Just…know this is under protest, alright? I'm fine."

"No, you're not, but so noted. FYI, Kinomiya, there are always nurses on duty, if you need anything, so don't hesitate to use that call button next to the bed." Tala pointed at the small box lying on the bedside table. "Also, the door locks automatically when closed, and can only be opened from the inside by a hand scan – like the one I used outside to open it."

"I'm not going anywhere." Takao frowned at him. "It's not like I'd get far anyway."

"I'm just telling you, that's all. I've got some paperwork to do and an irate partner to find, so I'm going to leave. Need anything before I go?" Tala looked back at the bluenette over his shoulder in question, his hand on the doorknob.

Takao shook his head. "No. Thank you."

"Suit yourself. Crawl into bed and take a nap before Dr. Maison gets here, Kinomiya. Either Kai or I will stop in sometime tomorrow to check up on you. See you later." Tala walked out, the door closing and locking audibly with a finality that gave Takao shivers.

Alone in the silence of the room, Takao looked around in a lost kind of way, unsure what to do with himself now. He supposed taking Tala's advice was as good a plan as any right now, so he dug out a pair of pajamas from his suitcase (something he didn't normally wear to bed but packed and brought along anyway) and proceeded to change into them.

After that, he packed everything away into the wardrobe, shut off the lights, and went to the bed. He pulled back the covers and crawled under them lying on his side and arranging the covers over himself until he was comfortable.

Staring at the wall and listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall, Takao sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He'd never felt so alone in his life.

* * *

The door lock clicking open was what startled Takao awake a few hours later. Groggily, he rolled onto his back and sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to peer through the darkness at the clock.

"I'm turning on the lights, Mr. Kinomiya." An unfamiliar, female voice said from the direction of the door. The bluenette covered his eyes with a hand hastily as the room was illuminated once more.

"Who are you?" He asked blindly. Slowly, he dropped his hand from over his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Dr. Angelique Maison." The woman introduced herself, holding out a hand to him. He shook it warily.

"Kinomiya Takao." He replied, studying her. She wasn't beautiful in terms of fashion magazine or movies or anything like that, but with her long, light brown hair and hazel eyes, she was pretty. The white lab coat she wore with the stethoscope around her neck and the tray of instruments she'd set on the counter by the sink, however, overshadowed her appearance and made her scary and intimidating as hell.

Oh how he _hated_ hospitals and doctors and their various and sundry instruments of torture.

"Well, Mr. Kinomiya, I've been appraised of your situation – concerning your health, at least. They won't tell me what sort of crimes you've committed, but frankly I don't care. They didn't tell me you were cute either – and that means you couldn't have done anything _that_ bad." She informed him with a grin and a sly wink in her attempt at humour. Takao blushed and wondered why he always got the strange ones.

"Uh…no offence, Doctor, but can we just get this over with? I…really don't like tests and hospitals and stuff."

Still smiling, she patted his knee reassuringly. "Oh, don't you worry. Nothing too extravagant tonight. I'll just check your vitals and whatnot, and take some blood for lab-work, and that's it." She pulled out a penlight from a deep coat pocket and clicked it on, shining it in one eye, then the other, as she checked hem. "Follow the light, please. Good. Okay, no problem there…ears next."

He sighed and sat still, obeying commands and enduring it all with what dignity he could muster. She asked questions, he answered. At one point, she stuck a thermometer in his mouth and wandered over to the tray to get the needle ready to take his blood.

"So far everything seems pretty normal. I was told you said you have been diagnosed with an ulcer, correct?" She glanced over her shoulder at him and he nodded. "Hmm…well, I'll want to take some x-rays of your stomach and make my own conclusions, but for tonight, I'm just going to tell you to rest, relax, and eat. The blood work will tell me more, too. We'll see about the rest tomorrow." Angelique walked over and took the thermometer from him. "Temperature is normal, which is good. Agent Ivanov mentioned you had a fever earlier today."

"It was just a reaction to having missed one dose of my medication, and being late with another dose. I also drank coffee this morning, which probably didn't help." Takao pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Right. Almost forgot about the meds. Give them to me, please. I'll keep track of them for you." She went back to the sink to put away the thermometer and Takao reluctantly slid out of bed and went to the wardrobe to get his medication from the pocket of his carry-case. He handed it over and slid back under the covers, arranging them over his legs as he waited for whatever she was going to do to him next.

…And went into pure panic mode when he saw the size of the needle she had on the tray for taking his blood.

"Oh _no_. You are _not_ using _that_!" He pressed back against the headboard and drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly and glaring at the needle in her hand with stormy blue eyes. "Uh uhn. No way, no how!"

Angelique eyed him and rolled her own eyes. "Now, now. It's not that bad. Once little pinch and it'll be done…"

"Pinch! No way are you sticking that thing in me!"

The doctor made the mistake of reaching out to touch his arm, though she'd only intended to calm and soothe him. For her effort, she got a small jolt of static electricity – enough to make her fingertips go numb and her hand tingle, and for all the hairs on her body to stand on end.

Wide-eyed, she stepped back from the bed and shook her hand in an effort to get the feeling back into it. "It seems they've failed to mention you were cute _and_ talented." She huffed.

Takao – still exhausted, ill, and freaked out by the damned needle – just glared at her silently.

* * *

A few floors up, a red-haired wolf and a crimson-eyed man sat across from each other, bent over their desks, pens in hand as they went through the mountains of paperwork that had accumulated while they were gone.

"I say we petition for a secretary to help us out with some of this." Tala grumbled, slapping another sheet onto the 'done' pile. "We spend more time at this than we do in the field."

"Hn." Was the only reply he got. Snarling, Tala dropped his pen and grabbed Kai's from his hand.

"Okay, that's beginning to get on my nerves. You know perfectly well why he said what he did, and why he's trying to push you away. Get over it, go down there, and prove to him that you aren't letting him get away with it!" The wolf growled in Russian.

"Ivanov, it's 8:45 pm, I'm tired, hungry, and extremely pissed off. Give…me…my…pen." Kai glared hotly at his partner and held out his hand, replying coolly in Russian also.

"No. Damn it, Kai! He's your long lost lover, remember? Circumstances suck, but he's here, and you're wasting time and energy being hurt and mad at him when he needs you!"

Still glaring and waiting for his pen, Kai shoved his reading glasses up his nose with his opposite hand. "Why the hell are you being like this? What's it to you if we're not together anymore? It's none of _your_ business."

"Please." Tala snorted, unfazed. "My instincts tell me he's in trouble. And any idiot can see how much the two of you are pining away for each other. He's got it in his head that you shouldn't care about him anymore because of what life's thrown at him and the path he's had to take – and you're sitting here stewing in your own wrath when you damn well should be _with him_ setting him straight. You are my friend, Hiwatari. You've been a loner and a pain in the ass without him for too long. What do I care? I want you to be happy for once in your life so you'll quit raining all over _my_ parade!"

Kai scowled and opened his mouth to give his partner a piece of his mind when the lights flickered ominously.

"What the…? Is there a storm or something outside?" They heard someone else in the bullpen ask nearby.

"The weather report didn't mention any storms…" someone else replied.

"Idiots. It's just a power surge." Tala muttered, dropping the pen into Kai's hand grudgingly. The lights flickered again, but this time, they went out for a full two minutes before back up power was restored and they came on again.

Kai looked around and frowned. "There's no construction going on near here, is there? Maybe someone accidentally hit a power line."

"Not that I know of." Tala shrugged indifferently. "As I was saying…"

"Leave it alone, Tal." Kai warned, ignoring the exasperated glare he received in return.

At that moment, the phone between their desks rang. The dual-haired agent picked it up and said shortly, "Hiwatari, what?"

"Wonderful phone etiquette." Tala rolled his eyes again, then blinked when his partner's eyes went very wide and he dropped the phone abruptly back into its cradle. "What? Who was it?"

Kai was too dumbstruck to speak yet, so he said nothing, pushing away from his desk and motioning for Tala to follow. The redhead did so, and somehow was unsurprised when, in the elevator, Kai pushed the button for the medical floor.

"Talk to me, Hiwatari. What's going on?"

"Takao. He…he's what caused the power surge."

Tala absorbed that, and whistled lowly. "I'll be damned. So _that's_ how he's made it past all those security systems."

"Shit." Kai swore as the elevator doors opened and revealed a crowd of medical staff gathered at the end of the hall where Takao's room was. "Whatever set him off is only going to be made worse by that crowd. He can't stand to be surrounded by a crowd of people – especially in an enclosed space."

Tala's eyes widened. "Then you'd best get them all out of there before they find that out the hard way." He suggested, hurrying after his partner.

"Let me through!" Kai ground out the order sharply as he pushed his way through the nurses, orderlies, security personnel, and lab techs. "Back off and let me through!"

"Agent Hiwatari!" Dr. Maison's voice rose above the others in relief. "Let him through!"

Kai and Tala shoved past an orderly who looked like he'd stuck his finger in a socket. "What the hell did you do?" Kai demanded, looking away from her to Takao. He sucked in a breath, taking note of the bluenette's wild, electric blue eyes and the blind intensity of the glare he had trained on the doctor. "Kami-sama…"

"I just wanted to take some blood for lab work." Angelique exclaimed. "He didn't like the size of the needle but it's not _that_ big! See?" She showed him the tray and Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "It's normal-sized for taking blood samples."

"Get everyone out of here, Tala. The doctor can stay, but everyone else get the hell out. You're only making it worse." Kai glared at the occupants of the crowded room, and most took a step back at the blaze of crimson fury. No one was used to seeing Kai's actual eye colour – as most had only ever seen him with the purple contacts that gave him hazy, violet-coloured eyes instead.

Tala shooed away the extras, firmly closing the door behind him and standing guard over the room himself. He hoped his partner knew what he was doing.

"Two things: one, Takao can't stand crowds or enclosed spaces, but especially not both together, and two, he hates needles. You could use the smallest one you had, and he'd see it as monstrously huge." Kai informed Angelique in a somewhat calm voice. "You should have heard his protests when we got our vaccines in high school. I had to work really hard to distract him long enough for the nurse to stick him and get it over with." Kai continued, absently.

"Why does no one tell me these things before stuff like this happens?" the doctor asked plaintively. "Fine. Now that I know, and you're here to help, do something, _sil'vous__ plait_?"

"Just stay here and be ready." Kai waved her back and stepped into Takao's line of vision. "Kinomiya, look at me." He said in their native Japanese. His former lover was certainly a sight to behold in his angry, scared glory, and Kai shoved down the bolt of lust that struck him back into a corner of his mind in favour of dealing with the here and now. HE waited for those eyes to slowly shift and focus on him before he took a step toward the bed. "Taka, it's me, love. You're fine. No one is trying to hurt you."

"I'm not stupid, Kai. She's right behind you with that…_sword_ in her hand." Takao growled. "And I'm not some stray cat you're trying to befriend – like that one you found on the school roof – either."

Kai blinked. "Oh, yeah. I remember her. She made a good pet for a while until her owner wanted her back." He walked over to the bed and pretended not to notice the rise of the hairs on his arms and neck as he sat next to Takao. The bluenette's eyes darted back and forth between the agent and the doctor warily.

"Make her go away, Kai." Takao whined, unconsciously shifting closer to the one person whom he'd always felt safe with. "She can open a vein with a knife if she wants, but she's _not_ poking me with that…that…"

"Completely normal-sized syringe." Kai said mildly in amusement. "It just _looks_ big. And you know she has to take some blood from you, so you have two options here: one, you let her use the needle she's got and it'll be over and done with before you know it, or two, you let her poke you with _several_ smaller needles _several_ times to get the same amount of blood she _could_ have gotten with one bigger one."

Takao went ghostly white at that idea and wordlessly held out his arm. Kai smiled at him and clasped his other hand between his own tightly.

"Go ahead, Dr. Maison. Just make it quick." Kai said, switching back to English. Cautiously, still wary of receiving another shock from the bluenette, she prepared his arm for the task of getting the sample she needed. Takao looked away, fixing his eyes on Kai instead.

"Why did you come down here? I thought…you were mad at me." He asked, quietly, trying to distract himself. He winced at the tightness of the rubber tourniquet Angelique tied around his upper arm.

"Mr. Kinomiya," she interrupted, not knowing what he'd said because he had continued to speak in Japanese to Kai. "Do this a few times, please." She made a fist, then released it, several times as he watched. Frowning, he did so until she told him to stop. "Good. Now just make a fist and hold it."

"I am mad at you." Kai stated, drawing Takao's attention away from his arm while Angelique rubbed a spot of iodine at the bend of the inside of his arm over a prominent vein. "Takao, I'm trying to help you as best I can under the circumstances, and yet at every opportunity you lash out at me and throw it back in my face. I know why you're doing it, but…"

"I'm sorry." The bluenette whispered, dropping his eyes in shame to stare at Kai's knee next to him. "I just…how can you still love me now that you know what I've done?"

"The question you should be asking is how could I not love you, Taka. Of course I didn't know what to think at first. That was a gut reaction and nothing more. But my instincts scream at me to believe you and…they've never been wrong when I've listened to them before…" Kai raised a hand to lightly brush his knuckles over Takao's cheek bone. "Besides which, you're ill, and obviously you need me to take care of you when you can't do it yourself."

Takao's smile was a little watery. "I've done the best I could, honestly. But it's all catching up to me, I guess."

"There!" Dr. Maison, whom they'd both forgotten, announced suddenly with relieved cheerfulness. "All done!"

The younger man stared at his arm in surprise. He hadn't even noticed her plunge the needle in or when she'd taped a cotton ball over the wound with medical tape. "Uh…wow."

"Alright. I'm done with you for tonight, so I'll tell someone to bring you some food and leave you alone. Goodnight, Mr. Kinomiya." She waltzed out of the room.

Silence reigned in the room. Takao just plain didn't know what to do or say anymore, and Kai…well, he never had much to say at the best of times (though he did speak more around Takao and Tala than any other time or with any other people). They looked at each other for several minutes, each trying to read the other, while the only sounds of the room were the ticking of the clock, the air conditioning system, and their breathing. Finally, exhausted once again after the excitement of avoiding the needle, Takao let out a deep sigh and wiggled down under the covers again, lying on his side facing Kai with an arm tucked under the pillow his head rested on.

Without a word, Kai pulled up the covers and tucked Takao under them. Gently brushing midnight blue hair out of sad, sleepy blue eyes that seemed far older than Takao's young age of twenty-six, Kai simply offered the only comfort he could for the moment, and slowly stroked Takao's hair as his eyes closed and sleep dragged him under into oblivion.

As much as Kai wanted (very much) to do more – to lie down with Takao and curl around him protectively, to kiss him and hold him and promise all would be fine – there were a few very good reasons he didn't. For one thing, as an agent of the UNA, he could not do anything that would compromise the case being built against a suspect of crimes he was assigned to investigate.

Actually, he was surprised Director Dickenson hadn't pulled him off the case yet.

On the other hand, he was restraining himself for Takao's sake. He could not, then, be accused of using an agent to commit further crimes, or be accused of doing something to get out of his punishment (if there was going to be any) because of his association with an agent. Until Kai heard the whole tale, and his boss had decided what to do about it, it was just better for them both if Kai didn't cross any lines that could get one or both of them in trouble.

When the bluenette's breathing turned slow and steady, and there was no response from him when Kai retracted his hand, the older man sighed and stood, looking down on the younger man who had always possessed Kai's heart and spirit.

_Whatever it is that's happening with you, Taka, don't give up. You haven't before and now will be no different, because I won't let you. No matter what you might believe or how you might feel now, you aren't alone in this. I'll do what I can, love, if you'll let me_.

Stuffing his hands in his pants' pockets, Kai whispered, "Rest well, my love." And turned to stride out of the room before he gave in and did anything foolish.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** Wow. That was loooong. I've had most of this chapter and a few of the next chapters in my head for a while now, and I'm glad to have them down on paper, at least. Let me know what you think so far! And just for fun…the final word count for this chapter (according to my Word program): 7,962. Yikes. **Please R/R!**

**Dryad:** Thank you to all our reviewers, and thank you for your patience!

**Caitlin:** Here's a few words to each of you:

TechnoRanma – I know! Kai's got a thick skull sometimes! I have this urge to pull a Sanzo on him and thwack him with a fan… _sweatdrops_ So once again, this is turning epic on me. I get so carried away with my plots! Ah well…I don't hear _too_ many complaints… lol Thanks for reviewing, love! O.o You like this enough to give me double the review? LOL J/K. Do not mind me… School's taking it's toll.

Weeping Angel – I don't think anyone can put much past Tala, honestly… and I've heard that by G-Rev Kai and Tala have the closest thing to friendship that either have ever known before (minus Kai and Tyson, of course). I'm just trying to extrapolate that further into the future for this fic.

Ereshkigali – Thank you! I'm glad the tension is coming off well. It's rather difficult to write, honestly.

xXxAngel VxXx – Ah, yeah, it's the same thing. LOL Euro Tunnel Chunnel. I think it's just what a lot of North American people call it…we tend to make up stupid names like that for things, I've noticed. I honestly can't say _when_ I'll be making updates…as this one proves! lol It took a month…

Destruction Devil – Yeah, poor Taka. It just seems like something he'd do – to a point. I think in the next few chapters you'll see them finding out that there's no way they can not be together, not after all the time they've been apart, and with everything happening now…

horsegirl – Tyson's got an ulcer. It's basically a hole in the tissue of one's stomach. Very painful. Very annoying.

Jani Rieme – I'm all about the plot…most of the time. _coughs_ There has been the occasional PWP, but mostly not. _sweatdrops_ When I come up with plots, they're usually epic.

FireieGurl – Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

ash – Hi, new reviewer! _glomps_ Thanks!

phoenixandashes – Hey! Yeah, ulcers suck. My mom had one at one time, and it was _so_ not fun. Stress _definitely_ doesn't help things, either (in fact, it's usually what causes them).

Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429 – Yay! I'm glad I've caught another reader… _semi-evil laughter_ Hahahahaha! Ahem. Sorry. I'm supposed to be practicing to be a real yami. _sweatdrops_ I'm still a chibi.

Heylin Minion – Hi! Uh…thank you for not killing me! _bows_ The muses would have been a tad upset… And thanks for the info! I tried looking it up but I'm afraid my research skills suck (or have been drained away by my classes…one or the other).

NekoAnime – So do I! _huggles__ Tala plushie_ And I hope you enjoyed Tala's little plot for the 'shadows' as much as I did. I kept seeing this picture of it in my head and I couldn't stop giggling like an idiot about it. lol And yes…the bonus side to being sick for Taka is Kai holding him. _grins_ Oooooh…first plane ride! How exciting! I love to travel. Did you have fun?

icestar – Isn't he cute? Takao has always seemed very 'martyr-ish,' to me.

Blackrose – I know. ! I'm so mean to him. Don't worry, though. I'm never mean to the characters long!

Hannah – LOL Well, he does tend to freak out on occasion in the anime, so I figured something serious like this would have the same sort of effect. And I've noticed that brilliant people tend to be jumpy and scatterbrained, too – hence, the Kenny of this fic. And no, they are not married in this fic. _points at 'pairings' at beginning of chapter_ See that? It'll happen eventually…I'm getting there. As for Max…well, you'll have to wait and see. Rei, I can pretty much say all you'll hear from him is – at most – a phone conversation. I had no intention of including him in this fic for anything significant. I figure an older, more mature Kai would be a tad more patient and certainly more mellow than his younger self was – partly due to Takao's influence, of course. _winks_ PS. It wasn't you. It's more a collective thing. I've been getting a lot of emails and reviews that are very demanding and it has made Kali not so nice to be around lately…

XZanayu – Hey! Don't you worry…Tala's got plans. _evil grin_ He's so smart sometimes, it makes my head ache.

Niffty24 – No! The suspense never ends! LOL Well, not in my fics, at least. I like keeping my readers interested…

Kailover – Here you go! Another update…another bit of fun…

silverfox – Yeah, poor Takao. _sniffs_ I promise not to torture him _too_ much longer!

Jelise – Hi! New reviewer! _glomps_ Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

tsunamisiren – Hi! Another new reviewer! _glomps__ you too_ Thank you!

rosie – Ah, yes. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind for future reference.

windchild – Kill Tyson? O.O I would never. Do you know how many people would kill _ME_ for that! _shudders_ Never, ever, ever…

Kellerz – Heh. _grins_ I have to admit that writing the kisses are my favourite thing to write. Even more than lemons! _looks around at gasps of shock_ What?

mepinak – Hey! Thanks for the compliments! And thanks for reading _Open Your Heart_, too! Jen and I had a lot of fun writing that one. We'll have to do it again someday…

Thank you, all, for reading and reviewing! _hands out mini plushies of Takao_ Keep on doing the same for future updates!


	7. Honour Among Thieves Part I

**Kali notes:** I know. My chapter naming schemes leave a lot to be desired. _shrugs_ Sorry. Anyway, for this particular set of chapters (that turned out to be long-winded and took a few surprising twists even _I_ wasn't expecting), Takao's story will finally be made clear – or at least, clearer than it has been thus far. Therefore, stay tuned and read carefully, because there will be hints to the 'who-done-it' along the way… This instalment: in which Takao's legal counsel finally shows up and in which a wolf meets a feisty brunette. I call it the 'detour' chapter...

**Disclaimer:** No own! No sue!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai) - eventually, language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** a flirtatious Tala, and a seriously annoyed Kenny. If you think Kai is scary when mad…then you haven't been paying attention.

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 07: Honour Among Thieves – Part I**_

The next morning, Takao was taken to have his x-rays done – and for god measure an MRI and CAT-scan were done, too, as ordered by Dr. Maison with her specialty of dealing with individuals who were…special in some way. It turned out that man of the UNA's agents who were field rated had some extraordinary ability or even, simply, a higher than average intelligence. The extra tests, Angelique explained to Takao, were so that she could look for anything that might be a problem caused by his 'talents.'

By mid-afternoon, she had come to the conclusion that everything appeared normal with Takao – except that he did, indeed, suffer from a small ulcer. The ailing bluenette was vastly relieved to hear that – since he hadn't even considered the possibility that it was because of his abilities he suffered, and when she'd informed him of the possibility he had begun to worry.

Prescribing rest, relaxation, and a different medication than the one he was on, as well as providing him with a list of foods and beverages he should avoid, the UNA doctor patted him on the knee fondly and left him to his own devices once more.

It was nearly four o'clock when his room door opened and Tala strolled in.

"Hey, Kinomiya. So I hear the doctor has given you a clean bill of health except for that ulcer." The redhead leaned against the sink counter, folding his arms over his chest as he studied him critically. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose. Better than I was." Takao eyed the wolf suspiciously. "Why?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Because whether anyone likes it or not, Kai is worried about you. And because I came to see if you were well enough for visitors."

Takao blinked, sitting up a little straighter. "Visitors?"

The redhead nodded. "My partner is on his way up with your lawyer and, apparently, an entourage of 'assistants.'"

"Kenny's here? Already?" Takao's eyes widened a little, and he even smiled a bit. "That was fast. And what do you mean, assistants? I imagine he brought Hilary, since she's his legal secretary, but…"

"Yeah, she's one of them. Your friend brought along some guy, too, but Kai didn't tell me who he was, and an older lady with blonde hair. I think she's American." Tala shrugged. "Kai said the lawyer hopped on a plane two hours after you called him yesterday on the first available flight. Unfortunately, there were a few stops along the way or he'd have been here sooner."

Takao shook his head, not knowing who the mysterious man and woman could be, and marveled at Kenny's ability to simply drop everything and ride to his rescue whenever he needed it.

He was going to have to do something _extra_ nice for his oldest friend.

"Did Kai pick them up at the airport?" He asked curiously. He would have thought that would be against some sort of UNA rule (fraternizing with a suspect's legal counsel or some such thing) but it was something Kai would do for a friend – if Kenny and Kai would still call each other that.

"No. He met them downstairs when the guards wouldn't let him or the others through." Tala snorted. "Someone forgot to inform the guards that your lawyer was coming and to let him through."

"Oh." Takao plucked at the coverlet of his legs absently, when there was a knock at the door a few seconds before it swung open.

"Takao!" Kenny rushed into the room, looking as if he'd rolled out of bed minutes ago (his clothes and thick, brown hair rumpled and mussed) and had consumed more than a few too many cups of coffee in a short amount of time but nothing else. The petit lawyer skidded to a halt next to the bed and looked his friend over. "Kami, are you alright? Is your stomach getting worse? Are they taking decent care of you? What can I…?"

"Chief!" Takao laughed, waving his hands at his friend to halt the bombardment of questions. "I'm fine. Slow down and breathe, Kenny, before you hyperventilate."

Kenny sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry. I was just worried. You're really okay, though?"

"Well, its nothing we didn't already know about. And the doctor gave me a different prescription for now, so I'll be just fine." Takao replied, then sighed at Kenny's expression. "Honest, Chief!"

"Okay. I guess I'll believe it for now. Just…take care of yourself, Takao. Please?"

"I'm trying, Kenny."

Nodding, Kenny's demeanor shifted into lawyer mode. "I've been going over everything I was given, and…" he stopped, looked over at Tala, and blinked. "Who are you?"

"Agent Tala Ivanov." Tala introduced himself, mouth turned up at the corner in a slight smile. "I'd be the one who sniffed out your client – so to speak."

"He's Kai's partner, Kenny." Takao added quietly. "He's a good man."

Kenny huffed and crossed his arms. "Huh. Well, he'd have to be _something_ for _Kai_ to allow himself to be partnered with him. No matter what I might think of Kai now, I never had a problem with the guy's integrity – at least not until he left you like that."

"Don't, Kenny. We talked about that and it's over. Forget it." Takao reached up and laid his hand on Kenny's arm. "Please?"

"I won't bring it up." The brunette agreed reluctantly. "At least, I'll try not to."

"Thank you."

Turning back to Tala, Kenny looked around the room. "Are there any recording devices in this room? Audio or video?"

"No. The doctors won't allow them in the rooms. Something about making their patients uncomfortable and stressed." The redhead clearly thought the idea was ridiculous.

"Good. Then you won't mind sending in my associates so that we can discuss our case with my client in private."

Tala raised a red eyebrow, winter blue eyes narrowing. "Fine. You have until after supper to discuss whatever it is. Director Dickenson has scheduled your client to give his formal statement at 7:30pm this evening."

"Fine." Kenny echoed, agreeing and bravely standing his ground under that cold, penetrating gaze. Tala gave a short nod and walked out swiftly. A couple of moments later, he came back with Kenny's 'entourage' in tow.

Takao's eyes went very wide when the mystery of the two others the Chief had brought with him was solved. His jaw dropped open in shock, and the second the door closed behind Tala, Takao found himself being hugged to death by a distraught, energetic, blonde Mizuhara Max.

"Takao! _Oh my god_, Takao! I've been _so_ worried about you! Kenny told me – us – _everything_, and I just had to come, too! Are you alright? Have they said anything to you yet?" The Japanese-American man released his best friend and sat at the foot of the bed his se-blue/green eyes glistening. "Why didn't you _tell_ me what was going on? I could have helped you somehow!"

"Oh, Max…" Takao's own eyes began to water. "I'm so sorry…I didn't want to drag you into this mess! I didn't want to put you at risk in anyway. But…I'm still so sorry I never told you what was happening…"

"That would have been _my_ decision. And I would have taken the risk, _Kinomiya Takao_, to help my best friend when he needed me." Max declared sternly. "From now on _tell_ me these things, okay?"

Takao gave him a tentative smile. "I promise."

"Good." Max nodded, then glanced up at the blonde woman. "I brought reinforcements to help out, too."

"Mrs. Tate." Takao greeted Max's mother gravely.

"That's 'Judy,' Takao, remember? Don't go formal on me." She stepped over to the bed and gave him a small, firm hug. "Dear boy. What have you gone and gotten yourself into now?"

Tears welled up and slipped out. Judy Tate had pretty much 'adopted him when he'd gone with Max to university in America, and had been the mother he hadn't known during his time there (as his own had passed away not long after he'd been born). Takao shuddered and let the tears come, his weeping a release of all his bottled up stress and emotions from the last several months. Judy ended up sitting beside him and holding him while he wept, giving him the reassurance and comfort only a mother can give.

When it was over, he sat up and Hilary appeared on the other side of the bed with a damp cloth for his face and a box of tissues for his nose.

"Here, Takao. Clean yourself up a bit, and I'll get you a glass of water. Or should I go and find tea for us all?" Hilary offered, glancing around at everyone.

"That would be perfect, Hilary." Judy smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Alright. I'll be right back." She gave Takao a little pat on the shoulder and slipped out into the hall.

* * *

Out in the hallway, the brunette heaved a sigh and straightened, fortified with a purpose. Hilary marched down the hall, stopping at the nurses' station to ask where she could get tea for the group. She was given directions to the building's main café/restaurant. As she made her way down to the café, her mind was very busy piecing together what she knew of the situation with Takao and the other bits and pieces she had picked up in conversations (that she'd _happened_ to overhear – really, she wasn't eavesdropping…much) between Kenny and Max.

She had known Takao for some time now. In fact, she'd graduated with the four boys that had been as closely knit a group as brothers – plus the enigmatic Kai. But, as in most high schools, one couldn't know _everyone_ they attended classes with. And the five teens had been of the kind of group that everyone knew _of _rather than knew personally. Such had been the case with Hilary.

And then, a few years after they had all graduated, Kenny had come to work at the law firm where Hilary had been a legal secretary/paralegal for almost three years already. It was then that she ended up being assigned to the brilliant – but scatterbrained and somewhat jittery – young lawyer. It did not take long for them to get to know one another or become friends, and Hilary soon wondered how Kenny had functioned in his life without her around to keep an eye on him and make sure he remembered important things…like eating, sleeping, and doing laundry so he had clean clothes to wear to work. The petite genius was usually so absorbed in his work, his computers, and (later) whatever he was doing for Takao, that he would often forget about himself.

Through Kenny she had gotten to know the others of the group – Takao, Max, and Rei. Somehow it hadn't surprised her that they had remained as close as (if not closer than) they had been in high school. And since she pretty much went where Kenny did, she ended up being absorbed into the group of friends by default. Yet it felt as if she'd always been part of it.

One thing that did surprise her was that Kai didn't seem to be included in their world anymore. They hardly spoke of him, and if one of the did mention him, it was _never_ when Takao was around. She hadn't thought much of it – until she had (since she didn't _know_ any better) mentioned his name during a conversation about high school and gotten three separate death glares, while Takao suddenly remembered he had to be somewhere else, hurrying away without even finishing his meal.

Aware she'd obviously inadvertently said something wrong, she had inquired about it and apologized profusely. It had been Rei, with a heavy sigh, who had said simply, "Kai is gone. Of all of us, it was Takao who was…_closest_ to him. We don't speak of him around Takao because of that. It's not your fault, Hilary. You couldn't have known."

Lesson learned, she had never mentioned Kai again.

And then one day only a few months ago, Takao's older brother, Hiroshi, and their father had gone missing. The police searched, investigated, abut found nothing. Takao's grandfather, the wily old Kinomiya, had only just passed away quietly in his sleep (though in the hospital at the time after he'd suffered an accident at home) a couple of months before this and Takao had come home to try and deal with the estate Gramps had left behind.

At one point, an exhausted, haggard-looking Takao had dragged himself into Kenny's office, and while Hilary would normally have been privy to Kenny's cases and clients, this time she was shut out of the hours-long conversation that went on behind a closed and locked door. When the bluenette had finally re-emerged, Kenny told her only that they would behandling the Kinomiya estate and that under no circumstances was she to go into Takao's own files (since he already handled both Takao's personal affairs and the affairs of Takao and Max's art and antiquities business). It was odd, but she had obeyed.

Months passed. Takao's remaining family members were never found. And then bluenette moved to Europe, saying he needed a change of pace and it just made more sense to be closer to where the business got its stock of art and antiques from. "What about your father and brother?" She had asked. His face had become carefully neutral at the question, and his eyes told her nothing. In reply he'd said only that the police were still investigating, and that neither his father or brother would want him to waste his life. Of course he still hoped they would be found or come home, but he couldn't sit around and wait any longer.

Still, Hilary had wondered where this coldness in the bluenette had come from. Stress, worry for his family, and all that aside, she still thought he wasn't behaving as how the Takao she'd come to know well _should_ have behaved. The warmth of his eyes had disappeared. His voice was devoid of emotion – even though his tone hadn't changed when he spoke. The openness he'd once shown everyone and anyone had abruptly closed off. All Hilary knew was that _something_ was going on, and Kenny knew what it was.

However, she refused to pry. She could see that whatever it was, it was big, and very important. No matter how much she wanted to know what was going on and wanted to help, she never asked questions when Kenny made odd requests for information that had nothing to do with…anything, really. She simply did the research and turned over the results.

And behind the scenes, she did he r best to take care of them both.

Now, here she was in Paris at a UNA facility, still in the dark about what exactly was going on. It was apparent that Max now knew the entire situation (and no doubt his mother did, too), and that Takao had been involved this whole time in something illegal – but completely against his will. Hilary's curiosity was soon going to be satisfied, she knew. And that thought gave her the much needed patience to just sit back and wait for it.

In the meantime, she had tea to fetch for the group. Striding into the café, she went up to the counter to place her order. A green-haired young man in a pristine white chef's uniform took her order with a charming smile and only slightly accented English.

While she waited, Hilary sat at a table nearby and frowned as she thought back to their arrival at the UNA. The guards wouldn't let them through for some reason, and Kenny had – in an uncharacteristically commanding way – stepped forward and said, "Call Agent Hiwatari and tell him I and my assistants are here. Let _him_ vouch for us."

Hilary had just barely managed to stifle a startled squeak at Kenny's use of that name. The guards obviously knew who the young lawyer was talking about because they looked at each other, paling, and without another word called for instructions from upstairs.

Kai had appeared moments later to escort them inside. He hadn't changed much, from what she could see. His hair was perhaps a bit thicker and wilder than it had been, and he was a little taller and leaner muscled than she remembered. But he still had that aura of silent authority, that seeming impassiveness toward his surroundings, and the cool, unapproachable personality he'd always had. And his eyes _definitely_ hadn't changed. They still burned crimson and his gaze still scorched.

The dual-haired agent had stopped in front of Kenny and there had appeared to be some kind of silent communication going on for a moment as they stared at each other unflinchingly. Then that fiery gaze swept over the rest of them briefly – widening only a little as they passed over Max (who glared back and remained silent) – before returning to the Chief.

"Kenny." He had said in greeting, voice grave and low.

"Hiwatari." Kenny had returned. "Where is my client?"

"Medical floor. The doctor has checked him out and he's fine now, except for that ulcer which Dr. Maison is treating. When she gives the all-clear, I will take you up there."

"Thank you." Kenny had acknowledged in a somewhat shaken voice. He hadn't expecting that news, obviously. Kai had merely nodded before moving on.

"Who are they?"

"Oh. Ah…Hilary is my paralegal, secretary, and personal assistant." Kenny, Hilary remembered with a large sweatdrop, had floundered for explanations – but he wasn't a genius for nothing. "Uh…Max is…articling **(1)** under me, and…"

"And?" Kai's voice turned dry and amused.

"Judy is…a colleague of mine who specializes in…" the brunette had thought so quickly Hilary wondered how anyone ever managed to keep up to him. "…uh, international law, of which I know little, and requested her assistance."

For a moment of tense silence, Kai had said nothing, looking each of them over again, then meeting Kenny's gaze with a tiny, imperceptible smile.

"Your client is in deep water and sinking fast." The agent had finally said. "He needs all the help he can get." He'd then turned and beckoned them to follow him, not waiting to see if they would or not.

On their way through the halls, Kai had gotten a quick phone call on his cell. When he had hung up, he stated only, "You're all cleared to see Kinomiya now." and taken them to an elevator. It had been the first and only time he'd said Takao's name.

But it was his final parting words that had made Hilary even more positive something more was happening between the group of friends. Kai's words, Max's frown at them, and Kenny's suddenly thoughtful gaze as the elevator door closed between them and Kai had had Hilary suspecting the truth between the lines of what he had said.

"_Your client is fortunate to have you at his side. Take care of him and good luck."_

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hilary brushed her hair over her shoulder and scowled to herself. It really irked her sometimes hat those boys seemed to have this way of communicating with each other and understanding it without anyone else knowing it. They could say one thing and be saying something else entirely, or conveying their thoughts and opinions with merely a look or a single noises that could mean anything (Kai's 'hn.' of seeming indifference came to mind immediately). It just baffled her.

She blinked and looked up to meet winter-blue, wolfish eyes as a voice broke through to her whirling, jet-lagged mind.

"Whatever you're scowling about, I hope it isn't permanent. You're much too pretty to be so angry."

It was the agent who had let them into Takao's room earlier. She didn't know his name, and she hadn't really had a chance to get a good look at him before, but it didn't seem to matter right then as he sat down across the table from her and gave her an easy grin.

"Ah…are you always this forward?" She wondered, staring at him and not quite knowing what to do or say. He was certainly not shy, and his movements had an easy – if predatory – grace to them. His hair was very red and thick, and his eyes – those surreal blue eyes – were fixed on her with an intelligence she'd say wasn't all human. His voice was open and friendly.

"Forward? I don't think I'm being 'forward.' I merely sought to distract a pretty young woman from whatever it is that's making her frown like that." The agent replied, slender fingers tapping absently on the tabletop. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to be distracted…"

Hilary rolled her eyes. He was blatantly flirting, and yet it didn't seem to bother her as it usually did when men sought her attention. Shrugging it off as some random thing, she smiled politely and shook her head.

"It was nothing."

"Good! I'd have hated to start off on such a dubious note." The redhead held out a hand across the table. "Agent Tala Ivanov, at your service. You were with the lawyer, correct? The one here for Kinomiya?"

Immediately sliding into a professional, neutral expression and tone, Hilary cautiously shook his hand. "That's correct. Hilary Tatibana. Nice to meet you, Agent Ivanov."

He raised an eyebrow amusedly. "No need for formality. Please call me Tala."

Hilary, still smiling politely, just nodded, intending to do no such thing. Over Tala's shoulder, she could see the café doors open and a familiar dual-haired UNA agent enter. Kai glanced around and spotted her – she assumed at first. Then she realized it was _Tala_ he was looking at when an expression of disbelief, followed by consternation, fell across his face. He stalked toward them and Hilary had difficulty hiding a giggle when Kai stopped behind Tala and thwacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow! Damn it, Hiwatari!" The red head snarled, giving the other agent a glare that rivaled any of Kai's that Hilary could remember. "_What_ was that for!"

"Leave the nice paralegal alone, wolf, and go fetch supper." Kai pointed at the counter, unfazed by Tala's glare. "In case you've forgotten, we have an appointment in less than two hours, and we have things to do before then?"

"I haven't forgotten, and we have plenty of time." Tala, stubborn as usual, stayed where he was. After shooting Kai another glare, he turned another engaging smile on Hilary. "Forgive my partner's lack of…well, anything. He's no fun."

"Tala, quit fraternizing with the enemy." Kai demanded, switching to Russian. "Put your damned hormones on hold."

"Since my partner is so impatient, I'm afraid I have to leave you for now." Tala stood just as the green-haired man came up to the table pushing a cart laden with tea and small, delicate French pastries on a platter.

"Here you are, Mademoiselle." He smiled at Hilary and allowed her to take the cart from him. "When you are done with the cart, simply leave it out side the room and I will have someone retrieve it."

"Of course. Thank you very much." Hilary nodded at them. "It was nice meeting you, Agents." She added, before wheeling the cart away. As she left, she heard Kai ask in a weary voice, "Oliver, please say you still have some of that coffee of yours made…"

* * *

After the door had closed behind the brunette female, and Oliver had disappeared into his kitchens to find Kai a thermos full of coffee, the dual-haired agent rounded on his partner in exasperation.

"What the hell was _that_ all about! Are you _trying_ to compromise the case?"

Tala gave him a baleful glare and stuck his nose in the air, sniffing. "Whatever, Hiwatari. I'll thank you not to question my integrity like that ever again."

Kai scowled and subsided a little. "I'm not questioning any such thing, Tal. You know that."

"Really. 'Cause it sure sounds like it to me." Tala looked back at the other man with a frown. "Forget it, Kai. I know. I was just introducing myself and trying to cheer her up. She looked really upset and worried about something."

"Just…be careful. We're stepping on thin ice with this case as it is. I don't want to risk getting thrown off, that's all." Kai looked down at his hands.

The wolf sighed. "I said I know. In case you hadn't noticed, I've developed a small attachment to this one myself. It's eating you up inside to be involved, and I don't like that. I wish it could have been anyone else other than _him_, Kai. I really do."

"So do I, Tala." Kai closed his eyes and shivered. He was tired and emotionally drained. Trying to push aside reality for the moment, he opened his eyes again and pinned his partner with his 'interrogation gaze,' as Tala often called it. "You immediately zoned in on the female of the group. You really are a wolf."

"Um, duh." Came the ultra-sarcastic reply. Ice blue eyes didn't flinch away. Kai's gaze didn't affect him anymore.

"So are you _really_ interested or are you just being you?" Kai wondered.

Tala shrugged. "She's interesting. Feisty, too. I can sense that already. Besides which, she's a cutie."

"Gods you're pathetic. Go get laid tonight, why don't you?"

"Shut up, Hiwatari."

Good naturedly, and happy to be back into their usual, bickering friendship, Kai flipped him off with a small grin.

* * *

Back upstairs, after stopping at the nurses' station to ask one of them to open the door to Takao's room for her, Hilary wheeled the tea cart inside with a smile.

"Tea for everyone!" She declared cheerfully, beginning to pour it out for each o them. "And pastries, too!"

"I can't have the pastries, but tea sounds great." Takao thanked her, accepting his cupful gratefully.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Takao. I forgot. Do you want me to go find something else?" She offered. He shook his head.

"No, Hilary. It's okay. I'm not really hungry, actually."

"Well, I guess we should talk about what you're going to say, Takao, in your statement." Kenny spoke up thoughtfully. "Since you've already confessed that you did it, it is going to be very difficult to…"

"I'm telling them everything." The bluenette interrupted. "Everything except where I'm storing the items. They are my trump card for everything."

"But…I really don't think it's wise to just…" Kenny protested.

"No. I'm not going to lie or leave any convenient information out." Takao said emphatically. His hand tightened around his teacup and he stared into its depths as if all the answers to his troubles could be seen there. "I can't. Not to Kai."

"It wouldn't be like _that_." Max tried to convince his friend to listen to Kenny. "You would tell them all of it _eventually_. It's just that if you withhold enough information you may be able to work out some kind of a deal to get out of here long enough to finish this and get your father and Hiroshi back."

Hilary's eyes went wide. So there _had_ been more going on, after all.

"Director Dickenson has already heard my offer of a deal." Takao murmured softly, wincing at the expression on Kenny's face. "I know, Chief, I know. But I've been thinking, and I _think_ I have a plan that will work for everyone involved."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Kenny asked sarcastically, very put out with his friend. "And what the heck do you need me for anyway if you've got it all figured out."

"I'll talk about it once I get my answer from the Director." Takao gave Kenny a pleading look. "Please, Chief…you've trusted me this long. Don't stop now."

Kenny sighed and slumped back in his chair. "Fine. We'll do it your way. Is there anything _else_ you've neglected to tell me?"

"No. Honest." The bluenette looked at Judy. "I…I know I've screwed up, Judy, but…I want you to know it means a lot to me that you're here."

"Takao, you silly boy." She smiled fondly at him with that mothering expression of exasperation and resigned disapproval. "You have always done things your own way, always taken everything upon yourself even when you could have used a little help. It's true this time is infinitely more serious and you could truly mess up your life with how you've done things, but I know you. And I was there yesterday when Kenny came by Max's to tell him what was going on, so I know what kind of trouble you're facing." Judy reached over from her seat and took his hand. "You are strong, resourceful, and intelligent. Whatever you're planning, I know it will work out."

"Thank you." Takao squeezed her hand, sniffling.

"You're welcome. Now…" Judy released his hand and fixed a questioning gaze on him. "What kind of deal did you offer the Director?"

"It's simple. I will tell him what I know, except the location of the items I…uh…_borrowed_," Takao hedged, "And if, after hearing my story, he believes me enough, then I will be released on the contingency that I deliver the _real_ criminal to the UNA for trial and then return everything I…borrowed." He scratched his head sheepishly. "Um, details to be hammered out once he's heard what I have to say, with my legal counsel present."

Poor Kenny looked as if he was ready to keel over from the shock. Hilary fanned him with a paper plate, sighing.

"I see. Very well. Let me think on it, Takao. When it comes time to deal, I will try to work something out on your behalf – if Kenny doesn't mind my assistance?" Judy glanced at him.

"Oh, please do. I just can't keep up with him anymore." Kenny grabbed the plate from Hilary and fanned himself with a groan. "I give up trying."

Max laughed, and Takao pulled the brunette into a one-armed hug, ruffling his hair fondly.

"You're a saint, Chief, for putting up with me for this long."

"Yeah, yeah! Cut it out, Takao! AH! My hair!"

Hilary giggled, grinning at the three friends. Takao seemed to be somewhat lighter and relieved than he head been. And she was glad. No one, in her opinion – especially a bright, courageous soul such as Takao's – should ever be burdened so much by life that it weighed them down and dimmed that spirit from sharing its warmth and light.

Still chuckling, Max pried Kenny away from Takao's attacks and flopped down in a chair next to the bed. "Alright. The suspense is killing me. Spill it, Takao."

Confused, the bluenette tilted his head in inquiry. "Huh?"

"Dish the dirt, dude. What's up with you and he-whom-shall-never-be-mentioned?"

Blinking, it took Takao a minute to puzzle that one out. "Oh! Kai!" He finally exclaimed in realization.

Then he turned red, blushing like a love-struck school-girl.

Hilary choked on her tea. "Say what!"

"Max, what is this? Junior high school?" Takao grumbled. The blonde just laughed gleefully.

"In all seriousness, Takao, what _did_ happen with Kai?" Kenny asked tossing a pillow at Max. "Shut up, Mizuhara! I'm serious!"

"I did promise to tell you, didn't I?" Takao, still a little pink, wrung the sheet of his bed in his hands, slightly embarrassed.

Max hugged the pillow, leaning forward with great interest, and blue-green eyes gleaming with glee. "Do tell!"

Judy rolled her eyes, setting her teacup back on the cart. "I'm going to go up and speak to Mr. Dickenson, kids. I'll meet you at the briefing, okay?" Leaving them to their discussion, Max's mother walked out quietly.

Hilary grabbed the vacated chair and pulled it over, closer to the bed, eagerly. The three males blinked at her. "What? I'm dying to know what's going on!"

"You mean…no one told you?" Takao said in surprise. "You guys didn't _tell_ her?" He gave the two young men disbelieving looks of reproach.

"No. Why would we?" Max frowned.

"Because she's our friend, _baka_." Takao gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Hil. I thought they'd have told you by now."

"It's okay, Takao. But please don't keep me in suspense _now_!" Hilary waved away the apology.

"Ah, well…" The whole story came flooding out, beginning years ago in high school with Takao's poor math grades and Kai's suffering literature grades. Hilary listened with wide, sparkling, honey-brown eyes, leaning forward as she listened. It was all like some horribly clichéd romance novel or one of those bad soap operas on TV that the other secretaries and assistants at the law firm were always gushing over. By the time Takao reached the end, about how Kai had seemed to simply disappear, Hilary had tears in her eyes and she was sniffling.

"And now you've run into him again? Oh…" She dug into her purse for tissues. "What happened when you found him again?"

Takao sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I punched him."

"So _that's_ where that bruise came from." Max blinked, grinning. "I should have known." Kenny just sighed and shook his head.

"And you said you had talked about what he'd done…" the lawyer prompted, hoping to get the bluenette to continue.

"Oh. Yeah." Takao smiled faintly at the memory, and gave them the short version.

Just as he was finishing, and before anyone could open their mouths to ask any other questions, the door opened and the UNA agent in question stood there himself. Kai blinked and raised an eyebrow as the other occupants of the room – minus Takao – stared at him with sly, amused, and curious expressions.

"What?" He demanded, a small swath of red sweeping over his cheeks at the stares.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kenny shook his head.

Takao met crimson, carefully neutral eyes as they landed on him with his own stormy blue ones, tensing up involuntarily.

"It's time. Let's go, Kinomiya."

* * *

**Kali** **Notes: (1)** In Canada, at least, this is the step would-be lawyers must take – sort of like being an apprentice – before taking their bar exams to become a lawyer and legally allowed to practice. I don't know if other countries have similar programs or requirements. Again, I'm very sorry for such a long time between updates. 4th-year university's a bitch. _sweatdrops_ **Please** **R/R!**

**Caitlin:** Thank you to all our reviewers!

**Dryad:** And thank you all for your patience with Kali's late updating…

TechnoRanma - _grins_ Ha. I was getting you back for letting Glay nearly kill me with shock from when she updated _The Moment_! (just kidding) _starts crying_ Come online sometime when you're not busy! I miss you! _composes self_ Anyway…I'm working on getting the lovin' back! When it does, it'll be in spades! For now…will finding out what the hell happened in the next installment be enough? _gives you chibi eyes_

phoenixandashes – LOL What a coincidence that was. Maybe you're psychic… _cue eerie music_

Weeping Angel – Yeah, the needle thing was to make him a little more human. I mean, he's got 'talent' and he seems super-human, but he's not. It's just a reinforcement of the fact that he is human.

horsegirl – I hate needles, too… _shudder_

Hotaru333 – Well…not _quite_ back together _yet_. But we're working on that…

Ereshkigali – Not long enough? Wow…well, I do try. lol As for Tyson, I just seemed to notice that he is a little agoraphobic in the anime – at least when he isn't trying to get everyone's attention and what not. Maybe I was seeing things though… Glad you're enjoying it so much!

xXxAngel VxXx – Gee…so many people hating needles! lol I guess it's a common thing after all!

Serenity Cathedral aka. serena 429 – Sorry for the long wait for this update! I'll try getting the next out a little sooner.

FireieGurl - _winks_ Isn't he lucky?

guns'n'handcuffs – Thank you!

NekoAnime – No worries! Believe me, I've been in a "who invented books anyway!" kind of mood myself lately, so I don't blame ya. Other than Takao and Kai, Tala is one of my favorite Beyblade characters, so I tend to try to write him into my fics whenever possible.

cherryfantasy – Wow…I'm very honored by such high praise! Thanks!

Kaay-chan – Uh…lol. Don't worry! I'm happy to get any reviews! Thanks for this one!

windchild – Ooooh…pretty pictures…very nice discovery! And yes, Kai's being a little bit of a jerk, but somehow it just seems like something he'd say out of pure frustration with Takao, wouldn't you say?

mepinak – LOL I hope the fic doesn't distract you _too_ much! _winks_ I am happy to hear that my fics are so addicting, because I do try to give the readers all the enjoyment I can with them.

Chocolate Cheese Queen – Isn't insanity fun? _snickers_ Thanks for the review!

Blackrose – _Open Your Heart_ is actually an old fic that I co-wrote with a good friend, Jen. It's on under our penname, Gemini Dragon. PWP stands for either "Plot? What Plot?" or "Porn Without Plot." I prefer the first one, myself…

R-chan – Ah ha! Thanks! lol I was too lazy to pull out my dictionary to check the spelling, which is sad because I _should_ know how to spell it. _sweatdrops_

Niffty24 – Thanks!

Leviathan – Thank you! Great to see you around again! _waves_

XZanayu – Hmm…you'll have to keep on reading to find out… _winks_

Shinigami – Seems like a lot of people are scared of them. Um…ouch. That sounds painful. No, Tyson's agoraphobic – scared of crowds. Well, maybe a little claustrophobic, too…

icestar – That Takao is…martyr Takao. Sounds good!

Lady Kirei – Hey! No worries, hon. Believe me, everyone's got too much to do these days…and yes, I'm quite familiar with Sailor Moon and that episode. Sorry about _Endure_, though. I don't have anything to keep up with on that one.

Thank you, all, for reading and reviewing! _hands out mini plushies of Kai_ Keep it up for future updates!


	8. Honour Among Thieves Part II

**Kali notes:** Wow…I'm sure people have forgotten about this fic by now. _sweatdrops_ Thanks so much for all the reviews, minna-san! I had no idea this would go over that well… _sniffles_ I call this chapter the "chapter of revelations…" or "Takao's monologue…"

**Disclaimer:** No own! No sue!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai) - eventually, language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** angst, angst, and more angst – which you'll understand the reason for once you start reading it.

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 08: Honour Among Thieves – Part II**_

The silence in the room was so thick, one could have sliced it up into sections and served it on a plate. But for the ticking of the clock on the wall, the barely audible breathing of the people in the room, and the soft shuffling of papers, it was quiet. Too quiet. The kind of quiet that weighed heavily on Takao's nerves and made him fidget in his seat.

He sat in a conference room at one end of a long table, Kenny and Hilary on his right, Max and Judy on his left. At the opposite end of the table sat Director Dickenson, with Kai on his left and Tala on his right. Dr. Angelique Maison was also in attendance, standing near the Director with Takao's medical file tucked under her arm.

Takao stared at his hands on the tabletop, fingers linked tightly to keep them from any restless movements that would betray how insecure and nervous he was at that moment. He felt very out of place sitting among everyone with their business-like appearances, and semi-formal attire. The bluenette was still only in his cotton pyjamas, consisting of a long sleeved, buttoned shirt and drawstring jogging pants. At least he still had his shoes on, though.

Director Dickenson's voice startled him out of his reverie and broke the deep silence effectively, making Takao jump slightly.

"Alright. Let's get started. For the record, Dr. Angelique Maison will giver her opinion of one, Kinomiya Takao of Japan, and the state of his health."

The doctor cleared her throat and stepped forward, placing the file on the table at the Director's elbow. "As Mr. Kinomiya's physician in the past few days, I have had the opportunity to examine and treat him for what I have concluded is an ulcer, most probably brought on by poor diet, lack of beneficial sleep, and extreme stress. The other tests I conducted were to rule out the possibility of some malfunction of his unique talent to manipulate electricity. Such unique individuals have been known at times to develop health problems due to their abilities, as their bodies are unused to dealing with the extra stress on them. Mr. Kinomiya, however, is quite lucky to _not_ be one of those."

"Thank you, Dr. Maison." Director Dickenson nodded. "And your opinion of his health at this time?"

"He is capable of participating in this…interview. However, had this not been insisted upon as _necessary_," she gave the two UNA agents and the Director a disgruntled glare. "I would have preferred that Mr. Kinomiya had at least one week of bed-rest with no stressful situations or discussions. His condition remains stable, treatable, and manageable, but he is nearing his body's limit to just how much it can stand." Angelique planted her hands on her hips and gave everyone in the room a solid stare. "That said, I strongly advise that, if this interview should take a while, breaks be taken and he is given a chance to relax and have something to drink, maybe even eat."

Takao sighed and looked dolefully at the tabletop. Just another reason he avoided doctors and hospitals as much as he could – they all thought they knew his body better than he did.

"We will keep that in mind, Doctor." Director Dickenson agreed. With a final nod, Angelique walked briskly out. "Now, Agent Hiwatari, please state the charges that we are here to discuss."

Kai looked like he'd much rather be elsewhere, thank you, but stood and pulled a paper from the case-file he had on the table in front of him. In a voice as neutral as he could make it, he proceeded to read off the long list of laws his former boyfriend had already confessed to breaking.

He would never admit that each one caused a pang in his chest – it physically hurt Kai to voice each one.

It was the same for the bluenette. Each crime and offence listed, in Kai's semi-monotonous voice, was a blow to both his heart and his conscious. By the time Kai came to the last one, trailing off in obvious relief and nearly collapsing back into his chair, Takao was gripping the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles were white.

"Thank you, Agent." The old man reached out and pushed a button on the console of the recording system that sat on the table between them. "Before we proceed, was there anything that anyone wanted to say off the record?"

Takao shook his head. He'd have his say – but only on record. Kenny and Hilary shook their heads, too, since they would have their as the bluenette's legal counsel. Max didn't say anything either, simply reaching over to pry Takao's fingers loose from the chair arm and pat his hand reassuringly.

Judy remained silent also – for now. She had already spoken to Director Dickenson about her presence and her opinion of the evidence that had been gathered.

Surprisingly, it was Tala who leaned forward and spoke up. "I do."

Everyone looked at him in question, and the Director waved a hand, indicating for him to continue.

"I release that any unique talents I possess, being part wolf as I am, are far from admissible evidence – for the defence or prosecution for the case. I only recognized Kinomiya as the thief we were looking for by his scent, after all, and while _I_ know the difference between one person and another by scent alone, others usually do not." Tala shrugged. "But that's not what I wanted to say."

"You are unusually long-winded Ivanov. Get to it, already." Kai scowled in impatience, and Tala just stared back impassively.

"It's my opinion that he's been telling the truth – so far as events have proven, at least. There is definitely something bigger – _more_ – going on than just your average (though unique) string of thefts. Kinomiya _is_ being followed, and it does seem that there is someone else pulling the strings." Tala folded his arms on the table top and looked down the expanse of it at the bluenette. "I believe him. And if he is being blackmailed with the lives of his family as he says, then I want the blackmailer." Ice-blue wolf eyes sharpened and glinted. "I will hunt him down and throw his ass in prison."

Takao gaped in shock. He was not expecting support like that so quickly and easily from Kai's formidable partner – even though, he was sure, it probably hadn't been _easy_ for Tala.

Director Dickenson coughed and gave his agent a mild frown. "Alright, Agent Ivanov. Duly noted. Anyone else?"

Kai, who had been staring at the open case-file in silence, glanced down the table at his only love. "What the wolf said. Only it's a promise." His crimson eyes flared slightly and met stormy blue-grey solidly.

Takao gave him a short nod, expression grim. He heard what Kai _wasn't_ saying aloud; no matter what the Director decided, Kai was going to help the bluenette in anyway he could, despite what could happen to himself.

"Well, it's nice that the two of you have such instincts and believe you can afford to indulge in getting emotionally entangled in this case," the old man frowned at the two agents in reproach. "But I can't afford such a luxury. I must have some concrete proof upon which to base my decision, even if I, personally, would agree. That is what we are here for – to get Mr. Kinomiya's statement and use it to try and _find_ some of that proof."

Sniffling a bit, and rubbing his eyes wearily, Takao graced the room with a smile that was a shadowed hint of the smile he'd once worn all the time.

"Thank you, sir. Even being willing to listen to me is more than I had ever hoped for."

"I abhor injustice, Mr. Kinomiya, and everything about this case lights up all kinds of warning bells." Director Dickenson waved the gratitude aside. "Moving on, as we don't all want to be here all night, I welcome my North American counterpart, Director Judy Tate, to this interview."

Kai (and Tala) started and stared at Max's mother in surprise. "Say what? I knew she was your mother, Max, but…a UNA Director?" Kai's gaze flicked back and forth between the two blondes and Takao.

"Eh heh…well, when Kenny came over to tell me what was happening, Mom was on vacation, visiting me in Japan. And when she heard the story, she insisted on coming along, so…" Max grinned disarmingly. "I can hardly tell my mother 'no' can I?"

"I am not here to influence UNA policy, just to support and counsel my son's best friend and a young man whom I have grown to admire and respect. Nothing more." Judy squeezed Max's shoulder.

"Of course you aren't." Director Dickenson reached for the console again. "Was there anything further?" At everyone's silence, he nodded and said, "Alright then, Mr. Kinomiya. Let's begin." He turned on the recorder once more.

Takao took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and began his sad and sorry tale in a steady voice.

* * *

"It started, I guess, a few years ago. Max and I had only been in business for…three or four years. By that time we had already expanded a great deal, and I had been spending more and more time away from home – mostly in Europe, though occasionally I went to places like India, Australia, and even South America once or twice. My Dad, and usually my older brother, Hiro, were gone most of the time also. Hiro had finished his Masters degree in archaeology by then, and he went on digs with our dad all the time. He was just starting work on his PhD. 

"Anyway, since we were all off running around the globe, that left my grandfather home by himself a lot. He had always been so healthy and, uh, energetic," Takao sweatdropped and Max, Kenny, and Hilary smiled at their memories of Gramps. Kai just rolled his eyes. "…that we didn't really think much about how often he was alone. We also trusted him to tell us if he wasn't feeling well or needed help around the dojo or something. In retrospect, we should have known better." The bluenette sighed, looking down cast. "Gramps was a proud man – with good reason, I suppose. And even at the end of his life he never considered himself 'old.' He always used to thwack me with his training sword if I used that term to describe him.

"But he was getting up there in years, and I wish I'd paid more attention to things then. It was my responsibility, after all, to look after the dojo, and Gramps, and…hell my whole family, really." Takao said, his voice tinged with regret and bitterness. "I did notice the odd strange thing Gramps would do, but I just shrugged those off as Gramps being Gramps. You see, he began to forget things – just little things, and only once in a while. Stuff like training appointments with his kendo students, watering his bonsai trees, making himself dinner…that kind of thing. I don't think Dad or Hiro noticed anything either because it all seemed like a pretty big shock to them when they found out, too." Takao stopped, staring at the table top with a small sigh.

"Business began to pick up, and it became more practical for me to live part of the year – at least – here in Europe, rather than always flying back and forth and all the expenses we'd incur with hotels and stuff. I talked it over with my family, and Gramps was adamant that everything was fine, that he could handle it all on his own. So Dad and Hiro went off to Central America to dig up some Mayan ruins, and I went to Belgium. I didn't stay there long, though, and ended up here in Paris. We – Max and I – also began leasing the business suite at that hotel in London, and I divided my time between the two.

"But while I was gone, Gramps' memory loss got worse. I didn't know about it until he was already gone, but he had stopped taking on students and giving lessons. And without the income from that, he was having a hard time keeping up the dojo and the house. So he acquired a mortgage and used the money to hire various contractors and such to make repairs and bring certain things up to code – like the faulty electrical system in the place.

"A few months later, and he'd forgotten about the mortgage." Takao's hands clenched tightly, remembering what the lawyer had told him, Hiro, and their father shortly after Gramps' funeral. "So when the bank came around wanting payment, Gramps was confused and extremely embarrassed. But somehow he managed to work out something that kept them off his back for a little longer. I found out later that he'd sold the only truck he'd ever owned – and he got ripped off on that, by the way. He used that money to make payment. And that's pretty much how it continued until I cam home almost seven months later." The bluenette paused, swallowing hard and glancing at Hilary. "Hil, could you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Of course." The brunette quietly rose and went to a sideboard to pour a glass of water for him from the pitcher that had been set there. She came back and set it in front of him. "There you go."

Takao sipped gratefully and thanked her. "Thanks, Hil." After drinking half the glass, he set it aside and gathered his thoughts to continue.

"I was in London when I got the phone call from my Dad. He told me to come home because Gramps was in the hospital and it didn't look like he'd last much longer." Tears pricked his eyes and he stared blankly at the far wall behind Director Dickenson. "I got on the next plane I could get, but I still got back too late. He had passed away before I had the chance to see him and say goodbye."

Kenny, prepared as always, pulled out a small box of tissues from his briefcase and gave them to Takao. Grabbing a couple, Takao sniffled and blew his nose, composing himself.

"Thank you, Chief." He took a steadying breath and kept on talking. He wanted to get this out and over with. "Hiro told me what had happened when I got to the dojo. I'd already noticed how badly the place had gotten run down. Floorboards needed replacing, there were shingles that were falling off the roof, the windows were cracked and even some of the boards of the walkway outside that goes all around the entire building were warped, broken, or just plain missing. I didn't know what to think, already upset at losing Gramps but now feeling mega-guilty on top of it.

"See, the contractors Gramps had hired before hadn't done very good work. And Gramps…well, he forgot he'd hired someone to do repairs once already. Hiro told me that there was a stack of letters in the kitchen on the counter from the bank. I went through them and discovered Gramps had taken a second mortgage – this time on the land itself. I didn't know about the first mortgage on the dojo and house until the lawyer told me after Gramps' funeral." Takao took another fortifying sip of water. "Dad and Hiro had no idea about it either. And since Gramps had left it all to me – which we'd all known and agreed on a long time ago – he had also left me holding the bag, as it were.

"Dad and Hiro wanted to help. And between the three of us, we managed to pay off most of the second mortgage on the land with what little savings we had. My father gets paid fairly well for his field work, but Hiro doesn't get much at all, being a student and a junior archaeologist still. And I didn't have very much of my own left after university and then what I'd funnelled into the business. Most of what I made there went right back into it." Takao sighed and brushed hair out of his face. "Gramps hadn't left us with much to sell off, either. Most of the furniture was gone, except for a few bare necessities – and my own room. I guess Gramps didn't feel good about selling my bedroom furniture or something. Hiro and Dad didn't have anything, really. Their personal belongings were all boxed up and in the storage room for safe keeping. They tend to live out of their luggage."

As Takao talked, Kai found it extremely difficult not to get up, go over and wrap his arms around his lover. He couldn't believe how much the bluenette had gone through in these last few years – alone, for the most part – and he wanted so much to be able to hold Takao and assure him that everything would be all right. That Kai would _make_ it all right, no matter what. It was making his chest ache to sit there neutrally and listen to the fatigue, sorrow, guilt, and anguish in Takao's voice. It was then Kai knew – without a shadow of doubt – that he still loved Takao enough to throw away _everything_ else for the chance to be with him.

If it meant quitting the UNA and going into hiding with his one and only love, then so be it. But first they had to see how everything else turned out. Until then however, his mind began to plan and scheme.

"So what happened to your grandfather that landed him in the hospital?" Tala asked. Kai blinked and put aside his ideas in favour of hearing the rest of Takao's story.

"Gramps foolishly tried fixing a loose shingle himself. He set the ladder on a not-so-stable part of the walkway, and climbed up on it – but the ladder fell through the rotted boards and he fell off. He hit his head, broke his leg and hip, and wasn't found for a couple of hours. It was one of our neighbours who found him and called 911. She's a middle-aged lady who used to play Go and chess with Gramps, and she'd started bringing him home-cooked meals every now and then." Takao frowned at the nearly empty glass of water in front of him. "The hospital somehow managed to get a hold of my Dad through the bad connections and long distance to somewhere in the Yucatan via satellite phone. Dad and Hiro came home immediately but I couldn't seem to get there in time.

"So, like I said, we paid off most of one mortgage. But we still had the rest of it, and all of the other, to deal with. Dad even managed through his connections to museums and universities all over Japan, to get a small grant to pay for the most dire of the repairs that were needed to make the house, at least, liveable again."

"How? I mean, a grant?" Tala interrupted. "They don't give out personal grants like that."

"No. It was because our family has owned that land for centuries, right back to feudal times. And the dojo, if not the house, also, is a historical building. Except for the addition of water, sewer, and electricity, the place hasn't changed for hundreds of years. It's the only thing saving my ancestral lands and home from being repossessed by the bank and sold off to some developer." Takao scowled at the very thought. "And even with that grant, there's still so much that needs fixing our outright replacing.

"Dad came to the conclusion that until the mortgages were paid off, it would be best if he retired from active field work. So he took a position at the university in Bay City – as a professor. He actually gets paid better there than he did for field work." Takao leaned back in his chair wearily. "Hiro still had to keep going, though, since he was still working on his doctorate. And as for me, I went back to Paris to pick up business where I'd left off. Any extra money I made, I sent home to Dad for the mortgages."

At that point, Kenny reached over and laid a hand on Takao's forearm, halting his tale. "I think it's time for a small break. My client could use a few minutes to relax and I'm sure everyone could stand some tea or coffee."

"I'm fine, Kenny." Takao protested. He was summarily ignored of course.

"Very well. We will take fifteen to twenty minutes to allow him to recuperate." Director Dickenson agreed, switching off the recorder. "Agent Hiwatari, would you call down to Oliver and request some tea, coffee, and some sandwiches or something?"

"Yes, sir." Kai, while not really wanting to leave, got up and reluctantly left the room.

"Kenny, you're all tense. When will you learn to relax a little bit?" Hilary scolded the petit brunette as he tried working out the kink in his neck.

"I'm not tense. I'm just a little sore from sitting so long on the plane ride here." He said plaintively. Takao and Max rolled their eyes and tuned them out, having heard them argue like siblings (with Hilary as the older sister) so many times before they could almost predict exactly what each would say next.

"How are you really, Takao?" Max asked quietly. The bluenette shrugged and gave him a tiny smile.

"Of course I've been better, Maxie. But I'm okay. It's late, I'm emotional, and I'm tired, but I feel better than I did yesterday."

"Well, I'm glad." Max smiled back, though concern was still evident in his eyes.

"Takao…" Director Dickenson came over, leaning on an ornate walking stick as he stopped beside Takao's chair. "When you were speaking of your father and brother, I couldn't help having this nagging feeling that I should know them."

The bluenette blinked. "Sir? I couldn't tell you. I hardly know of everyone that they know. I'm sure my Dad has made contacts with the UNA before, through work and stuff, though."

"Hmm…yes." The old man stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "I saw in your file that you went to university in America, with Max, here. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." Takao eyed him questioningly.

"And that you studied abroad under a western name rather than your given name."

"Yes…" Takao frowned in confusion. Max piped up.

"Oh! I get it! He thinks he knows your Dad and Hiro by their western names, Takao." The blonde declared, nodding sagely. "In America, Takao adopted his dad's western name as his own – Granger. And I'm the one who dubbed him 'Tyson'…"

"Tyson Granger…Granger!" The Director nodded and chuckled. "Of course. I have consulted with your father on many different occasions, young man. I have never known him by 'Kinomiya' however, and so did not recognize it until now."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Takao couldn't help smiling a little. "Small world, sir."

"Indeed. I must admit that I had heard a prominent Japanese archaeologist and his son had gone missing several months ago, but I didn't really pay enough attention to have made the connection since it would have been handled by UNA Asia and perhaps by Director Judy's North American UNA section."

"We received a memo about it, certainly. But we had no evidence to suggest either had returned to the US or Canada since the last recorded date they'd flown back to Japan." Judy gave Takao an apologetic look. "I didn't want to say anything before because I had nothing to offer for hope – and I had hoped you would come to me on your own for help."

Takao sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, pushing the locks out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Judy. I didn't tell you or Max because I was so afraid that if I involved anyone else something bad would happen to them like it had my dad and brother."

"As I said before, you always try to take on the world by yourself and refuse help." Judy admonished lightly. Takao looked abashed and sheepish at the same time.

"Well, knowing what I do now," Director Dickenson sighed. "I am very eager to hear the rest of this story. I'm anxious to find out what has happened to you and to someone I quite respect."

"You will, sir." Takao assured him. "I want to get this all out and over with just as much."

Director Dickenson nodded and looked toward the conference room door as Kai returned, followed by a green-haired man in a chef's uniform, pushing a tea cart.

"Excellent, Oliver! Thank you for going through this trouble before you left for the night." The old man greeted and thanked him, walking over.

"It was no trouble, sir." Oliver smiled and pulled the cover off one of the trays to reveal small sandwiches, and another that had more of the little pastries Hilary had brought to Takao's room, earlier. "Please enjoy these little morsels, everyone, and do not worry about the cart. One of my nit-staff shall remove it later."

"Thank you, Oliver." The Director thanked the chef once more as he was leaving. "Now, everyone get yourself something teat and drink, and we will continue this interview shortly."

Takao eyed the cart with a small sigh. He still wasn't hungry, and he didn't know if his stomach would accept anything stronger than water at that particular moment.

"Can I bring you a sandwich, Takao?" Hilary asked kindly, hovering at his elbow attentively.

"Thanks, but no, Hil. I don't know if.." he began to reply but abruptly stopped when a plate with sandwiches was slid under his nose and a mug of steaming hot tea that smelled both mint-y and flowery at the same time was set in front of him. He blinked at both for a moment then looked up to his other side to meet Kai's crimson eyes, which were silently commanding him to eat or else. "Uh…"

"You need to eat something. And the tea is a chamomile green tea that's really light and easy on the stomach." Kai crossed his arms in a familiar, imperious stance, gazing down at the bluenette watchfully.

Pouting, Takao grumbled. "I'm not hungry, Kai, but thank you for the effort."

"Eat or I'll have Dr. Maison hook you up to an IV for the night."

Takao's gaze whipped up to stare at Kai in horror, his expression incredulous and his face paling considerably. On this, however, Kai was not going to budge, despite the flash that he just barely caught in Takao's stormy-blue eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Is that rhetorical?"

"You can't!"

"Don't be stupid, Kinomiya."

"I hate needles! Remember what happened last night?"

"Eat and it won't be an issue."

"But Kai-i…"

"_Kami_. Don't whine either!"

"I'm really not hungry, though…"

"Tough." Unsympathetic (well, kind of), Kai pointed at the plate and issued a final command. "Eat!"

Without another word, Takao reluctantly picked up one of the little sandwiches and cautiously nibbled, watching his self-appointed meal enforcer out of the corner of his eye.

Neither noticed that the rest of the room had gone silent and was watching them in amusement with strange expressions on their faces.

Judy leaned over and whispered to her son, "Are they always like this?" she asked with barely contained laughter. The blonde stifled a giggle of his own when Takao poked at a second sandwich unenthusiastically and Kai pinched him on the shoulder in warning, watching him like a hawk – or over him like a mother hen, depending on who's point of view one considered it from.

"They were in high school, yeah." Max managed to reply, swallowing down a chuckle. "Sometimes the roles were reversed, though." He picked up a sandwich of his own and nibbled, frowning thoughtfully as he watched his best friend slowly eat a decent amount of food under Kai's watchful supervision. It wasn't really Takao the blonde was considering, however. It was Kai. Even though he knew the whole tale, now, and had basically given the dual-haired man a second chance at making Takao happy, Max still had reservations and doubts – especially with Kai being the UNA agent he was and Takao's position. That Kai cared for the younger man's health and well-being wasn't in question. He obviously loved Takao a great deal. But how was he going to handle being, in essence, the enemy? Would Kai risk it all and help Takao or would he hold his career and the UNA's ethics above his love and his own morals and ethics? Max didn't know, and he was going to make very sure Kai didn't ruin this last chance for happiness and life for Takao.

As far as he was concerned, Kai was going to have to prove himself – and it wouldn't be easy.

Once Takao had consumed enough food to satisfy everyone (particularly his former lover), everyone returned to their seats with full mugs of coffee or cups of steaming tea, and Director Dickenson nodded at Takao once as he turned the recorder on again, signalling the time to continue. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves and the tiny ache of his stomach, Takao picked up where he left off.

* * *

**Kali's** **Notes: **Blargh. _swirl-y eyes_ I'm nearly comatose from this semester, but here's the latest chapter, anyway! I…am just going to run away and hide from people who will probably want to beat me to a pulp for Gramps…So sorry… **Please R/R!**

**_Due to ffnet's dislike of review replies in fics, and the fact that I haven't got time to go back and read all of them and make replies for them anymore, there will not be any more of them from this chapter onward, with the possible exceptions of the ones that ask a good question or something like that that I feel the need to share._** **_I will try to reply with that new system on ffnet whenever I can, though…just for giggles. Thanks everyone for the reviews you've left so far! I'm so honoured by them all! – Kali_**


	9. Honour Among Thieves Part III

**Kali notes:** I told everyone I'd update faster! This chapter contains TyKa moments, a little chat between Tala and Takao, and more TyKa moments. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No own! No sue!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai) - eventually, language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** some more angst, and a much needed TyKa moment.

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 09: Honour Among Thieves – Part III**_

"It happened about ten months ago." Takao began, fingers curling around his tea cup to absorb its warmth into his own body. He could still feel the same chill spreading its icy tendrils through him as the one that had poured over him that afternoon he'd gotten the phone call that would change everything in his life. "I was back in Japan, and so was Hiroshi. My brother and I had made an agreement when Gramps passed away that we would always come home to celebrate Gramps' birthday with Dad. It was supposed to be a reason for the last of our family to get together and spend time with each other – from no matter where on the planet we all may have been. So Hiro and I came home the week before Gramps' birthday and we made plans to make a small feast and invite our closest family friends to join in." Takao looked sideways at Max. "Max had already left for America by then. I think he'd been there for about two weeks already, or we would have invited him as well. As it was," Takao turned and glanced at Kenny and Hilary. "We'd invited these two, and Kenny's parents, and some people Dad knew. Oh, and a few neighbours and a couple of Hiro's friends he'd gone to school with. Of course these people brought a date or whatever with them, so there were a few strangers in the group. But everyone seemed so normal and happy that we'd never notice anything suspicious."

"What happened?" Director Dickenson asked gently when Takao seemed to fall silent and get lost in his memory.

Takao shook himself and sighed. "It all happened kind of fast. Most people were gone. It was getting late in the evening, and it was a Sunday. Hilary had gone home, too, right Chief?" Kenny nodded and Hilary frowned, trying to remember the night herself. "Yeah. As far as I know Kenny was the only one still around. He'd stayed to help us tidy up after the party. I was also staying at his place for the week I was in Japan, since the house was in such bad shape, my old bedroom and Gramps' room – now Dad's – were the only two liveable bedrooms there were. Hiro was staying in my room for the duration of his stay, which was going to be somewhat longer than my own. I could have slept on the floor, I didn't care, but my two elders ganged up on me and told me to find somewhere else where I'd at least get a decent night's sleep. So…Kenny's apartment, on his pull-out bed sofa.

"But anyway, Kenny and I finished cleaning and we said goodnight to Dad and Hiro and we left." Takao's hands began to visibly shake and both Kenny and Max reached out and took one hand between their own, silently gripping and lending him their strength. Swallowing, the bluenette continued in a rough voice tinged with the helplessness he'd felt then and still felt even now. "I had this weird feeling as I walked away, and I kept thinking I'd forgotten something or that I was being watched. But I shrugged it off. I shouldn't have. I should have turned around and went back…I…"

"Easy, Takao." Kenny squeezed his hand, interrupting. "Breathe, now."

Takao closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again, the stormy blue-grey of his eyes, normally so vivid and bright, had dulled and held a wealth of despair and self-flagellation. "There was still some tidying to do so Kenny and I went back early the next morning. When we got there, the main doors to the dojo – which Dad, Hiro, and I had boarded up to keep anyone from going inside where it was dangerous to walk, what with the holes in the floor-boards and the rotting ones, too – the main doors had been torn open, completely trashed, and there was no sign of my Dad or brother.

"I freaked out. Kenny had his hands full for a while until I had calmed enough to speak coherently and phone the police. While we waited for them, we did a quick walk through the house to see if anything was missing other than my family. Nothing in the house seemed to have been touched, which was odd, but in the dojo…" Takao trailed off, going pale and shaking with emotion. "Dragoon. They had taken my family's sword. It's older than anything you can think of, and family legend is that a blue dragon named Dragoon once was saved by an ancestor however many centuries ago, and in gratitude the dragon chose to become the Kinomiya's Guardian spirit. Supposedly, to always watch over the head of the Clan, Dragoon sealed himself into my ancestors' sword. I don't know why anyone would want to steal it. It's not useful, it isn't really that pretty to look at since it's so old it's crumbling a little, and other than _maybe_ its historical value, the only people it's worth anything to is me and my family. Gramps…" Takao choked back tears. "Gramps left the dojo, the land, the house, and the sword to me. _I'm_ supposed to be the head of the family now, the protector and keeper of my ancestors' home. And now, not only have I lost the Dragoon sword, but I failed to protect my family and care for the lands generations of Kinomiyas have lived and died on!"

Kai couldn't take it anymore. He reached out, turned off the recorder, and got up to move around the table to the distraught bluenette. Swinging the chair around so that Takao faced Kai and gave his back to the room (a startled Max and worried Kenny being forced to release his hands), Kai crouched down and looked up into Takao's eyes, overflowing with tears of shame, guilt, and deep, deep sadness.

"Takao, you listen to **_me_**." He ordered, keeping his voice quiet and steady, though the steel in it was enough to scare the bluenette into confused attention. "**_This is not your fault._** Things happen that are beyond our control sometimes, and no matter what sort of things we come up with that we could have, or should have, done or said that _may_ have prevented something from happening, the fact remains that 'what ifs' get us no where. There is no blame to be placed. _This is not your fault_."

"I'm not placing blame! Not on myself! I didn't steal the sword or kidnap my family! But I ignored my intuition, and I have failed my responsibilities that Gramps trusted me with. **_Me._** Not Dad, or Hiroshi. Me!"

Kai shook his head, eyes hard as he grabbed Takao's shoulders and proceeded to try and knock some sense into him. "You haven't failed anyone, damn it!"

"But…"

"No! Have you, or have you not been doing everything you can with the situation you face to get back the sword and your father and brother?"

"Kai…"

"Answer!" Kai demanded sharply, not letting his lover say anything but a response to his question.

"Yes." Takao whispered, staring down blindly at his knees while tears poured down his cheeks.

"Haven't you given up everything to try and save them? Your reputation, your career, your happiness, even your personal honour?" The younger man's head whipped up and he glared, furious – just as Kai had intended with that question. He didn't really believe what he was saying, but it was getting results.

"Yes! Damn you, yes! I'd do the same fucking thing all over again if I had to!" Takao shouted, his chest heaving with emotion and his eyes suddenly shifting from dull to flashing rage. "What are you trying to get at, Hiwatari!"

Relief rippled through him and Kai dropped his hands to rest on Takao's knees as he sat back on his heels with a small smile. There was the fighter he'd fallen in love with. There was the never-give-up, risk-it-all spirit that had drawn him like a moth to a flame so many years ago.

"Taka, my love, you're going above and beyond the call of duty to your ancestors. Gramps couldn't be any prouder of you than I am, knowing what I do now. And for the record, you still have your honour. Ah!" Kai held up a hand when Takao opened his mouth to refute that. "Shut up. Your honour, if anything, has probably become greater than it had been. Had you bemoaned the situation, sat around doing nothing, and never done your best to try and get them back, _then_ I think you'd have failed, and I would be supremely disappointed." He met Takao's gaze and smirked, squeezing Takao's knees affectionately. "After all, the man I fell in love with is no coward. He's a warrior. His heart is wider and more open than the skies, and out of all the other people on this planet that are far more worthy of him, he chose me."

By this time, they'd both forgotten everyone else in the room, and Takao's eyes had gone wide. He couldn't believe that such…poetry had just poured out of Kai's mouth. Kai. His lower lip quivered, and with a hoarse cry of the older man's name, slipped out of the chair to throw himself into Kai's arms, weeping uncontrollably. Kai caught him and pulled him close, burying his face in Takao's mass of midnight blue hair and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Takao clung to Kai, face buried in his shoulder as sobs wracked him. He could hear Kai murmuring something into his hair, and although he didn't quite hear the words, he recognized that they were meant to soothe and calm. Added to that was the way Kai was slowly rubbing his back. After several minutes, which felt like an eternity, his weeping subsided and Takao sucked in a few shuddering deep breaths, remaining slumped against his lover and not willing to move ever again. He snuggled into Kai's warmth with a sigh, one hand still clutching Kai's shirt in a fistful, and eyes closed.

He felt Kai's lips brush across his forehead briefly before Kai spoke.

"Taka? Talk to me, please?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry, Kai." Takao responded, somewhat embarrassed.

"For what?" Kai tipped up his face and gently wiped away the moisture still clinging to Takao's cheeks from his tears. "I'm glad you're not trying to hold all that in any longer. How's your stomach, love?"

Shrugging imperceptibly, Takao licked his lips and sighed. "It's burning a little, but it'll go away."

"Can I take you to a washroom to wash your face and stuff? You'll feel better…"

"Okay." Takao didn't feel like arguing about anything anymore. He was too tired. Compliant, he let Kai help him to his feet, an arm encircling his waist to hold him upright. Blinking the grit away in his eyes, Takao looked around. "Hey…where'd everyone go?"

"They probably went outside to give you a few minutes." Kai smiled a little and brushed a light kiss to Takao's temple affectionately. "Come on Kinomiya. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Wait…" Takao stopped him just as he was about to open the door. "Kai…"

"What is it?" The crimson-eyed agent asked, studying him questioningly.

"What you said…did you mean that?" Takao was blushing, something that had Kai raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"You know I don't say anything unless I mean it. What exactly are you wondering about?" He leaned against the door, arms folding over his chest.

Takao shuffled his feet, staring at the floor. "I, ah, well…all that stuff about being a warrior…you don't really think that, do you?"

Laughing shortly, Kai couldn't resist reaching out and ruffling the younger man's hair affectionately. "Love, aren't you the one who took on that dumbass kid in high school who thought it would be fun to bully me in the hallway? Even though I didn't need the help? You've lived in a dojo all your life. I can't count the number of times I watched you train with Gramps after school. If you're not a warrior, then I don't know who would be."

Smiling a little, Takao looked up and nodded. "Thanks. I…guess I needed to hear that."

"Come on." Kai took his hand and moved to open the door, pulling Takao close to him again in an unconscious need to protect.

Takao leaned into Kai and nodded, letting him assist him. "Yeah."

Out in the hallway, everyone's quiet conversations immediately ceased and the group gathered around the two in concern.

"Takao! Are you okay?" Kenny asked anxiously. Takao smiled a little and patted his friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes, Chief. I'm okay." The bluenette looked around at everyone and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I got so emotional. I'd like to finish making my statement, if that's okay with you, sir?" He met Director Dickenson's eyes steadily, and the old man nodded in agreement, stroking his beard.

"If you are certain you feel up to it, then of course we would like to hear the rest of it, Mr. Kinomiya."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Director, I'm going to take him to the washroom for a moment." Kai tugged Takao away from the group and led him away. He paused outside the door when he noticed Tala had followed along behind them.

"What?" Tala blinked icy blue eyes at his partner in an attempt to appear innocent.

"Takao doesn't need both of us to help him. Shoo!"

Intervening, Takao squeezed Kai's arm around his waist to gain his attention. "Kai? Would you do me a huge favour?"

Kai looked down at him suspiciously. "Okay. What do you need?"

"I would normally have my night time dose of medicine about now, so I was hoping you would go get it for me so I can take it now before I start talking again?"

"But I…"

"Please?"

Kai couldn't say no to those eyes that were so tired, sad, and unbearably ancient for his age. "I'll be right back, then." He said, glancing at Tala. "Stay with Tala until I get back, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you."

The dual-haired man grunted and hurried off with purposeful strides.

Takao sighed and looked at Tala inquiringly. "You wanted to talk to me?"

The wolf raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you astute. Yes, I do."

Weary, Takao made a sweeping motion with his hand, a gesture to 'please, regale him.' He _really_ just wanted to clean up, take his medicine, finish his statement and go to bed. But the red haired agent had this determined spark in his icy-blue eyes that said plainly he wasn't going to be put off.

"Alright. I'll make this quick. I believe you."

Takao goggled at him.

"Yeah, okay. Don't go getting all sappy or anything. Just because I believe you doesn't mean I trust you." Tala held up a hand before the bluenette could open his mouth. "Kai's my partner. He's also my best friend. I've known him for nine years now. We met at the UNA academy in St. Petersburg, both of us trying to pass the tests to become full field agents. I'd been there for a year and a half already, training and doing what I could to further myself." Tala's mouth turned up in a grim sort of smile. "I'm Russian, Kinomiya. We tend to be suspicious and paranoid of our own mothers at the best of times – our history is long, bloody, and full of intrigues that make most spies look like Inspector Gadget. And on top of that glorious heritage, I'm wolf. We are pack animals and we are quite distrustful of anyone or anything that isn't pack."

Tala leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he spoke. Takao mirrored him, his back to the doorframe of the men's washroom, though he didn't cross his arms. Instead he had them tucked behind his back, clasped loosely as he listened with a glimmer of interest. He had wondered how Kai had met this strange man, and it sounded like Tala was going to share that information without being asked. So he nodded to show he was listening and waited for the wolf to continue.

"My point is that I have many reasons for not trusting you so readily. It took me a few years to even trust _Kai_ enough that I would agree to be partnered with him." Tala shook his head. "And I, at that point, already thought of him as a friend. But anyway, where I come from, it is difficult – extremely – to make something of oneself beyond the class and position one is born to. Being part wolf – enough that I couldn't even _try_ to hide it – and to be born of a poor, low-class family of peasants, made my choices for betterment that much shorter a list. It didn't help that I was orphaned at five years old. I'd been in and out of state-run children's homes, Church-owned orphanages, and yes, delinquency 'homes' most of my life. I have family but none would acknowledge me or my parents because of our wolf blood. So the only true choices I had were to join either the army or the Church." Here Tala grinned, a wolfish, toothy grin of vast amusement. "Well, I happen to enjoy life and the things that make it worth living – all of which option B would have demanded I give up. Which left me with option A. I signed up with the Russian army at sixteen, and I trained hard to rise through the ranks to a Captain."

Takao blinked, mildly surprised. "You're a Captain of the Russian army? Huh. You don't _look_ like a Captain to me…"

Tala started, somewhat taken aback. Then he laughed, delighted. "Thank you! I appreciate that." He snickered a bit more then composed himself. "I've been working at trying to lose the formality and stiffness being a soldier and an officer of an army had drilled into me." He got a small smile from the bluenette at that and shrugged. "It was never my idea of fun, either. But it beat the hell out of the priesthood option.

"Anyway, when I was twenty, I was recruited by the UNA. They routinely scout and recruit new agents from among the educational institutions, military, and administrative offices of its member nations, and the Russian UNA scout took notice of me. I was still quite young to have already become a full Captain in an army the size of Russia's. I will admit that it was partly due to my wolf DNA that I advanced so far, so fast, but whatever. I got recruited and found a better life, a better career, and a better path for my life to go on, and I seized it.

"At the Academy, I was one of the youngest recruits there. Normally, they make recruits – with assistance financially – go to university and get at least some kind of degree first, if they haven't already, but they do make exceptions for military experience. Lucky me. I'm not so sure I'd be able to do the whole university thing."

"Tala, as interesting as all this is, what's your point?" Takao wondered. He could feel his eyes getting heavy with the need to sleep, and this story deserved his attention. Half-asleep on his feet as he was, Takao couldn't give the redhead that attention very well.

"I'm getting there. As I had said, I'd been there for a year and a half, training, when Kai showed up. If I was a star to the Academy's program, he was a fucking prodigy. I'd just turned twenty-two when this silent, way-too-serious, eerily confident _nineteen_ year old kid of undeniably mixed heritage – most obviously partly Asian and the rest Caucasian – pops up out of bloody nowhere at the entrance exams required before formal field agent training is granted. I'd never seen him before in my life, and I knew everyone _else_ at that exam because they, too, had all been there for several years of training and preparation." Tala shook his head, remembering his rather annoyed amazement at the skill and ability his younger partner had displayed at those exams. "We were taking the same exams. I was a desk agent –as are all recruits unless they specifically branch off into field agency. The kid completely blew us all out of orbit. No contest. Most of us still passed, of course, since it's not a competition, but he simply wowed the Academy dumb-struck.

"I remember watching as he underwent the physical testing, and I can _still_ see the freaky, unrelenting determination in his eyes to succeed. I had my reasons for being there and doing what I did, but so did Kai. It was in every movement, every breath, ever expression he wore. For a while I wondered that it didn't consume him and eat him alive. He bordered on obsession – the not-so-healthy kind." The wolf tapped his fingers against his arm thoughtfully. "I was sure if he kept going as he was, he was going to burn out and burn up. But he persevered. And in the end he was the absolute best there was at the Academy.

"When the testing was done, and the results came in, we were given two months to choose where we wanted to be assigned and to make arrangements to move and stuff. By this time, my curiosity had gotten unbearable. I _had_ to know what was driving him. I'd gotten to know him a little over the testing period – as much as one could claim to 'know' that guy, I suppose. He didn't say a whole lot, then. He still doesn't but he's a lot more talkative then he ever was altogether, I suspect."

We were in the locker room at the gymnasium, cleaning them out and packing our stuff up when I finally got nosy and asked why the hell he was there and what was motivating him through all that. His answer was simple and completely unexpected. I figured it was because he had something to prove to someone or as a way to bring some bad guy in his past to justice – or vengeance even. But I couldn't have been more wrong."

Takao raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

Tala's eyes met the bluenette's head on and he replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "To find the person he loved more than anything and tell them hoe much he loved them."

Takao's breath hitched and his eyes went very wide, growing shiny with moisture.

"I thought he was crazy, honestly. But I didn't give it much thought after that – for a while, anyway. It wasn't until after I discovered we'd both picked the European UNA offices to work with that I began to take an interest. He intrigued me We eventually began our formal training as field agents, and occasionally we'd run into each other on 'missions' and in training exercises. We seemed to work well together.

"Then one evening after a particular exercise – based on missing persons scenario, by the way – that Kai seemed to show signs of burn out. I wasn't surprised, not after how hard and fast he'd been pushing himself. So I told him there was a bar I knew that was quiet, cheap, and served quality beverages and food. He gave me that 'fuck off' glare of his, but I just shrugged it off and invited him to join me. I even offered to pay. He was wary, suspicious, and not a little bit curious. I could tell. It took some persuasion – in the form of a logical argument that he needed to eat sometime so why not there? – but he finally followed me to the bar."

"I think I see where this is going." Takao couldn't help snickering.

"Oh you bet. You want someone to let down their guard enough to pry into their lives, you get them wasted. Though, _I_ didn't have to do much. He pretty much did it to himself of his own accord that night. I got quite happily buzzed along with him, of course, but I'd fully intended to in the first place. Anyway, Kai was in that liquored fog that makes you talk without knowing it, and the whole tale of his long lost lover comes pouring out like a bad teenage soap opera." Tala shook his head at the memory. "Poor kid had it bad for you, Kinomiya. And I couldn't help feeling for him, especially in my own wasted state."

Takao was smiling to himself, picturing his lover drunk, talkative, and somewhat mussed. _I wonder if he's as adorable drunk as I think he'd be?_ He mused silently with a blush. Then he shook himself out of dream-mode at Tala's, "Ahem."

"Sorry. I was picturing Kai drunk. Was he cute?" Takao couldn't help asking, blushing even more.

"I guess. You should see him in his reading glasses, though."

Takao sighed. "Someday, I hope."

"Listen, my point in telling you all of this…" Tala tried getting back on track before Kai showed up again and he lost his chance to talk to Takao. "I got to know Kai well after that. He needed someone to talk to and occasionally unburden himself on when the going got tough. He joined the UNA with the sole purpose of gaining access to UNA resources and sources in order to go out and search for you. I respected his talents and skills as an Agent first, and later I respected and admired his determination and pure will to find you. It was what got him up in the morning and made him keep living.

"So what I'm trying to say is that he loves you. Never doubt it. And because he does, and because somewhere along the lines he became my friend, my partner…_pack_, Kinomiya, I want you to know what I will stand with him through this thing, no matte what happens or what he decides – even if I think it's a mistake. I'm already pretty sure I know what he's willing to do and how far he'll go, and I'll follow."

Takao raised his gaze to meet Tala's once more, and the bluenette gave a slow nod of acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Tala." He said softly. "I'm glad Kai has a friend like you at his back. I'm glad he hasn't been alone all this time and I'm glad he won't be alone should things go awry."

Tala shrugged. "Like I said, Kai is pack. I take care of my pack even if they don't want me to."

"Still, thanks."

The two men stood there for several minutes longer in companionable silence, waiting for Kai to come back. When he did, he looked from one to the other suspiciously, as if he sensed some kind of change in their attitudes toward each other.

"Alright. What kind of nonsense do I have to deny?" He asked with a huff.

"Nothing!" Takao replied, brightening at the sight of the little pill box in Kai's hand. "Is that my medication?"

"Yes. Here." Kai held it out to him and gave his partner one last questioning glance over his shoulder as he followed Takao into the washroom. Tala just shrugged and grinned mischievously.

Let Kai think he'd told Takao something embarrassing. It would do his partner some good to loosen up a little.

Takao swallowed the pills Kai gave him and grimaced at the taste. "Yuck. Those are gross."

"That's how you know they work."

"I'm sure." Takao rolled his eyes and turned on the water at one sink to wash his face. "Thanks…for getting it for me." He said, splashing water on his face and reaching for some paper towel to dry off with.

"Hn. What were you and Tala talking about?"

Takao winked at him with a grin. "Nothing special. I just wondered how you two met, and he told me." The grin widened when he saw Kai pale a bit and his crimson eyes wider. "Relax, Kai. It wasn't humiliating."

"Says you." The older man grumbled, staring at the floor. "I must have been a complete fool then to him. I don't know why he stuck around."

The grin faded into a soft, affectionate expression, and Takao stepped up to his former boyfriend, raising a hand to brush his fingers along Kai's cheek. "You weren't a fool. You knew what you wanted and you did what you had to in order to achieve your goals. And you had the most powerful motivator there is spurring you on – love."

Kai looked down into silvery blue eyes that spilled over with emotion and sighed deeply, catching Takao's hand and pressing that palm to his cheek firmly. "Yeah. I did. I had screwed up big time, Takao. I wanted a chance to set things straight and…to prove that I deserved you. I don't know why, out of the far more pleasant people around you, you chose me but I was…content. I had never felt like that before in my life, but whenever I was with you something inside me calmed and burned at the same time."

"Kai…I want you to know…I mean, even with all this chaos…I still…"

"Taka…" Kai whispered hoarsely and bent down a little to capture Taka's lips in a fiercely tender kiss. With a low sound, Takao's hand slipped back to hold the back of Kai's head as they kissed, his fingers sliding through the dark grey strands and gripping. His other hand clutched at Kai's shoulder while Kai's arms wrapped around him in an oddly protective way.

Neither wanted to, but eventually they slowly managed to separate from each other, and take a step back from one another.

Heart pounding, Kai unconsciously licked his lips and tasted Takao there. He closed his eyes against the rush of excitement and worked to steady his emotions.

"Kai?" Takao hesitantly asked in a yet breathless voice. Kai opened his eyes and let the bluenette see just what he was feeling then – no barriers or excuses. "Oh, Kai…" The younger man offered a tentative smile and held up his hand. "I can't believe you went through all that just to find me."

"I'd do it again." Kai accepted the hand, lacing their fingers together, palm to palm, and squeezing lightly.

"I know. I promise not to disappear ever again."

"I promise never to leave without telling you everything ever again."

"I know."

Before either could say or do anything else, the moment was interrupted by a polite knock at the door and the blonde head that poked inside cautiously.

"There you two are. Everyone's waiting for you guys." Max told them, stepping inside briefly. "You okay, Takao?"

"Yep. I'm fine, Max. We're coming." Takao smiled and the blonde tilted his head in curiosity at them. But whatever he was thinking, he didn't share it or say anything more.

"Okay. Director Dickenson wants to end this at ten o'clock, no matter if you're done your statement or not. He wants you to get your rest, pal." Max waved. "So hurry back! I'll see you there." He left them to themselves again.

"Are you done here?" Kai asked. Takao nodded and let him lead the way back to the conference room. Outside the doors, Takao paused and took a deep, settling breath, releasing it slowly. Kai watched him and raised an eyebrow in inquiry as he reached for the door.

"I'm ready. Let's get this over with." Takao said. Kai pushed open the door.

* * *

**Kali's** **Notes: **Well! I think we're finally ready to start moving on with the story. Took me long enough, right? _sheepish grin_ Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters! Like I said in the last update, I'm sorry I won't be responding directly as I did before. If you do have questions or something, however, I will be thrilled to respond by email. See my bios on any of the fic sites for info on how to contact me. Anyway, keep on enjoying my work! **Please R/R!**


	10. Honour Among Thieves Part IV

**Kali notes:** Well, this will be the final little bit of Takao's story, and we finally move on with the rest of it! Took me long enough, huh? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No own! No sue!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai) - eventually, language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** a little more angst…but not too much more. Finally moving past it all…and into the _really_ good stuff. _winks_

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Honour Among Thieves – Part IV**_

Once Takao was settled into his seat again, Kai turned and gave Max a steady stare as he waited expectantly.

"What?" The blonde demanded, uncomfortable under that gaze.

"Move down one seat, please."

Max blinked at him in astonishment, and everyone else in the room stared at Kai in surprise – except Takao and Tala. The wolf just looked on with a resigned, knowing expression on his face and Takao…well, he tried not to just burst out into a goofy grin, smothering a smile behind a hand as Max and his mother both complied and moved down the table allowing Kai to take up the chair beside the bluenette and fold his hands on the table top in front of him.

There was no one in the room who didn't understand what the action meant. Kai was taking Takao's side – for better or worse, no matter what. He was risking his career for Takao, whether anyone liked it or not, including Takao himself.

"Well. If you're all ready?" Director Dickenson glanced around the room in question then nodded. "Excellent. We'll pick up where Takao had left off." He looked down the table at the bluenette. "You said you and Kenny had gotten to the dojo with the intention of cleaning up from the night before, and you'd just found the doors that had been sealed closed wide open…"

"Yes. And my father and brother were missing, as was our family sword." Takao continued the story. "After I'd calmed down some, Kenny and I went through the house to see if anything else was missing. There wasn't. Kenny convinced me to wait until evening to call the police, in case Dad and Hiro had just stepped out to…go to the grocery store or something. But time passed and they never came back. So I phoned the police, and they came over to check things out immediately.

"There wasn't much that they could determine. The detective who came with a team of forensic investigators told Kenny and I that it appeared that sometime early that morning, either Dad and Hiro caught someone stealing the sword, and were taken, too, in order to prevent them from phoning the police or perhaps identifying the thief or thieves, _or_ that it was a deliberate kidnapping and the sword was taken to cover it up." Takao ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it out of his eyes. "It turned out to b a third scenario, but the police didn't know that of course. Anyway, after the initial investigation, the detective told us that they would continue to search for clues and for information that could help them find my family and the sword. He was sorry there wasn't much they could do yet, and he told me to call him anytime at all if I should think of anything that might help or if I found out anything."

"This detective," Director Dickenson interrupted. "Do you remember his name?"

"Uhh…not off hand, sir."

" I have all the information and copies of the case-files in my briefcase, sir." Kenny spoke up. "I will make copies of everything and give it to you, if you like."

"Yes, thank you. That would be greatly appreciated. Please continue, Mr. Kinomiya."

"The police left, and…I couldn't stay in the house. It just didn't feel right to me. So I went back to Kenny's place with him." Takao glanced at his oldest friend and the brunette gave him an encouraging smile. "He insisted on it, actually. I don't know what I would have done without the Chief through any of this." He coughed to clear his throat, as it had grown thick with his emotions and the words wanted to stick there and not come out. He'd been holding all of it in for so long now that he had difficulty taking about it. "Anyway, we heard nothing for a couple of days. The police hadn't found anything yet, and I was faced with the idea that I might have to begin calling people to tell them my father and brother had disappeared. People like the ones Dad and Hiro worked with at the university.

"But about three or four days later, I received a strange phone call. It sounded like a little kid, and he said he'd seen some strangers outside the dojo early one morning. He asked me to meet him so that he could tell me about it." Takao sighed, shaking his head at himself. "I didn't question it, though I should have. Kenny wasn't hoe at the time. He'd continued to go to work and keep an eye on matters from there, as the law firm he works at is quite large and has any connections with the police, apparently.

"So anyway…the kid. I went to meet him at the pack down by the river, at the old sakura tree in the middle of the park."

Kai smiled just a little. He remembered that tree. It had been one of his favorite places to go and be by himself to think. The old tree was also the place where his tentative friendships with not only Takao but also Max, Kenny, and Rei had began. For a tree, it was a most special one for so many reasons.

"What did the kid have to say?" Kai asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat. Takao frowned at the memory.

"Nothing. There was no kid. I found an envelope with my name written on it – nothing else – pinned to the tree trunk." Takao closed his eyes, almost like he was in pain. "There was a picture inside, along wit ha plain white business card that had only a website address on it. The picture…" he swallowed hard and ran a trembling hand through his hair. "It was my father and brother, sitting side by side on a pair of metal chairs that they were obviously tied to, in a room that was completely non-descript and unrecognizable with no windows or doors that I could see from that angle. They were gagged, but not blindfolded, and…their eyes…I could see quite plainly that they were afraid." The bluenette had to stop, his hands clenching helplessly into fists on the table in front of himself. Kai reached out and laid one of his own hands over Takao's fist, drawing his attention. Their eyes met and Takao turned his hand, so that their hands were palm to palm, and threaded his fingers through Kai's, gripping hard and absorbing the older man's strength greedily as it was offered.

"There wasn't anything in the picture to help identify where they were being kept, and there was no trace of anyone else visible, either. I took it back to Kenny's, intending to let him look at it and see if _he_ could see anything that perhaps I couldn't, before we called the police to let them know. When Kenny got home, he couldn't find anything either in the photo, so he tried the website instead."

Kenny held up a hand to interrupt. "I'll take this part. Takao, while quite bright in most areas no matter what any of us had ever thought before, is still not that proficient with computers and the internet. I'm the one who put in the address on my home PC." He blushed a it, tapping his fingers a little nervously on the table. "And…ah…I admit I tried tracing the site, not always heeding…shall I say…the exact letter of the law?" His blush deepened. "Ahem. I was trying to help. Anyway…"

"Go on, Kenny. It won't be held against you." Director Dickenson waved aside the questionable actions easily. "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Kenny replied in a slightly startled voice. He continued quickly, anxious to move past it. "The site was from a secured server that was programmed for one thing only – to host that website for a limited period of time – which was from the moment Takao opened the page until one hour after he'd done so."

"How did you figure that out?" Tala wanted to know.

"The page said so – and a little finger-work was all it took to confirm it." Kenny responded. "The webpage was as basic as you can get – anyone could have made it – and it was essentially a letter of instructions for Takao to follow if he wanted to get his family back." He glanced at the bluenette suddenly. "Come to think of it, it had made no mention of the sword, and neither did any of the other communications."

Takao's eyes widened. "Yeah. Now that you mention it…"

"Okay. So no sword but your family?" Tala frowned and leaned forward. "What were the instructions? What did it say?"

"I printed off the screen." Kenny dug through his briefcase. "Let me find it…"

"In short terms, it told me that I had one hour upon reading the page to respond, via an email address that was given, and if I ever wanted to see my family again, I would not report any of this to the authorities. I was to pretend that nothing was going on, and keep quiet that I'd been contacted." Takao picked up the story again. "Kenny tried working his magic on the webpage _and_ the email address but both were completely untraceable. Actually, I should say it was useless to try. He kept mumbling about bouncing IP addresses and some other techno-mumbo-jumbo that I didn't get."

"The email was an open, public, completely generalized and free email address – that first one was a Yahoo! Address. Takao and I – well, me, anyway – stayed up all night trying to track it down. No luck, though. And when I tried going back to the website, it was indeed gone – like it had never existed."

"So you responded to the email address, and then what?" Director Dickenson inquired.

"There was no reply until late the next afternoon. This time it was the ransom demand." Takao laughed humourlessly. "The demands were outrageous. I mean, the Book of the Dead? A manuscript that supposedly was commissioned by Charlemagne? How was I supposed to meet these demands? It was terribly unrealistic – or so I thought."

"The kidnapper obviously thought otherwise, though." Kai said quietly, squeezing Takao's hand. "Still, even knowing what you're capable of, Kinomiya, even I find the items you've…borrowed to be on the unreasonable side."

"Yes." Takao blew out a tired breath. "The ransom letter stated simply that the list of fifteen items included with it was the ransom to free my family unharmed. How I accomplished gathering them was up to me, but if I got caught or they even suspected I was under suspicion by the authorities for the thefts, I would never see Dad and Hiro alive again." He pursed his lips as he tried to remember what else it had said. "Oh. I also had to keep in contact with the kidnapper through email addresses that would be provided each week, which would only exist for one week at a time before dying. I was to let them know whenever I had acquired an item, and what plans I had made for the next. Each time I would be provided with some proof that my family was still alive and unharmed."

"There's a few things I don't understand about all this." Tala shook his head. "First, why go through all that trouble? And why _those_ items? Why not others?"

"I don't know, Agent Ivanov. If I did, I'd have a better idea of who was behind this and where to find my Dad and my brother." Takao didn't flinch away from the redhead's penetrating ice-blue gaze.

"Hmm…well, one other thing I don't get is why _you_? Have you made any enemies that are capable of this debacle? Or your father or brother, perhaps? Maybe your grandfather?"

"I don't know! If you think I haven't thought long and hard about the possibilities, then you must think I'm cold and unfeeling, and that I'm stupid." Temper flashed through storm blue eyes and Takao's hand tightened in Kai's. "Sure there have been plenty of people I didn't always get along with, all through my life, but none that I can think of that were ever _this_ vengeful or even hated me enough for this!"

"Shh…Taka." Kai attempted to soothe, rubbing the younger man's hand between his own. "It's a question that had to be asked. Tala didn't mean anything by it."

Subsiding some, the bluenette scowled down the table at the wolf and said nothing.

"Now, now, boys." The Director hastily intervened, wiping at his brow with a handkerchief. "Let's not lose our cool. We're all tired and our emotions are running high. Perhaps it is best if we leave off further questioning until tomorrow afternoon?" He suggested, inquiring of everyone's opinion with a look around the room. "Alright then. Let's pick up where we left off tomorrow at one o'clock. I will leave my Agents, here," he indicated Tala and Kai. "…to see to any arrangements that need to be made and what not. I will be making phone calls tonight to get an investigation started into this new development – discreetly, Mr. Kinomiya." Stanley Dickenson hastened to assure the bluenette when a look of panic immediately fell over him. "I promise you that our foe will not know the UNA is involved now. For tonight, return to your room and get some rest, please."

"I'll try, sir." Takao nodded, though not particularly reassured.

"Agent Hiwatari, may I speak with you in my office, please? Let Agent Ivanov escort Mr. Kinomiya back to his room." The old man beckoned Kai to follow him and walked away, expecting Kai to be right behind him.

The crimson-eyed man sighed. "This shouldn't take long, Kinomiya." He said as he stood, releasing Takao's hand. Leaning down, he spoke quietly into Takao's ear. "I'll be by later, Taka. Wait up for me?"

"Sure." The bluenette felt his face heat up at the request and he murmured back, so the others couldn't hear. "You're not in trouble are you?"

Kai shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't think so." He glanced at the clock on the wall, leaned in farther and gave Takao a swift, solid kiss before moving away. "I'd better get going."

With a small noise of acknowledgement, a little dazed by the sudden affection, Takao watched him stride out with a silly little smile on his face.

"Takao." A voice called, highly amused. "Earth to Takao…"

"Hmm?" He barely responded, quite happy to be day-dreaming.

"Kami-sama…he's worse than he was in high school!" Another voice exclaimed in exasperation. A hand waved in front of his face breaking the bluenette's dreamy focus. "Kinomiya Takao, wake up!"

"Huh? Oh." Takao scratched his head sheepishly and blushed under his friend's knowing gazes. "Ah…sorry, Chief. What'd you say?"

Rolling his eyes, Kenny waved it away. "Nothing. Come on, pal. Let's go back to your room and get you settled, okay?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Takao stood and allowed the group to usher him to the elevator.

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?"

Director Dickenson nodded, gesturing for Kai to sit as he took his own seat behind his desk. "I'm sure I'm not completely off when I assume that you've decided to believe Kinomiya's story, even without proof?"

Kai schooled his features to go carefully neutral. "My instincts tell me he's being completely truthful, Director, so yes. I believe him. I also believe in him. He has shown a resilience that I'm not sure I could ever claim in myself. I respect that. He wants to take responsibility for his actions. I respect that, also." The dual-haired agent met his boss' gaze without flinching as he spoke. "If this is going to affect the case or if you believe I have lost any objectivity to proceed with the investigation, then pull me from the case. I wouldn't blame you for it – in fact, I'd probably do the same thing. But I will warn you that I will still help Takao as best I can, in any way I can, no matter what you decide to do, so…"

"Stop, Kai! Please." The Director held up a hand and chuckled, his eyes sparkling with great amusement. "There is no need to get worked up. I have no intention of pulling you from the case."

Kai snapped his mouth shut, blinking in confusion. "I…sir?"

"Kai, I have known you since you were a little boy, and I've known your family for a very long time. Ever since you rose up in the ranks of the UNA to this office, I have followed your work and watched your progress with pride as if you were my own grandson. I trust your instincts, and I trust in your level-headed, logical, and careful consideration of any and all factors of a situation.

"On the same note, I have my own thoughts and instincts about your young friend. I know his family, also, and have worked with both Takao's father and brother before. Knowing what I do now, I would like nothing more than to assist in bringing them back safe and sound."

"What are your intentions then, sir?" Kai wondered, unable to hide his amazement. He had been prepared to be suspended from duty and to stand up for Takao if he had to, not to be told he was still on the case and that his boss wanted to help, too.

"Takao offered me a deal. I intend to take it." the old man folded his hands in front of himself. "We will work out the details in the next few days, but I think it would be best if Takao was released tomorrow after we've finished getting his statement – under the strict supervision of the UNA, of course."

Kai's mouth kicked up at one corner wryly. "Of course."

"Well, then." Stanley nodded. "That's settled for the moment. On a more personal note, have you and Takao worked out your…issues?" He inquired, suppressing a grin when Kai flushed red.

"We're working on it." was all Kai could manage to say, embarrassed.

"Good. Good." Not wanting to make the younger man any more uncomfortable than he already was, the Director didn't pry further. "I must say I'm relieved and happy to see you finally in a content and less darkened mood than you have been in the last few years you have been searching for him."

"Thank you, sir." Kai got up and nodded briefly in farewell, deciding that now was an excellent time to escape before he ended up completely humiliated in front of his boss. He paused at the door and glanced back when the old man spoke once more.

"Love is a powerful emotion. It is the one thing that can drive a person to either extreme of happiness or sadness in the blink of an eye. But it is a rare and precious thing to have someone to share that experience with through thick and thin, over whatever span of time one is given in life. Hang onto it, Kai. Fight for it, and refuse to let it go."

Opening the door, Kai stared ahead of himself as he quietly left, a small smile gracing his face as he considered those words.

_No_. He thought. I _will never let go of that which is most precious to me. Taka, my love, I hope you're willing to keep me and give me another chance_.

Kai made his way down to the medical floor. His cell phone rang in the elevator and he answered with a roll of his eyes when he saw Tala's number.

"What, Ivanov? I'm on my way down to the medical floor."

"Just thought I'd let you know, oh bitchy one, that I'm taking your group of friends here to a safe house. Our better half is in his room getting ready for bed, and we're leaving, so I'll see you tomorrow. Go home and sleep, Kai. Maybe it will improve your disposition – though I highly doubt it." With that, Tala hung up on his partner, a habit that was beginning to get on Kai's nerves.

With a muttered Russian curse under his breath, Kai stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to his lover's room. Now that he had an idea where his boss' thoughts on the situation lay, there was no reason to continue acting as neutral as he had been with Takao.

He had no intention of going home that night.

Placing his palm on the security pad by the door, he pushed it open when the lock clicked and went inside. The bathroom door was closed and Takao wasn't in the room so Kai knocked on the bathroom door to announce his presence.

"Who is it?"

"Me, Taka. Take your time, love. I'll be out here when you're done." Kai responded, taking off his jacket and shoes, draping the jacket over the back of a chair. He proceeded to undress down to his boxers and the black tank-top he wore under his shirt, then took up a comfortable, thoroughly relaxed position on the bed, sitting up with his back and shoulders propped up by the pillows against the headboard. He heard a hair dryer turn on and smiled to himself, relaxing in contentment. Kai knew Takao would take a few minutes, since he had all that hair to dry. So he remained as he was, enjoying the peace and quiet he hadn't been able to find for several days and nights now.

Eventually he heard the hair dryer stop and a few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and the light went off. Takao appeared, and as he turned the corner and spotted Kai on the bed, he stopped in his tracks and stared in shock. He certainly hadn't been expecting to find the dual-haired man in his underclothes and on the bed, after all.

Kai, on the other hand, was studying the bluenette idly with warm, hooded crimson eyes. Takao's midnight blue hair, which had been thick and fairly long ten years ago, was now thicker and a little longer than Kai remembered it to be. It made him want to run his fingers through it. He'd always linked Takao's mass of hair. And then there was the soft, sleepy, rumpled look the younger man had achieved with his baggy cotton pyjamas that were a size or two too large for him (as they hung off of him and didn't appear to be something he normally would wear to bed), the tiredness around blue-grey eyes, and the hair. In all, Takao had this adorable cuddliness going on that made even Kai want to hold him, and – dare he admit it – huggle the bluenette like a teddy-bear.

Of course he _wouldn't_ dare admit any such thing, and instead raised an eyebrow and laced his fingers behind his head in a totally relaxed repose before speaking. "What? Are you just going to stand there staring at me, Taka?"

"Huh?" Takao blinked in confusion, taking an unsure step toward the bed. "Oh! No…but, Kai…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just…take it you're staying? The night?" He didn't dare to hope, didn't want to risk it and suffer the letdown and consequent heartache. Takao didn't think he could take it, even though he knew Kai still cared about him a little.

Still, there was hope in his voice, almost a plea, and Kai heard it. With a small frown, the crimson-eyed agent sat up a little in concern.

"Yeah…unless you really don't want me to…" Kai reluctantly replied. "I mean, if you're not comfortable with it, I can just…" he sat up and swung a leg off the bed as if to get up.

"No! Stay!" Takao cried, eyes widening in panic with the thought that Kai was going to leave. "Please stay, Kai!" He hurried across the short distance of the room and leapt up onto the bed, throwing himself (practically) over Kai and cuddling into him, clutching at his upper arms fearfully. "Don't leave…"

"Hey," Kai took his hands out from behind his head and curled his arms around Takao securely, hugging him to his chest tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, love. I just meant if you weren't comfortable with sleeping with me again so soon, that's all. Taka?"

Takao sniffled and buried his face in Kai's shoulder. A tiny smile kicked up the corner of his mouth. "Sorry. I just…panicked. I know you're not leaving again." He raised his head and offered the hesitant smile. "And there's no way I'm letting you out of this bed now, so forget it." The smile held and turned into a mischievous grin when Kai chuckled and ran his fingers through the bluenette's hair, brushing it out of his fathomless blue eyes affectionately.

"Is that so. Well, since I'm not going anywhere, what were you intending to do with me?" Kai teased, a fierce glint igniting in his crimson gaze as it met Takao's.

"Hmm…let me think about that…" Takao pretended to ponder the situation seriously, and just when Kai was about to suggest something, a playful growl rumbling through the dual-haired man's chest, Takao flashed a grin and slid his arms under Kai to hug him. He snuggled in, wiggling into the most comfortable position he could find, and let out a deep sigh of contentment. "I'm going to sleep, just like this." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Kai rolled his eyes and reached up to flick the light-switch off, plunging the room into darkness. "I'm not a teddy-bear, Kinomiya." He grumbled, half-heartedly, without any real heat to his words.

"No. But you're warm, and comfortable, and you smell good." The bluenette replied, his voice muffled somewhat by Kai's shirt. "Deal with it."

Kai smirked and didn't say anything else, instead simply freeing a leg from under Takao and hooking it around one of the bluenette's legs like an anchor.

After a few minutes, Takao's voice rose up softly in the silence, surrounding a little hesitant.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"I…no. Never mind." Takao pulled out one hand from under Kai and laid it over his heart, feeling the strong, steady heartbeat pound against his palms. It was soothing – calming him and his thoughts like nothing else. Kai, however, had had his curiosity peaked, and he wanted to know what his lover wanted to ask.

"Oh no you don't. What is it, Taka?" he inquired gently, stroking his hair with one hand. "Whatever's bothering you, it's best to get it out."

"It's okay. Honest. I was going to ask if whatever the Director had to talk to you about was what got you to be here…with me. But it doesn't matter. I'm just happy you're here, and that's good enough."

"I'd already decided I was going to be here before then, Takao." Kai informed him wryly. He felt the bluenette shift, his other arm slipping out from under Kai, and his body raising up a little as Takao propped himself up so he could look up at Kai from where he lay, chin resting on his folded hands over Kai's chest. The older man stroked a hand of his own up and down Takao's spine, enjoying the way the fabric of his night-shirt slid over the younger man's skin smoothly. "Director Dickenson just wanted to make sure I was still willing to work on the case, that's all."

"Really?" Takao tilted his head suspiciously. "But if you're still on the case, Kai, then why are you risking your career by being here with me? Shouldn't we be…"

Kai laid a finger over Takao's lips, cutting him off. "You don't really think a little thing like that would stop me, do you? Besides," he smiled as Takao kissed that finger reaching up to grasp his hand and lazily continue planting kisses here and there all over it. "I believe I said something about giving you back lost time – or something like that."

Takao made a soft sound and let go of Kai's hand in favour of leaning down and kissing Kai on the mouth. At first the older man was a bit startled, but it didn't take long before he was relaxing into the bed and returning the gentle, slow kiss leisurely. Here was something he'd missed greatly – just being with the bluenette, holding him, kissing him…the quiet moments were as memorable as the exciting, action-filled ones to Kai. There had been many evenings, after their study sessions or the weekends when it was raining outside and there was nothing else to do that they'd spent in Takao's room or in Takao's living room on the couch, wrapped in each others' arms and snuggled together. Sometimes they made out, sometimes they just talked, and sometimes they did nothing at all but **_be_**.

As hundreds of such memories flashed through the back of his mind, the dual-haired man drove his fingers through the bluenette's hair to curl around the back o Takao's head and knead rhythmically. He could feel moisture stinging his eyes behind the lids, as his eyes were closed, and he abruptly broke away from the familiarity of Takao's mouth, breathing hard and shuddering with emotion.

Sensing the sudden desperation and wondering at the abrupt change, Takao opened his eyes, blinking in confusion, and looked down at his lover in concern. "Kai? What's wrong, _itoshii_?" His eyes widened when a small sob escaped the older man under him. "Kai!"

"Taka…" Kai opened his eyes and they glistened in the low light of the moon shining through the tiny barred windows. He had to swallow back the tears as he met the younger man's worried gaze.

"What is it? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?" Takao began checking him over frantically when Kai didn't answer. Giving a choked laugh, Kai caught his hands and drew them to his chest, holding them there.

"I'm okay, Taka, I'm just fine." He reached up and stroked Takao's cheek. "I just…I've missed you love." Kai explained in a thick voice, brushing his hair out of smoky blue eyes. "I can never say how much I have missed you."

Takao melted. He smiled and dipped his head to kiss Kai once more tenderly. Then he wiggled down so that he could cuddle up comfortably with his head resting on Kai's chest again.

"So have I, Kai. I've imagined this for so long now…remembered it. And…even if we don't get the chance to be like this for long, I…"

"Shh…" Kai hushed him, wrapping his arms around the bluenette tightly. "We won't think of that. We'll just take things one day at a time, alright?"

Sighing, Takao nodded and closed his eyes.

"Alright."

* * *

**Kali's** **Notes: **Well! That took a toll on my poor wrists. I'm going to have to watch it or I'm going to develop carpal tunnel. Xx Yeesh. Painful. **Please R/R!**


	11. Honour Among Thieves Part V

**Kali notes:** Welcome to yet another instalment. The Chaos Wave has hit! Check it out, folks…see my endnotes for details.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Beyblade. If we did, Kali wouldn't be a student indebted to the government for 1000s of $$ in student loans, would she?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** fuzzy, warm, lovey-dovey moments and an attempt at humour. (Dryad: Don't get your hopes up…it is Kali writing, after all. _sighs_).

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Honour Among Thieves – Part V**_

Tala dug out the set of keys to the safe house from his jacket pocket and unlocked the apartment door, shoving it open.

"Well, here we are. This is one of the largest safe houses we have in Paris. I hope it will be accommodating enough for you." He addressed Kenny, Hilary, Max, and Judy. "It's not much, but for your friend's sake, it's better that those people don't know you're here."

"We know. And I agree completely." Kenny shook his head. "I appreciate the trouble you're going through, Agent Ivanov."

"I'm not doing this for any of you, or even Kinomiya." The wolf returned, walking inside and turning on the lights. "I'm doing it because I despise injustice and deceit. And I'm doing it because my partner is busy handling his own set of issues in this mess, which leaves me to make sure the rest of it is taken care of." Tala folded his arms over his chest and eyed them all critically. "Was there anything you wanted before I leave for the night?"

"No, thank you, Agent." Judy replied, her hand coming down on Max's shoulder. The blonde was frowning at the redhead for some reason, and his mother knew her son well enough to know he would have said something he'd later regret.

"Alright. If you should need anything, there are UNA agents in the building at all times, and if you need anything or something is wrong, call the number posted by the telephone. There is no outside line, however, so you won't be able to call anywhere outside the building." Tala pointed in the general direction of the kitchen area. "I'll be by around 10 am tomorrow to get you and bring you all back to the UNA. I imagine you'll want to visit Kinomiya for a while before we continue getting his statement." Tala walked back out the door, pausing briefly. "I don't have to remind you not to try going out or anything after I leave, do I?"

"We won't. Good night, Agent." Judy smiled pleasantly and ushered Max away to the living room.

Kenny picked up his baggage and went to the kitchen table to begin spreading out in preparation for work on Takao's case.

Hilary, on the other hand, followed Tala out into the hallway, letting the door to the apartment close behind her for a small measure of privacy. "My I have a moment, Agent Ivanov?" She inquired.

"I always have a moment for a pretty woman." Tala winked, an easy grin forming as he leaned against a wall. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me…what is your take on Takao's situation?" Hilary asked hesitantly. "I know I shouldn't be asking, but I'm worried about Takao especially, as well as everyone else. I just don't understand why someone would do this to Takao. He's one of the kindest, most loyal and trustworthy people I've ever met."

"Maybe. I don't know him well enough to say that. If he is, though, then that just makes him that much more of a target for the unscrupulous and nefarious types in his world." Tala shrugged. "I've seen it happen too many times to believe otherwise."

Hilary frowned. "That can't be a good enough reason."

"Is there such thing as a 'good enough' reason? I doubt it. Look, we will figure the whole ting out eventually, I can promise you that. I'm not saying it will all make sense or be logical, but at least you'll know."

"Oh, I have no doubt of _that_." Hilary shook her head, flicking her hair over her shoulder and out of her face. "Honestly, though, Agent Ivanov, can you give me your opinion of everything? Do you think…will Takao go to prison?"

Her deep, honey-brown eyes met his own ice-blue ones and he felt a sudden urge to reassure her. He didn't though, because it would have required lying to her, and that just wasn't in him to do.

"I don't know, Hilary. There are too many strings that need tying up before I can know that, too much evidence that needs to be gathered – for one possibility or another." Tala answered honestly after a minute of thought.

Hilary stepped up closer to him, drawn by the chill of his eyes and the warmth of his voice inexplicably. "I guess I was hoping for too much of an answer." She admitted softly. "I didn't know who else I could ask and get an honest answer from who wouldn't just say what they thought I would want to hear." She looked down at her feet, fingers absently plucking at the material of her skirt. "Thank you for that."

Even though his brain screamed at him not to do so, Tala reached out and tipped her ace upward once more with a finger under her chin. Softly rubbing his thumb pad over her ivory skin, he smiled. "Bad things happen to good people, Hilary. Sometimes those good people need a little help. That's my job, and I am very good at it. So is my partner. And _he_ has a personal reason for getting to the bottom of things. So in that respect, I can tell you honestly not to worry. Truth will out, in the end."

She couldn't help smiling back a little at his words. As she opened her mouth to thank him yet again, Judy opened the door and stepped out into the hall with them.

"Oh, there you are, Hilary. Come inside, dear, and do something about Kenny? He's insisting on doing casework right now." The blonde woman sighed.

Tala dropped his hand back to his side and nodded at both women. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Good night, ladies."

"Good night, Agent Ivanov." Hilary returned, watching him go. Judy watched Hilary with a tiny, knowing smile.

"Hilary?"

"Yes, Judy. I'm coming." The brunette rolled her eyes at the sight of her 'boss' bent over his laptop typing so furiously it was a wonder the keyboard didn't start to smoke. Rolling up her metaphorical sleeves, she stomped toward him, prepared for the inevitable fight it would be to get him to go to bed and sleep rather than stay up all night – again – working on Takao's case.

Where was Max? The blonde was already out like a light bulb, sprawled on a sofa in the living room, where his mother draped a blanket over him and pulled off his shoes before going into one bedroom to go to sleep herself.

* * *

There was no real reason for Kai to wake up. No sudden light in his face, no noises (other than the soft, rhythmical breath of the bluenette in his arms and his own steady breathing), nor was there any instinct that told him to open his eyes and surface from slumber so abruptly. Yet wake up in this way he did. Kai blinked the sleep out of his eyes and glanced around, though he couldn't quite make out the clock on the far wall from his place on the bed. It was still too dark in the room, with the blinds on the small windows closed and no lights on.

Yawning expansively, Kai stretched out his stiff arms and legs as best he could – with the sleeping younger man sprawled out over top of him like a human blanket, it was somewhat difficult. With a tiny sigh, Kai lazily draped his arm over one of Takao's shoulders and down his back, and tucked the other under his head. He closed his eyes again and allowed himself to fall into a doze, feeling contented and warm just where he was.

The next time he woke up, there _definitely_ was a reason for it. He wasn't the only one awake this time, because Takao had Kai's shirt pushed halfway up his chest while his mouth was busily mapping out the muscles and scars that made Kai more beautiful than some Greek god – in Takao's eyes, at least.

Groaning quietly, Kai slid his fingers through Takao's hair and massaged the back of his neck appreciatively. Little tingles of pleasure burned through his sleepy system, and he nearly purred with the sensations. Smiling, Takao raised his head a little and looked up at his lover.

"Finally awake are you?" He murmured, rubbing his cheek against Kai's muscled abdomen. "Took you long enough. I thought I might have to do something…drastic." The bluenette put special emphasis on that word, his voice a sleepy, husky purr of sound that made Kai shiver and shift restlessly under him.

Kai's eyes nearly crossed at the mental images that combination invoked. "Tease." He growled, smirking down at Takao. He let blue-black silken hair slide through his fingers idly, simply enjoying their closeness for the time they had together.

Takao rolled his eyes and opted to snuggle up to Kai's stomach to enjoy being petted. "Did you get some sleep, Kai?" He asked, tracing patterns on the rippled, hard surface of Kai's abdomen with a fingertip.

"Some. Better than I have in a while. How about you, Taka?" Kai replied, reaching down to lay a hand over Taka's to halt the tickling sensation. Instead, he let the bluenette thread their fingers together and play with his idly. "You're the one who needs the rest more than I do."

"I slept well. I always do when you're with me, I'm beginning to learn." Takao brought their linked hands to his lips and brushed kisses over Kai's knuckles. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

Kai frowned at the small tone of voice Takao used. "Of course, love. We'll stay like this as long as possible…but what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Takao burrowed under the covers further, trying to block out the world – if only for a little while longer.

Frowning deeper, Kai pulled his other arm out from behind his head and ran his fingers through Takao's hair. "No, come on, now. Something's bothering you, love. I can't help if you don't tell me what it is."

Takao sighed deeply and reluctantly raised up on his forearms. "Turn on the light, okay?" Kai turned over a bit and looked up for the light switch, flicking it on and wincing at the sudden light – though dimmed considerably compared to the overhead halogen lights. Settling down again, he watched his lover expectantly.

"I'm scared." The bluenette said after a minute, stormy blue eyes, haunted as they were, looking back at Kai fearfully. "I'm scared I'll never see my Dad or Hiro again. I'm scared that this is my last 'free' moment before they ship me off to prison. I'm scared that after today I'll never get to be with you at all, ever again…"

Kai laid a finger over his lips, halting the words. "I know. God, Takao, I do. I'm just as scared that all those things and a million others might happen. But…" the crimson-eyed agent smiled a little. "They are all only 'mights' and 'maybes' of a future that hasn't played out yet. I won't let the 'what ifs' consume me _or_ you, love. Understand?"

Nodding, Takao edged up the bed to curl himself into Kai's chest, hugging him with his whole body. Protectively, Kai wrapped his arms around Takao's upper back and shoulders tightly, resting his chin on the younger man's head. After a few minutes of quiet, Kai rubbed Takao's back as he spoke up again.

"Since I forgot to mention it last night, and because maybe it will help to put your mind at ease a little, I should tell you what the Director and I talked about last night."

Takao looked up curiously. "Yeah?"

"He told me that he's going to take that deal you had offered him when we first brought you in."

"Really?" Takao's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't think he'd actually go for that…but I thought I'd make the offer anyway."

"Well, he said he'd work out the legal details with Kenny and Max's mother, but he wants to help. So he said it would be a good idea to release you after completing your statement today." Kai held up a hand when Takao pushed himself up again in amazed excitement. "_But_ only into the watchful custody and supervision of the UNA, of course."

The bluenette tilted his head sardonically. "Meaning you and Agent Ivanov, I assume?"

"Hmm. I would have gone with you anyway, Taka."

Takao smiled softly and hid his face against Kai's chest. "I know." He responded, his voice equally soft as his smile.

Kai's cell phone, sitting on the bedside chest of drawers, interrupted the peaceful moment.

"Oh for…what time is it anyway?" Kai grumbled, reaching out to grab the little phone.

Takao pushed himself up again and sat back on his heels. He glanced behind himself to peer at the clock. "Almost 9 am, love."

"Urgh." Kai flipped the cell open and pushed a button before barking, "What?"

Over the line, Takao heard a faint chuckling. It was Tala.

"My, my. As cheerful as always this morning, aren't we? Didn't get any last night?"

"You're interrupting my quality time, Ivanov. Spit out whatever it is you're annoying me for or I'm hanging up and not answering again." Takao rolled his eyes at his grumpy, put-out lover, and slid off the bed to go to the closet to find clean clothes.

"I think I'd better bring you some of Oliver's coffee." Kai could hear the scowl in his partner's voice. "You're a downright bitch in the morning, you know that? Look, I just wanted to give you the heads-up, seeing as how you weren't at home when I stopped by this morning and figured you were with Kinomiya."

"What heads-up?" Kai sat up properly, letting his legs dangle off the side of the hospital bed.

"Oh…just that I'll be coming up with Kinomiya's entourage as soon as they're done eating breakfast here – so maybe in twenty minutes or so – and that the Boss said he'd be coming down at ten to continue and to talk about what to do next."

Kai's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"Well, as much fun as it would have been to just let everyone walk in on you and your little…" Kai growled a warning and Tala snickered. "…_boyfriend_ and to get caught doing less than appropriate things in a hospital room, I thought I'd make sure you had a chance to put on clothes at least."

"If I'm a bitch then you're an ass, Tal. Go chase that secretary from Research, why don't you? Better yet, go play in traffic, wolf." He pushed a button on his cell, hanging up on Tala before he could respond to that with a satisfied smirk.

Takao shook his head. "As glad as I am that you have had a good friend like Tala all this time, I have to admit that you two have the weirdest relationship I have ever seen."

Kai laughed and held out his hand to the bluenette, who took it and squeezed, letting him draw Takao into the circle of his arms. "I know. But it works for us. I don't try to analyze it, not after all this time."

Takao hugged Kai briefly and leaned down to place a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm going to take a shower, love. Did you want to join me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Kai and the crimson-eyed agent nipped lightly at his collarbone.

"I would love to. However, that may not be a wise idea. Besides, I doubt that the shower in there is built large enough for two."

Mock pouting, Takao nuzzled Kai's hair and sighed. "No, you're right about that. Well, I won't be long." He let go and walked to the bathroom.

"Didn't you take a shower last night?" Kai asked, curiously.

"No. I just washed my hair. It was driving me nuts." Takao poked his head out the bathroom door for a moment. "If you need to borrow something feel free to dig through my bags. I don't mind."

"Thanks. I should be good." Kai waved him back into the bathroom and the bluenette disappeared.

* * *

An hour and a half later, everyone had gathered once again in the same conference room as the previous night. Takao was dressed in regular clothes this time, however, and he sat with an ease and comfort he hadn't felt only twelve or so hours earlier, with Kai sitting right next to him on the left again.

"Well, Takao, I'm pleased to report that the agents in Japan that I have asked the Asian offices to assign to your case have confirmed your story. They did some discreet digging all last night, and from what they found they have corroborated what you have told us." Director Dickenson smiled a little at the bluenette's surprised look. "We don't waste time, son. I'm sure that with the police reports and all that we'll have further corroboration, as well. On that note, we only need you to give us as detailed a statement about each of the places you…borrowed from, and then I would like to have a meeting with your Counsel and Director Judy about that deal you offered me."

"Sir…I…thank you." Takao finished lamely, stunned despite the fact that Kai had told him the Director meant to do this. "You can't know how much this means to me."

"Perhaps not. But its there all the same. Now," the old man looked down at his open case-file briefly. "Let's start with the most recent occurrence at the British Museum, shall we?"

"Certainly." Takao straightened up in his seat and proceeded to explain how he'd gotten into the building, found the item he wanted, and gotten back out again without tripping any alarms, or alerting any guards, or anything of the kind. Four hours later, he had only three items left to explain, and the Director called a halt in order to adjourn for lunch.

"I wouldn't want Dr. Maison to be giving me grief for not letting you eat properly." He chuckled, pushing to his feet and picking up his walking stick.

"No, sir." Takao agreed. In truth, he was famished and a little worn out by all that talking. Kai held his hand firmly in his own and led him out the door.

"I think it's safe to take you down to the café and let Oliver feed you." the older man said as they led the group to the elevators. Kenny agreed from behind them.

"I highly doubt that Gideon will have any spies in the UNA that will report your presence here. Besides, you _have_ to try that place's food, Takao!"

Max laughed and slapped the young lawyer on the shoulder. "He's not kidding, pal! It's pretty fantastic grub."

"Can't wait, then." Takao smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Good." Kai placed a kiss to Takao's temple, lingering a moment. "I'd be worried if you didn't get some of your appetite back."

That earned a few agreeing chuckles from Kenny and Max. Hilary just rolled her eyes and Judy smiled affectionately at the group.

* * *

Finally it was all out. Takao felt light-headed as he rode back up to his hospital room with Kai and Tala. Kenny and the others had gone to work out the logistics and legalities of his release while he packed up his stuff and got ready to leave, and Kai was true to his word. He was sticking to Takao like white on rice. Tala, now that so many of his questions had been answered about the hows and whys of this case, decided he was just going to follow Kai (and subsequently Takao) around to see this strange drama through to the end.

"I can't believe how much better I feel after just telling you all about everything." Takao murmured, leaning against Kai's side. "Feels like a boulder got removed off my back that I didn't know I was carrying."

"I imagine so. You've been silent about the whole debacle for months, Kinomiya." Tala reasoned, yawning. "I'm still not sure who this Gideon character is. It's obvious that whoever it is knows you, knows your talents, and knows just how to get you to do what he/she wants you to do."

"Yes. I've tried coming up with a name, too. 'Gideon' is just a pseudonym for whoever is behind this." Takao frowned, his face darkening. "He or she has to pay for everything."

"They will. I promise you, Taka, we'll find the person and they'll find out what justice means the hard way." Kai slid his arm around Takao's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks. Both of you." Takao sighed and let Kai lead him out of the elevator and down the hallway to his room to pack up his stuff. Tala followed at a slower pace, stopping by the nurse's station to give them the paperwork for Takao's release.

Kai watched the bluenette stuff his belongings back into the suitcase he had from his seat on the bed next to it. "You've certainly mastered the fine art of travelling lightly, haven't you?" He teased. Takao stuck out his tongue and zipped up the main compartment.

"Had to. Besides, whenever I left to…go borrow an item, I was only gone for a couple of days. You don't need to pack an entire closet for two days."

"True." Kai smiled at the little picture that slipped out of a book that Takao tossed down on top of the suitcase. "I remember that picture."

"What?" Takao looked up from the closet where he was checking for any missed items and turned pink. "Oh. Yeah, I thought it was the best picture I had of you so…and I guess I just…"

"You don't have to explain why you have it, love." Kai picked up the book and the picture, and neatly tucked it safely away between the front page and front cover. "I'm flattered that you still thought enough of me all these years to even have kept it."

Takao walked up to Kai and looped his arms around Kai's neck, leaning down to rest his forehead against the older man's for a moment. "Even when I was hating you for leaving me, I still loved you. I still hoped that someday maybe we'd get another chance. That maybe I would get to see you so peaceful like that picture again someday."

Kai separated their foreheads and tilted his head back a little further to press his lips to Takao's softly. "You will. I'll make a point of it."

Takao kissed back, a little more forcefully in his emotional state. "I'll hold you to it."

"God! Would you two love-birds quit with the sugary sweetness already?" Tala's voice cut through the moment like a well-honed blade. "Be sappy and fluffy on your own time, please. Here, Kinomiya." The redhead tossed a pill-bottle at Takao who caught it neatly out of the air. "Those are your meds from Dr. Maison. You're to take them as it says on the bottle, and there should be enough of a dosage to last at least a month. If you need more, you're to call her immediately and she'll authorize a refill."

"Thank you. Tell her thank you, too. For everything." The bluenette secured the bottle in his suitcase and put the baggage on the floor. "Well, I'm all packed."

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Kai held out his hand to Takao, who grasped it and linked their fingers together, then picked up the laptop carry-case with the other hand to carry himself. Tala led the way back down the hall to the elevators again.

Down in the car-park of the UNA building, Takao let Kai put his bags in the trunk of a car, while Tala watched. "So where exactly are we going anyway?" Takao asked, curiously.

"We'll go to my place first, so I can get some clean clothes and a few things of my own, but then we're going to go to your apartment, Takao." Kai responded. He glanced over at his partner. "Tala is going to follow us again, to see if anyone is watching your building to see if you come back again. We thought that if they see you – with me, still – then it will be easier to make up a story about where you have been all this time."

"Uh huh…and that would be?" Takao raised an eyebrow.

"Simple. Kai was worried about your health, what with your stomach and all, and he decided that after you got back into Paris, he was going to whisk you off to a fancy French hostel where you could be treated for your condition and get some rest. Since you can't really 'tell' him anything, you couldn't protest either, and had to go along." Tala grinned wolfishly. "We have all the details planned out for you already, and if they call the place we picked to find out if you were there, they'll find more than enough evidence to suggest that you were."

Takao's eyes were wide. "That's amazing. I will never get over how fast you UNA people work when you get started on something."

Tala laughed and waved over his shoulder as he turned and strode off. "I'll be in touch. Keep it low profile, you two. Play along, at least when you're anyplace where your admirers can see you."

Kai grunted and slid into the driver's seat of the car. Takao got in beside him and sighed. "It feels good, yet strange to be going home after all of this."

"It'll be fine, love. I'll be with you."

"I know. You have no idea how grateful I am for that." Takao covered his hand on the gearshift with one of his own and left it there.

Kai turned his hand over and held it tightly as he drove out into Paris traffic.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** This chapter is a part of the mass update I am doing of all my WIPs (aka the Chaos Wave), except _Endure_…which I pretend doesn't exist at the moment. The other fics that have been updated are _Mnemosyne_ (my 1st Saiyuki fic), _Daze of Paradise_ (my Yu-Gi-Oh! fic not found on ffnet), _Haunted_ (my newest Beyblade fic which is a late Halloween one), and _Written In The Stars_ (a TyKa birthday fic for Jen not found on ffnet). All of these will be found by following the links in my bios on any of the fic sites – once I've posted them. For more info, also see my bios, or email me, or message me, or whatever works for you. You will get a response as soon as I possibly can come up with one. For now, enjoy this chapter and check out the other updates as well! **Please R/R!**


	12. Thick As Thieves Part I

**Kali notes:** Moving on! Now the bulk of the plot line will start. And I've had all of the next few chapters in my head for months. So I hope I don't disappoint and you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't sue.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it! **This chapter:** Fluff…Takao pissed off at his 'boss'…more fluff...and **LEMON**! About time… (See my bio for links to places to find the non-fido friendly version).

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Thick As Thieves – Part I**_

The minute Takao opened his apartment door and stepped inside, he knew he hadn't been the last person in that apartment. He paused on the threshold of his front door and took a moment to fight back the feeling of…violation that knowledge inspired in him.

"Takao?" Kai's voice ran through him and washed away the unpleasant feeling in his chest and stomach. It didn't stop him from growing angry, though.

"Sorry. Come on in, Kai." Takao ushered him in with a false cheeriness that made _Kai_ pause for a moment before moving inside and closing the door. Takao dropped his bags by the wall and moved to the kitchen immediately, where he grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper from by the phone and scribbled a quick message as he spoke. "Make yourself at home. I'll see if I have any coffee left, though I suspect I need to go shopping."

Kai warily followed his lover's voice to the kitchen, where he had a note shoved in his face the minute he came in. Grabbing it as Takao let go and began stomping around not only the kitchen in a mild huff, but the living room and small dining area as well, seeming to search for something. Scanning the note quickly, his own crimson eyes darkened and he crumpled it up.

"Place is bugged. Can feel the foreign electrical currents from all over. Keep pretending while I find them and kill them." The note had read. Kai didn't question how Takao knew there were listening devices scattered around the apartment, but he played along as he watched the bluenette search out the sources of those 'currents' and proceed to do something about them.

"If you want, I'll go for you. You should b resting, anyway, Takao." Kai faked a normal, concerned voice. Sometimes Takao would slap a hand to the wall over an outlet or a light switch and there would be a brief buzzing sound before something crackled and smoke curled out from behind the plastic panel. Other times the same would occur from a lamp or some other clever hiding place. The younger man was systematically combing through his home, eliminating the devices that had invaded his privacy. "The doctors did only let you go because you promised – and I promised to make you – get a lot of rest."

Stomping back to the phone, Takao unplugged it from the wall and proceeded to take it apart, searching for the wiretap he knew had to be there. Sure enough, he found the little device in the receiver, and carefully plucking it out, he set it on the counter with a fierce glare. "I know, I know. But surely doing a little grocery shopping isn't stressful enough to aggravate anything." He replied, trying really hard not to clench his jaw in anger. Instead, he picked p the bug and fried it with a small jolt of his own body's electric current before dropping it on the counter.

Kai raised an eyebrow, as if to ask, "Is that all of them?" and Takao shook his head. He motioned for Kai to follow him and moved down the hall to his bedroom, office, and the bathroom. All the while they continued to have a made-up discussion about Takao's trip to the hostel and what the doctors had told him.

"…and he also said that coffee was out of the question, so there's no point in buying…" Kai stopped in mid-sentence as Takao held up a hand where the last of the bugs lay dead in his palm. "That's it?"

The bluenette dropped the electronic device in the wastebasket and dusted his hands. He blew a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and nodded. "Pretty sure. I'll sweep through one more time to be sure though." Takao glanced around the bedroom. "Two rooms are clear for sure."

"So you wanna explain or shall I guess?"

Takao made a face and scowled darkly at a wall, counting to a hundred, slowly. "Obviously 'Gideon' was determined to figure out where I disappeared to. No doubt he'll be in contact sometime soon to try and yell at me for doing so – not that it matters. He'll shut up when I tell him a few things I've been storing up."

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and leaned a hip against the dresser. "Elaborate?"

"Well…" Takao sat on the end of his bed and looked thoughtful. "I have an affinity for things electrical, right? So I know what everything, uh, feels like in my apartment – because I spend so much time here and because I am the one who plugged in every appliance and electronic device there is here. When something changes from that, I know it. As soon as I opened the door and walked inside I could feel a significant difference, and since no one but myself is ever in here…"

"Ah." Kai nodded. "Logical."

"Yeah. Each of those bugs were emitting their own small currents of electrical energy. That's how I knew." Takao looked around the bedroom with a frown. "And now I'm a little creeped out by the fact that some stranger was in my living space – not to mention listening in on my life like that."

"I'm pretty sure you've found them all, but as a precautionary measure, I can have a team sent over to sweep again, if you like." Kai shrugged at the grimace of distaste on the bluenette's face. "Or if this place makes you too uncomfortable, you are more than welcome at my place."

Takao got up and went over to the crimson-eyed agent, enveloping him in a grateful hug. "Thank you, Kai. I really appreciate it. But let's try here for one night. If I can't deal…well, then I'll take you up on that."

"Alright." Kai nodded and wrapped his arms around Takao in turn. "That's reasonable." He smiled as the younger man settled against him comfortably. "Shall we go get the bags? And then we really should do something about food."

"I suppose. We're going to need at least some basics, after all." Takao separated himself from Kai but took his hand and led him back down the hallway to the living room and kitchen as he began listing off grocery ideas. "Coffee for you, tea for me, milk, eggs, bread, some vegetables and fruit, maybe some pastas?"

"Whatever you like, love. As long as it doesn't aggravate your stomach, that is."

"Oh. Right. I'll need that list of dos and don'ts from Dr. Maison." Takao went over to their bags that were still sitting on the entry-way to dig out his list. Kai followed and picked up their bags easily.

"I'll put these in the bedroom." Kai said, giving Takao a sideways glance. "If that's okay?"

Takao blinked and smiled. "It's where they belong."

The older man couldn't help but smile back at the unspoken acceptance in that statement. He gave a quick nod and moved off at an easy pace, as if he'd always lived there.

Takao, while he waited for Kai, quickly made one last sweep of the kitchen and living room for bugs. He found one behind the television, which he'd missed because its frequency was a little different than the other devices he had found earlier.

He stood there looking at it, lying there inconspicuous in his palm for a few minutes – long enough that Kai found him there still staring at it. Before Kai could alert Takao to his presence, the bluenette began to speak.

"If you think I don't know you're out there listening, Gideon, you underestimate my intelligence. This is a warning: remember the deal we made – you stay out of my way and I'll get your items in any way I see fit to do so, in return for my brother and my father, alive, safe, and healthy. If you don't stop trying to spy on me, if I have any more interference from you or your little minions, I swear I will destroy the fourteen items I already have. Oh, and one last thing: I am working on number fifteen, and I haven't had any proof of my family's health and safety since item eleven. You know how to contact me, and I'll expect to be hearing from you soon – as in the next 48 hours – otherwise I'll be assuming my father and brother are dead and I'll be walking through the UNA's front door immediately. Have a pleasant day, creep."

Takao's final word was punctuated by a tightening of his fist around the device and a sudden surge of pure electrical energy. Smoke curled from his hand and there was only a small pile of ashes left of the listening device. Kai blinked at the smouldering pile of ashes, a little astonished at the power display that had been, and watched Takao walk to the kitchen to dump the ashes in the garbage can.

"That was the last of them. But if it will make you happy…give Tala a call." Takao dusted his hands off and grabbed his wallet and keys. "Let's go get the shopping over with. I just…want to be able to lie around and be lazy for the rest of the day."

Kai nodded, taking out his cell. "I'll ask Tala to have our friends came in and make a clean sweep. They'll get rid of the bugs you fried, while they're at it."

"Okay." Takao waited while Kai sent for the team that would do the job while they were out getting groceries.

After he hung up, Kai put the cell back in his pocket and ran a hand through his hair. "Done. You'll have to tell me what all that was earlier that you said to Gideon before you destroyed that bug, but it can wait until tomorrow. Our first priority is food."

Takao couldn't help being a little surprised at that, thinking he'd have to explain then and there, but smiled in weary gratefulness and headed for the door. "It's a deal. Come on, love. Let's go shopping."

* * *

They were walking past a pharmacy on the way back when Kai suddenly stopped and looked at the building thoughtfully.

"Kai? Something wrong?" Takao, when he noticed that Kai wasn't beside him, stopped too and turned around, walking back.

"No. Not at all. Wait here a moment, okay? I'm just going to go in here quickly." Kai handed Takao his grocery bag and smiled in assurance. "I won't take long."

"Alright." Takao watched his lover go inside, a bit perplexed as to what he could be going into the pharmacy for.

The agent was true to his word. He was in and out in five minutes.

"That was quick. What did you buy?" Takao tried to see what was in the small bag Kai carried, but the dual-haired man tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Something for later. Let's get back and sat shall we?" Kai replied, taking back the grocery bag and leading the younger man away.

There was a domestic sort of cozy companionship in the atmosphere of Takao's apartment that evening while they put away groceries and threw together a fast meal. They ate without saying much, but then, that was normal, too. It was certainly reminiscent of their time together ten years ago, when they'd often spent hours together in silence, yet completely at ease with each other.

Kai watched the bluenette finish drying off the last dish and put it away with darkened crimson eyes, calculating. A soon as the cupboard door closed and Takao had put down his towel, the agent struck.

Takao had a brief chance to blink before he was pressed back against the counter and descended upon by his lover's hands and mouth. Helpless to do anything but surrender and allow himself to be consumed under the onslaught, he made a muffled groaning noise and lifted his arms to hook them around Kai's shoulders and neck. Kai's hands fell to Takao's hips, gripping and pulling the younger man as close as he could, holding him there while he kissed Takao deeply, hotly, and with al the emotion he could find in himself.

The bluenette understood and kissed back just as fervently and as passionately as he could. Oh how he'd missed this; the heat, the desperation for touch, the overwhelming desire for Kai to be with him, on him, around him, over him, _in_ him – any damn way he could _get_ Kai was enough to send his rational mind reeling. Their tongues tangled and Takao's hands delved into the older man's hair as his body unconsciously shifted restlessly to press more fully and tightly to Kai's, every curve and angle melding as if they were one body.

When they broke apart briefly to catch their breaths, needing that pesky necessity for life (air), Takao's hands roamed and touched any part of Kai he could conveniently reach while Kai's hands busied themselves working the shirt off and over Takao's head, then reaching for the fly of his jeans. He let out a whimpered moan of Kai's name when Kai's hands brushed continuously over his increasingly hardening erection through the material of the pants and his underwear. "Kai…oh gods…"

"I don't know about you, Taka," Kai murmured, letting his lips teasingly brush against Takao's several times while he worked at unclothing the younger man. "But I fully intend to make use of the precious time alone that we have." He shoved the denim off over Takao's hips and butt, then worked them down his legs to pull them off completely.

"Hell yes." The bluenette sighed as the majority of the restriction of his aching cock was released, now constrained only by his brief underwear. He wasn't about to let the crimson eyed man get away with remaining clothed, however, and somewhat roughly began unbuttoning Kai's shirt and the button-fly of his jeans. "Aren't we going a little fast?"

Kai gave a small grunt as his jeans were practically ripped off his body and flung aside carelessly. He shrugged out of the shirt and let it drop to the floor heedlessly, letting Takao draw him back into the embrace of his body and wrapping his arms around the bluenette as his head bent to capture Takao's mouth once more. "Hmm…we can go slow later, lover. Right now I just want…I need to…" he gave up trying to articulate what everything in him was crying out for at that moment. Takao understood anyway, responding by kissing Kai fiercely, with an intense, unbridled passionate desire that went beyond merely hormones and pheromones.

A deep all-over body shudder ran through Kai and he pulled back suddenly, panting, as a wave of uncertainty washed through him. "Taka, love…if this is too much, too soon…if we _are_ going too fast then please tell me to stop now because I don't think I can stop if we keep going like this, and…"

Stormy blue eyes gleamed and narrowed, through there was a softness to his expression, and Kai suddenly found himself spun around so that _he_ was the one pressed to the kitchen counter and kissed breathless once more. When Kai was released he sucked in air hastily and met Takao's gaze with his own, slightly dazed, crimson one.

"That is so _you_, love – giving me a chance to end things before they go too far like that. But as much as I appreciate the gesture and love you that much more for it…" Takao's voice was husky with want and he leaned into kiss Kai deeply, once, before breaking away again to continue speaking. "It's been _ten years_, Kai! That's too long between, and I'll be _damned_ if you quit _now_." With that, Takao dipped his head to kiss the older man again, this time slowly and thoroughly while his hands slid from Kai's dual-shaded hair down to his shoulders, then skimmed them open-palmed downward over firm pecks and the washboard abdomen.

Kai groaned and let Takao's hands and mouth do whatever they wanted. It felt much too good just sitting back and enjoying the younger man's ministrations than it would have to stop him and proceed to vent his sexual frustration on his lover. So he closed his eyes and stroked the back of the bluenette's neck as Takao drew his mouth questioningly along the line of Kai's jaw and down his neck while his ever-busy hands found the waistband of Kai's boxers and fingers slipped under it.

So much for lying around and being lazy that night.

* * *

Seconds…minutes…hours…neither man knew how long they lay there in bed, totally blissed out and desperately gulping in air as if they'd sprinted a mile flat out. Kai, his face tucked against Takao's shoulder, shakily managed to move first, propping himself up on a forearm. Still feeling dazed and shaky, he brushed the damp locks of Takao's hair out of his face and rubbed a thumb-pad over his bottom lips. "Still alive, gorgeous, or did I kill you?"

"Nurgh…" came the unintelligible moaned reply. Kai sniggered and closed his eyes, using what little energy he could muster right then to slowly unsheathe himself and untangle their contorted limbs so they were at least able to sprawl comfortably to recover. Takao made a whimpering sound of loss and rolled over to curl against Kai's side, an arm and a leg tossing themselves over the dual-haired man to keep him from going very far. "Don't leave me…" Takao muttered, snuggling closer.

Kai wrapped his arm around the bluenette tightly and held him close, running his fingers through his messy midnight blue hair over and over again lazily. "Hn…I won't. Go to sleep, my love. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed the top of Takao's head and closed his own eyes, pleasantly exhausted.

"Love you." Takao murmured, already half-asleep.

"I know." Kai's arm tightened around him possessively. "I know, and I love you, Takao." He whispered in reply as darkness covered his consciousness and he fell asleep, content and satiated, in his lover's arms.

* * *

The insistent ringing of Takao's telephone jolted them both awake rather rudely the next morning. Grumbling like the non-morning person he was, Takao blindly reached out and felt around for the cordless receiver on the bedside table, grabbing it and taking it with him as he pulled the covers up over his head to block out the rest of the world. Kai, not in a mood to be awake either, muttered something in annoyed Russian and tried to ignore it as the bluenette answered.

"Kinomiya Takao…" Takao announced in a sleepy, gruff voice that was attempting to be polite.

"You're not awake yet? Takao, its nearly noon!" The all too familiar, nagging voice of Hilary came over the line in response. "We've been sitting around here expecting you to call for hours now! _Get up!_"

"Bloody hell…" Takao, released from any politeness he felt compelled to have when he answered, cursed fluently at the girl for several minutes before continuing. "I'm supposed to be getting what rest I can, remember? What the hell do you want anyway, Hilary?"

"We have to start making some sort of plan, don't you think? Have you told Kai what the next item is yet?" Hilary, used to the grumpy, caustic bluenette when he first woke up in the morning by now, remained unfazed and ignored his tone and cursing. "Oh, and tell him to call Tala…I mean _Agent Ivanov_, soon."

Takao may have been half asleep yet, but he was awake enough to catch that slip. _Interesting._ He thought idly, yawning expansively and sighing in pleasure when one of Kai's hands began rubbing the soreness out of his lower back. "Yeah, yeah…we'll wake up and let you guys know, okay? Now go away." He hung up and shoved the phone out of the bed and onto the floor before Hilary could say anything else, rolling onto his stomach to enjoy the massage.

"That was Kenny's secretary?" The older man inquired, fingers kneading skilfully. He smiled with heavy-lidded eyes as Takao stretched in decidedly feline pleasure under his ministrations.

"Mmm…yeah. You're supposed to call your partner." Takao muttered, so released he could fall asleep again quite easily.

"When I feel like it. Damn Wolf's probably called my cell a hundred times by now." Kai frowned and brushed Takao's hair out of his eyes. "Hungry?"

"Some. I need a shower first though." Takao yawned again and pushed back the covers, rolling over and sitting up. "Want to join me, lover? No point in wasting water, right?"

Kai nodded, missing the mischievous glint in the younger man's eyes as he swung his legs out of bed and stood up. "Fine with me. Then I need coffee. Desperately."

Takao laughed and led him into the bathroom by the hand. "Let's get showered then, lover, and I'll get out my espresso machine."

Kai barely managed to swallow back a moan.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** Whew. So there you have it. It only took me…11 chapters to get them into bed. XD What will happen next? Keep on reading to find out… **Please R/R!**


	13. Thick As Thieves Part II

**Kali notes:** Gee, is Kali behind. And now her bathroom is _green_. Very, very green… Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and isn't getting bored with this fic yet. I have so much more to go! I appreciate my die-hard readers very much, and I'll try not to disappoint. Oh, and I apologize for making Hilary a little OOC. I need her to be able to use a computer, so… LOL Moving on…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't sue.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Thick As Thieves – Part II**_

A good forty-five minutes later, they finished their shower and padded out to the kitchen to make brunch and espresso – and tea for Takao. Unsurprisingly, the lovers hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves in the shower and ended up having a hot and steamy make-out session that had nothing to do with the hot water pouring over them at the time.

They were just cleaning up the dishes when Takao's doorbell rang. He dropped the towel by the sink and went to answer it.

"What the…?" He frowned as he opened the door and found no one on the other side. As he stepped out into the hallway to see if he could see anyone, his foot landed on something and he looked down. A plain manila envelope lay on the floor, addressed to him. Takao's frown deepened and he picked it up, going back inside with a feeling of dread forming a knot in his stomach. Kai stood in the kitchen entranceway, waiting for him.

"Who…what's that?" Kai switched questions when he saw the envelope in Takao's hands.

"I don't know. There was no one at the door. Just this." Takao responded dully. "I…I'm afraid to open it."

Kai plucked it from his lover's fingers and went back into the kitchen. He held it up to the light, in an attempt to see if there was something dangerous inside, then set it on the counter. Takao followed him and watched silently.

"Do you have a letter opener or something?" Kai asked. Takao nodded and pulled one from a pen holder near the kitchen phone, handing it to the agent. Kai slit open the top of the envelope and emptied the contents onto the counter carefully.

Takao glimpsed the photograph that fell out and made a low noise before he snatched it up immediately to get a proper look at it. Kai went over to see what it was that was distressing the bluenette, and then let out a heartfelt, "Shit." when he saw what it was.

"Dad…Hiroshi…" Takao's hands shook as he stared at the picture, tears burning in his eyes. Kai wrapped an arm around Takao's waist in support and took the picture from him to study closely.

"They look fine. Maybe a little worse for wear, but still fine." Kai tried reassuring Takao as the bluenette turned in his arms and buried his face in Kai's shoulder with a sob. "Hey…that's good news, isn't it?"

"But…who knows if that picture is fake or not?" The bluenette cried, trembling with emotion. "It's so easy to fake pictures these days…"

"Well, there are ways to check that out. But that newspaper they're holding up between them could be all the verification we need." Kai kissed Takao's forehead and went to grab his cell phone. He could barely make out the newspaper's name, the date, and the headline of the front page story, but that was all he needed to begin with. "Put the picture beside the envelope for now, Taka. I'll have Tala take it all to the lab for testing. You never know…they may find out something useful."

Takao swallowed hard, fighting off tears, and nodded. Kai dialed his partner's number and waited for the red-haired agent to pick up.

"About time you called!" Tala unceremoniously yelled for a greeting. "What took so long, Hiwatari!"

"I was busy. Shut up and listen, Ivanov." Kai snapped back, then proceeded to tell his partner about the envelope. "Are there still people watching Takao's building?"

Tala, all business now at the tone of his partner's voice, made thoughtful, serious noises. "No. Not that we could pick out. The agents on duty tried following the ones that were watching him yesterday, but they lost them at the train station."

"Damn. Well, to be on the safe side, bring Kenny, Max, and the ladies with you through a back entrance, and come up here so we can start making a plan of some kind." Kai drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter.

"Fine. I'll go round them up and we'll be over in about an hour." Tala agreed and hung up.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring the others here?" Takao asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in concern.

"It'll be fine. Tala knows what he's doing." Kai said assuredly, walking over to his lover to enfold him in a hug. After a moment, when the bluenette stopped shaking with emotion, he released him and picked up the pictures very gingerly to slip them back into the envelope. "I'll get these to Tala, and he'll let the labs run all their tests on them and get a definite answer by tomorrow."

Takao nodded, watching the envelope like a poisonous viper. "Thanks, Kai." He spotted a piece of paper that had come out of the envelope with the pictures but hadn't been noticed before. "Oh…there's a note…"

Kai caught the unenthusiastic tone and reached to pick it up. "Do you want me to read it first?"

The young thief closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. "No, I'll do it." He held out his hand and Kai dropped the paper on his palm. "But thanks for offering." Takao looked down at the paper as he opened it up, then proceeded to read aloud.

"**_As you can see, your family is alive, and have been treated well. Continue your job as you have been and you may even see them alive again in person. Do not presume to threaten us without considering consequences, for we will not hesitate to do something drastic to these two men._**" Takao stopped reading and snarled at the paper angrily. Kai squeezed his shoulders and looked over one shoulder to see if there was more.

"**_You have your confirmation._**" He continued reading aloud while Takao seethed. "**_And you will notice, out of our good faith, that we have removed our people from watching you, as you so brashly 'requested.' For your information, they were there to find out where you disappeared to. We do not like being kept in the dark on things, and we will remind you that our agreement included a stipulation that you would inform us of your plans and movements. Refrain from disappearing again or we will be forced to take action against our 'guests.'_**"

Kai let out a soft whistle and took the note, placing it carefully back in the envelope with the pictures. "Try to ignore it, Taka. They're still trying to play at being in control of the situation, and you know they aren't. It's our game now." He stated in a firm voice, looking down at the bluenette's stormy blue eyes. Takao sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding.

"I know. I know…but it still makes me mad."

Kai bent and kissed Takao lightly on the lips before hugging him close. "Be mad. You have every reason to be. Just don't let your temper rule your head, that's all."

"I'll try."

Kai's cell phone went off, startling them. The agent grabbed it from the counter where he'd let it and answered it. "Yes?"

"We're about five minutes away, Kai. By the way, a pizza delivery guy is about to deliver your pizza time now. Give him the envelope and whatever, and he'll deliver it back to the labs." Tala graciously informed his partner.

"Pizza?" Kai made a face. "Couldn't you have picked a nice Chinese place instead?" Takao perked up and glanced at the phone in Kai's hand.

"Tala's bringing us pizza?" He asked, happily. Kai rolled his eyes.

"No. We don't have a Chinese restaurant on the roster." Tala replied, and Kai could hear the smirk in the Russian's voice. "Deal with it and eat like the rest of us lowly humans."

"Whatever." Kai chose to ignore it and walked over to Takao's apartment window that looked down on the street below. "That you in the Central Air van?"

"That's us. We're going around back and we'll be up in a few minutes." Tala hung up – again.

"They're here." Kai informed his boyfriend, who'd joined him at the window. "And when the pizza guy shows, give him the envelope and he'll take it to the labs."

Takao blinked. "The pizza guy?"

"It'll be an agent in disguise." The crimson-eyed man took the younger man's hand and led him over to the sofa, flopping down onto it, and pulling Takao with him to sprawl over top of him. "Trust me."

"You know I do." Takao sighed and snuggled in comfortably. "We can't get too cozy. The others will be here soon…"

"We can until they do." Kai rubbed a hand up and down Takao's back. "I don't feel like being all professional at the moment."

Takao laughed softly. "Good point."

* * *

"You lot look absolutely ridiculous." Takao stated, holding open his door and staring at the group of his friends and their disguises. "I mean an air conditioning repair crew? How very unoriginal."

Tala gave the bluenette a dirty look and walked past him. "I'll have you know that the UNA paid good money to buy out this company and make it a front company for our use. It works every time. Haven't you noticed your AC isn't working?"

"Ha. Ha." Takao glared back and allowed the others to troop into the apartment. "Welcome to my humble abode." He welcomed them blithely.

"Wow. This is really cool!" Max bounded around the living room with his usual youthful energy. "You've got great taste, buddy!"

"Thanks, Max. I figured you'd appreciate it."

In the kitchen, Kai was showing the envelope and its contents to his partner, while making tea and coffee for the group and their brainstorming session.

"What's your thoughts on it, Tala?" He asked, plugging in the kettle for tea and flipping the switch on for the coffeemaker.

"Generic everything, to the point where it's probably untraceable. Probably made on one of those PCs at some internet café somewhere and just left on your doorstep, so to speak." The redhead sniffed the letter curiously. "Didn't even leave a scent on it. All I smell is paper and ink."

"Damn. I was hoping for a little more. What about the picture?"

"I'm not a photography expert, but it looks real." Tala shrugged. "Unfortunately, using the _London Times_ as the newspaper of choice doesn't tell us much since you can find it all over Europe, let alone the world."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Still, the labs may find something." Kai glanced over at the door when a knock sounded and a voice called out "Pizza delivery!"

"Good timing." Tala gathered it all up and went to the door. He opened it and passed along the envelope after accepting the pizzas. The 'Pizza Guy' slipped the envelope into the insulated carrier he'd had the pizzas in and nodded at Tala.

"Enjoy your pizzas, sir."

"Thanks." Tala closed the door with his foot and took the stack of pizza boxes into the kitchen, setting them on the counter.

"Well, I guess we should eat this and start planning." Kai mused, turning to the direction of the living room. "Takao! Bring everyone to get some of this pizza before it gets cold!"

The bluenette strolled back into the kitchen sniffing the air hungrily. "Smells really good. I'll get the plates." He said with a smile, moving around Tala and Kai to dig out plates from the cupboard. "So the letter and everything is gone?" He asked.

Kai nodded and hooked an arm around Takao's waist after he put a stack of plates down on the counter. "They are. Put it from your mind for a little while, love, until we hear something from the labs." He kissed Takao lightly on the cheek and released him to pick up a plate and grab some food. "I think you're safe eating this pizza, Taka. I don't think it breaks any of your rules."

After everyone had claimed their share of pizza and were settled in Takao's living room, it was Hilary that started off the brainstorm session.

"So where do we go from here? I mean, the people that are behind all this think Takao is already working on the last item, right?"

Takao sighed and took a careful sip of his hot tea. "Yeah. I made sure Gideon thinks that is why I'm around Kai and…uh…risking my neck by doing so because he's UNA."

Kai paused in his eating, looking at his lover with a small frown on his face. "Hold on. Why would being with me be part of your next item? I don't have anything like antiquities or jewels or manuscripts." Crimson eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What exactly _is_ the last item on your list, Takao?"

The reluctant thief put his teacup down and fidgeted under the steady heat of his lover's gaze, glancing at Kenny for help. "Ah…well…"

"The last item was a gift to a certain family in the late 1890s from Czar Nicholas II. The head of the family had saved a relative of the Czar after some kind of accident." Kenny explained, adjusting his glasses and nearly squirming when Kai's scrutinizing gaze turned on him. "Russian history books are a little difficult to delve through. The Czar had the item commissioned from a Russian goldsmith/jeweler designer who had become quite famous at the time….Fabergé? Maybe you've heard of him…"

Kai frowned a little more. "Yes. I know of Peter Carl Fabergé…" he stopped, the frown disappearing as he put pieces together and came up with the only possible conclusion. "Hell…it's an Egg, isn't it?"

Takao looked down at his feet with a deep sigh and a tiny nod. "A Fabergé Egg that was given to the Hiwatari family by Nicholas II, and has remained in the Hiwatari family's possession ever since, despite numerous occasions they could have lost or sold it…"

Without any sort of intelligent response that Kai felt he could make, he stood and went to stare out the window from Takao's sliding glass doors that led out to a small balcony.

Tala's blue eyes flicked back and forth from Takao to his partner to Kenny and back again. "Alright. So we know the last item. What were you intending to do to acquire it, Kinomiya, before Kai found you in London?"

Takao winced and laughed, though it held no humour. "Pray he wasn't around when I stole it…" he answered, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I didn't really have a plan yet. I'd only just finished at the Museum, after all, and I needed more information before I tried coming up with a game plan."

"Point taken." Tala acknowledged. Thinking, he asked another question. "Do you know anything more now? I mean where it is, how hard it would be to acquire?"

"It's in the vault in the third floor library at my parents' estate in Italy." Kai said from his stance at the balcony doors. "To get it, he'd have to somehow find a way to get there, then have a way to get inside and get past all the security – not to mention my parents."

Takao slowly raised his stormy blue eyes to meet the sharp, heated crimson set Kai had pinned him with. "Like I said, I needed more information than that." He repeated, softly. "But I'd probably do as I had with a couple of the other items – I'd get on the staff somehow to gain access to the place and when I had the opportunity I would get the Egg and leave."

"And now that you've been discovered and the blackmailer's have seen you with Kai…?" Tala inquired.

"It'll be seen as Takao using _me_ to get inside and near the Egg long enough to steal it and get out again without being suspected." Kai answered for the bluenette, who hung his head and fidgeted under that hot gaze.

"Oh." Tala said in an 'of course' kind of tone. "Right."

"Ah…" Hilary spoke up, trying to dispel some of the tension in the room. "Since that's what Gideon _thinks_ we should just let him keep thinking it and in the meantime do something else, right? I mean, Kai could ask his family if he could borrow the egg for a while or something, couldn't he?"

Kai gave her a strange look and shook his head. "No way would that work."

"Why not? Takao wouldn't have to _steal_ it that way." Hilary crossed her arms, put out that they wouldn't even consider the idea.

"Aside from the fact that my father would never agree to loan me a precious, valuable family heirloom like that…" Kai retorted dryly. "I couldn't tell him _why_ I want to borrow it either, when I couldn't guarantee it would be returned – and returned _in tact_, at that."

Hilary subsided. "Oh. Didn't think of that."

Kenny sighed and took off his glasses, polishing the lenses with a corner of his shirt. "It also has to appear to be stolen, or Gideon and his people will be suspicious, and that'd be too risky to Mr. Kinomiya and Hiroshi's lives and safety."

Judy tapped her fingers thoughtfully on her leg. "So you're saying that basically Tyson will have to steal the Egg somehow, and there's no other way to obtain it without making the blackmailers suspicious."

Max groaned. "What a mess!" He flopped back against the cushions of his sofa chair. "What do we do, then?"

Tala ran a hand through his hair. "Well…we're going to develop a plan to steal it, I guess. Getting in to the Hiwatari estate won't be hard, since we've got all kinds of excuses, but actually stealing the Egg…"

Kenny flipped open his laptop. "I've got floor plans and security details, and now that we know where exactly the Egg is located, we should be able to formulate a workable way of getting near that library and getting the Egg." He glanced at Kai hesitantly. "If Kai is willing to help us, since he knows the place best of all…"

Takao looked up and met Kai's eyes, silently asking for help. He had to do this, to save his family and he hoped Kai would forgive him. "Kai, I…"

"Don't look at me like that, Kinomiya." The dual-haired agent rubbed a hand over his face and went to sit down next to his lover again. "I said I was going to help you however I could, and that's what I'll do. I just…" Kai growled a curse and kicked at the unoffending coffee table (without actually making contact) in frustration. "You're asking me to steal from my own family. That's pushing it."

Takao flinched guiltily and hesitantly curled an arm around Kai's waist. "I'm so sorry, Kai. I don't want to do this either. If there were some other way I'd take it in a heartbeat, but…"

Kai closed his eyes and turned, gathering Takao into his arms and pulling him close to hug him. The thief buried his face against the inside of Kai's shoulder and hugged him back.

"Shh…it's not your fault, Taka. I'm not mad at you for this. I don't like it, but I'll do it." Kai pressed a kiss to the bluenette's forehead, holding him against his side protectively.

"Thank you." Takao murmured, snuggling into his lover's warmth gratefully.

"Alright. So…what have we got to start with?" Judy went over to Kenny and gestured at his laptop screen. "Are those blueprints to the estate?"

Kai ignored the others as they gathered around Kenny to look at the plans. "What had you come up with for a plan, Takao? Now, I mean. I can practically hear the gears grinding in that head of yours."

"Well…" Takao ran a hand through his hair and blew out a deep breath. "First off, how would you suggest we go about getting into the estate?"

"You mean an excuse for going?"

Takao nodded.

"Like Tala said, we have several good ones. I want to take you to meet my parents, for one thing." Kai smiled a little at that, and Takao blushed. "And my mother _did_ want Tala to come visit more often."

"Alright. That would work. From there, once we're on the inside, it's a matter of having the opportunity to get into that library." Takao frowned thoughtfully. "I think this time around, I may have to wing it and play it by ear. I've never had a personal relationship with the people I've stolen from before, so this is all new."

"Hn."

"I can tell you that you may need some help in this one, Takao." Kenny's voice drew their attention.

"What do you mean?"

"If you want to make this appear to be a true robbery for Gideon's benefit, then your best bet would be to do it at night, sneaking past all the security systems and breaking into the vault." The petit genius informed him. "And this time, you won't have time to memorize where all the cameras and motion detectors and everything else are before you go in. You're going to need someone to hack the system and tell you where and when to go."

"And why can't I just take out the security system?" Takao asked, lifting an eyebrow at this opinion.

"It's the way it's set up." Kenny pointed at his screen. "See, even if you shut down the major power source here, there's another power station here that you'd also have to shut down – at the same time. You can't be in both places at once, Takao."

"Why at the same time, Chief?" Max wondered.

"There's a fail-safe. If the power doesn't go off all at once – like in a power outage or blackout – then the alarms will be triggered." Kenny looked up and met Takao's gaze, his expression deadly serious. "The Hiwatari family is the wealthiest, most socially prominent family or personage that we've had to deal with, Takao. Their security is also that much more elaborate and…_secure_ than any other, also. This time, you are going to need back-up on site."

"Well…I'll have Kai and Tala." The bluenette pointed out.

"Yes. But can either of them hack a security system?"

Kai and Tala exchanged looks, then shook their heads.

"I can't." The dual-haired agent sighed.

"I can use a computer fairly well, but I don't know about hacking a security system." The icy-blue eyed wolf frowned.

"Then I'll have to come along." Kenny closed his laptop decisively with a 'click.'

"You can't, Kenny." Takao stated, voice firm. "You, and Max and Judy, all have to go home and continue as if you're oblivious. And it's too dangerous for you, Kenny, to be involved any further in this than you already are."

"What! Takao, I am up to my eyes and sinking fast in this debacle!" Kenny retorted.

"Besides which," Kai added, "We wouldn't have an excuse for having you along to tell my parents."

"We could come up with something!"

"No, I agree with them." Jody set her hand on Kenny's shoulder. "You provide them with as much info and data as you can, then go home, Kenny. You do have a job to get back to, as well."

"But…"

"What about me?" Hilary suddenly asked, looking a little put out at being forgotten.

Tala studied her for a moment. He wasn't sure he liked getting her further involved in this, but…there were possibilities – for more than one reason. "How are your computer skills?" He asked, ignoring the stunned expressions on Takao and Kenny's faces.

"Well, I was pretty handy with one to begin with." She replied, tossing her hair over a shoulder proudly. "I have some mad secretarial skills, you know. But I've been around Kenny for a long time now, and I've picked up a few…techniques."

Kenny's jaw dropped. "What! Since when! And why haven't you said anything before!"

Hilary scowled at him. "You never asked! And I had to use my skills fairly often to research some of the stuff _you_ had me looking for to help Takao!"

Kai hid a smile at Kenny's shocked expression (he looked like he was going to have a heart attack). Takao looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or frown, and Tala…had a delighted smirk on his face. "Ivanov…what are you thinking?" Kai inquired, seeing a definite gleam in those surreal eyes to be wary of.

"Well, we can't justify the brainy one, there." Tala drawled, stretching his legs out in front of himself and crossing them at the ankles, hands folding behind his head. He looked positively smug. "But Ms. Tatibana…well, that's a different story."

Hilary blinked at him, baffled. "I don't understand."

"Simple. It may require some acting from us, but it shouldn't be too hard to pretend we're dating, right?"

"Uhh…" Hilary blushed, speechless.

Takao smothered a laugh, Kai rolled his eyes to the heavens seeking divine intervention, and Kenny…

"**_What?_** Are you insane? That's incredibly risky!"

Kenny nearly had a fit.

Max frowned in concern. "I have to agree with the Chief on that. And I don't know that Kai wants to lie to his parents any more than absolutely necessary."

Kai glanced at Max with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't expected the blonde to care, not with the recent hostile and untrustingly attitude. "No. I do not. However, this could be very necessary."

While they all argued for and against the idea, Tala leaned over and asked Hilary quietly, "It's your decision, Hilary. I only made a suggestion. Don't let us make your decisions for you. Do you think you can pretend and help us, or would you rather not take the risk of getting so involved."

She met his gaze unflinchingly, feeling something warm rise in her chest at the seriousness with which he asked. Tala…was truly unique, and she was beginning to appreciate him as she never had anyone else before.

"I'll go." She stated decisively. "I can do it."

* * *

**Kali Notes:** Whew. I'm getting out of practice typing things these days! I hope all my readers are still hanging in there! The fun parts are coming up – to read for you, and to write for me. LOL Stay tuned… **Please R/R!**


	14. Thick As Thieves Part III

**Kali notes:** Yay! Kali is hopping back onto the 'ole desktop, now that it's brand new, and typing away again! No more carpel tunnel…we hope. X.x Finally, we can move along with the fics and get a few more updates in before classes start up again for the semester.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't sue.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (stupid quick edit isn't working - no separator)

_**Chapter 14: Thick As Thieves – Part III**_

"I feel like a celebrity or royalty or something."

Kai glanced at his lover as they walked across the tarmac from the car to the small, private jet waiting for them.

Tala grinned and shoved his sunglasses up his nose. "Fun, isn't it?"

Hilary grabbed onto her skirt and hat as a breeze came up and threatened to whip them around or off. "Ah! Actually…I'm a little nervous about this."

"Worried about your role?" Kai inquired, slowing to a stop at the base of the stairs leading up to the plane's door. "I'm sure you'll do just fine, Hilary. Tala will look after you, even if he doesn't seem like he's dependable."

"Hey…"

"No. It's just hit me that…well…" Hilary blushed and looked down at herself. "I'm afraid I won't fit in very well with the rich and powerful as I'm sure Kai's family is."

Kai blinked, somewhat confused. "What makes you think that?"

"Yeah, Hil. I think I'm the one that needs to worry about getting approval." Takao gripped Kai's hand.

"I don't have designer…anything, really – let alone clothes or shoes or whatever – I don't wear expensive perfume or jewellery…" the brunette looked positively horrified with herself. "And my hair! You don't think I'm wearing this hat for fun, do you? And my…"

Completely helpless – not to mention mystified – in the face of Hilary's bout of female crisis, the three males glanced at each other and exchanged looks of "do something!"

"I'm…sure my mother won't even notice." Kai finally spoke up, not knowing what else to say. "She's much more practical and down-to-earth than one might think."

Hilary frowned, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Besides, Hilary," Takao grinned and caught her hat as it did fly off her head on another gust of wind. "You're capable of being rich and powerful without all that aren't you? You boss the rest of us around without difficulty and you can ignore the rest of us just as easily, too."

"Are you calling me a snob, Kinomiya Takao?"

While Hilary vented her frustration at Takao's comments on the bluenette by trying to strangle him to death, Kai glanced at his watch and looked at his partner.

"Kenny and the others should be in the air by now, right?" he asked.

Tala glanced at his own watch and nodded. "Yep. I'm sure they're all relaxing in first class watching one of the in-flight movies by now – along with whoever the Boss sent along to keep an eye on them for us while they're gone and we're in Italy."

"That's what I figured, too. Then I suppose we should be leaving now and get this production on its way." Kai extracted his lover from Hilary's grip and pulled him up the steps to the jet. "Time to go, Taka. Here," he gently pushed the younger man in the direction of the seating cabin. "Go settle in while I talk to the captain and I'll be right there."

"Okay." Takao obeyed, admiring the interior of the jet openly as he moved. Tala and Hilary followed him, taking their own seats and getting settled for their flight.

Kai popped his head into the cockpit of the plane. "Hey, Captain Ferretti. We're all ready to go as soon as you've got clearance."

"Sure thing, Mr. Hiwatari." The captain chuckled, shaking his head. "Still sounds odd to be calling you that."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're the one that insists on it, not me. Anyway, let's fly, huh?"

"We're as good as airborne." Ferretti began flipping switches and dials, checking last minute flight details, and preparing to take off. Kai left him to it, heading back to the passenger cabin.

He paused, shaking his head at his partner who was bent over and digging through the mini-refrigerator in the small galley area at the back corner of the cabin.

"Found the alcohol already, I see." The dual-haired agent commented, dropping into the seat next to Takao's and stretching out his legs in front of himself comfortably.

Tala peered over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue in a childish gesture. "We may be working, but we can have a little fun and enjoyment in between, can't we? Besides," he pulled out a bottle of wine and dangled it in front of himself as he turned around. "We all need to relax and just chill out for a couple of hours – especially sparky over there." The wolfish agent gestured at Takao with the bottle and turned to find some glasses.

The bluenette scowled and repeated, " 'Sparky?'" in a deadly tone that had Kai running a hand up and down his arm in a soothing manner.

"Ignore the mutt." Kai stroked Takao's fingers to distract him and let the younger man thread their digits together. "He's forever trying to aggravate people that way. He's not being mean – just annoying."

Even though he was itching to send one of his 'sparks' in Tala's direction, Takao subsided and managed to refrain. Instead, he settled back into the seat and closed his eyes with a small purr of comfort.

Hilary hid a giggle behind her hand and got up to help Tala carry the three glasses of wine (and one glass of fizzy lemon-lime flavoured spring water for Takao) he'd poured for them.

"Here you are, my lady." Tala handed her a wine glass with a grand flourish before walking over to Kai and Takao to dangle their glasses in front of them carelessly. Kai took both and shook his head again, not saying a word. The redhead smirked and went back to take his seat near Hilary just as the jet began to move. "Ah…finally taking off. As much as I like Paris, I'm looking forward to Italy."

"I've never been." Hilary mused, sipping her wine. "Maybe that's another reason I'm so nervous. Italy is such a…glamorous place and I'm…not glamorous, really."

Tala raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his own wine. "What makes you think you have to be 'glamorous' to go to Italy? Besides the fact that it also depends on one's definition of glamorous." He added, winking at her and earning a rosy blush he found endearing.

"Oh…stop!" Hilary stared down into her wine glass to avoid looking at him and letting him see her red face.

"It's true, Hilary, all the glitz and glamour is for the paparazzi and gossip slingers, and you don't really care about all that, do you?" Tala asked. Hilary shook her head. "There you go. That shiny, sparkly lifestyle isn't real. You're much more real than all that fake crap you see on TV or read in the magazines."

Not sure what to say to that, she just smiled and fought off another fierce blush.

"Did you want this water, Taka?" Kai asked, tuning out the conversation between his partner and the brunette.

"Not right now, thanks anyway." Takao responded, curling into Kai's side as comfortably as he could and yawned. He burrowed his face into Kai's shoulder with a little sigh. "I actually might nap for the flight, if that's alright."

"Hn. Of course." Kai curled his arm around his lover's shoulders and softly stroked his hair. "Still tired?"

"Yeah. I can't seem to find the same energy these days that I used to have, though I'm sure it's understandable, considering."

"This will all be over soon, Taka. And until – and even _after_ – it is, you have me. Always."

Takao smiled and opened his eyes, sitting up a bit and leaning in to brush a light kiss to Kai's mouth. "I know. I'll never stop being grateful for it, either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hilary gawked. She didn't mean to, but it was extremely difficult not to when one is unused to such surroundings.

"It's an island!" she gasped, awed.

"Yep. It's not very big, but it's an island." Tala glanced at his partner and the bluenette. "Hence the reason it's a little difficult to get in to the place. By air or by sea is the only two ways. Taking a boat, as we are, it's only a fifteen minute ride from Naples. If you fly, by helicopter, it's about ten minutes."

"Wow." was all she could muster.

Takao watched the gem-like glitter of the blue-green Mediterranean as the boat sped along toward their destination. He had to admit, albeit silently, that he was just as impressed as Hilary was. But at the same time it meant nothing to him. Kai's family wealth and power had never affected how he saw his lover, never coloured their relationship in anyway. He looked away from the water as they slowed, and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun so he could see Kai.

"Welcome to the Isle of Fire." The crimson-eyed agent said as he piloted their small boat in to dock where several people were waiting for them.

"Isle of Fire?" Takao asked curiously. He had to wait for an answer, however, until Kai finished speaking to the servants while Tala tossed the boat's mooring line to them to secure the skiff to the dock. The wolf then leapt nimbly out of the boat to the dock, turned, and held out a hand to Hilary.

"Allow me." He said with a grin. "It's slippery and the boat's still rocking a bit."

"Thank you, Tala." She smiled and accepted his assistance. Takao shook his head and leaned in to whisper in Kai's ear in quiet Japanese.

"I don't think they'll have to do much acting while we're here, do you?"

Kai grunted and carefully climbed out, giving Takao a steadying hand to help him out. "No. Though I don't know her as well as you do, I think she may actually be good for him. He needs to settle down a little."

"We'll see." Takao snickered, then looked back at the boat as two of the servants jumped in. "The bags?"

"They will be brought to the house, though I imagine we'll be bout in the guest houses as I usually stay there when I come to visit." Kai took the bluenette's hand in his own and tugged him forward to begin walking. "Let's go."

"You don't stay in the main house with your family?" Hilary inquired. It was Tala who answered her.

"Nope. My partner likes his privacy, and he usually has work with him so he needs to keep it under wraps, you see." The redhead explained. Kai just shrugged.

"I see."

"So why is it called the 'Isle of Fire?'" Takao asked again as they walked down the dock and up a set of stairs.

"If you look back toward the mainland, though today isn't the best day for the view," Kai paused at the top of the stairs and turned, pointing in the direction of the mainland. "You can see Naples, there, and a little to the south you can barely make out a mountain."

Hilary squinted, nodding. "Oh yes! I can see it. What's so special about it?"

Takao's eyes went wide. "Vesuvius! Whoa!"

"You got it. Doesn't get much more fiery than a volcano, right?" Kai squeezed his lover's hand. "No worries though. If it does blow its top, we'll have plenty of warning and plenty of time to ditch this place in a hurry."

He said it so cavalierly and dismissingly that Hilary went a bit pale and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"But it's not likely to erupt while we're here so don't even think about it." Tala rolled his eyes, trying to reassure her.

"Uh…yeah." Takao shook his head and continued walking alongside the slightly taller dual-haired agent. "Hey, Kai?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are our meals going to be fancy? Like, will I need to get dressed up, and know which fork to use when, and stuff like that?"

"Oh." Kai blinked, thinking about it. "If father is around, probably. But only for evening meals. If he's not, then no. Mother won't make us get all formal."

"Will a dress shirt and a pair of black jeans work? Because I don't have a suit, and I hate to make a bad impression. I mean, these _are_ your parents, and…"

Kai stopped and clasped Takao by the upper arms, giving him a slight shake and interrupting. "Kinomiya! You're babbling, lover."

The bluenette snapped his mouth shut and flushed. After a moment, he nodded. "Right. Sorry, I'm fine."

"Yeah." Kai smiled and pressed a solid kiss to Takao's mouth, lingering just a little. "Relax, Takao. You're just going to aggravate your ulcer." He took the younger man's hand firmly once more and pulled him along again as Takao expelled a deep gust of breath.

Hilary watched the pair with interest and amusement from her vantage point slightly behind them as they approached the Hiwatari villa. She could see, now, what the others had told her about Takao and Kai's relationship, could see for herself what Max, Rei, and Kenny had all seen back in high school that _she_ hadn't been aware of. The two men complemented each other in so many ways, fit together like puzzle pieces that gave a complete picture when together and an incomplete picture when apart. Their personalities, where they would sometimes rub up against each other in the wrong way, also meshed seamlessly at the same time.

"Hilary?" Tala's quiet inquiry broke her out of her contemplative thoughts. "What are you thinking about so seriously? I can see the gears winding."

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled and looked around the grounds as they reached the front doors of the main house. "Just reflecting, is all."

Tala tilted his head in interest, but didn't have a chance to ask any further questions. The door opened before Kai could do it himself and a petite, dark-haired, elegant woman stood in the entrance, a welcoming smile for an expression.

"Kai! Welcome home, son!" She held out her hands to him and he smiled back, taking her hands in his and leaning down to kiss her on both cheeks in greeting.

"Hello, Mother. You're looking well." Kai squeezed her hands before releasing her and stepping to the side next to Takao. "I hope you don't mind that I brought company."

"Of course I don't mind!" she replied, turning to his partner. "Tala! It's about time you came to visit me, young man!" Kai's mother gave the redhead a mock scolding and laughed when he grinned and actually engulfed her in a bear-hug that lifted her off the ground briefly.

"Aww…I'm very sorry it's been so long, Mom." He laughed and set her down again gently. "Work's a slave driver, and all that."

"Well, that's alright. You boys are off saving the world in your own little way, so I can forgive you." She reached out and hooked an arm through both agents', turning to greet Takao and Hilary. "And as my boys have forgotten their manners, I'll introduce myself. Hiwatari Masumi." She gave them a short bow of greeting. "Welcome to my home."

"Mom, this is Tatibana Hilary." Tala introduced the brunette first, before Kai could even open his mouth to do so for Takao. "We met through work."

"Hello." Hilary gave the older woman a respectful bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hiwatari-sama. You're home is very beautiful and I am honoured to be here."

Masumi blinked, then laughed lightly. "Thank you, my dear. Hilary, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, there is no need for such formality. You may call me Masumi, Hilary. When in Rome, as they say…and I dare say we are close enough!" Kai's mother smiled at Hilary, who returned the smile with a nod.

"Thank you, Masumi."

Masumi looked at Tala and winked at him. "It's about time, cub! You've been philandering for so long now I was beginning to believe you'd never settle down."

The icy-eyed wolf actually squirmed in place and flushed bright red. Takao hid a grin behind his hand when Hilary, not entirely acting, raised an eyebrow at her 'boyfriend.'

"Do tell." She said, eyeing Tala. Not wanting to get into any such topic of discussion, he flashed a winning smile at them all and ushered Hilary into the house.

"Well, _I'm_ dying for something cold and liquid after all that travelling today! Let's go raid the refrigerator in the kitchens, Hilary!"

Kai grasped Takao's hand as the attention was finally turned on the bluenette. The moment Takao's eyes met Masumi's, he knew where his lover had gotten his own pair of surreal eyes. Not the colour – as that was completely unique to Kai alone – but the shape of them, and the same vivid, burning intensity that Kai always seemed to possess. And maybe it was just his nerves, but this gaze was stronger, and seemed to pierce right through him. He felt like his very soul was laid bare to her, and he swallowed the thick lump that had formed in his throat to be able to speak.

"It is a great honour to finally meet you, Hiwatari-sama." He managed to say in a somewhat rough, but clear voice. He didn't even notice that he'd tightened his hand around Kai's in a veritable death-grip. His bow of greeting was a deep one that bent him right over at the waist. Maybe he was going overboard, but he couldn't afford to screw this up, not for so many reasons.

"Mother, this is…" Kai began, wanting to help the bluenette out and ease the tension that thrummed through him strongly enough that _Kai_ could feel it.

"Kinomiya Takao. Yes, I recognized you immediately." Masumi stepped forward and nearly shocked both young men spit-less when she enfolded the bluenette in a great hug, her face buried in Takao's shoulder. "Kai has told me all about you, Takao, and over the years I have hoped and hoped that he would find you again. Nothing and no one has ever made my son happier than you, and I can not tell you…there aren't words…" she pulled back from him and wiped at the tears that were falling down her cheeks with a smile. "It is such a relief to know that he can finally be happy again."

Kai just stared at them both, shrugging helplessly at Takao's expression that read, "What do I do? What do I say!"

"Ah…well…thank you, Hiwatari-sama." Takao floundered, then said the only thing that he could – what came straight from his heart. "I love Kai, and I feel much the same as you do. I…am very grateful to have a second chance."

"Oh!" Masumi dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief and smiled tremulously at them, taking both their hands and pulling them into the house. "Please think of me as your own mother, Takao, and don't stand on formality with me? All this time I feel I've gotten to know you as Kai did – does – and I have thought of you as my own child, so please…"

Touched, and a little awed by the strong sentiment and complete acceptance, Takao could only smile back and take her offer.

"Thank you, Masumi-san."

"Ah…give him a chance to get used to you, Mother." Kai ran a hand through his hair, wondering where she'd been keeping all this emotion on his behalf hidden all this time.

"Of course! I do apologize, Takao. I'm just so excited and happy!" Masumi let them go as Tala and Hilary reappeared, each carrying a tray of glasses and a pitcher of lemonade with an assortment of cookies and biscuits. "Excellent idea, Tala! Come! Bring those and follow me. We'll sit outside in the shade and have a nice visit before my husband returns."

"I'm going to change out of this shirt, first, Mother." Kai interjected, looking at his watch. "Are we out in the guest houses, as usual?"

"Yes, dear. The one you and Tala usually stay in has been prepared for you and Takao, and the one next door for Tala." Masumi stopped and glanced between Tala and Hilary. "I didn't know you were bringing anyone, Tala, but it won't take long to have another room prepared for Hilary…"

Before Tala could even say a word (under the slight blush creeping up his neck), Hilary beat him to it.

"Thank you, Masumi, but there's no need to go through such trouble for me. I'm sure Tala won't mind sharing." Hilary gave Tala a side-glance, colour staining her own cheeks a dusky pink.

Tala outright blushed this time and smoothly declared, "If it's alright with you, Mom, it's fine with me." And added a mischievous wink. Masumi's eyes held a bright twinkle of laughter as she nodded with mock gravity.

"That's quite alright. I'm not so old-fashioned that I have problems with you two sharing the same quarters." Masumi patted Tala on the cheek fondly. "You're a good boy, Tala, when you want to be."

"Which is once in a blue moon." Kai muttered under his breath to Takao, who frowned.

"Well he'd _better_ be a good boy or we'll find out how a wolf responds to shock therapy." Stormy blue eyes flashed briefly and Kai felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up with static. The dual-haired agent ran a hand soothingly up and down Takao's arm.

"He'll be a gentleman, Taka. Come with me?"

Takao nodded and let Kai lead him away.

"We'll be back soon, Mother." Kai called over his shoulder. She waved them off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, this is really nice." Takao commented, following Kai inside the small guest house toward the bedroom. "And it isn't that far from the main house, so that'll make it easier for us…"

"Here are your bags, love. Did you want to put on some cooler clothes than those jeans?" Kai asked, tossing open his own suitcase and digging out a very light, loose, cotton buttoned shirt.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I wasn't expecting it to be quite this hot, though I should have known." Takao agreed, wryly. He went to his bag and looked around for a pair of shorts and a cooler shirt.

"How are you doing, Taka? Stomach alright?" Kai inquired, shrugging into the new shirt but not bothering to button it up. He folded is old shirt and packed it away neatly.

"I'm fine. I was a little twitchy earlier, but it's gone now." Takao tugged off his jeans and donned his shorts. He sat on the bed and pulled of his shirt.

Kai crawled onto the bed behind him and dropped his hands on the bluenette's shoulders, kneading and massaging. Takao's eyes closed and he leaned back into the touches, his head lolling forward and a soft moan escaping him. "Uhn…Kai…"

"Relax, lover." The older man smirked at the happy, pleasure-filled little sighs that came from the younger. "Feels good, does it?"

"Y-yeah." Takao snuggled back into Kai's arms as he wrapped them around him. "Hmm…thank you, love."

Kai nuzzled his nose into Takao's neck, rubbing affectionately and softly kissing him on the neck and ear. "If I thought we had time, I'd keep you in here and we wouldn't _need_ clothes."

Takao laughed, smiling and half-turning in Kai's embrace. "Well, what's got you all amorous, lover?" He nearly purred as a wandering hand slid tantalizingly slow up his thigh to slip under the material of his shorts' leg.

"You." Kai replied, nibbling on his ear. At Takao's disbelieving snort, he rolled his eyes and just held the bluenette. "Alright. It's probably this Mediterranean heat, not just you. Whenever I'm in warm climates I tend to have much more energy and now that I have you…here…"

_He turns that excess energy to sex_. Takao nodded. In a way, he understood. Thunderstorms – and being near power lines or power plants – made him restless and hyperactive. Usually he just worked out, went for a long jog, whatever, but he could see how it could be turned to something sexual instead of the usual.

Kai let out a deep breath and reluctantly released the younger man. "Sorry, Taka. Didn't mean to jump on you like that…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Takao grabbed Kai's arm and rolled them both over so he was hovering over the agent, sprawled on his back on the bed. Kai blinked up at him. "I wasn't complaining, Kai. Just making an observation." Takao leaned in, lips a hair's breadth away from Kai's as he continued, "Feel free to 'jump' me anytime…"

Kai lifted his head just enough to make the connection and drew Takao down to kiss him thoroughly, running his fingers through the bluenette's pony tail to curl around the nape of his neck and knead. Takao splayed his hands over Kai's bare chest, stroking, while he let the gorgeous creature under him kiss him as passionately as his nature could muster.

Just then Kai's cell phone made a beeping noise, signalling a text message. Takao sat up and blinked slightly glazed eyes in the direction of Kai's jacket, tossed over his suitcase.

Kai let out a frustrated growl and moved Takao off him to roll off the bed and get his phone. He flipped it open, pressed a few buttons, then cursed fluently at his partner.

"What?" Takao asked, partly amused and partly concerned. "What'd he do?"

Kai tossed him the phone and proceeded to finish getting dressed. Takao looked down to read the message.

_Quit making out and get back here! Facing the Inquisition! HELP!_

Takao burst into helpless laughter and handed the phone back to Kai to finish getting his own clothes back on. "Come on, love. Let's go rescue our partners before Tala starts howling."

Kai couldn't resist a snicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kali Notes:** Well! Who knew I'd be writing this fic over a year after I first started it! O.O Wow. Thanks to everyone of you who has stuck with it and remains interested and a loyal reader/reviewer! I love you all! And don't forget to keep telling me what you think, so far! **Please R/R!**


	15. Thick As Thieves Part IV

**Kali notes:** I'm just going to quit being optimistic when it comes to my time. I think I keep jinxing myself when I say I can finally do more writing. Anyway, I give you another chapter! We're getting into the fun stuff now… And how about some more Tala/Hilary? Yep. I agree.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't sue.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Thick As Thieves – Part IV**_

"That…was extremely hard on my nerves." Tala complained with a huff as he flopped into an oversized armchair in the living room of Kai and Takao's guest house. "I never thought that concealing the truth would ever be this hard."

"You're telling me?" Kai just gave him a look and settled down next to Takao on the sofa, draping an arm around the bluenette's shoulders. Hilary sat down next to Takao on his other side and smothered a yawn.

"It was certainly nerve-wracking – for all of us." She tried diffusing the tension level diplomatically. "I think we did fine, though. We didn't reveal anything we shouldn't, and it seems like my performance was at least believable…"

"You did great, Hilary." Takao smiled at her. "You're a much better actress than I'd have thought."

She blinked at him, not sure if she should be insulted or feel complimented. "Um…thanks."

"Well, we got through the initial hours smoothly, but now comes the hard part – doing what we came here to do and getting away with it." Tala sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His ice blue eyes flicked over each of them, lingering on his 'girlfriend' surreptitiously as he continued. He was trying to ignore the weird feeling that tickled the back of his mind and made his chest ache a little at the idea that Hilary was _only_ acting and didn't really feel a thing toward him. "How long should we stay for? It'll be easier to plan if we have a time frame to work with."

"I think it'll be best if we take it the night before we leave." Takao stated. "That way, the chances of someone finding that it's gone before we get away with it are much lower, and I'm sure if Kai's parents do find out it's gone, they'll be calling Kai immediately to come in and investigate, right?"

"Yeah, probably." Kai had to agree with that. "Then Tala and I would have to come back and make a show of investigating." He frowned, sighing. "I _really_ don't want to have to do that."

"If we're lucky, we _won't_ have to. We just need to do this right." Tala pulled out his laptop computer from its bag and turned it on. "Hilary and I need to go over the blueprints and the layout of the security system a couple more times, just to be safe, before we go ahead with the plan." He glanced at his partner. "Kai, you need to find out for sure if the Egg is where it's supposed to be."

"Please." Takao agreed fervently. "I don't want a repeat of the manuscript incident, thank you very much."

"Oh…right." Tala nodded, remembering Takao's statement detailing that particular item. "Yes, let's not repeat that."

Kai ran his fingers through his hair and decided enough was enough for one day. "We'll discuss it more tomorrow. For now, I'm tired, and Takao needs to rest, so pack it up, Tala."

Takao let his head fall against Kai's shoulder and snuggled in with a sigh.

"But…" Tala frowned in protest, though he didn't finish the complaint. "Okay. Let's leave these two, Hilary." He put the computer away and got up, Hilary following him.

"Hilary?" Takao called her back for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright staying next door with Tala? Alone?"

She smiled at the genuine concern in his voice. "Yes. I know he'll be a gentleman, Takao. But I appreciate you asking." Hilary gave him a small hug. "Get some rest, Takao. We'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"I will. Good night, Hilary."

"That goes for you, too, Kai." The brunette admonished. "You need the rest just as much." She waved over her shoulder. "Good night, guys." She said as she closed the door behind her, leaving them alone in the guest house.

Silence fell over the room like a blanket, and Takao smiled to himself, cuddling Kai like an oversized pillow. The fire-eyed agent smothered a yawn and lazily ran fingers through Takao's hair.

"Let's go to bed, lover." Takao pushed himself up and away from Kai, and got to his feet. "I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer."

"Right behind you, Taka." Kai got up and moved to lock the door and turn off the lights before he followed his lover into the bedroom.

* * *

In the other guest house, Tala was busily setting up his computer equipment again. Hilary sat on the sofa, watching him amusedly.

"I take it you're not ready to go to sleep yet, Agent Ivanov?" She observed, resigning herself to the upcoming late night.

"Not yet, no." Tala answered, plugging several cables into the laptop, and then plugging directly into the phone jack nearby. "I want to be ready for this. I want to be as familiar as possible with the security here as I can get before Takao and Kai do their part. You're going to need to do the same, Hilary." He stated decisively, finally looking up at her. "Between the two of us, we should be able to handle everything well enough that our partners can do what needs to be done with ease and little worry."

"Of course, Tala." Hilary nodded in agreement. "I understand that. I'm just thinking we need our sleep, too."

"We will. But now, this time of night, is the only real opportunity we'll have to practice and scope out the situation. During the day we're going to be busy playing the happy couple and socializing with one or both of Kai's parents." Tala explained. He sat down beside Hilary and turned on the laptop.

"Alright. So what do we do first?" Hilary couldn't really argue that point, so she gave in gracefully and watched the screen intently to study what Tala did.

"We'll use the phone line to hack into the system. Get those scans of the layout of the interior Kenny gave us, would you?"

"Okay." Hilary dug through the carry case for the laptop until she came up with several pages. "What am I looking for?"

"Hmm…can you see which route would be the fastest, easiest way to get in and out, without a security system to deal with?"

"Well…" the brunette traced a path on the first page with a finger. "If they leave from their guest house, and go this way, enter here…" she paused, turned the map and frowned. "Actually, I'm wondering if climbing up to his second story window that opens to the room next to that library wouldn't be easier than trying to sneak upstairs from the inside."

"How so?"

"Less likely that they'd accidentally run into Kai's parents, or a staff member, or whatever."

"Ah. We'll run it by Kai and Takao later." Tala looked back at his screen and began trying to hack the system. "Now let's see…"

For the next three hours they plotted, experimented, and worked out a tentative plan of action for their counterparts next door.

The redheaded agent smothered a yawn and finished saving the data they'd collected, shutting the laptop down for the night. He blinked and glanced down when he felt a soft, warm body suddenly fall against his side and saw Hilary's mahogany hair spill across his shoulder as her head dropped to rest there. His lips quirked upward in a small smile. She'd fallen asleep on him.

Tala reached over and turned off the table lamp, tossing the room into darkness, then carefully, in an effort not to displace or jar Hilary and wake her, slid down onto the sofa onto his back and pulled her with him so that she lay atop him comfortably. Her head pillowed on his chest, and he draped an arm around her to keep her from falling off the sofa to the floor.

Hey, he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this if he could help it. No matter that he was supposed to be _pretending_ to be dating the pretty young brunette, but he actually did like her and respect her. He wouldn't have minded much if she returned the sentiment and interest.

Relaxed and comfortable, Tala allowed his eyes to close and for sleep to claim him.

* * *

When Hilary woke up the following morning, she remained as still as possible the second she realized where she was and with whom.

Or _on_ whom. Whichever one prefers.

Pulse racing a mile a minute, she wondered if she should move – and risk waking Tala up – or if she should pretend to be still asleep and wait until he woke up on his own.

She didn't have to make the decision. Tala's voice, rough and low with sleep, interrupted her thoughts.

"Relax, sweetheart. You're perfectly safe with me." An arm draped itself over the back of her shoulders and effectively pinned her to his chest, which moved in a deep sigh. "Go back to sleep."

"Ur…Tala…I…" Hilary blushed furiously and wiggled, trying to escape.

"Damn, girl. I'm not going to jump you. I just want a few more minutes of sleep. Is it really so bad to want you here with me?" Tala grumbled, cracking open one eye to stare at her. "Besides…I already owe you one very nice, romantic date since we slept together last night, and if we did anything else I'd have to marry you." He grinned at her horrified expression. "Since neither of us are ready for _that_ stage of the relationship yet, how about we just go back to sleep and settle for that date."

Giving up – and giggling a little – Hilary let herself fall back into the relaxed position she'd been in when she woke up. For a moment, she listened to his heart beating strong and steady before she finally curled an arm around him in return.

"Are you always this persistent and sure of yourself?" She asked. "And what date? Don't I get a say in this?"

"Me? Persistent?" Tala's tone was full of amusement. "I suppose. When I find someone worth the pursuit, I usually do everything I can. As for the date…well, I usually date a girl before I sleep with her – or anything else for that matter – so since we're doing this all backward, I owe you a date."

Oddly enough, Hilary found that to be quite logical.

"Alright." She said softly after a moment of silence. "When everything's over with, I'll hold you to that." She hid her blush by snuggling against him.

Tala smiled to himself. _Score_.

* * *

The afternoon found the four young professionals enjoying the Hiwatari swimming pool. It was sweltering hot, for a nearly autumn day, and since both of Kai's parents were unavailable that day they were left to their own devices.

Takao was perfectly content in the water. He frolicked, he paddled, he splashed and generally had a blast. Kai, for the most part, just sat on the edge of the pool and watched him with a small, tell-tale smile of indulgence and amusement.

On the one side of the pool, Tala spent some time swimming leisurely laps – away from Takao so as not to accidentally run into him. He didn't like the heat so much, so he preferred staying in the relative coolness of the waters of the outdoor pool.

Hilary, on the other hard, was soaking up the rare opportunity to relax and do absolutely nothing – not to mention the sun's rays. She lounged on a chair in her two-piece, dark green bathing suit, a pair of dark, delicate sunglasses protecting her eyes as she let the sun give her pale skin a much – desired bronzing.

To top off their paradise, the Hiwatari staff kept them supplied with icy cool drinks, snacks to nibble on, and necessities like sunscreen and towels.

The sun was high overhead and beating down on the poor humans below when a dripping wet Takao heaved himself liquidly out of the deep end of the pool, a mischievous, wicked glint on his blue eyes, and made his way toward an unsuspecting Hilary. Kai shook his head, watching, and debating whether he should attempt to be gallant and warn the girl or pretend he wasn't paying attention.

Tala reached the end of the pool where his partner had his feet dangling in the water and ceased his laps, ready for a break. He tread water a moment to push his sopping red hair out of his eyes before moving to the stairs and climbing out. Grabbing a towel, he began drying himself off and plopped down with a squelching sound next to Kai.

"Aren't you going to swim, Kai? Take advantage, partner." He suggested, draping the towel around his shoulders.

"Maybe. At the moment, I'm waiting for the hurricane to hit." Kai gestured toward a still oblivious Hilary and the expertly creeping Takao. "€10 says he manages to get her in the water before she realizes what's happening." Tala blinked then smothered a laugh. He was male enough to appreciate what the bluenette intended to do, but on the other hand, he really should be defending her as her…could be, one day soon, boyfriend.

Shouldn't he?

Then again he _was_ a wolf, with that trickster's mischievousness that his fellow wolves – human and animal – often displayed.

"€20 says he gets his ass handed to him. Royally." Tala responded after a minute. There. That was defence, in a round-about way.

"Deal."

Two minutes, a loud splash, and vehement cursing of Takao in full voice later, Kai was smugly and proudly watching his lover make a life-or-death run for it as the infuriated brunette chased him down, promising a world of pain for getting her hair wet.

"You owe me, Ivanov."

"Shut up. Now if you'll excuse me, it's my cue to go a be a knight in…well, white bathing trunks, and go rescue the princess from the dragon." Tala rose and padded off, waiting nearby until Takao dashed past with a laughing squeal, closely followed by Hilary. The wolf snagged her around the waist as she passed and ended the chase neatly by handing her a clean, fluffy towel.

"Here you go, sweetheart, dry yourself." He smiled benignly at her scowl, unfazed by her attempts to free herself and murder Takao. "Would you like some help re-applying your sunscreen, Hilary?"

Hilary gave Takao (who had ducked down beside his lover to hide from her wrath) a final death glare then smiled up at Tala with a nod. "Thank you, Tala. I always miss a few places on my back when I put it on myself." Then she blushed and tilted her head at him. "Sweetheart?"

Tala winked and led her back to her chair, but didn't say another word.

"My, my…aren't you brave." Kai drawled, tossing a towel at Takao's head. "You could have had your eyes clawed out for that."

"Nah. She knows I'd never hurt her. It was just a bit of fun, Kai. And she'll forgive me." Takao grinned and wrung out his hair before towelling it dry. "Someday."

Kai rolled his eyes again, taking the towel from him to do it himself. Takao's grin was replaced by a happy smile, his eyes closing to enjoy his lover's touch and treatment. Then Kai threw the towel to the side and pulled the bluenette closer to sit between his legs and proceeded to gently finger-comb the tangles out, earning an approving purr of sound from Takao. After a few blissful moments, Takao abruptly twisted in Kai's arms and ran his fingers through Kai's own hair.

"Kiss me, Kai" He murmured just before Kai, already leaning in the second he'd turned, did just that.

Tala slowly rubbed the sunscreen lotion over Hilary's pale, smooth skin, taking care not to miss any spots on her back. He was mesmerized by the sight of that ivory flesh that (other than the slight sun-kissed tone of it) was nearly as pale as his own skin.

Hilary sat in front of him on the deck chair, eyes closed and a faint blush painting her cheeks. Even though he was being a perfect gentleman and not trying to cop a feel (as most would have done, she believed), it was still a very new experience for her to be touched this way. Truthfully, the entire strange relationship that was developing between them was new to her. She'd dated, but none of those had ever lasted very long. Then, too, his silence was unnerving her the longer it went on.

To that effect, she cleared her throat and glanced over her shoulder at him. "You're very quiet, Tala. Something on your mind?"

His hands didn't pause as he leaned forward just enough for her to feel his body heat – even on a day like it was…though it could just be her mind playing tricks on her. A wicked grin spread over his face. "All _kinds_ of things, sweetness. But mostly you."

The brunette blushed and hastily looked forward again with a giggle. Then she blinked and looked away from the private moment going on across the pool between Kai and Takao. "Oh my…"

"What?" Tala sat up on his knees to peer over the top of her head. "Geez. The lovebirds are at it again, I see."

"Yes, but leave them be." Hilary smiled to herself, unconsciously leaning back into him. "They've got a lot of lost time to make up for." Then she spotted a garden hose lying on the grass near a bunch of shrubbery. "Of course, payback's a bitch…"

Tala looked down at her in confusion, hearing a note of steely vengeance in her voice that he wondered if he should be concerned about. "Huh? What are you…?"

"Shh." Hilary slipped over to the hose and picked up the business end with a particularly evil grin. "Turn this on, would you?"

Comprehension dawned and Tala was all too happy to go looking for the switch. He cranked it up and went back to Hilary with an equally evil grin.

"And you don't even have to get that close to them. Nice." He commented in appreciation. _This_ was a female with a spirit of mischievousness to match his own. "I think the heat needs to be turned down on those two, don't you?"

"Amen." Hilary turned the hose in their direction and let the forceful spray of cold water launch toward Kai and Takao.

The dual-haired agent was definitely feeling the heat – to the point where he was about ready to pick his blue-haired lover up and cart him off to the guesthouse – when he was abruptly interrupted and cooled down by a startling spray of cold water.

Yelping, Takao broke away from the addictive attentions of the older man and tried to see what was causing the sudden torrential downpour. He had a hard time, having to fend off the hard spray of water, but he managed to see the hose – and then the person holding it.

"Ahh! _Hilary!_" He squawked. "Turn it – argh – off!"

After a few more blasts for good measure to make sure they were completely soaked, Hilary stopped the hose and set it down, dusting her hands off.

"Ha! And now we're even, Takao!" She declared in satisfaction. Tala laughed outright at the sight of his soaked, bedraggled partner and the reluctant thief.

"What the hell did _I_ do?!" Kai complained, getting up to look for towels.

"Sorry, Kai." Hilary batted her eyes at him sweetly. "You were an innocent victim of friendly fire."

"Just admit defeat quietly, Kinomiya. You can't compete with the female mind." Tala advised, still snickering. One storm blue pair of eyes and one pair of fiery crimson red pinned him with disgruntled glares.

"Traitor." Kai accused, handing Takao a towel.

"You bet." Tala responded blithely.

"Ah! There all of you are!" Kai's mother appeared for the direction of the main house. "Have you had a good day, children?" Masumi asked as she stopped next to Tala.

"Hi, Mom! Yeah, we were just enjoying the pool." Tala bent and gave the petite woman a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you today, Masumi-san?" Takao asked, smiling. Kai's arm draped around his shoulder and he nodded.

"Hello, Mother."

Masumi smiled at them, pleased. "I'm very well today, thank you, Takao. I actually came out to let you all know that supper is at 6:30 tonight." Her eyes met her son's. "My husband will be joining us tonight, also."

Takao tensed up immediately, and Kai's arm tightened protectively around him.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Mother." Kai responded, glancing at his watch. "In that case, we'd better all go get cleaned up and dressed. It's nearly 5 pm now."

She nodded and went to Takao, giving him a motherly pat. "Don't worry, my dear. Susumu can be intimidating but he's really a big teddy bear once you get to know him. He's not that bad. And he's quite anxious to meet you."

Takao didn't really know what to say to that except, "I look forward to meeting Kai's father, Masumi-san."

"You'll be fine." Masumi clapped her hands sharply together. "Go on, now! Time's marching on!" She shooed them off to get ready.

* * *

Kai stepped out of the bathroom and stooped dead. Their bedroom was a disastrous whirlwind of various articles of clothing. Shaking his head, he stepped gingerly over the ones on the floor and walked over to the mirror where the midnight blue-haired thief stood studying his appearance.

"Having issues, Kinomiya? Or did a tornado pass through unexpectedly?"

Takao glanced at him in the mirror's reflection and glowered. "Hardy har har. Is this shirt alright, or should I wear a tie? I brought ties…"

"Love, you don't have to wear a tie. It's not formal…just a family dinner that we have to look presentable for, that's all." Kai stood behind Takao and straightened the collar of his dress shirt, smoothing the edges down and pulling the mass of blue-black hair out of Takao's face. "Just be yourself, Taka. My father respects those who are self-confident and comfortable with who they are." Kai tied the hair back with an elastic hair-band and let his hands rest on the bluenette's shoulders. "Let him see what _I_ have always seen."

A weak smile passed over Takao's features. "I'll try. Sorry I'm such a wreck, love."

"You're not a wreck. You're just nervous. I was terrified when you first introduced me to Gramps you know. And then when I met you father and brother at Grad…I was petrified." Kai admitted wryly. Takao's eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"You? No way. If you were, you sure hid it well, Kai."

"I was. And I don't think your brother approved of me, either. He kept staring at me all day like he wanted me to disappear or he'd _make_ me."

Takao gave a startled laugh. "Sounds like Hiroshi. He and I are going to have to have a long chat when this is over with, I think."

Kai kissed him on the cheek and moved away. "He's going to have to get used to me because I'm not going anywhere ever again. Now, let's get going, love. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you'll feel better."

"Yeah…" Takao gave himself one final once-over then followed Kai from the room.

Entering the dining room together, the four young conspirators were greeted by Kai's mother, holding a tray of champagne flutes filled with sparkling, bubbly champagne.

"Good evening! Have a glass of champagne, each of you. My husband will be down any minute and we can sit down to dinner."

Takao took the glass, though he hesitated because he didn't know how to turn it down without insulting her. Kai came to the rescue, however, and plucked it from his fingers.

"None for you. No alcohol, Kinomiya."

"Kai!" Masumi scolded.

"Doctor's orders, Mother. He's got an ulcer, and his medication wouldn't agree with the alcohol." Kai explained, sipping it himself. "Do we have any of that non-alcoholic cider around?"

Masumi was immediately sympathetic and concerned. "Oh! Yes, of course. You poor young man. It's such a shame that the youth of today must suffer such stress as to fall under such health problems. One moment and I'll have the staff fetch something more appropriate for you." She gracefully whisked away before Takao could say anything. Instead, he whined at his lover in embarrassment.

"Kai…"

"What? You know you can't drink it!"

"I wasn't _going_ to! I just didn't know how to say 'no thank you' without insulting her!"

"The truth works, you know."

"Now I feel bad for requiring special consideration like that."

"As adorable as it is and as much as I would _love_ to kiss away that pout of yours, please turn the puppy look off?"

"You're the least sympathetic person on the planet, aren't you?"

"No. That's Tala."

"Hey!" A scowl was directed at Kai from his partner. Hilary smothered a giggle.

"I hate you, Kai." The bluenette pouted more.

Kai smiled and kissed him on the cheek before taking another sip of champagne. "I love you, too, Taka."

Takao sighed, losing the inane argument to those three, most meaningful words. "Yeah, yeah…"

Still frowning, Tala shook his head. "Were they like that in high school, too?" He asked Hilary. She thought about it for a moment.

"Well, in a way, I suppose. Back then I didn't know they were even dating each other, though. I just thought it was bickering among friends."

Tala blinked. "How could you not tell?" He asked incredulously. "They absolutely drip with 'coupleness!'"

"_Now_. Then they sure didn't act as most couples do. They didn't hold hands al the time, they didn't act affectionate in public – not so as to be noticed, at least – and they were hardly ever seen together _alone_, without any of the others around, so.." Hilary shrugged and sipped her champagne.

"Odd. And yet…not."

"Exactly."

Kai's mother returned with a member of the staff in tow who was carrying a bottle of cider and an empty flute.

"Here, now, Takao. It's non-alcoholic, but I wouldn't drink too much anyway. The acidity may not agree with your stomach." The staff person handed her a full flute of the cider and Masumi handed it to the bluenette.

"Thank you, Masumi-san. You really needn't give me any special consideration though…" Takao accepted it and obediently took a small sip. "This is very good, however!"

Masumi laughed and gave him a mild scolding. "Of course I wouldn't want you to ingest anything that might aggravate your stomach, son. I've made sure we have plenty of tea for you instead of coffee, and if there's anything else you shouldn't eat or drink, you can let me know later, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Takao bowed in acquiescence, not knowing what else to say at such acceptance by Kai's mother.

Kai just smiled into his champagne, silently thanking his mother for the same reason.

"Ah yes. Here is everyone!" A new, male voice declared as Hiwatari Susumu appeared at the double doors of the dining room. "Kai, you've finally come home, have you?"

"Father." Kai nodded in greeting. "Yes, only for a visit, I'm afraid."

"Still working on catching that thief, are you?" Susumu walked over to where Kai and Takao were, and Kai slid an arm around the bluenette's waist, giving him a nearly imperceptible squeeze of reassurance.

"Yes, sir. He's just very clever, but we'll get to the bottom of it."

"Good, good." The Hiwatari patriarch looked at Takao, his face revealing no sign of what he was thinking or feeling. "You must be the Kinomiya. Takao, was it?"

Nervously, the bluenette cleared his throat and gave a deep bow from the waist. "Yes, sir. It is a great honour to finally meet you, Hiwatari-sama. I regret having missed the opportunity to do so years ago before your family moved from Japan." He said in as steady a voice as he could with a very formal tone, speaking his native Japanese.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** Yay for me! Classes are done for the semester and we're into holidays! I'm so happy… Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **Please R/R!!!!**


	16. Thick As Thieves Part V

**Kali notes:** Hot damn! I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time. It's been in my head since at least chapter 02! I hope I can do justice to the idea I had that spawned this fic in the first place. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Kali & muses are just borrowing the wonderful characters and all that goes with them from their creator.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Thick As Thieves – Part V**_

Kai was sure that his hand was going to have a permanent imprint of Takao's on it after tonight. The bluenette was gripping it as if it were the only thing anchoring him in place. His knuckles were white – Kai's were turning blue from lack of circulation – and Kai could feel the tremors passing through his lover like small earthquakes.

Kai's father, Hiwatari Susumu, looked Takao over once and nodded in acknowledgement of the supremely formal greeting. "It is something I regret also, to have missed the opportunity to meet the boy my son felt strongly enough for to dare risking his grandfather's wrath." The man replied as Takao stood more upright, spine ram-rod straight. "He was willing to risk losing everything for you, and that intrigued me to no end."

"Now, Susumu, dear…" Masumi laughed lightly and pulled her husband away, handing him a flute of champagne. "Don't try intimidating him like that. You're as happy as I am that Kai found him after all this time and that they're working out their differences."

"It's alright, Masumi-san. I can understand our husband's feelings about me. I can't say I wouldn't feel the same in his place." Takao said, another tremor shooting down his arm, the only outward indication of his inner turmoil.

"Yes, well, he still needs to cut it out." Masumi smiled and led the group from the room. "Come along, everyone. Dinner is served."

Kai extracted his hand from Takao's and slid an arm around his waist instead. "Relax, love. Please? You're way too tense." He whispered in the younger man's ear as they walked behind Tala and Hilary toward the adjoining dinning room.

"I can't help it. I…this is killing me, Kai." Takao murmured back. "My stomach is all in knots."

Kai frowned, pulling out a chair at the table for him and gently nudging him down into it. "You need to eat something, Taka, but you don't have to eat a lot. Everything's fine, love. Don't worry about my father."

"…" Takao wished it was that easy. "I'll try."

"So, Kinomiya Takao, what is it that you do?" Susumu inquired as the staff began serving them. "If I remember correctly, your family owned a dojo, yes?"

Takao took a fortifying sip of water before answering. "Yes, sir, I do. However it isn't functioning as such at the moment. My father and brother…" Takao paused, swallowing against a flash of burning in his stomach. "…their work takes them away from home more often than not, as does my own."

"Takao and another schoolmate of ours, Mizuhara Max, own and run their own business, father." Kai spoke up, keeping an eye on the bluenette who was looking queasy and pale – to his eyes anyway. If any of the others noticed, Kai couldn't tell by their expressions. "It's an antique and collectibles gallery."

"Oh? How interesting." Susumu nodded.

"It's wonderful to see someone as young as yourself taking an interest in the past and seeking to share it with others, Takao." Masumi added, picking up her knife to cut a piece of her breadstick off. "Have you always been interested in that sort of thing?"

"Well, my expertise is more toward languages, Masumi-san. Max is the historian. But I do know some as well, as my father and brother are archaeologists and anthropologists."

"History was your best class in high school, wasn't it, Takao?" Hilary asked.

"That and literature, I guess." Takao responded, trying the soup that was placed in front of him. "This is very good, Masumi-san. You'll have to congratulate your chef."

"Yes, I will. He's done a marvellous job this time, hasn't he, dear?" Masumi asked of her husband, who agreed.

"Quite. Eat up, everyone! Let's not insult the man by not enjoying it."

To Takao's relief, the topic of dinner conversation moved away from him and on to more mundane things over the course of their meal. It did not, however, make his stomach any happier or lessen the guilt that was eating at him. He liked Kai's parents, or at least his mother. Susumu…he wasn't so sure of yet. The man was more enigmatic than Kai was, and Takao couldn't read him at all. It wasn't helping that he was worried about acceptance by Kai's father on top of the guilt at having to steal from him.

When the meal was done, Takao had to escape or he was going to implode.

"Kai," he murmured, tugging on his lover's sleeve as they adjourned to the sitting room for an after-dinner drink and dessert. "I need to go lie down or something."

Kai studied him in concern. "That bad? Okay. Go on. I'll just say good night and be right behind you, love."

"No...you stay and visit with your family, Kai." Takao smiled weakly, rubbing at his stomach absently. "You don't get to see them often, and…I know what it's like to regret that, so…"

"Oh, Taka…" Kai pulled him into a careful embrace, as if he'd break into two. "It'll be fine. I know it. Don't you worry about me, okay? Now go lie down and rest. I'll be there soon." He pressed a kiss to the bluenette's temple and watched him leave in concern. Then he joined the others.

"Where's Takao?" Hilary asked, noticing his absence immediately.

"I sent him to bed. His stomach is acting up again." Kai replied. "He's sorry to leave like that, he told me to tell you, Mother. Father."

"Oh dear. I do hope he feels better soon. You tell him it's perfectly all right and that I'm sorry he's unwell." Masumi frowned in concern.

"Stomach ailment?" Susumu shook his head. "In one so young…that's a shame."

"Ulcer." Tala informed him with a sigh. He raised an eyebrow at his partner, silently asking if Takao was alright. Kai shook his head subtly. "Nasty problem to have, that's for sure."

"Kai, why don't I go keep an eye one him?" Hilary stood and moved toward the door. "That way you can visit and not worry about him being alone."

"Thanks, Hilary. I appreciate it." Kai gave her a grateful look and she smiled in return.

"Thank you for the most excellent meal, Masumi-san. Good night, everyone." Hilary said her farewells and left quietly.

"You've done well, Tala." Masumi winked at the redhead, who actually blushed a little. "She's a lovely young lady. I hope you won't let her slip away."

"So do I, Mom." Tala agreed smoothly – but honestly.

Kai excused himself for a moment, on the pretence of using the washroom. Now, he decided, would be the perfect time to retrieve something from the safe he'd had stored for safe-keeping until he found Takao – the same safe that protected the Fabergé Egg. While he was retrieving his property, he could confirm the Egg was still there.

It was time to get this over and done with. He couldn't stand seeing Takao in pain and angst any longer.

The Egg was still there, thankfully. Kai breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his item from the safe, slipping it into his pocket and closing the safe again before going back to his parents. He ran into Tala just outside the doors to the sitting room.

"Oh, hey. I'm going back to the guest house. I'll see you in the morning, Kai." The redhead passed by him and walked off. Kai shrugged and went into the sitting room.

"Kai, son, I want to talk to you for a moment." His father gestured at an armchair across from himself and Kai blinked, sitting down obediently.

"What about, Father?"

"I want to ask you how much you know about this young Kinomiya you are…seeing." His father stated, lifting a sharp eyebrow in question. Kai stared at him in slight confusion.

"Quite a lot, actually. I'm not sure what you're getting at, father." Kai managed to respond after a second.

"Listen, son, I know you've spent a great deal of time and energy in the pursuit of this young man, and that you cared for him in the past, but that was quite a long time ago. How well can you know each other from ten years apart?"

Crimson eyes narrowed, a frown marring Kai's brow. "I know him just fine. What are you trying to say, father?"

Susumu sighed and took a sip of his wine. "I'm not trying to tell you who you should and shouldn't have a relationship with, Kai. I'm just advocating some caution. I'll be honest, however. I had the boy checked out, when your mother told me he'd been found, and the results make me wary."

Kai went very still, eyes flashing in temper, and stared hotly at his father. "You had him investigated. What right do you have to do that? And why would you?"

"Susumu!" Masumi gasped at her husband in disapproval. "Honestly! What got into you?"

"Calm down, the both of you. Kai, you are the heir to the Hiwatari family. Whether or not you want it, it's all yours one day. And I had the right to investigate anyone who might have the influence over you to abuse the relationship in order to somehow get at that inheritance. I am doing what a good father should and protecting you and your inheritance." Susumu stated firmly, ignoring the dangerous flaring in Kai's eyes. "I'm sorry if that somehow offends you but you'll just have to get over it."

"But you've seen for yourself he's a good boy." Masumi huffed, tapping one foot expressively on the floor. "He is polite, kind, respectful, and humourous. And he loves our son, there is no doubt. Why are you even bringing this up?"

"Because of the results the investigators brought to me." Susumu replied, handing the file that Kai hadn't noticed before sitting on the coffee table to Masumi.

"And what results were those?" Kai inquired in a tense, unhappy, and down-right frosty tone.

"To begin with, Kinomiya Takao inherited a great deal of debts from his grandfather, debts that are not easily paid off. He'll be trying to pay off the mortgages on his property for decades unless he somehow finds a great deal of money somewhere." Susumu ran a hand through his grey hair – dark grey like one shade of Kai's own mane. "That alone set off warning bells, but I also have information that says his father and brother have both mysteriously disappeared, along with a family heirloom. An ancient sword, I believe it was."

"Disappeared? How strange…" Masumi frowned.

"That's it?" Kai folded his arms over his chest. "That's what this is all about? Well, sorry, Father. But I already know about all of it, all the details. Takao told me everything. I promised him as soon as I caught that thief I would do everything I could to help him find his family and the sword." Kai stood and glared at his father. "As for his grandfather's debts, I had planned to do something about those without Takao's involvement because he would _never_ ask me for money. Not ever. It would go against his honour and it just isn't the kind of person he is.

"While I appreciate that you want to protect me, I'll thank you to have a little more faith in my judgement and stay out of my personal life like that, Father. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Takao and make sure he's alright." Kai stopped long enough to give Masumi a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." He said, striding out of the room and letting the door close behind him with a loud bang.

"You really ought to think these things through, Susumu." Masumi chided, shaking her head. "I think you've seriously put Kai off, and now you'll have a lot of making it up to him to do."

"I knew he wouldn't be happy, but I thought he'd have a little more sensibility about it."

"Dear, he's in love. Sensibility goes right out the window."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Hilary was just coming out of the bedroom when Kai entered the guest house. She closed the door quietly and smiled reassuringly at the scowling agent.

"He just fell asleep, Kai. I think he's feeling a little better than earlier."

Kai took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm down. He really hadn't expected his father to do such a thing as have Takao investigated. He sighed in frustration and gave a strained smile to Hilary in return.

"Thanks, Hilary, for staying with him."

"Of course. I'm worried for him, too." The brunette gathered herself up and made for the front door. She stopped long enough to lay a hand on Kai's arm. "I think we should do what we came here to do as soon as possible, Kai. I don't think he can take much more of this."

Kai patted her hand awkwardly. "I was thinking the same thing, Hilary. This is killing him, and it's killing _me_ to watch his suffering." He met her honey-brown gaze solidly. "Check everything over one last time. We're doing it tomorrow night."

"Leave it to Tala and I. For now, you take care of Takao, and the both of you get some rest." She let his arm go and left.

Kai closed and locked the door, turning off the lights and heading for the bedroom. He slipped inside quietly and began to undress.

"Kai? That you?" Takao's sleepy voice made Kai jump a bit.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep, love. I'll join you in a minute."

He heard a yawn then a sleepy, "Okay…"

After finishing in the bathroom, Kai slipped under the sheets with the bluenette and propped himself up on one elbow to study his lover in concern.

"You alright?" He asked softly. Takao rolled onto his side and snuggled up to Kai.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just…I don't know if I can do it, Kai. Your mother is wonderful and your father seems to be a good man. I…don't think I can steal from them like this."

Kai's heart clenched and he curled an arm around Takao, gently stroking his hair in comfort. "I know. I know this is hard, but we have to do it. Just keep telling yourself that it's only temporary. We are returning the Egg eventually."

"I know! I just…I _hate_ this." Hot tears spilled out and dripped down Kai's chest. The dual-haired man wrapped Takao securely in his arms and let him weep quietly, expunging the pent up grief and guilt that was slowly eating away at him. Takao clung, needing that offered strength and support desperately.

"We're doing it tomorrow night." Kai said after the tears had stopped and Takao simply lay there, exhausted and limp. "Let's get it over with, and go get your family back. I promise that it will all work out, Takao. We'll _make_ it turn out well."

"Thank you." Takao whispered hoarsely, sniffling. "For everything, Kai. Thank you."

Kai smiled fondly at him, tilting his chin up with a finger. "I love you."

Those three simple words always made Takao warm and tingly. He slipped a hand to the back of Kai's head as his lips were claimed in a deep, heartfelt kiss.

"I love you." He murmured against Kai's lips when they separated just enough to breathe.

"Go to sleep, my love." Kai shifted a bit for comfort and relaxed, keeping Takao close as he let himself drift into slumber.

* * *

Kai wasn't surprised that his father was gone from the estate the next morning. 'Gone away on business' was what the staff member had informed him at breakfast.

When his mother joined them at the breakfast table, she announced that she was taking them all to nearby Naples to do some shopping. Both Kai and Tala wore pained expressions at the idea, but Hilary was sparkling with excitement. And Takao…well, he was happy but mostly indifferent.

"Come on, Kai." He admonished his grumbling lover as they made their way down to the docks to catch a boat to the mainland. "It's not your thing, I know, but it's a way to get out, relax, and clear our heads for a bit, don't you think?"

"I know…but shopping?"

Takao chuckled and climbed onto the deck of the boat.

By the time they returned to the island, Kai wasn't sure they would have enough room left in Hilary's suitcase and carry-on luggage for the extra equipment they'd brought for the heist, not with how much stuff she'd bought.

"You really know where all the good deals are found, Masumi-san. I really enjoyed today." Hilary smiled happily at Kai's mother, who returned the smile.

"That's good. I'm happy that you found such nice things for yourself and for your family back home, Hilary. It was fun, wasn't it?" Masumi replied. She turned to Kai and set the bags containing her own purchases down. "Are you really leaving tomorrow, son? It's such a shame you all have to leave so soon."

"I know, Mother. But Hilary has to return to work, and Tala and I have a thief to catch. And Takao has a business to run." Kai replied smoothly. "I promise we'll come back and stay longer next time, though."

"Well, I guess that's only fair." She laughed and waved it away. "Go put your things away and come back to the main house for dinner, kids. I had something special made for dessert since this is your last meal with me."

"Sounds good, Mom." Tala gave her a fond hug and started carting off Hilary's purchases. "We'll be back!"

Kai and Takao followed, helping carry Hilary's bags.

Once out of hearing range of the main house and any staff people, Takao gave Hilary hell for buying so much.

"Honestly, Hil! You aren't going to have enough room to take all this stuff back!"

"I know! Some of it is going to be boxed up and shipped home in the mail, Takao. I'm not dumb." She retorted.

Supper was relatively calm and peaceful. The special dessert was a tiramisu cake – which Takao decided was his new favourite, even if he could only have a small piece at the moment.

When supper had finished, it was already nearing nine o'clock.

"I think I'll say good-bye now, Kai." Masumi declared sadly as they prepared to return to the guest houses. "I'll be leaving very early tomorrow morning for Sweden for a very important business meeting, so I won't be seeing you off, I'm afraid."

"Oh. Well, then." Tala gave her one big bear hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Have a safe trip, a good meeting , and miss me lots, okay?"

She laughed and hugged him back. "Of course, Tala. And you take care of my son, and the lovely Hilary, too. If you don't, I shall have to have your head examined."

Hilary blushed and ducked her head.

Takao swallowed nervously and held out a hand to the Hiwatari matriarch, clasping hers firmly and squeezing. "Don't worry, Masumi-san. I'll take care of Kai – as much as he lets me, anyway."

"Ah, and that is why you and my son are such a good match. You understand one another so well." Masumi drew Takao into a motherly hug. "I do hope you feel better soon, Takao, and that you come back to visit as soon as you are able. You will always be welcome in my home."

"Thank you, Masumi-san." Takao wanted to cry, but held it back admirably. He _hated_ the whole situation thoroughly. "I will."

"I'll phone you in a couple days, then, Mother." Kai stated, taking Takao's hand in his own and gripping it tightly in silent support. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, and the same to all of you. Goodnight, everyone." Masumi nodded and made her way up the stairs, disappearing from view.

"Well, shall we?" Tala led the way outside and back to Kai and Takao's abode. Once inside, Tala began setting up the equipment again. "Let's run through the checks, Hilary. One last time."

"On it!" She picked up one laptop computer and booted it up.

"We'll go change and be right out." Takao said, pulling Kai toward the bedroom. "I can't wait until this is done." He muttered, half to himself.

Kai closed the bedroom door behind them and watched the bluenette pull out several articles of black clothing from his suitcase. "Take it easy, love. You're too wound up."

"I can't help it. I get like this before every…well, every time I'm about to go 'borrow' something." Takao stripped down to his brief underwear, beginning to put on the black clothes. "And this time it's all that much worse."

Kai sighed and took out his own clothes – ones that Takao had rummaged through Kai's wardrobe and picked out himself. "I know, Taka. It'll be over soon. Do you have some way of calming yourself before you actually…do this?"

"Meditation. The one thing of Gramps' teachings that has been of most use to me all these years." Takao finished pulling on black socks and pulled his hair into a ponytail with a black hair-tie.

"Good. Because if you don't do something we aren't doing this tonight." Kai held up a hand at Takao's instant protest. "Ah! No. People who are all wound up like you are right now make mistakes. You can't afford it, Taka."

The bluenette cursed and wished he had something to kick. "You're right, and I know it. I just…sorry."

"Don't be. Just do what you need to prepare for this."

Takao took a slow, deep breath and released it even slower. "Yeah." He crawled into the middle of the bed and got comfortable, sitting cross-legged and closing his eyes. "Eleven o'clock, Kai. First check to make sure all the staff are gone away or to bed for the night, as well as your mother."

"Check." Kai nodded, pulling his black turtleneck shirt over his head.

"At 11:15, we start the security loop and make sure everything's working properly. Then at 11:20 we leave here and go get that Egg. We'll have thirty minutes to get in and out before the security loop will be discovered by the system and the alarms will go off." Takao continued running through the basic plan. "After that, we're either safe or screwed."

"We'll be fine." Kai was trying really hard to be optimistic. And he had to admit that Takao was impressing him with his know-how and careful planning. It was…kinda hot, honestly. He shook himself and shrugged off the amorous thought for some other time. "Meditate, Taka. I'll come get you at 11:00."

"Thanks, Kai."

Kai left him sitting on the bed doing some breathing exercises to begin his mediation.

* * *

Promptly at 11:20 that night, two figures clothed entirely in black carefully snuck across the grounds from the guest house to the main house.

"Tala." Kai said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Deck doors." He was speaking to the small communication device that they'd commandeered from the tech department at the UNA just for this.

"Working…there. Go!" Tala's voice returned, audible only to Kai and Takao. There was a soft click as Takao grasped the door handle and opened the door, pushing it open enough to slip inside. Kai followed soundlessly, heart pounding in his ears.

Together they slunk through the breakfast room, down the hall, and carefully up the main stairs to the second floor, with murmured requests to their partners back in the guest house to open locks on doors and to turn off security lasers and such so they could pass smoothly. Takao let Kai lead the way to the double doors that belonged to the library where the safe containing the Egg was located.

"Tala. Library." Takao murmured. There was a moment of silence, then, "Go." as a soft click released the lock. The two men hurried inside and shut the door softly.

"I'm going for the safe." Takao whispered quietly. He moved over to the safe and revealed it from its hiding spot behind a self of fake books. He studied the safe's lock mechanism carefully, then rubbed his fingertips together. Tiny sparks of electricity flashed in the darkness and Kai blinked.

"Don't you want the code? It'd be faster." Kai suggested.

"Maybe, but then it wouldn't look as real as if we really did break in." Takao murmured back, setting his fingertips, encased by black leather gloves, to certain spots around the dial of the combination lock. He closed his eyes to concentrate, and with his other hand turned the dial very slowly. "This won't take that long."

Kai watched in fascination as Takao worked. It appeared that he was using his electric abilities to manipulate the tumblers of the lock by magnetism. Every time he turned the dial over one of the numbers of the combination, there was a distinct 'click' of sound from the tumbler moving. As each one was hit, Takao was slowly reciting the code aloud. "4, 18, 1, 14, 26, 5, 18." Then the safe door popped open, and Takao smiled faintly, looking inside for the Egg.

The bluenette quickly removed it, putting it into the small, black velvet drawstring bag that he'd brought along and closed the safe again. "Time?" He asked Kai.

"We have ten minutes to get out of here." Kai whispered back. "Let's go."

Takao nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. They snuck back out the same way they'd gotten in, and this time each murmured request to Tala and Hilary was to relock the doors and turn on the security devices they'd locked and shut off on the way in.

With only a mere three minutes to spare, they managed to slip back into the guest house without any hang-ups.

As soon as they did, Tala and Hilary set to stopping the feedback loop on the security system and setting everything back to normal, cleaning up the equipment.

"Here's the case, Takao." Hilary brought the transport case they'd brought along for the Egg to him and he carefully placed the delicate valuable inside.

"Thank god." Tala breathed a sigh of relief. "That was bloody nerve-wracking from our end."

"Same for us, if not worse." Kai retorted, watching his partner and Hilary gather up their stuff. "Leave it all here and get it tomorrow." He said after a moment. "Go to bed and try to rest."

"Yeah." Tala agreed, piling everything near the front door.

"Good work, everyone." Hilary tried to offer a reassuring smile, even though she didn't really feel like smiling. "We're one step closer to ending this, Takao. Try to remember that."

"Thanks, Hilary. For everything." Takao replied. "You, too, Tala."

"Sleep, you two." Tala ushered Hilary out the door and let it slam behind himself.

Kai followed Takao to the bedroom after turning off the lights. He was tired, all the excitement having drained him.

But at the same time, he felt like he could do anything at all. He was restless and filled with indescribable energy. He'd had adrenaline rushes before, but this was a new kind of experience that induced such a reaction from him.

So really, as when he was in hot climates, and filled with similar restlessness, he couldn't be blamed for taking one look at his lover and hiving all that energy turn toward the one foreseeable outlet.

Takao entered the bedroom, his mind flying a million miles a minute and blood humming with energy and adrenaline, as it usually did. He knew he was going to need sleep, but in his condition it wasn't going to be possible. Normally he'd have an idea of what to do to wear off that chemical rush and then crash, but this time he was at a loss…

…Until he turned around and saw Kai standing in a sliver of pale moonlight, a shadow within a shadow and an intense fiery gaze burning from those crimson eyes.

There was the answer to both their problems.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** That was tough to write. I guess I haven't seen enough spy/thief movies to write a decent theft-scene. Ah well. The next chapter is split into two parts (for what I think is an obvious reason) and part A isn't found on ffnet. Look forward to it! **Please R/R!!!!**


	17. Den of Thieves Part I

**Kali notes:** And here's the two-for-one bonus! Part I.I is not found on ffnet, FYI. I have nothing else to mention for this chapter, so read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Kali & muses are just borrowing the wonderful characters and all that goes with them from their creator.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Den of Thieves – Part I.II**_

The day dawned somewhat gloomy and grey, hinting at a storm. The four conspirators didn't waste time gathering up their belongings in preparation to leave the island and head back to the mainland and their waiting jet after a light breakfast.

Takao noticed Kai's mood shift almost immediately that morning. But he waited until they were safely on board the jet and in the air before he confronted his lover about it, away from any prying ears (other than Tala and Hilary).

"What's wrong, love?" Takao inquired in concern, taking Kai's hand in his own and squeezing. "You've been out of sorts all morning."

Kai sighed, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension that was making him stiff and uncomfortable. "I had…a bit of any argument with my father a couple nights ago. It's still bugging me."

Tala raised an eyebrow from where he sat next to Hilary, an arm still draped around her shoulders casually – still, because they had no reason to pretend any longer, even if they really hadn't had to act much in the first place. "What? Is he trying to get you to come back to Hiwatari Enterprises and take your place again?"

"No. He knows I won't." Kai shook his head with a slight smile. "Mother wouldn't approve of that either." He glanced down at Takao. "Father confronted me with the results of an investigation into Takao. He knows all about your Grandfather's debts, and the mysterious disappearances of your Father and brother – but not the circumstances of that, thankfully."

Takao's eyes widened in shock and dismay. "He had me investigated? Why?"

"…the hell, Kai?" Tala stared at his partner. "Why…?"

"He said it was to protect me and my inheritance. He wanted to make sure Takao wasn't trying to use me somehow to get at the fortunes my family has amassed over nearly a century of business." The crimson-eyed agent's tone dripped sarcasm and deep annoyance. "I told him he had no right, that I knew everything I needed to know about Takao, and that he could shove his investigation – in a round-about manner."

Takao winced, looking away. He knew Kai would give him hell for it, but he felt immeasurably guilty. _This is all my fault._ He mourned, staring blindly out the small window of the jet. _If it hadn't been for me…Kai is suffering so much because of me._

"I'm so sorry, Kai." Hilary said softly. "This…entire situation is causing so much turmoil! I hope when its over, everything can be fixed."

"Maybe. Father and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, Hilary." Kai looked at Takao again, noticing the lack of response. "Taka? Look I know it's a shock, and I don't like how he's digging around in your life like this, but it doesn't change anything between us. Kinomiya?"

Haunted, storm-blue eyes turned to meet his own. "I'm so sorry, Kai. I…I've turned your whole life upside down, and caused so much grief for you and…everyone. I swear I'll make things right again, somehow! You should…you should just move on and let me go…I wouldn't blame you for it at all…"

_Smack!_

Takao fell back against his seat with the force of the slap, his cheek stinging painfully where Kai's hand had connected. He blinked in stunned shock as Hilary gasped and Tala merely watched in silence.

Kai stood over his lover, hands on hips with fiery eyes blazing as he absolutely fumed. "_That_ was for expecting me to just give up on you and the love I have spent _years_ trying to find again, Kinomiya Takao. That was for implying that I would even _think_ of abandoning you or allowing you to suffer even one second longer alone in this confounded mess." Kai glared hotly as Takao stared up at him with blue eyes rapidly filling with tears, a hand hesitantly reaching up to touch his own injured cheek. "Didn't you hear what I said two minutes ago?! Nothing has changed! God damn it, Kinomiya! I _love_ you! And if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you give up on us, I swear I will toss you out the window!" He slumped suddenly, his anger drained away as quickly as it had been ignited. Kai dropped down to his knees in front of Takao and gently wiped away the silent trickle of tears that fell from the bluenette's eyes. "Have you gotten that through this stubborn, thick skull of yours, Taka? Please don't make me slap you again."

The bluenette sniffled inelegantly and nodded sheepishly in apology. "Sorry…Kai, I…must have lost my mind for a moment, there."

"Hn. As long as you're back to your senses and you never say anything like that again." Kai lightly touched his fingertips to Takao's red cheek. "I hope I didn't bruise you. Do you want some ice?"

"No. I'm alright." Takao nuzzled Kai's hand, holding it to his face.

Hilary shook her head, relaxing against Tala's side once more in relief as the tense confrontation was diffused. "I swear they're the only two people I know who can tear a stop off each other one minute then make cow eyes and cuddle the next." She murmured half to herself.

Tala snickered into her hair, kissing the top of her head affectionately and sneaking in a few nuzzles of his own.

* * *

They split up at the airport once they reached London. Tala took Hilary to the studio flat at Hiwatari Enterprises, while Kai went with Takao to the business suite.

After setting their bags down in the bedroom, Takao began setting up his laptop at his desk, preparing to make final plans with Kenny.

"So what exactly are you thinking of doing, Takao?" Kai inquired, reclining on the sofa and watching the bluenette be busy.

"I had planned all along to use the items as the bait for a trap. My _original_ idea was to give the location and pass for the storage to Gideon as soon as my father and brother were released, then to have an anonymous call to the police made by Kenny to have them all captured at the storage area red-handed, as it were." Takao explained, turning the computer on and sitting in the office chair. "Now, though. I think I'll have to change my plans a little."

Impressed somewhat by the simplicity – yet thoroughness – of the plan, Kai nodded.

Takao glanced at the clock and did a quick mental calculation. "I hope Kenny's still up." He said as he picked up the phone and dialled.

Kai pulled out the storage box that housed the Egg and set it on the desk. "Shall I make tea for you, Takao? And maybe order something to eat?"

The bluenette nodded absently as he heard someone pick up on the other end of the phone line. "Hey, Chief. We're back in London." Kai wandered into the kitchen and began making tea.

"Takao! I'm glad. Everything went okay, then?" Kenny's voice sounded much more relieved than any other time Takao had talked to him after a hit.

"Yeah. We've got it and we're ready to end this." Takao signed in to his laptop. "I'm taking the picture of the Egg now, and I'll send it to you so you can pass it on to Gideon."

"Right. So how are you going to do this, Takao? Please don't take risks if you don't have to."

"It'll be fine, Kenny. Listen, here's what I think would be best: I'm not handing over anything to that bastard until I'm satisfied my Dad and Hiro are safe. Make sure you put that in the email – there will be no negotiations about how we make the exchange – it'll be my way or he'll never see any of these items at all."

"Of course."

Kai set a steaming mug of tea near Takao on the desk dropping his hands on his lover's shoulders and working the tense muscles into relaxation. "Put it on speaker, love."

"Huh? Oh." Takao reached out and pushed a button on the phone base before hanging up the receiver. "You're on speaker, Chief. Kai wants to get in on things."

"Certainly. Hello, Kai."

"Kenny." Kai returned the greeting solemnly.

Takao turned and looked up at Kai. "That same statement goes for the UNA, Kai. My way or no way."

The agent frowned, sensing a catch somewhere in his words. "I would agree to that, but why do I think I won't like your plan?"

"Because you won't. We'll take whatever precautions you think are absolutely necessary, but the whole thing is going to happen how I say it is." Takao's storm-blue eyes flashed, daring Kai to challenge him on it.

"Tell me what you're going to do first, Kinomiya. Why won't I like this?" Completely on edge and resentful that Takao didn't trust him – as Agent Kai of the UNA – Kai's frown deepened.

"Ditto." Kenny's tone agreed with Kai's expression. "I doubt I'll like this any more than you, Kai."

"Kenny, you're going to fly back out here, but to London this time instead of Paris. Do it quietly. I don't want Gideon or his people to know you're gone until the exchange is made."

"Alright."

"Here's what's going to happen: Gideon will meet me face to face to claim the items, but he'll release my family to you – and some bodyguards we'll have 'hired' – first. Some UNA agents in disguise, perhaps."

Kai blinked. "Done. Get to the part I won't like, Takao."

"Shut up, Kai." Takao replied mildly. "Kenny will call my cell from the car or whatever after he's driven away with my family safely and without being followed. When I get that call, I will go with Gideon to the storage site and open the place I rented for him, at which point the UNA can swoop in and arrest him and any others."

"Wait. You are going to meet this guy somewhere, get in a vehicle with him and go to where you've got everything stashed?" Kai's hands fell away from Takao's shoulders, and he scowled. "No way! That's way too risky!"

Takao folded his arms stubbornly, meeting Kai's blazing eyes with his own solidly. "My way or no way, Agent Hiwatari." He stood slowly, nose to nose with his lover. Kai could feel the static building around them, the hairs at the back of his neck and on his arms beginning to rise. He reached out to set a hand on Takao's arm but quickly snatched it back when a sharp jolt, stronger than a static shock, crackled through the air the instant his hand was too close to Takao's skin.

"Ouch! Damn it, Kinomiya! What was that for?"

"He won't touch me, Kai. No one will." Takao raised an eyebrow when Kai tried to touch him again, and released a little more static. Kai yelped and took a step back, shaking his tingling hand to try and get feeling back into it. "What did I just say? Look," Takao gave an exasperated sigh at the wounded expression on Kai's face. "I know you love me and want to protect me but you need to put it aside, Kai, and help me to help myself. If you don't work with me on this you're just going to hinder me and nothing will get accomplished." He held out a hand to Kai. "Please?"

Wary of being shocked again, Kai stared at the offered hand. "I don't like it." He stubbornly reiterated.

"I don't either, Kai." Kenny interrupted, making them both start. They'd almost forgotten him. "But I agree with Takao, and his plan will be one that Gideon will be more inclined to agree to."

"Then explain to me why, Kenny. I need to understand the reasoning behind this risk before I agree to it."

Takao let his hand fall back to his side, but he watched Kai anxiously, suddenly afraid Kai wouldn't see reason and then where would he be? "My plan is such that it sees my family free and safe from any further harm, and keeps Gideon believing he'll still be in control of things. He won't need my Dad and Hiro any more because he'll have _me_. And he'll need me, Kai, because he won't get into the storage room unless I let him in. There's an electric field around it, one that requires my talents to dispel and to allow someone to pass through it."

Kai mulled that over, still seeing all the ways that something could go wrong. He absolutely hated that Takao had a point though.

"Kenny?" Kai's voice held a bit of desperation.

"I'm sorry, Kai. Takao's right. It really is the best solution."

Kai closed his eyes for a moment. "It's so much more difficult to organize a sting on the move, you know." He stated, defeated. "And, damn it, you are wearing a tracking chip and Kevlar! I won't let you do this otherwise!"

Takao smiled faintly and held out his hand again. "Fine." He agreed easily. He let Kai grab his hand and yank him into his arms, holding onto the older man just as tightly in return. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for this, Taka. Please don't."

"I promise that we'll do whatever we have to for me to stay safe. And you'll be watching over me the whole time." Takao stroked Kai's cheek with the backs of his fingers and ran them through his hair. "Right?"

"Like a hawk." Kai promised fiercely.

"I would say you're more like a phoenix, Kai." Kenny chuckled. "You have a temperamental, fiery personality, and the way you seemed to be reborn after all this time you'd disappeared for…"

Takao smiled at the image. "Sort of like that sculpture your Mom made."

"You guys are entirely too sentimental, you know that?" Kai shook his head wryly.

"Anyway!" Kenny did his best to get back to the subject. "Kai, you'll handle the UNA end of things?"

"Yeah." Kai agreed, though reluctantly.

"Good. I'll start composing the email, Takao, then I'll let you look at it so you can tell me to edit however you want."

"Alright. We'll get started on things here, Kenny. Thank you." Takao reached out and hung up with the press of a button. He glanced at his lover to see that Kai had already whipped out his cell phone, getting ready to start making calls. "Kai?"

"Hmm?" The agent glanced at him questioningly.

"It'll work. I've had months to think this through and plan. And now that you're with me – and Tala and Hilary, too – things will be a lot easier and safer. I'm very grateful for that."

"I'm just worried about you, love." Kai sighed and draped an arm around Takao's waist. "And this Gideon character makes all my instincts light up neon signs in warning. Something keeps poking in the back of my mind about this whole thing."

Takao nodded, taking Kai's hand in his and leading him to the kitchen. He was hungry. "I know. I keep asking myself a lot of questions, too." The bluenette pulled out a phone book and began searching its pages for a take-out/delivery place that fit (as closely as possible) Dr. Maison's rules. "Like who did my Dad and brother annoy so much that they're willing to do something like this to all of us? Why the items that were chosen?"

"Mine is…why you?" Kai pointed at a page absently. "Sushi. Why you, Takao? And you think it was an enemy your father and/or brother made?"

"I can't think of anyone _I_ know that would be _my_ enemy and hate me enough to do this. So that leaves Dad and Hiro – and Gramps. But he was a harmless old man, and kind. He wouldn't hurt anyone, so I doubt it was because of him." "Maybe not. But you see, I don't see the connection between you and me – or at least, my family." Kai mused. "It's the Egg that really bothers me, Taka. Think about it, someone is trying to ruin your life, and possibly worse. Yet the Egg my family has – _had_ – is only one of many such artefacts in existence. But this Gideon wants the Hiwatari one, so…"

Takao blinked. He hadn't even though of that. "Good point. If you follow that line of logic, then that means it's someone who has a beef with either both you and I, or both the Kinomiya and Hiwatari families."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I can't think of anyone."

"Me neither."

Stumped for the moment, Takao ordered food. When he'd hung up the phone, he smiled as Kai pulled him into a deep, lazy kiss.

"And that was for…?" Takao asked when Kai let him go.

"Just because."

"I like those kind." The bluenette curled his arms around his lover and snuggled in, contented.

* * *

Two days of planning – meticulous, careful planning – and Takao finally gave his approval to what they'd come up with. Whoever 'Gideon' was, he/she agreed to the terms Takao set out for the exchange of the items for his family, and the Kinomiya sword. Kenny had flown in immediately, and was staying with Tala and Hilary at the studio above Hiwatari Enterprises. The petit lawyer looked slightly more flustered than he had the last time Kai had seen him, but he couldn't blame Kenny. If Kai had been the sort of person to show such chaotic stress, he figured he'd look much like Kenny did.

But it was Takao that Kai was most concerned for. The bluenette had this eerie calm air about him, as if there were nothing at all wrong. It spooked Kai. When he mentioned so to Takao the evening before the exchange, he almost immediately regretted it because a bleak, very un-Takao expression passed over his lover's face and Takao turned away from the older man to step out onto the balcony and grip the railing.

"I'm not calm. I'm just trying to pretend and keep it together for a little while longer, Kai, because if I don't…" Takao said in a quiet, harsh voice. "There is no alternative for me. My family needs me to be strong, so that's what I will be." There was a finality there that nearly broke Kai's heart. He'd never wanted to see or hear this forced severity from Takao. In high school, Kai had appreciated the younger teen's exuberance and gaiety – even when it got on his nerves.

So all Kai could do was to join Takao on the balcony and wrap his arms around him from behind and hold the bluenette.

"Not alone." He murmured into the midnight blue hair tickling his chin. "Never again." Kai promised, staring out at the city of London under a setting sun.

Takao let out a deep sigh and relaxed, holding Kai's arms around him as if he were afraid the dual-haired man would disappear. They stood together there for quite some time in silence, Kai lending his strength and support and Takao absorbing it like a sponge.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** I know it was kinda short, but it's just one of those chapters. But the real stuff is coming up! Answers to many questions… Stay tuned! **Please R/R!!!!**


	18. Den of Thieves Part II

**Kali notes:** And things get more interesting…rolling right along!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Kali & muses are just borrowing the wonderful characters and all that goes with them from their creator.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Den of Thieves – Part II_**

"Is everything in place, Tala?"

"That's the five hundredth time you've asked me that in the last half-hour." Tala complained, giving his partner a cross look. "Yes, everything's ready."

"Sorry. I can't help it." Kai began to pace back and forth in the living room of the Hiwatari Enterprises' studio, where UNA agents had gathered and set up their surveillance equipment. They would be basing communications from the studio, while Tala and Kai trailed after Takao's signal from the tiny tracking chip they had sewn into his pants. Kenny was sitting beside two other agents – the ones who would pose as his "body-guards" at the exchange – looking uncomfortable and nervous.

"We've done what we can, so just relax." Tala glared as his partner tread past him on another circuit.

"Kai, love, you're making everyone else nervous." Takao appeared from the bedroom where he'd been changing. "I'm not going to be the only one with an ulcer at the rate you're going."

The agent paused to study the reluctant thief with a critical eye. "You look like a biker."

Takao raised an eyebrow, grinning a little. "I kinda am. My bike is waiting downstairs as we speak, remember?" He headed for the door, preparing to leave. His face went serious as he grabbed his helmet and gloves. "Alright. Kenny, you get moving to the meeting spot, and I'll go meet the bane of our existence."

Kai and Tala followed him, but Hilary pulled Tala aside briefly before the red-haired Russian could get out the door. The feisty brunette pulled him down to meet the kiss she planted on his mouth.

"Be careful. And take care of them, Tala." Hilary said, kissing him again before shoving him out the door. "Yell if you need anything."

"Yes, ma'am." Tala gave her a carefree grin and winked, sauntering after his partner.

Kenny and the two agents slipped out next, leaving Hilary behind. She had protested at first, but gave in when Takao emphatically told her he didn't want anything happening to her – and Tala had been the first to back him up on that. The lone female of the group capitulated fairly easily, another thing she wasn't too pleased with. It seemed she wasn't able to separate her emotions from what she and Tala had done after all, and she didn't really know what to do about it. So she put it aside to deal with later and let her desire to be more involved go.

Closing the door after they'd gone, Hilary sighed deeply and went back to the living room to put on the audio headset Tala had set her up with so she could listen in to the flow of UNA agent chatter and hear what Kai, Tala, Kenny, and the other agents were saying in order to keep up with what was going on.

* * *

Takao pulled on his gloves and got on his motorcycle, starting the machine. It roared to life with a throaty purring hum from the motor. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kai and Tala settling in to their car in order to follow him (from a discreet, safe distance). Reassured that they were going to be right nearby the entire time, Takao drove out of the underground parking lot and into London traffic.

It was evening – still early on, however – and yet it was growing quite dark. Takao glanced upward at the sky to see dark clouds hovering. _No surprise._ He thought. _It's probably going to rain tonight._ He wasn't looking forward to displacing the electric field he had established around the container in the storage yard that he was keeping the items in with rain pouring down on him. Chances were good that he might accidentally attract lightning doing that, and despite his abilities even _he_ was not able to withstand a lightning strike unscathed. Still, it had to be done, so…

It was a really good thing he hadn't mentioned such a possibility to Kai.

Takao paused in traffic at a round-about that was backed up and barely moving. He was near the agreed meeting spot for himself and Gideon, and thankfully he was somewhat early so this traffic probably wouldn't make him late. Moving slowly through traffic and weaving his way along, Takao sighed deeply and tried to calm his nerves before speaking into the com that some enterprising UNA techs had installed in his jacket collar.

"To all you guardian angels out there keeping an eye on me…I'm approaching the place where I'll leave my bike. After I park, I'll walk to the meeting place." He said, hoping the agents, Kai and Tala, and Hilary and Kenny could hear him over the noise of the motorcycle, the traffic, and the wind as he moved. He pulled into a nearly empty parking lot and left his bike secured.

Walking slowly, Takao took in his surroundings. There were some people still about in the streets, though fewer than during normal day hours. His shoulders hundred inside his jacket a little as he tried to huddle against the chill of the weather. When he reached a safe distance of a few hundred metres from the set of benches in Hyde Park that he was supposed to meet Gideon at. And he had no doubt that some of the people were Gideon's people – despite Takao's rules to the contrary.

Then again, it wasn't like Takao was playing by the rules either.

Shoring himself up for the task at hand, Takao made his way to the bench and took a seat, gloved hands still in his jacket pockets, one booted foot and ankle resting casually on his opposite knee. The bluenette appeared as cool and calm as a cucumber to the outside world while he waited for his…employer.

He wasn't waiting long. Two people – rather familiar people, as in the same two who had followed Takao and Kai before – appeared in front of him. "Tyson Granger…or should we say, Kinomiya Takao?"

Takao looked up at the man and woman, dressed in black business suits and trench coats, and tilted his head at them, looking all the while like he was bored and completely disinterested. "Well, well. If it isn't my shadows." He smiled, all teeth, and it was neither friendly nor amused. "Where's Gideon? I'm surprised he let you off your leashes."

The man frowned disapprovingly, and the woman simply glared. "Do not concern yourself, thief. Our employer is awaiting your presence in his vehicle nearby. We were instructed to bring you to met him in person." The man spoke English with a heavy accent, not quite German, not quite Russian. "If you would come with us…?"

"Uh no. I go nowhere until my family is released to Kenny and they leave unharmed without being followed. I go no where until I receive word from _him_ that this has happened." Takao's blue grey eyes turned to steel, glinting in the low light. A distant roll of thunder echoed quietly. "That was the agreement. If Gideon doesn't keep to his end of it, then his precious items get destroyed."

"Do that and you'll never see your family alive again!" The woman threatened, waving a fist at the bluenette. Her accent was definitely British.

Takao just stared at her disdainfully. The man hushed the woman and nodded at Takao warily.

"Pay no attention to this one. Gideon wished me to reassure you to your family members are quite safe and well. And that he has already ordered their release as you instructed."

"Good. Then we just have to wait for Kenny to call me." Takao drew his hand out of his jacket pocket, a cell phone in his grip.

The woman was scowling impatiently with ill concealed frustration, but her partner merely inclined his head in agreement.

They waited in silence for about only five minutes longer when the cell rang and Takao answered.

"Takao! It's done, and we're on our way to the airport. I'm taking your father and brother to Paris." Kenny's voice sounded vastly relieved and greatly worried at the same time. "Are you alright?"

"Good. Thanks, Chief. So far everything's fine. How are they?" The bluenette felt tears sting, but he didn't let them fall.

"They're exhausted, weak, and hungry and thirsty, but otherwise they're both doing well. Don't worry about them anymore, pal. We're all safe and sound, so you just take care of the rest, and I'll see you really son."

"Yeah." Takao glanced at the two goons in front of him and said goodbye to his oldest friend. "I've got to go now, Chief. Bye." He hung up and put the cell back in his pocket, standing slowly.

"Are you satisfied that our employer has held up to his end of your agreement?" The man inquired. For a flunkie, at least he was being polite and reasonable.

"So far. Lead the way, then, so I can do the same." Takao replied quietly, really, _really_ wishing he could just walk away. But he had to see this thing through.

The woman stepped forward with a sneer. "Raise your hands above your head and stand still. We will search you first to make sure you are unarmed."

Takao rolled his eyes but allowed the man to search him quickly. He was _never_ unarmed, because of his abilities and Gramps' thorough training, but even if he hadn't had either of those he wouldn't have been dumb enough to attempt carrying a gun or a knife or whatever.

"He is clean. Let us go to our employer now, Kinomiya. Follow me." The man led the way, while the woman took up a position behind Takao and trailed along after them. On the way, the man spoke into what looked like a walkie-talkie in a language Takao didn't recognize but to whom he assumed was Gideon.

They walked up to a sleek, black Mercedes limo with tinted windows, and the woman rushed to open the back passenger's side door.

"Please get in." The man ushered Takao toward the vehicle. "Gideon anxiously awaits you."

Takao frowned, not liking that he had yet to confirm that Gideon was even in the car, but slowly climbed inside since he really had no choice.

The interior of the limo was dark, but Takao could make out two figures sitting opposite him as the door closed behind him and the limo began to move. "Gee, you mean my shadows don't get to come along? How disappointing." The reluctant thief tried to peer into the dark to see who his companions were. "So which of you is the infamous Gideon? I mean, after all this time I think you have few reasons to be shy."

"Patience, Kinomiya. We've waited…a very long time for this." The figure in the corner, the one mostly covered by the darkness, replied. He sounded quite pleased with himself, smug, and it was as if he totally believed he had the upper hand. That was fine with Takao. The bastard would have his karma come back on him in many, many ways very soon. The man's voice was unfamiliar, and unremarkable – excepting that he spoke flawless Japanese, rather than the English Takao had spoken in.

Takao raised an eyebrow, sticking to English. "That depends on what you think I've been expecting."

"Tell us where the items are." The other figure commanded, a dim light switching on behind him on that side of the car. Takao blinked as his eyes adjusted, but he still couldn't see the one who'd answered him in the corner.

"Not until I know which of you is Gideon – if either of you really _are_ Gideon." He eyed them with suspicious stormy blue eyes. "He could be deceiving me, couldn't he?"

"'Gideon' is not my real name, of course, but that is the name I go by these days. In the circles I frequent I've earned that title." The shadowy one assured Takao, sounding for all the world like he was indulging the young man with details as if he didn't care if Takao knew. "Even the authorities don't know about us yet." Now he sounded triumphant.

"How nice for you. If you expect me to be impressed by the achievements of a low-life and his golfing buddies, you don't know me very well." Takao yawned. "And you'll have to give me more than that if you expect me to believe you're really 'Gideon.'"

"The boss doesn't have to prove anything to you, kid." The other man said, pulling out a gun from under his suit jacket and pointing it at Takao. "Where are the items?"

"Kid? Honestly. Can't you do better than that?" The bluenette stared impassively at him for a moment, then looked back at the shadowed figure. "You're not going to shoot me. And if you did, you can be damned sure I won't tell you a thing."

"Put the gun away, Franco. It's too soon to kill him." The thug, Franco (apparently), put the gun away reluctantly. "As for you, Kinomiya, you will tell me where we must go. I have no way of proving I am who I claim to be. But I'm afraid you'll just have to live with that – unless you know of some way?"

Takao frowned. He supposed the guy had a point. And if this guy _wasn't_ Gideon…well, there was nothing to be done about it. "Fine. I'll play along. Tell your driver to leave London and make for Portsmouth on the A3. I'll give directions as we go."

Franco relayed the information to the driver of the limo, and Gideon pressed a button on a console between his seat and Franco's.

"Perhaps you'd like something to drink, Kinomiya?" A mini-bar opened up under the console. "You look very pale."

"If you had an ulcer, you'd be pale too." Takao answered, glaring at the shadows. He was seriously beginning to dislike being unable to see Gideon. "So thanks anyway."

"Oh." Gideon chuckled, finding his heath amusing, apparently. "How silly of me! I forgot you were so delicate."

Takao grit his teeth and stayed silent. Franco poured a glass of wine and handed it to his boss.

"Is there some reason you're being mysterious or are you afraid of something when I see what you look like?" Takao asked, smiling as the glass paused in its path toward Gideon's mouth.

"No. Your patience hasn't changed, has it? All in good time, Kinomiya Takao."

"Well, if I can't see you, why don't you finally tell me what this is all about?" Takao eyed his adversary with stormy blue eyes narrowed in quiet fury. "Why the hell would anyone go through all this trouble to kidnap some people and blackmail their family member into stealing a bunch of ancient artefacts and priceless artwork, and then expect to get away with it all?"

"You might call this my 'initiation.' I have colleagues watching very closely. I may go by 'Gideon' but I have to completely earn it, for reasons you don't need to know." The man drank his wine.

"So," Takao stared at the shadowed corner with growing anger. "This is just some…adolescent initiation rite to a group of thugs and criminals? You'd put people who have nothing to do with you through hell just for that?" He could not believe it. "That makes no sense at all!"

"Please. You're underestimating my intentions." Gideon snapped, obviously upset at Takao's statement. "This is more than just my initiation, though that was the main reason. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, Kinomiya."

"Sir? We're on the highway, Boss." Franco interrupted, looking at Takao expectantly. "Where to know, kid?"

The bluenette regarded him for a moment, wishing he could just spark the both of them and be done with it. He gave the final directions, crossing his arms over his chest as Franco relayed them to the driver.

"Figure out what, Gideon? Enlighten me, since you're so pleased with yourself and I'm so dumb."

Gideon poured himself another glass of wine and raised it in a toast as he answered.

"Revenge, Kinomiya. Revenge."

* * *

Kai watched as UNA agents hauled the two shadows that had been tailing Takao away, and others swarmed all over like busy little bees. He could hear Takao's conversation in one ear over his com, and the constant chatter of the UNA in his other ear. He wasn't really listening to what either was saying, but as long as he could still hear Takao's voice, he was able to stay sane.

Tala finished his conversation with two agents and hustled over to his partner. "Hey! They'll be on a plane back to Paris and thoroughly debriefed, Kai. Hopefully they'll spill their guts."

"Hn." Kai nodded and glanced back at his watch. He could hear Hilary's voice in his ear relaying info to the agents she was with back at the studio. She was saying something about directions.

"We should get going if we're going to catch up, don't you think?" Tala eyed the other agent. "Is he still on the com?"

"Hn."

"Then he's fine. Come on, Hiwatari." Tala sighed and tugged on Kai's arm, trying to get him to move.

"Wait a second." Kai didn't budge, but reached up to push a small button on the ear bud that would allow him to speak to Hilary. "Say that again, Hilary?"

"_Kai! Takao's given directions to Gideon! They're getting off the highway!_"

"Where are they headed?" Tala joined in with his own com.

"_Hold on… An agent is checking the area with the satellite…_" Hilary paused then continued, rattling off an address. "_It's a storage yard near the Portsmouth harbour, a 'MacGregor Commercial Shipping Ltd._'"

Kai cursed at the name, but nodded. "Okay, thanks Hilary. I know it." Hiwatari Enterprises often used the company itself for shipping. He straightened and began giving orders. "Attention all units! This is Agent Hiwatari. The target vehicle has started in the direction of its destination. This is a mobilization order! All units converge on the coordinates and prepare for the sting." He gestured at Tala and began working his way back to their car as he heard the team leaders of each unit respond with confirmations and their ETAs. He hoped Takao could stall and keep Gideon busy for the hour and a half it would take him to get there (thankfully, being an agent got him through traffic and toll stops much faster than your average driver). Then he had an idea, and stopped outside the car instead of getting in.

"Tala, you go join the studio team and I'll meet you at the storage yard." Kai reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of leather driving gloves, slipping them on. Then he grabbed his jacket – also leather – from the car and shrugged into it.

"What? Where are you going?" Tala called after him as he walked away. "How are you getting there?"

"Takao's bike! It's faster! Go on!" Kai yelled back, starting to jog. He dug the set of spare keys from his jacket pocket that he'd swiped from Takao's place that morning. He was supposed to have had someone use the keys to take the machine back to Hiwatari Enterprises for safe-keeping, but Kai decided this was a much better idea.

An hour later he was getting closer to Portsmouth, with yet constant UNA chatter in his ear. It seemed everyone was converging on the storage yard. That was fine. Now he wasn't really paying attention to the other agents. Now, he was focusing on the voice of his lover, and the barely audible replies he was getting of their conversation in the limo. He couldn't be more than a half hour, maybe even less, behind them now. Zipping through the freeway traffic was considerably easier with the bike, and Kai was thankful for the fact that it was a Japanese model, that Takao had filled the gas tank before going to meet Gideon, and for the riding goggles Takao left with the bike. Otherwise the wind would have given him one hell of a burn for as fast and long as he was going.

Kai frowned as he heard a particular word burn into his ear from the com. _Revenge?_ He thought. _Well, we'd already assumed that. But for what?_ There wasn't much else said after that. No matter what Takao tried, he couldn't seem to get Gideon to explain anything else.

He looked up as he went flying past the sign warning of the exit to the Portsmouth harbour.

"Hang on, Taka. I'm on my way…" Getting as much speed as he could and still be in control of the motorcycle, Kai hurried toward the harbour.

* * *

The window of the limo rolled down smoothly as it pulled up to the guard booth at the entrance of the storage yard. Takao pulled a key-card out of his wallet and handed it over to the night guard.

"Mr. Granger, sir." The guard nodded in greeting. No motorcycle tonight?"

"Nope." Takao flashed a smile that he hoped didn't show any strange emotions that would make the guard suspicious and want to get involved somehow. "I'm with clients, tonight. Business is booming, Tony."

"Congratulations on that, sir. Here's your card back. Sign here, please?" Tony the guard, whom Takao had met several times coming to the storage yard in the past, handed the bluenette a clipboard and pen. Takao signed the sheet and handed it back. "Alright. I'll open the gate for you. Call if you need anything!"

"Thanks. See you later, Tony." Takao wished he could warn the poor guy that he was going to be swarmed by UNA agents very, very soon. The limo pulled ahead as the gates opened up, and the window rose back into place.

The storage yard was filled with piles and piles of shipping crates – huge ones. The kind that travel by sea rather than by air or train. Toward the back of the yard, however, were a series of old ones that had been converted into storage sheds. They stood piled one on top of the other, two crates high and four crates to a block. It was one such block of storage that Takao had rented from the shipping company. The CEO and current owner of MacGregor Commercial Shipping Ltd., Johnny MacGregor, was an old classmate of Takao and Max's from Harvard.

Takao gave directions through the storage yard, internally preparing himself for the confrontation and for the use of his abilities it was going to require to turn off his homemade security system.

"Stop here. That's it there." Takao gestured at the block that was sitting behind a high, wire fence that was adorned with signs that warned of high voltage – and barbed wire along the top.

"Very well. Franco."

The thug opened the limo door and got out, motioning for Takao to follow. Takao got out and walked over to the gate door of the wire fence. He turned and waited.

Franco had gone around to the other side of the limo and opened the door for Gideon. Takao cursed the yet low light of the yard, and the fact that the storm rolling in had followed from London to block out any light from the moon and stars. As Gideon walked around the limo and stopped beside it, his back was to the single yard light in that back corner of the storage facility. All Takao got was a flash of dark hair and a trench coat, much to his frustration.

"Why the high voltage signs?" Franco demanded. "Hurry up and give the boss what he wants, kid."

Takao bent and picked up a pebble from the ground. "Why?" He repeated mildly, tossing the pebble up over his shoulder and the top of the fence. There was a sharp ZING of sound and a flash of intense blue light as the pebble struck the electric field that pulsed around the block of crates as an invisible shield. "That's why. It's the reason you needed me so badly to get into the storage crate where I've got the items. No one gets in there without me."

"You've always been too clever." Gideon didn't appear to be very happy with Takao. "And being such a freak only made me despise you more. Now if you'll do whatever you have to?"

Takao nodded, ignoring that comment, and turned to swipe his key-card through the box beside the door. A little light on the box turned green from red and the lock slicked open. The low rumble of thunder briefly distracted Takao and he looked off in the direction it came from. In a brief flash of distant lightning a few seconds before the next rumble, Takao thought he saw three dark helicopters flying in his direction against the backdrop of the storm clouds. He hoped they were the UNA units as he turned back to slip through the door.

"Yeah. Let's get going before that storm gets any closer." He said, shivering as the deceptively gentle sensation of pure electric current touched his skin. All the little hairs on his arms and the back of his neck were rising at the latent static in the air, and he slowly raised his hands, palms up and outward to the field. He took a few calming breaths and concentrated on the current, reading it carefully before he reached for it.

"Hurry up, Kinomiya!" Franco's voice sounded impatiently from behind him.

"Unless you _want_ me to accidentally call down lightning from that storm, you'd better learn patience." Takao snapped, closing his eyes so he could simply _feel_ what he was doing and not get distracted again. "So shut up!"

"Why you…"

"Franco. _Sprechen__ Sie nicht_." Gideon's voice (in German) cut him off, a very dark, deathly tone that Takao hadn't heard the man use until now. _That_ tone was one that made Takao believe that he really _was_ dealing with the Gideon who had turned his life into pure hell for months. "Whenever you're ready, Kinomiya. But please – speed it up." And that was a warning.

Takao frowned in concentration. He pushed his hands against the field and stiffened as the current briefly pushed back against him, then relaxed as it pulsed through him instead, a steady throb that was as if he were merely part of the circuit now. Drawing in a deep breath, Takao pulled that energy directly into himself and with each pulse fed the energy into the ground beneath him until the field dissipated completely. Lowering his hands, he stepped forward and used his key-card to open the door to the container.

"There. Everything's inside." Takao gestured at the open door.

"Come away, Kinomiya. Stand with the limo, please." Gideon ordered. Takao shrugged and did so. The driver got out of the limo, a gun trained on the bluenette steadily.

"And here I hoped that we could part ways on neutral terms." Takao frowned at the driver, then looked at Gideon. "Is this really necessary? Everyone got what they wanted."

"Not yet, no." Gideon disagreed. "Franco, you and I will go check the items and make sure they are all there as promised, while Reynaud here keeps an eye on our…guest."

"Yes, sir." Franco disappeared into the storage container and light spilled out when he turned the lights on inside.

"Reynaud, if he so much as twitches, kill him." Gideon walked by and entered the container also, quickly enough that all Takao managed to see of him this time was the dark brown, neatly cut head of hair Gideon sported. Huffing in frustration, Takao folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the limo. In the distance, he could hear the familiar hum of a motorcycle engine, and the steady eats of the helicopters' blades in between the roll and rumble of thunder.

It seemed the cavalry had caught up to him at last. He just hoped Kai and Tala made their move sooner rather than later.

Then he blinked, glancing over at the storage container in contemplation. Why was he waiting? He could handle this easily. With that in mind, he dropped his arms and looked back at the driver. First, he had to do something about him and the gun.

"Tell me, how did you get caught up in this? How does any one of you suddenly decide to become career criminals? Don't you have better things to do?"

Reynaud frowned and shook his head. "_Je__ ne parle pas anglais_."

Takao smiled engagingly. The hand nearest the limo, hidden mostly from view between his leg and the black car, curled into a loose fist, and the bluenette carefully focused enough power into that fist to stun a human and put him out for several hours.

"Ah. _Pardon_." Takao replied in perfect French. "I was just wondering how you got into this business. But…" He released the energy with a quick flick of his wrist and fingers directly at the driver, and Reynaud went down with a hard thud. He didn't even have time to cry out. "…I don't really care. Sorry."

The reluctant thief shivered as rain began to fall, a soft pattering of sound that hid the even quieter shuffle of his foot falls as he snuck over to the wire fencing and pulled the gate door closed. The lock engaged automatically and Takao grinned to himself as he sauntered back to the limo and leaned against it. Glancing back along the path they'd driven on arrival, Takao blinked and raised an eyebrow as the motorcycle – now recognizable as his – bearing his lover quietly rode up to stop behind the limo, any noise smothered by the thunder.

"Took you long enough." Takao commented in a quiet voice and winked at Kai, who got off the bike and took off the goggles. "And who said you could ride that?"

"Better me than some agent you don't know." Kai retorted, vastly relieved to see his lover completely unharmed. He looked down at the body of Reynaud dispassionately. "Who's this?"

"Driver. Gideon and minion are in there." Takao jerked a thumb in the direction of the container. "Gleefully going through the items to make rue they're all there, no doubt. Can we please spring this trap? I'm exhausted."

Kai nodded, eyeing the bluenette as he reached for his ear. Takao was pale, and there was a heaviness around his eyes that spoke of how low on energy he was. "You okay, otherwise?"

"I'm fine." Takao wasn't going to mention that the limo was probably the only thing holding him up at the moment, though. He dug his cell out of his jacket pocket and opened it. He had one last little contingency ready.

"Tala, is everyone in position?" Kai asked. There was some static buzzing in his ear before he caught the reply.

"_Yep. Just say when and we'll illuminate Gideon on the error of his ways_."

"Good." Kai met Takao's gaze and gave a short nod. "We're ready."

Takao raised his voice and yelled to be heard over the rumbling thunder and pouring rain. "Hey, Gideon! I think your driver is feeling a tad under the weather!"

Franco appeared first, stepping out into the darkness and rain. "What are you shouting…shit! Reynaud!" He moved forward, gun coming out and pointing at Takao through the fence.

"Franco? What is it?" Gideon came out in a hurry when he heard the thug curse. But he stopped just outside the container door when he saw that the wire gate was closed and locked. He looked toward the limo at Takao, drawing his own gun. "Kinomiya!"

"What? You didn't _really_ think I was going to play nice, did you?" Takao tilted his head as the distinct sound of two guns being cocked and the safeties on them being released split the moment of silence between thunder from above. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Let us out now, or we shoot you where you stand." Franco glared threateningly.

"Shoot me and you won't get out. Sorry, but you're trapped. And there's nothing I want to do about it." Takao shrugged and pressed a button on his cell phone. It dialled a number, which was actually a command code programmed to close the container door remotely.

The shadowed figured of Gideon visibly jumped when the door behind him swung shut abruptly with a 'clang' of metal noise.

"And now you have no access to the items. You have nothing to bargain with, and nowhere to go." Takao put his cell phone away, and held his hand out to the darkness behind hind him, where Kai stood hidden from view. "Is that about how you wanted it, lover? Hope you like my gift to you."

Kai grasped Takao's hand and stepped forward. "Gee, for us? What a nice present. Don't you think so, Tala?"

Light suddenly flooded the scene, banishing any and all shadows and darkness as the UNA agents surrounding them turned on search lights and such, revealing themselves to the captive criminals. A helicopter came to hover overhead, low to the ground, and allowing Tala to drop with a predator's agile grace to the ground near his partner and Takao. He joined the two and cast smug, ice-cold eyes over the two caged men.

"What? No bow?" He commented, earning a snort of laughter from Takao and an eye-roll from Kai.

"Sorry. Didn't have time to wrap them up all pretty." Takao responded wryly.

"Oh well. It's the thought that counts." Tala folded his arms and turned a no-nonsense, all business glare on the criminals. "You're surrounded by the UNA! You will drop your weapons and hold your hands up where they can be seen at all times, and surrender!"

Franco looked like he wanted to take his chances, but Gideon dropped his gun and raised his hands. "Franco." He said, and it was all that was needed before the thug did the same.

Kai squeezed Takao's hand before releasing it and going to the fence with Tala, a dozen other agents appearing out of nowhere to cover them.

"What's the code, Taka?"

"Grad." Takao replied, watching as Kai paused for a moment, his eyes closing briefly in pained remembrance before quickly punching the date on the key-pad and scanning Takao's key-card. Then he left Tala and the others to swarm the place and capture Gideon and Franco, and deal with the unconscious Reynaud, in favour of returning to Takao's side.

"Why did you choose that date?" Kai asked.

Takao smiled sadly. "Because it's a date I've never been able to forget."

Kai shook his head and reached out to brush the wet locks of hair out of Takao's eyes. It was beginning to pour, and lightning was crackling across the black skies. "Well, maybe now you can forget. At least the bad parts."

Takao's smile turned a little brighter. "Yeah."

"How are you doing, love?"

Before Takao could reply, two agents marched by with a shackled Gideon between them.

"Kinomiya! Hiwatari! This isn't over! I swear I'll have my revenge for all that you've done to me!"

Kai held up a hand. "Hold on. Bring him here." The two agents complied and dragged the struggling man closer. "What the hell are you going on about? And who are you anyway? I don't recognize you."

"He looks kinda familiar but I can't seem to place him, either." Takao scowled at Gideon, who began swearing dire revenge and spewing threats instead of answering Kai's questions. "At this point…I can't even bring myself to care."

Kai waved the agents away and they hauled Gideon off. "Well get the story out of hi, don't worry. For now, he'll be taken to Paris and held until Mr. Dickenson decides how to prosecute the case, and…" Kai stopped and reached out to steady Takao when he noticed the bluenette seemed to be swaying slightly on his feet. "Hey, Kinomiya…whoa!" He barely managed to catch Takao when he suddenly pitched forward. "Takao! What's wrong?"

The bluenette groaned as Kai rolled him over onto his back so that he lay half propped up in Kai's lap, the gent having knelt on the ground with him. "I…sorry, Kai. I'm…so tired…and I don't…think…" he coughed, a wet, thick sound that scared Kai boneless.

"Taka, love…oh god!" Kai looked around frantically until he spotted his partner a few yards away issuing orders to other agents. "Hold on, alright, Takao? Just… **_TALA!_**"

Hearing his name in a voice that held panic, the wolf glanced around until he spotted his partner on the ground with Takao in his arms. Worry and dread shot through him and he began to shout for the medical unit as he hurried over and knelt next to them.

"What happened? Kai…hey!" Tala snapped his fingers in his partner's face when Kai didn't reply. "Hiwatari, answer me!"

"I…he just collapsed. Taka?" Kai swept the soaked mass of Takao's hair out of the way. Dull blue-grey eyes looked wearily up at him as another harsh coughing fit wracked his body. "What's happening to you?"

"Just…tired. I'm…fine, Kai." He wasn't, but Takao didn't like that scared look in Kai's eyes and wanted to erase it. "It's over…now, right?"

Kai shuddered. He didn't like that wording very much. "Gideon's in custody and your family has been rescued, yeah." He assured Takao, pretending he hadn't thought the worst with that statement – that he was dying. "You're safe, and I'm safe, and everyone else is fine."

"Good…" Takao's eyes drooped shut, unable to stay open any longer. "Can't…stay…awake…Kai?"

"I'm right here." Kai felt the tears slide down his cheeks and he gripped Takao's hand tightly. The medical unit was approaching on the run, and Tala was getting up to move around to Kai. "What can I do, love?"

"Stay…don't leave…me." Takao murmured. Everything hurt, and it was all so dark and wet. He just wanted to sink into the ground and sleep, but there was something important he had to tell Kai.

"I won't." Kai promised fiercely, gripping his hand so tightly he had to be cutting off Takao's circulation. "Never, Takao."

"Kai…" The medical unit had arrived and began looking their patient over, but Takao didn't notice. He couldn't feel anything at all for some reason. "I…love you…" he whispered before he lost the fight and everything ceased to exist.

"Taka?" Kai's heart stopped when the bluenette went limp and his head lolled to the side. "No…" Tala's hands dropped down on his shoulders and were trying to pull him away to let the medical unit do their job.

"**_TAKAO!_**"

* * *

**Kali Notes:** Well, you can't say you weren't expecting that… Is a picture beginning to form here for everyone? Find out in the next chapter! **Please R/R!!!!**


	19. Den of Thieves Part III

**Kali notes:** peeps out from behind wall of muses Here's the continuing saga… Thank you for not killing me yet! I think this chapter will give everyone a little satisfaction.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Kali & muses are just borrowing the wonderful characters and all that goes with them from their creator.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Den of Thieves – Part III_**

Kai refused to leave Takao's side after he collapsed. The medical unit – after a great deal of quick talking from Tala – grudgingly allowed the distraught agent to side in the helicopter with Takao as it rushed him to Paris. Dr. Maison and a team of nurses and orderlies were waiting for them as the helicopter touched down on the landing pad on the rooftop of the UNA headquarters.

Tala stayed behind to see to the little clean-up details and the transport of the items to Paris as evidence. And to later escort a very concerned Hilary back to Paris. She'd heard among the agent's chatter the requests for medical personnel and surmised the reason for it. It seemed Tala's prediction had come true; Takao had managed to hold on long enough to get the job done, then fell into a deep unconsciousness from exhaustion and stress.

That was bad enough, but what scared Kai the most had been that weak, wet coughing that shook Takao's body so badly his bones rattled. Angelique confirmed that Takao had come down with a cold – which, combined with his weakened immune system and the state his body was already in, quickly morphed into pneumonia. Being out in the cold rain, and the massive use of his abilities in the last 24 hours had just been too much, the doctor explained to Kai a full five hours after Takao had arrived and undergone treatment.

"The next couple of days are crucial. It'll be touché and go, Agent Hiwatari." Angelique didn't try to down play the situation, and Kai appreciated it even if he didn't like the truth of it. He stood on one side of the bluenette's hospital bed, facing the doctor over the still, hardwired form of his lover. Poor Takao was hooked up with all kinds of tubes and wires to various machines and IVs, monitoring his vitals. He was very pale, and Kai could hear the rattle of his breathing thanks to the pneumonia. "If the fever comes down tonight, and his breathing loosens up, he'll have a good chance at making it through."

Kai nodded in acknowledgement. He felt as pale as Takao looked and as fragile.

Angelique studied the agent with a critical eye. "I'm guessing that you're going to object if I kick you out of here, Agent. So I'll allow you to stay here in the ICU with him. But you have to promise me you'll get some rest and eat well, or else I'll admit you as one of my patients."

Kai blinked at her, a tiny smile kicking up the corners of his mouth. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Angelique turned and headed for the door. "Because as bad as Mr. Kinomiya looks, _you_ look like death warmed over." Sticking her head out the door, she called for a nurse. "Nurse!"

"Yes, Doctor?" A young woman appeared quickly at the summons.

"Find a comfortable chair for Agent Hiwatari, please, and have a cot set up over there by the wall for him. And until I give the okay, no one but medical personnel, myself, and Agents Hiwatari and Ivanov are allowed into this room." The doctor gave Kai a short wave. "I'll check in every so often, Agent. And the staff will be monitoring him every minute. Perhaps you would like to go home, shower, eat, and pack a few things for yourself?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm fine. When Tala gets here I'll ask him to get some things for me." He reached out to carefully cover Takao's hand with his own.

Angelique sighed and moved aside as the nurse returned with a chair, followed by two orderlies hauling a cot. "Suit yourself." She left the room.

After the nurse and the orderlies had vacated the room, Kai sank down gratefully into the cushioned chair, watching the unconscious Takao silently, wishing there was some way he could fix the bluenette himself.

"I'm here, Takao. I'm here and I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Kai felt his eyes water and his chest begin to hurt from the pent up worry and emotion. "And you'd _better_ wake up, Kinomiya! Don't you leave me! Not when we finally have the chance to be together! I won't let you…go…" his voice cracked. "I love you, Takao. So fight and come back to me."

* * *

Tala and Hilary came in late the next morning. Angelique cleared Hilary as a visitor, and the brunette took up a watch at Takao's bedside while Tala pulled his partner outside the ICU room to brief Kai on all that he'd missed in the meantime.

"All the items are in the evidence vaults, including the Egg. Every one of them was there, so at least all those people he borrowed from will get their property back safe and sound."

"And Gideon? His people?" Kai folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"His people are singing like canaries. Still, they have no idea why their boss chose to pick on Kinomiya – or you. We've got addresses and names for places and people that Gideon is associated with, and Director Dickenson is passing the word around to the rest of the UNA offices globally. Raids will be conducted as soon as warrants can be issued." Tala frowned, glaring up at the ceiling. "As for Gideon himself…as a true crime boss, he's not saying a word except to demand his lawyer. He won't even give us his real name so we can book him properly!"

Kai's crimson eyes flashed dangerously, and he pushed himself away from the wall. "Where is he now?" He began walking in the direction of the elevator.

Tala hurried after him. "In lock-up. Whoa, now hold on, Hiwatari!" The wolf quickly stepped into the elevator and blocked the panel. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go anywhere near him at this point. You're not in a calm, level-headed frame of mind right now, and he's liable to end up dead before we get answers out of him if you do."

"Move, Tala. I'm not going to kill him – yet. But I think he'll be more inclined to talk to _me_ over you or some other agent." Kai faced his partner unfazed, and unimpressed by the cold flash of warning in the surreal blue eyes of the Russian agent. "You're not going to fight me, either, Ivanov, so either come with me for this little chat or get the hell out of my way."

Tala growled under his breath and held up a hand. "At least tell me what you plan to do, and whether or not you're going to get fired for it."

"Push the button and I'll fill you in on the way down." Kai said.

Warily, Tala did so, and on the way to the wing of the UNA building that served as a medium-security prison, Kai outlined how he intended to go about the interrogation.

"I doubt it's going to work." Tala shook his head as they approached the guard station. "But we'll see."

"Agents." The guard greeted them and they held up their IDs for him to see. "Ah. Going to try again, Agent Ivanov?"

"Yes." Tala nodded as the guard came around the booth to unlock the sealed doors and allow them to pass.

"I'll have the prisoner brought to the interrogation room, then. And I hope you get something out of him this time." The guard leaned in conspiratorially, murmuring, "Word's come down that his lawyer is expected to arrive in a few hours from Munich. The powers that be couldn't deny him his phone call any longer, so he called in the cavalry."

"Fantastic. Thanks for the head's up."

The guard shrugged. "He's a real piece of work. None of us down here on guard duty are overly concerned about his comfort – if you get my meaning."

"Crystal clear." Tala's grin flashed teeth in a predatory gleam of white. "But it's not _me_ the asswipe's got to worry about." Tala jerked a thumb at his partner, who was already half-way down the corridor and heading for one of the interrogation rooms. "Do me a favour and make sure there's plenty of fire extinguishers on hand."

The guard nodded, confused by the request and not understanding what that had to do with the other agent – as Kai had rarely interacted with the prison guards, and they were unfamiliar with him.

Tala followed Kai into the observation room next to the interrogation room, where they waited for Gideon to be brought in. "Are you sure you can keep your cool on this, Kai?"

"I won't make promises, Tala. Don't ask me for that concerning this bastard." Kai's expression darkened as he watched the man – now dressed in bright orange prison clothes and shackled (hands and feet) – be shuffled into the interrogation room on the other side of the one-way mirror wall and chained to the table by his feet. "I will get him to talk, one way or another."

"Fine. But keep in mind that we won't get any justice out of him if you do anything that can be used against the UNA when he goes on trial."

"Believe me, I know." Kai replied grimly, opening the door to the interrogation room and stepping inside. Tala closed the door behind himself and motioned for the two prison guards to step outside and wait.

"Well, well…so his majesty Hiwatari finally decided to come and visit. Lucky me. Should I be honoured?" Gideon sneered at the agents.

"No. You should be scared." Tala leaned against the wall near the doors, arms crossed over his chest. "You're up on several international charges, Gideon. And until your lawyer gets here, you have no protection and no rights with us – the UNA, that is. We don't play by the same rules as local authorities. Cooperation will get you somewhere but withholding anything we ask of you will get you a world of pain and suffering."

Gideon scoffed. "I don't think so. Even the UNA can't torture its prisoners to get what it wants out of them. You can't threaten me like that."

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge and ID, handing it to Tala. "You're right. The UNA can't."

Tala opened the door to the observation room. "Five minutes, Kai." He stepped through the door and let it close behind him.

"I won't need that long."

"Wait…" Gideon frowned, looking back and forth between the door and Kai with the beginnings of real worry. "What's going on?"

"Simple. The UNA doesn't condone the use of violence to obtain statements or information from prisoners or witnesses." Kai flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles. "But Tala just took my badge and ID. Right now, _Gideon_," his voice grew dark and smoky, while his eyes burned with unholy fire in the low light of the room. "I'm not UNA. So the rules don't apply."

Gideon's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You can't You're bluffing me. Badge or not, you can't just…" He tried to stand up and move away, but couldn't because of the chains.

Kai's fist lashed out, catching the man straight in the jaw and knocking him back into his chair. "You think I care? After what you've done to _him?_" Kai hauled Gideon up by his shirt and punched him again, this time hearing the satisfactory sound of breaking bone. Gideon's nose gushed and his head snapped back with the force of the blow. "You pathetic piece of shit! So help me, if he dies, you will know the true meaning of pain, and I won't care if you spill your guts about your reasons for what you've done!"

"Fuck you, Hiwatari!" Gideon snarled back, a little muffled and garbled thanks to his broken nose and the blood that poured out of it. "You and that little freak boyfriend of yours deserve it! You ruined my life!"

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously. He raised a hand, clenching his fingers slowly into a fist. "Oh really? Well, I don't have a clue who you are or what you're talking about. Nor do I care. You've caused Takao enough suffering. His family were innocent bystanders." A glow encased his fist, slowly growing brighter and becoming tinged in reds, oranges, and yellows. "You used them, and turned Takao into to a thief. For what? The right to be some big-shot in the criminal world, and revenge?" He opened his fingers and the glow became a brightly burning, flickering ball of flames. His eyes reflected the light and flared with the use of his abilities, something he rarely did because of the potential for destruction and injury to others. "You dare call him a freak, when you set up such elaborate and ridiculous schemes such as this one you've used on Takao? And by association, me?"

Gideon's eyes were wide again, this time in real fear. "Wh…what _are_ you?!"

"I am the one who will introduce you to the flames of hell." Kai brought the flames in his hand close to Gideon's face, letting him feel the heat of it. Gideon instantly began to sweat, and try as he might, he could not move away from them, anchored to the table as he was. "Refresh my memory, 'Gideon.' How did we 'run your life,' and who the fuck are you?"

"Thanks to your lover-boy I got kicked out of school! And thanks to _your_ family, _my_ family was destroyed when Hiwatari Enterprises fired my Pop!" Gideon flinched as the flames got so close to his face he could feel the burn tingling his skin – like a sunburn.

"Keep going." Kai demanded, holding on to the fire in his hand with waning concentration.

"I can't believe you don't remember me, Hiwatari. I'd have beat the shit out of you that day if that…gay _freak_, Kinomiya, hadn't shown up and interrupted!"

Kai pulled back a little, satisfied they were getting somewhere. He heard the door open behind him and Tala's footsteps as he entered the room, but ignored his partner. "Excuse me? I don't remember ever being in danger of being beaten up." He lashed out with his other fist, socking Gideon in the solar plexus and knocking the wind out of him. "And I recommend you stop calling Takao names, or I'll shove this down your throat." He held the fireball up threateningly and Gideon shied away, wheezing.

"Kai, your five minutes are up." Tala said from the sidelines. "The guards will be back any minute."

"Keep talking, asshole." Kai let the fireball dissipate, then tossed a handkerchief at the man. "And clean yourself up. You're a mess. What's your real name?"

"Schwarz. Jacob Schwarz." Gideon managed to get out, groaning and holding himself in pain. "You'll pay for this, Hiwatari! I'll make sure you end up in jail alongside me for assault."

Kai ignored the threat and studied him with a deep frown, trying to place the name. German names were not uncommon in post-World War II Japan, but they still weren't common enough to run into them so frequently that Kai would recognize it immediately. "Schwarz…Schwarz…oh." Recognition did dawn after a few moments of deep thought, and Kai stared at him disbelievingly. "Jake. The one who thought it would be fun to bring his gang of losers along and try to bully me. I remember now. Takao was on hall monitor duty that day and hauled your ass to the VP's office." He blinked at Jake. "Strange…you're intelligence doesn't match your little scheme very well."

"Why you…" Jake snarled something quite unflattering in German, and Kai just laughed – though not like it was funny. There was a very nasty tone to that laugh, one that made Tala decide the interrogation was over.

"Okay. Come on, Kai. Let's go relieve Hilary. This loser is going away for the rest of his life so you needn't waste anymore energy on him."

"One last question. The sword." Kai slammed his hands down on the table in front of himself and leaned across it to glare right in to Jake's face. "Where is it?"

He received a sneer and a feeble attempt at spitting on him as an answer. Kai wiped the spittle off his face and lashed out once more. Then he turned on his heel and stalked from the room as the guards came back.

Tala eyed the mess of a man with contempt. "Reset his nose and get him cleaned up. He had an accident. Fell face first into the cement floor trying to escape, dumb bastard." The guards chuckled in understanding and went to haul Jake out of his chair.

"Yes, sir, Agent Ivanov." The one guard held out a sheet of paper as he passed. "Director Dickenson is looking for you and Agent Hiwatari, sir."

Tala sighed and took the paper. "Yeah, thanks." He unfolded the paper and scanned the memo quickly.

"You'll all regret this! I'll have my revenge!" Jake continued to shout and swear as the guards dragged him out of the room. Tala ignored him and went after Kai.

He caught up to his partner at the elevators. "Kai! The director requests our presence as soon as possible." Tala waved the memo at the dual-haired agent.

"Whatever." Kai rubbed at his eyes wearily. Tala frowned.

"Maybe you should hit the locker room, first. Shower and change, okay? You've got the loser's blood on you."

Kai looked down at himself and made a face. "Ugh. As good as that felt, it's always so messy."

Tala snickered, following his partner to the locker room in the training hall. "Maybe. But you succeeded in getting enough information out of him to figure the mess out." He sat on a bench and crossed his arms while Kai opened his locker and dug out spare clean clothes, a towel, and some bath supplies. "So you know him from high school, huh?"

"Hn." Kai stripped down and wrapped the towel around his waist, turning and heading for the first shower stall. "Unfortunately."

"What's the story?"

"I only know about how he tried to gang up on me with his group of loser friends once, intending on beating me up for – apparently – being gay and having sex with Kinomiya Takao." Kai related the entire tale from his memory over the noise of the water as he showered. "It was the first I'd ever heard of any rumour about us, and there wasn't ever anything _like_ that going on at that point, either."

"So he's just a bully and a homophobe who holds a grudge. How quaint." Tala shook his head. "What _is_ the world coming to?"

"Yeah. Takao was on hall monitor duty that day, and he was the one who hauled Jake down to the Vice Principal's office for trying to bully me." Kai, towel wrapped around his waist again, stepped out of the shower and went to put his clothes on. "Not that I _needed_ his help or anything, but he did it anyway."

Tala grinned. "Of course not."

Kai shot him a dark look. "Don't even think of making the comment I can see brewing in that head of yours."

Ice blue eyes widened in mock-innocence. "Wouldn't dream of it!" Tala grew serious again. "I take it you don't remember seeing him around after that. He _did_ say he got kicked out of school."

"I guess. I didn't pay any attention. Why would I, anyway?" Kai paused in the middle of pulling on his dark purple, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a slight smile crossing his face. "Though…it's strange…"

"What is?" Tala glanced up at him.

"Now that I think about it, that little event resulted in Takao and I turning that rumour into reality – sort of." The crimson-eyed agent flushed and hurriedly pulled the shirt over his head to hide his heated face. "We started going out not long after that, though minus the torrid sexual affair."

The wolf made a face of his own. "Okay, I get the idea, thanks. Say no more on that subject, please."

Kai rolled his eyes and stuffed his things into his locker. Except for the shirt. Eyeing it, he decided to just throw it away. Tala handed him the badge and ID he'd been holding onto and Kai clipped the ID to his black jeans' belt loop, stuffing the badge in one back pocket and his wallet in the other.

"Let's go, Tala. I want to check in on Takao before we go up to Mr. Dickenson's office."

* * *

Hilary looked up as the two agents quietly came into the room.

"Hey." She greeted them softly. "Everything go okay?"

"For us, yes." Tala moved to the end of the bed and Hilary got up out of the chair, allowing Kai to take his place. "For Gideon – otherwise known as Jacob Schwarz – not so much."

Hilary went to stand with him, her hand automatically reaching for his. She frowned in thought, not noticing when Tala threaded their fingers together to hold her hand more tightly and intimately than a simple hand grasp. "Schwarz...?" her accent couldn't quite wrap around the different sounds, but it was close enough. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You wouldn't know him personally, Hilary, but he was in high school with us." Kai responded, Takao's hand gently clasped between his. He raised that hand and pressed the back of it to his cheek. "The guy was a bully and complete loser." Was it him, or was Takao a little cooler to the touch than before? He sighed.

"Oh. _That_ jerk." Hilary sniffed in feminine disgust. "He was always trying to get a couple of my friends to go out with him – though we all knew all he wanted was sex."

Tala growled something nasty in Russian and Kai glanced at him with a raised eyebrow of amusement.

"How very noble of you." Kai commented in Russian, a very confused and suspicious Hilary looking back and forth between them. "Next you'll be riding a white horse and wearing armour."

"Shut up, Hiwatari." Tala advised, flipping him off with a raised middle finer.

"Hey! It's rude to speak in another language around someone who doesn't understand!" Hilary scolded and scowled at them, nudging Tala none to gently in the ribs with an elbow.

"Tala was just saying how he'd have liked to…" Kai began translating only to be hastily cut off by Tala.

"…been there to defend your honour!" The red-headed agent declared, grinning a little. He shot his partner a warning glare that meant 'keep the part about ripping his balls off and stuffing them up his ass to yourself, Hiwatari!'

"Ri-ight." The brunette didn't fully buy that, but she let it slide.

"We should go, Kai." Tala glanced at the clock on the wall. "Mr. Dickenson's waiting for us."

"Yeah." Kai stood up and leaned over to lightly brush his lips over Takao's cheek, which was the only part of his face other than his forehead that wasn't mostly covered by the oxygen mask. "I'll be back soon, love. Rest well." He murmured, brushing Takao's hair out of his eyes affectionately. He laid Takao's hand back on the bed and made his way to the door.

Hilary followed them out. "He's doing better, Kai. The nurse that checked on him last said his fever seems to be going down."

Kai nodded, smiling a little in relief. "Good. Thanks, Hilary."

"No problem. Don't worry. I'll stay here with him until you come back." She waved goodbye to them as they walked off, then turned and went back to the bluenette's bedside.

* * *

"Well, Agents, first of all I'd like to commend you on your work on this case. You've been working tirelessly with great effort for months now and I'm glad to say it has paid off." Director Stanley Dickenson clasped his hands in front of him on his desk as he looked across the expanse of it, cluttered with paperwork and files, and stacks of newspapers, at Kai and Tala. They regarded him in return, seated in the two cushioned chairs for guests.

"How is the young Kinomiya, Agent Hiwatari?"

"Still unconscious, sir, and still in the ICU. His fever seems to be coming down." Kai answered, leaning back in the chair. He was tired, and would prefer to be sleeping right then instead of working. But…there was still things that needed doing – if only so that when Takao woke up, he would have nothing to worry about.

"Ah. I see." Mr. Dickenson nodded sadly. "What does Dr. Maison say about his condition?"

"She is hopeful that if his fever breaks he can make a full recovery." Tala replied when Kai remained silent. Glancing at his partner for a second, the wolf continued. "Personally, I think he'll be fine. He's got…too much unfinished business."

"Hmm…yes." The old man stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "I do hope that is the case. In the meantime, I wanted to release the statements of Gideon's people, and of Kinomiya Tatsuya and Hiroshi, to you and to give you a summary of the conclusions that we've reached based on these statements." He pulled several folders from the piles on his desk and handed them over to Tala. The two agents proceeded to flip through the pages while their superior spoke.

"After reviewing the transcripts that were taken of the conversation between Takao and Gideon during the operation, I contacted several branches of our offices world-wide to inquire if there had been any new criminal elements that appeared to be coming into play recently. There's rumours of an organization forming, made up from leaders and bosses of the old Underground – Mafia, Triad, Yakuza…it goes on and on. According to the statements of Gideon's people, these crime bosses were once very powerful and important people within their organizations. But lately they've become disillusioned and dissatisfied by their ways and results, and so they are attempting to break away and form a new organization. There are supposed to be 13 heads of the new group, but it's still in the process of being formed, and so…"

"Hn. They're still determining their pecking order and earning their memberships." Kai slapped the folder in his hands closed and dropped it on the desk in disgust. "These criminals are all the same no matter what they try to say otherwise. And they're all lame and juvenile."

"How true." Tala agreed, adding his folders to Kai's on the desk. "You forgot pathetic. Still, at least we know Gideon wasn't full of crap when he told Kinomiya about his 'initiation.'"

"Yeah." Kai regarded the old man warily. "So what are your plans for him, anyway? I think his story has been completely corroborated and proven."

"Quite so. And I am more than willing to release him as soon as he's healthy, with no charges. However, there is one issue that stands in our way." The Director suddenly looked as tired as Kai felt.

"Issue?" Kai didn't like the sound of that.

"What sort of problem?" Tala asked, frowning.

"Some of the victims of the thefts are adamant that all those involved be brought to justice. I have been in contact with all of them, and there are a few who are so very upset that they are insisting that even if Mr. Kinomiya was being forced into it, he still committed serious crimes and deserves to be punished for it. I'm afraid that unless these few can be convinced that the charges should be dropped, it will be very, very difficult to absolve the young man and give him freedom." Stanley explained grimly, watching Kai in concern. The crimson-eyed man was eerily, coldly silent at the news. Stanley pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped at his brow. "I have an idea, if you would care to hear it."

"By all means." Tala nodded.

"I think the best way to convince these dissenters is to show them that the young man has – is – suffering for what he's done. Perhaps, if they see that he is truly ill, they will be easier to convince that his crimes are forgivable and to let him live with his choices. Outside of a prison." Director Dickenson mused.

"You mean to appeal to their sympathetic sides and make them feel more of an empathetic connection to him so they'll be more inclined to drop the charges?" Tala thought about it for a moment. "It may work – if they have sympathetic sides to appeal to, that is."

"And how would you do that anyway?" Kai wanted to know. It sounded like pity more than sympathy to him, and he wasn't sure Takao would like that when he woke up and found out.

"Have them come here and see Takao looking all sick and fragile, one step away from a near-death experience…" Tala thought aloud. "We know he'll be fine but we don't need to tell _them_ that."

"Yes. That is exactly what I had in mind." The old man agreed. "What do you think, Agent Hiwatari?"  
"I don't like it, and I know Takao won't like being pitied." Kai replied bluntly. "However…I think we can swallow our prides long enough if it keeps him out of prison."

"Takao had offered to apologize and return the items he…borrowed in person, however we – the UNA and his legal counsel – agreed that it wasn't a good idea, even if it was a very nice, noble one." Stanley continued. "In this instance, though, I feel we can use the _intent_ to his benefit."

Tala's eyes narrowed deviously. This sounded like fun. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was messing with people who were obstructing justice.

They hammered out a plan of action, and the two agents left their superior to make a long list of phone calls while they went to finish up some paperwork.

Kai pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket to check his calls. "Oh…shit." He sat heavily in his desk chair and looked up at his partner.

"'Oh shit,' what?" Tala sat in his own chair across from Kai.

Setting the little device on the desk, Kai slowly pushed it away. "Mother. I'm hoping she's not trying to call me because they found the safe empty."

"Oh. Shit." The wolf echoed glibly, running a hand through his hair. "You'd better call and find out."

"I really don't want to."

"Well, you have to call her anyway, to get those employee files and information from Hiwatari Enterprises."

"Shit."

"Yep. Look at it this way – no more secrets, right?"

Kai sighed and dropped his head to the desk top with a thread. "I hate this." He complained, coming perilously close to a whine as he reached for the phone on his desk. Tala watched him covertly, under the pretence of looking busy with paperwork.

"Kai, sweetheart!" Hiwatari Masumi's voice came over the line and Kai winced. "I'm glad you called me back so soon…"

"Hello, Mother. I'm sorry I haven't been calling. We've…made a lot of headway in the case and we've been very busy."

"Oh. I'm glad to hear that. And Takao? How is everything going with him?" Masumi inquired. "How is he feeling?"

Kai closed his eyes in pain, and Tala stopped writing to watch and listen closely. "Ah…things between us are going well, Mother, thanks for asking. Ouch!" The crimson-eyed man glared at Tala, who had kicked him in the chin under their desks.

"Kai?"

"Sorry. I banged my knee on my desk." Kai scowled and covered the exclamation.

"Are you busy, son? You can call me later if you like."

"No, it's fine, Mother. Who knows what kind of time I'll have later."

"How is Takao feeling?"

"He's…not doing so well at the moment. He's here at the UNA medical wing." Kai informed her in a quiet voice.

"Oh dear. That's not good. Is it serious?"

"It is. But he seems to be improving under the best care we can provide for him."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, dear. If there's anything we can do…"

"I know. Thanks, Mother."

"Listen, the reason I called earlier…something strange happened the other day. "Masumi's voice turned more serious and slightly confused.

"Something strange?" Kai frowned, sitting up straighter. Tala leaned closer over his desk.

"I decided that I wanted to have my mother's rubies taken out of their old settings and have something new made, so I put them in the safe in the library, but when I opened it up I noticed something was missing."

Kai tensed and swallowed hard. "The Fabergé Egg. I know."

There was a pause. "Actually, I was going to say the rings we were keeping for you until you found Takao… I just wanted to make sure it was you who'd taken them. But now that you mention the Egg…"

"Uh…yeah. I have the rings, Mother." Kai had to fight off the urge to hide under the desk. He could almost feel the motherly disproval and stare over the phone. "The Egg, too."

"Alright. What's going on, Kai?"

"Uhhh…" He cast a pleading look at Tala, who smiled faintly and shrugged in a way that said, "I haven't got a clue. She's _your_ mother."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Well, not anything that wasn't…" Kai flushed. "Um, would you and Father have time to come to Paris for a day or two? Two days from today, preferably?"

"I'm sure if it's necessary we can arrange our schedules to do so. Why?" Masumi sounded rather suspicious and wary.

"There's a lot of things to tell you, Mother. About the Egg, and Takao… If you would, I would be very grateful."

"Hold on, Kai. Your father just came in. Let me ask him." Kai waited patiently – as much as he could, considering how nervous he seemed to be at the moment. He could hear his mother speaking to his father in the background. "Susumu, dear, our son wants us to come to Paris for the weekend. He says its important."

"That's quite short notice."

"Yes, but I think we should go. It's about Takao and…" Masumi stopped. "Well, he'll tell us more when we get there, I'm sure. I don't really know what this is all about."

"I'll have to check my schedule and talk to a few people first." His father's tone was slightly disgruntled, but curious.

"Kai, son, you heard that?"

"Yes, Mother. You can call me when you know for sure, if you like."

"The files." Tala reminded his partner. Kai nodded at him.

"Oh, and could you have someone get some information for Tala and I, Mother?"

"What kind?"

"We need old employee records on a former employee in the Japan branch. I only have a last name, but it should be enough. Schwarz." Kai requested. "And we need whatever you can send us on MacGregor Commercial Shipping…"

"MacGregor? Certainly, dear. For the case?"

"Yes. We could do the legwork and such ourselves, but this will take less time and be much easier. Thank you."

"Of course. I'm happy to help."

Kai glanced at this watch. "I have to go, Mother. I'll expect your call soon, though."

"Yes. Take care, Kai. I hope Takao gets better soon, and say hello to Tala for us."

"So." Tala leaned across his half of their shared desk with his usual playful smirk as an expression. "How'd it go?"

"You are truly a pain in my ass." Kai scowled and got up. "I can't work on this stuff right now. I'm going to sit with Takao for a while." He left his partner with their paperwork.

Tala's bemused expression faded as he watched the crimson-eyed agent walk away. He'd hoped his usual humour would help ease some of the tension in Kai, but it didn't seem to work. He knew of a another way, but…he decided that he'd do this paperwork first, and let the man spend some much needed time with his hospitalized love.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** Yes! Hit him again, Kai! (coughs) I've wanted to write that part for a loooong time. XD Has the picture become clearer? Let me know what you think! **Please R/R!!!!**


	20. Den of Thieves Part IV

**Kali notes:** And here's yet another long one… Things are looking up!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Kali & muses are just borrowing the wonderful characters and all that goes with them from their creator.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Den of Thieves – Part IV**_

Kai nearly ran into Dr. Maison as he opened the door to Takao's room and went inside.

"Oh! Agent Hiwatari! Hello."

"Angelique." Kai stepped aside to allow her to pass. "Good evening."

"You'll be happy to know that Mr. Kinomiya's fever seems to be breaking. We'll keep monitoring his temperature of another 24 hours, of course, but as of now," she gave him a smile at the relief on his face. "He seems to be on the road to recovery."

"Good. Great! Thank you for letting me know." Kai looked into the room at his bedridden lover. "When can we move him? He should…he should be in a room with sunlight when he wakes up."

Angelique patted him on the shoulder. "We will. As soon as I know he's truly over the fever and stable, I'll have him moved to one of our regular rooms. For now, though, why don't you sit with him a bit then get some rest yourself? You look exhausted, Agent."

Smiling weakly at the admonition, Kai nodded and went inside. He knew Takao couldn't be moved until _after_ their little plan had a chance to work. Still, it was a vast relief to know the bluenette was on the mend.

* * *

For the next two days, Kai and Tala organized their plan with Mr. Dickenson, prepared for it, and spent their spare time in the medical ward with Takao and Hilary – who had refused to return to Japan until Takao could go home, also. And because Kenny was staying behind, as he still needed her as his assistance. 

Takao's father and brother had been taken back to Japan, escorted by a couple of UNA agents who would stay with them until the rest of the criminals in Gideon's circle had been found and brought down – just in case of any retaliation b y those people for Gideon's failure and capture.

Kenny was very busy himself. He'd been handling Takao's legal affairs, of course, but he'd also taken it upon himself to deal with his personal ones, too. He kept in contact with the elder Kinomiya men, so that they always knew how their youngest was doing. He also made several calls to a few old friends, all of whom were on the next available flights to Paris when they heard the news.

Also over the next two days, Tala dragged his partner to the UNA's gym facility for at least three hours each day to work out and or spar.

It was the wolf's answer to stress-relief, and it seemed to work wonders – at least for Kai. Tala knew just how dangerous Kai was when under extreme stress, tension and emotion. It fed his abilities, and unless relieved those abilities had the potential to explode out of any control. It was the downside to being pyro-pathic and pyro-kinetic, Kai had once explained to his then – new UNA partner. After all, if they were going to work together, it was only fair that Tala knew what he was getting himself into – at least, that's what Kai believed. He'd neither told nor shown many people just what he was capable of, for the safety of others and for his own protection. As Gideon – Jake – exemplified, there were still many people who did not except that people such as himself existed. He had good reason to went that knowledge kept quiet, as it was very rare that when someone like him used them talents for a good reason it ended up on the six o'clock news. Usually it was when someone did something bad that it made a newsworthy segment for the media.

Friday arrived quickly enough, and with it the engagement of the plan to get the victims of Takao's "borrowing" to agree not to press charges. The bluenette remained in the ICU for the plan – though Kai and Dr. Maison agreed he'd be moved to a normal room immediately after, should all go well because Takao was on the mend. His fever had disappeared and stayed gone for the past two days, so he was deemed to be improving significantly by Angelique.

The day also brought Kai's parents to Paris. He made one trip away from Takao's bedside to pick them up at the airport, drop off their luggage at his flat (where they would stay while in Paris) and bring them to the UNA.

"Son, I really wish you'd tell us what this is all about." Susumu sighed at the unhappy expression on his son's face. Kai was still angry with him for the investigation into Takao's life.

"Leave him be, dear. I'm sure there's a very good reason he's not telling us the whole story." Masumi caught the tightening of Kai's grip on the steering wheel of the car and the firm line his mouth made at her tone of motherly disapproval and mild chastisement.

"Look. I'm sorry to be cryptic and mysterious, but it's the way it has to be for now. Once you've met with my boss and heard the tale from him, we can talk about it all you like." Kai promised grimly, pulling into the parking garage underneath the UNA building.

"Can't you tell us why we need to be here, at least?" Susumu asked.

Kai parked the car and turned off the engine. "It's to keep Takao out of prison. You just have to trust me, and Tala, and especially Takao. Come on." He ignored the shock on his parent's faces and led them toward the elevator. "Tala will be waiting for us, and he'll be with you for a while until this little plan of ours works. We hope."

His parents frowned, but followed him into the elevator. Susumu, at least, was curious enough to not make any comments while Masumi simply studied her son with great worry and concern.

After Kai passed them on to Tala, he went to stand at his post – outside Takao's door, and to let Hilary and Kenny know the show was about to begin.

* * *

Upstairs in one of the conference rooms, Tala covertly cast his gaze around the long table at which several people sat, including the Hiwataris. He'd sat in on the very brief meeting Kai's parents had with Mr. Dickenson just before this, and he hadn't been at all surprised by the reactions of either Hiwatari to the news of Takao's circumstances. Masumi had been horrified and sympathetic – and outraged on behalf of the entire Kinomiya family. Susumu hardly expressed any emotion at all, but Tala was certain he could see a vast degree of relief and maybe even the faintest glimmer of concern appearing in the man's eyes. At least now he understood the results of his little investigation into Takao's background. Maybe now father and son could find some way to reconcile their differences. 

Tala straightened and let his hands fall to his sides as his boss entered the room and greeted the table full of people, the quietly took a seat at Mr. Dickenson's left.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to join us today. I'll try to keep it as short as possible so that we can resolve the matters I have requested your presence here today to discuss." The UNA director opened a file folder in front of him on the table, and gave Tala a nod to signal his assistance. Picking up a remote control, Tala pushed buttons to turn the lights down to low, and start up a projector that displayed a picture of Takao and all the current charges being brought against him on the screen behind the old man.

"This is Takao Kinomiya. As of four days ago, he's been a guest of the UNA and a patient in our medical facility where he is in serious condition thanks to a number of factors which have adversely affected his health. For nearly a month, he has been working with the UNA in order to bring down those who are responsible for the list of charges you see here." Stanley folded his hands on the table and looked around the room at each person. "This discussion is to explain the circumstances of what lead to the unfortunate…_borrowing_ of the items that each of you reported stolen."

"I don't really care why he did it." One scruffy looking man in an old tweed suit scoffed. "The fact is he is a thief and deserves punishment. Is the UNA in the habit of letting criminals go free now?"

"No sir." Tala answered coolly, before Mr. Dickenson could respond. "We are in the habit of exacting justice and maintaining peace and order internationally. If you will allow us to explain our findings in this case's investigation, you will see that there is no justice to be found in imprisoning a man who did these things against his will."

The Director held up a hand. "Please. As Agent Ivanov says, allow us to explain." At the acquiescent nods from around the table, Stanley began at the beginning, giving them a shortened version of the tale Takao had given in his statement.

Tala pushed a button on the remote and the screen changed to a mug shot of Jake and a bunch of other information – personal and legal. "This is the true criminal, ladies and gentlemen. His name is Jacob Schwarz, aka 'Gideon.' He is the mastermind behind the kidnapping of Hiroshi and Tatsuya Kinomiya, and the subsequent blackmail of Takao Kinomiya which forced him to steal your possessions in order to ransom his family. Schwarz is only one of several crime lords the UNA is even now pursuing around the world, and thanks to Takao Kinomiya's cooperation – at the expense of his own health and well-being – we have Schwarz in custody." Tala turned the lights back on and the projector off. "This man and his underlings are the ones the UNA wishes to bring to justice, not an innocent man who was only doing what he could to ensure the safe return of his only living family members."

"So do that." A haughty woman in designer clothes sniffed inelegantly. "That is your mandate. I fail to see what we have to do with it."

"Ms. von Heid, we wish to drop the charges against Mr. Kinomiya. We feel that he is suffering enough – has been suffering for many months – and as he took responsibility for his actions and helped us to bring Schwarz and his ilk down, we believe he has redeemed himself to society. However, we don't have the authority to drop the charges unless all of you are willing." Mr. Dickenson explained calmly.

"The fact is, ma'am," Tala added in a frosty tone, "All the items have been recovered and are all in the exact condition they were in when Kinomiya borrowed them, and he was always intending to return them that way. But those things he took – despite the value of them culturally, artistically, and in monetary terms – are just _things_. He wasn't taking them out of greed, he was attempting to save the lives of two people who did nothing to deserve being kidnapped. It's also a fact that he came perilously close to dying in his efforts to bring Gideon down. He is currently lying in a hospital bed in our medical ward, in ICU, hooked up to all kinds of machines and fighting for his life."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until the Director coughed and stood up. "Well, perhaps we will take a short break so that you may consider your decisions?"

"Director…" Susumu stopped him before he could leave. "Before we do that, could you tell us the exact nature of Kinomiya's condition? Why is he so ill?"

"Ah. Yes, of course. Without going into great detail…"

"It's a combo of stress, under nourishment, and lack of sleep, sir." Tala said in a quiet voice. Everyone looked at him as he spoke. "He developed an ulcer, but recent events compounded in a steep decline in his body's ability to cope. The operation we undertook to apprehend Gideon and recover the items resulted in Takao succumbing to a bad case of pneumonia. With his already weakened immune system, he was unable to fight it off and collapsed."

"You must understand, he's been suffering stress and that ulcer for a very long time, now. Our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Angelique Maison, has done her best to take care of him. She is hopeful for his recovery, but is fearful that real damage has already been done." Stanley added. Then he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps you would all like to see for yourselves the seriousness of his condition? If so, I can arrange for Agent Ivanov to escort you to the ICU."

Murmurs filled the silence as the group discussed it amongst themselves. Masumi leaned closer to Tala and whispered, "Can we get in to visit him later, Tala? After this and after Susumu and I speak with Kai?" Her gaze flickered to her stoic husband.

Tala nodded, winking at her. "Of course, Mom. It'll mean everything to Kai, you know."

She gave him a small smile.

"Very well, Director Dickenson. After the break, I would like to visit this young man." The scruffy man stated above the low chatter.

"As would I." Ms. von Heid agreed. The others also stated their desire to see Takao, and the Director quickly agreed.

"Agent Ivanov, please let the ICU know we will be coming through in…half an hour. Until then, let's break for coffee."

* * *

Kai was infinitely glad he was inside Takao's room, his back to the door, unseen by the people who were lined up outside peering in through the one-way glass window at his prone, unconscious lover. He hadn't liked this particular part of the plan the most. It was like his lover was on display as some sort of freak for the gawking amusement of those Takao had been forced to steal from. He felt somewhat better knowing Tala was on the other side of the door, and that none of those people ere going to be allowed inside (it was an ICU, after all). Kai only hoped this would all be worth it in the end. 

After quite some time, a soft knock on the door drew the agent from his thoughts. Turning, Kai opened the door to find Hilary standing there, along with Dr. Maison.

"They've gone back upstairs, Kai." The brunette informed him. There was a hopeful expression on her face.

"I think it's safe to move Mr. Kinomiya, Agent Hiwatari." Angelique added. "The sedative I administered earlier was light, and he just any wake up on his own soon. I think a nice, private room with lots of sunlight and windows would do wonders, don't you?"

Kai gave a faint smile and moved out of the way to let the doctor and her team of nurses pass, joining Hilary in the hall. He watched them unhook machines and wires from Takao through the observation window in silence for a moment, then glanced at Hilary.

"I want to thank you, Hilary, for everything you've done for Takao. No matter what else, thank you for being there for him when I wasn't, and for being here and now through all of this." Kai folded his arms over his chest in a kind of self-hug. "You've done so much more than either of us would ever have asked of you."

"Oh Kai…" Hilary gave him a somewhat misty smile and laid a hand on his forearm, squeezing in comfort. "Silly! It's what friends do! Besides," her eyes met his in complete seriousness. "Takao is a very special soul. He did nothing to deserve these things that life has tossed at him, and we all will do whatever we can to alleviate some of that darkness."

Kai nodded, covering her hand on his arm in acceptance with his other hand. "Damn right."

Two nurses wheeled a gurney with Takao on it out of the ICU, followed by the doctor. Angelique paused before continuing after her patient.

"I'll see that he's settled in comfortably before I go on my rounds. His fever seems to be entirely gone, and his lungs sound much better, by the way." She smiled brightly, hooking her stethoscope around her neck. "He's going to be okay, though weak and easily tired for quite some time."

"When can I see him?" Kai wanted to know, relief evident in his voice.

"I'll send a nurse for you when he's settled in his room, Kai. It'll take a few minutes, so you may want to go and find out what the situation is otherwise."

Hilary gave him a push, "Go on, Kai. I'll be here."

Kai sighed and nodded to both women, then made his way upstairs to wait in Mr. Dickenson's office.

* * *

Tala stood at attention next to Director Dickenson as the room of Takao's – no _Gideon's_ – victims filed out with brief words of gratitude and parting to the old man. They would be escorted to the evidence vaults where their belonging s were being held so that they could either claim them now or make arrangements for the larger items to be transported. 

The wolf was relieved that the hardest part of the whole ordeal was finally over, and that justice would truly be found for the youngest Kinomiya and his family. And for Kai. While they may be called to testify at Gideon's trial, their part in bringing him down was over.

The last to leave were Kai's parents. Susumu shook the Director's hand briefly before speaking. "Stanley. I must admit, we had no idea what was in store for us when Kai requested we come to Paris. I must congratulate you and your agents on a job well done, however." He glanced at Tala with a slight smile. "And I believe I have a great deal of apologizing to do."

"Susumu-san, I want to thank you for your words earlier. I believe if you hadn't thrown your support in with Kinomiya, a few of the others would not have consented to dropping all the charges against him." Stanley chuckled, brushing his moustache with a finger thoughtfully. "I've always admired your lawyer-like skill with rhetoric and logic."

"Tala, will you find Kai and tell him the good news?" Masumi asked. "And is there somewhere we might speak with Him before we go down to visit Takao?"

"Sure, Mom." Tala gave her a wide smile and pulled out his cell phone, speed-dialling his partner. At Kai's less than welcoming tone of greeting, Tala scowled. "Well aren't you just full of sunshine. It's done, Kai. The charges are dropped."

"Thank god." An infinite weariness filled Kai's voice. "Thanks for letting me know. What's going on now?"

"Everyone's gone off to reclaim their stuff. Your parents want to talk to you, then go see Kinomiya. Where are you?"

"In the Director's office. I thought you'd come here when it was done and I wanted to know what happened."

"Ah." Tala looked at his boss and adopted parents. "Hold on a second." He covered the phone and spoke to them. "Sir, Kai is waiting in your office."

"Why don't you take the Hiwataris there so they may have their discussion in private, Agent Ivanov. I have several other things which require my attention for an hour or so." Mr. Dickenson smiled genially and shook Susumu's hand once again. "Susumu-san, Masumi-san, it was good to see you again. Thank you once more for your assistance, and I hope to see you again under much more pleasant circumstances."

"As do we, Stanley." Susumu answered.

Tala nodded to his boss as the old man walked out, and went back to Kai. "I'm bringing our parents up there, Kai. Stay put." He ordered and hung up on the immediate growl from his partner. "Follow me!" He cheerfully invited Kai's parents, leading them down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Kai hung up and put his cell in his pocket with a few choice names for his Russian partner. Then he stiffened and looked up when the office door opened, thinking it was his parents. 

Instead, a rumpled, slightly flustered Kenny barged into the room. "Kai! Oh good, you're still here. I had a hard time tracking you down."

Relaxing somewhat, Kai blew out a tired breath. "What is it, Kenny? You look like you were hung out in a windstorm."

Flushing, Kenny glanced down at himself. "Oh. Well, I haven't had a chance to shower and change for a couple days." Looking back up, he tried with futility to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt and straightened his tie. "At least with the charges being dropped, my job is pretty much done. But that's not why I was looking for you."

Kai merely raised an eyebrow.

"Max just called me from the airport. He and a few others just arrived and as soon as they rent a car, they're coming here. Can you clear them to come up and see Takao? And would you know of a decent, inexpensive hotel?"

"Max and who else, Kenny? I need names so the guards downstairs know who to expect and issue visitor badges to." Kai reached for Director Dickenson's phone on his desk. But before Kenny could respond, Masumi's voice interrupted.

"They can stay at the Grande Luxor, on the house." She stated, glancing up at her husband with a smile. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Certainly. Hiwatari Enterprises owns the hotel, so it won't be a problem." Susumu agreed easily, meeting Kai's eyes across the room. "Anything we can do to assist friends of my son and…his lifemate."

Kai stared at his father in shock and a giddy relief that made him sit down heavily in the chair he'd just risen from.

Tala beamed and clapped his hands once in glee. "Excellent! Hey, Kenny! Come with me and we'll go get things in order, huh?" He latched onto the petit lawyer's shoulders, steering him out the door and closing it behind them, leaving Kai and his parents alone to talk.

Silenced reigned until Masumi broke it with an exasperated, "Really, the two of you! He is _truly_ your son, Susumu. Same stubborn, thick-headedness, same lack of willingness to compromise."

"Hmph." Kai schooled his expression to one as close to neutral indifference as he could. "I'm not the over-protective one who had my only child's lover _investigated_ behind his back. I'm not the one who doesn't trust his only son to live his own life and make his own choices and decisions."

Chagrined, Susumu ran a hand through his hair in a gesture that Kai recognized as one he seemed to have inherited from the man – much to his self-disgust. "Kai, son, it wasn't like that. I didn't mean for it to come across that way. I know it wasn't my greatest idea ever, but…"

"He was just looking out for you, Kai." Masumi said gently, moving over to her son. "We do trust you. We are so very proud of everything you've done, chibi!"

Kai winced at the childish endearment. "Mother…please."

"We love you, Kai. And after learning everything about what Takao was doing, the courage and honour he has shown…well, if I wasn't positive before – which I _was_ – I am now positive that you couldn't have found anyone more worthy of you." Masumi drew her son into her arms and held him close with the motherly instinct that said her child needed the comfort. "And that you are the luckiest man alive to have won his affections in return."

Sighing, Kai gave into the embrace, hugging her back. "Don't I know it, Mother. But you're wrong about one thing – _I'm_ not worthy of him." Kai gave a rueful grin. "However, I'm totally selfish enough to hang onto him with everything I've got."

Masumi laughed, eyes sparkling. "Good."

Kai released his mother and looked at his father, who had moved closer unnoticed. "Father…"

"Kai, your mother said it well; we love you, and we are proud of your accomplishments. Maybe I should have said that more often, since you seem to harbour the impression that we…_I_ am disappointed with you since you refused to take your place in Hiwatari Enterprises."

"Well, you were." Frowning, Kai folded his arms defensively.

"No. Never in you, son." Susumu looked away for a moment awkwardly. He wasn't very good at these conversations, and he really didn't want to say anything that might drive his son farther away. "Yes, I was disappointed for a while that you didn't follow my path, but…that disappointment was not because of the same desire _my_ father impressed on _me_ to follow in _his_ footsteps, but because…" he floundered a bit, but pushed on relentlessly. "I was resentful, I suppose, that you had the strength to go your own way and I did not. I was angry with myself for not fighting Voltaire harder on your behalf, especially after what happened when you graduated high school." Susumu turned back to Kai, whose eyes were wide with incredulous surprise, and a dawning understanding. "I realize I haven't done a very good job of being a father, but..I do care, Kai. And I do trust you and your abilities, even if I've done a horrendous job of showing it."

Kai had an awkward moment of his own where he couldn't seem to meet his father's eyes or find any appropriate words to say. Finally, though, he cleared his throat and said the only thing he could (albeit feeling it was quite lame, considering).

"Thank you." His voice was rough, but steady. "For that, and for…Takao."

Susumu smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. "I expect you both to come by and visit as often as you can, you know." He insisted gruffly. "If he's going to be part of the family, then we all need to get to know one another better."

Masumi rested a hand on her husband's arm. "I just want to see my sons as often as possible."

Kai smiled, for what had to be the first genuine smile in weeks, and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Of course. When Takao's well enough I'm sure the Island will be one of our first stops." He sighed. "He's going to want to go home, and to see his own family. For now, though," Kai motioned for them to follow him. "You wanted to go visit Takao before you left?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely." Masumi nodded as she and Susumu allowed their son to lead them to the elevators and through the medical wing.

Kai waited outside with Hilary while his parents looked in on his lover. They sat just outside the door in two comfortable chairs. Kai gave a long, gusty sigh and slumped back into his seat, his weary crimson eyes closing shut heavily.

"Kami, I'm tired." He groaned.

Hilary glanced at him sympathetically, taking stock of the damage that last few weeks had wrought on the agent since she'd first seen him. He was pale, his clothes were a bit rumpled, his hair a tad on the wild and unkempt side, and there were dark circles under his eyes. The clincher was the more pronounced frown lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth, and the deeper lines of his forehead across his brow.

"I know. I can't imagine how it's been for you, Kai, even though I know. You've been so strong for Takao – for all of us, really." Hilary leaned back into her own seat, smiling. "Everything's going to be the way it should be, once Takao gets better, and he'll finally get to come home and see his family safe and sound. I know he's going to be here for a while yet to recover, but he _will_ get better, and you've found each other again…it's a happy ending!"

Kai chuckled appreciatively at the sentiment. "You're right. It is." He popped one eye open and gave her a side-glance. "What about you and my wolf of a partner? Any happy endings there I should know about?"

Hilary scowled and blushed prettily. "We weren't keeping it very secret, were we?"

"Nope." Kai agreed.

The brunette plucked absently at her skirt. "Actually, we haven't really talked about…us. Things have just been too crazy, and Tala's been very busy trying to help wrap your case up."

"Hn." Kai felt a twinge of guilt for leaving most of _his_ work for Tala to deal with. He'd have to make it up to his partner somehow. "Well, things will slow down soon enough and you'll have time. But Hilary," He gave her a mild grin, "Kick his ass if he even _thinks_ of letting you slip away. I think you're perfect for that job."

She blushed again, but sat up straighter with a fierce gleam of determination in her eyes, and gave him a sloppy salute. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

The door opened then, and Kai's parents came out. Simultaneously, Kai noticed Tala and Kenny heading down the hallway toward them, so he rose to his feet and smothered a yawn.

"We'd stay longer, son, but we really need to be going." Susumu said regretfully. "I've got a business meeting in Prague tomorrow morning."

"You will call us when Takao wakes up, though, won't you?" Masumi requested. Kai nodded.

"Of course, Mother. Dr. Maison will probably keep him here for some time to recover, anyway, so maybe you could drop by and see him when he's better and awake."

"Perhaps, yes." Masumi agreed, turning to Hilary. "It's good to see you again, dear. I trust you and Tala will be by to visit again, soon, too?"

The redheaded wolf sidled up beside Hilary and slipped an arm around her waist, answering before she could. "We will, Mom, with bells on! Sorry you have to leave so soon, though."

"I'll come down with you, Mother. Father." Kai glanced at Kenny. "You get everything you need?"

Kenny nodded. "Yes. Tala can be very efficient, you know."

Kai rolled his eyes. "When it suits him. He's lazy."

"Hey!" Came the indignant expression.

Smiling, Kai offered his arm to his mother. "Shall we?"

Shaking her head at the antics of her son and his friends – but smiling – she accepted his arm and allowed Kai to escort his parents down to the building's main entrance.

"Oh! I nearly forgot about the Egg." Kai realized as they stood waiting for the car Susumu called for from the elevator, outside the UNA. "I should run in and get it for you."

"No, Kai." Masumi stopped him as he turned to do so. "When Takao is released, why don't you and he bring it back to us then?"

"I think it will make him feel better to return at least that item in person." Susumu added sagely. His grey eyes twinkled with mirth. "Besides giving you the perfect excuse to satisfy your mother and come to visit."

Kai laughed. "Very true. Alright, we'll do that." A fancy black BMW car pulled up to the curb, and Kai opened the passenger door for his parents. "See you later, Mother, Father." And thank you, again, for coming to help Takao."

"Goodbye, son, and no thanks are necessary." Susumu gave his son a brief, gruff hug before slipping into the back seat.

"Take care and give our love to Takao when he wakes up." Masumi hugged Kai hard and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "We love you, and don't forget to call!"

"I won't!" Kai replied as she slid in next to her husband. Kai closed the door and waved as the car pulled away and drove off. Then he turned and slowly made his way back inside.

* * *

When he reached Takao's room, he found a few more people than he'd been expecting. Tala, Kenny, and Hilary were there (though the agent stood apart and back from the others gathered around Takao's bed and prone form on it), as were Max and his mother, Judy. But the other two people Kai almost didn't recognize, as it had been so many years since he'd last seen them. Warily, Kai stepped quietly inside and allowed the noisy 'click' of the closing door to announce him. 

"Oh! Kai, there you are!" Max greeted him with a smile – though it was at half its usual Wattage. "We wondered where you'd disappeared to."

Kai shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and remaining near the door and Tala. He felt very much like an intruder in the room full of people who were Takao's friends – people he felt he'd forfeited all right to also call friends after what had happened 10 years ago. "Max. Director." He returned the greeting neutrally, hiding his insecurities behind a careful mask of cool indifference.

His eyes met two distinctly feline, golden sets of eyes and he tensed. If there was anyone out of the group who could possibly have a chance at happily kicking his ass, it was Kon Rei. His petit, feisty, pink-haired mate, Mariah, would probably give him a run for his money, too.

"Hiwatari." Rei intoned, a fierce spark of protectiveness glowing in those eyes, chasing the minute growl in his voice. Kai felt Tala tense beside him, and he nudged his partner with an elbow surreptitiously in warning.

"Rei." Kai gave him a slow, half-bow of his head. "Mariah."

Kenny, the ever-diplomatic peace keeper of the group, hastily intervened, sending a pleading glance Max's way for help. "Ah, I told Rei and Mariah everything, Kai. I couldn't…_not_ tell them."

"Everything?" Kai raised an eyebrow at Max, who nodded solemnly.

"Then and now, Kai."

"Ah." The dual-haired man acknowledged. "Fine." He frowned and planted his feet, pulling his hands from his pockets to let them fall loosely to his sides as Rei slowly padded around the bed and came toward him. Kai said nothing and remained where he was, refusing to back down or be intimidated by the lithe, cat-like grace and power in the man's movements.

Rei stopped just inches away from Kai, very much in his personal space, and looked him directly in the eye. "It's been a long time, Kai, and although Kenny and Max have, indeed, told me all about the fiasco you created ten years ago out of your relationship with Takao, and that you've apparently reconciled your issues now, I want to hear it from you." The raven-haired man poked Kai in the chest none to gently, a flash of fang warning Kai not to take him lightly.

"Rei…" Max sighed and stepped closer, ready to pull his friend away from Kai. Let it go, huh?"

"No, Max. Not this," Rei gestured the blonde away. "Maybe it was a stupid decision not entirely his fault, but the fact is he truly hurt Takao. We couldn't even say your _name_ around him, Kai. He'd either close up and refuse to speak for hours, or he'd run away. And it was _my_ shoulder he soaked in tears over you when he found out you'd left for good! I tried at first to give you the benefit of a doubt because I honestly didn't believe you were that cruel. That you really loved him."

"I did." Kai interrupted, glaring into Rei's face without fear. "I do." Not even Rei would be allowed to question his feelings for Takao like that, even if it was how it had seemed then. "Always will."

Rei's yes searched Kai's. "I want to believe it, Kai. And I suppose I can't stop either of you from making another mistake that will end up causing him more pain and suffering he does _not_ deserve. I guess what I want to know is…what are your intentions?"

Kai blinked. "How…medieval and paternal of you." The sarcastic remark came out before he could stop it.

Max actually let out a bark of laughter before he could smother it. "Well, he _is_ a daddy now…"

"Shut up, Max." Rei frowned. "I'm serious! What do you intend for Takao now?" He demanded.

"That's not my decision. It's Takao's." Kai replied in a downright frosty tone. "I get that you are concerned for him and that you dislike me being in his life again, but Rei…" Kai leaned in just enough that Rei's eyes nearly crossed from being too close to see him properly. "Our relationship is between Takao and I. So fuck off."

Golden eyes narrowed to slits.

Judy intervened before anyone came to blows. "Alright. That's enough, the both of you. If you have further issues to discuss, do it elsewhere, please." She shot a stern frown at Kai when his hand lashed out and grabbed a fistful of Rei's shirt before he could move away. "Agent!" She snapped in command, hoping to jerk him back to his surroundings.

"No offense, Director, but stay out of it." Kai warned, not even sparing a glance for her. He didn't take his eyes from Rei. "You forced me into this confrontation, Kon, but I'm not dumb enough, nor insensitive enough, to kick your ass right here and now for even _suggesting_ that I'm so arrogant as to believe I own and control Takao's every decision and life. All I want is to be with him, to be allowed to love him as I wanted to ten years ago, and every damned day since. But if he doesn't want me, then I let him go and learn to live with myself. It's _his_ decision, understand? Think whatever the hell you want to of me, I don't care, but stay out of what's between Takao and I." Kai released Rei and took a deliberate step back, eyes burning with an intensity Rei hadn't seen for years, pure challenge in that gaze.

Raising a hand to his head, Rei scratched an ear ruefully. "Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd fight to keep him, not just let him go." He shook his head. "But it's enough for me to know that _you_ get exactly what you did to him back then. And you never make the same mistake twice."

The blaze was banked somewhat and the tension in the room seemed to ooze away. Kai's expression softened a little and he gave an acknowledging tilt of his head.

Maybe they weren't entirely happy with each other, nor back to the mutual respect and tentative friendship they'd had before, but there was a truce. For now, it was enough.

With a loud, exaggerated sigh, Max thwaped Rei on the back. "Rei, old buddy, you've got some balls getting into Kai's face like that. I'm just glad I don't have to plan a funeral for you."

Rei gave him a mild glare. "Gee, _thanks_ so much for the confidence Maxie. I'm touched."

"He impressed me." Tala muttered, loud enough that Kai heard but not the others. Kai shot him a look.

"What are you bitching about, wolf?"

"And I thought we wolves were prone to alpha tendencies." Tala drawled, smirking at both Kai and a bristling neko-jin. "Seems firebugs and cats are, too."

"Do you _want_ me to rip your head off and stuff it up your ass?" Kai inquired in a deceptively lazy tone, flipping his partner off. "Go play in traffic, Tala."

The Russian shrugged and grinned playfully. "Hey, I admire anyone who has the guts to tell you off, just as I do. Don't be such an ass, Kai."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing against the headache he felt coming on. "Why me?"

Rei, who'd gone back to sit with Mariah and Judy by the windows, snickered at Kai's predicament. Max was trying – and failing – to hide his own giggles of mirth. Hilary, who had gotten used to the strange banter between the two agents, just shook her head at them and went to stand next to Tala.

"Okay, enough baiting Kai. We're all being really loud when Takao's supposed to be recovering. Have some sense!" she scolded.

Suddenly, Kenny exclaimed, "Hey! I think he's waking up!"

Everyone looked at the bed, saw movement under the sheets, and heard a raspy, hoarse, nearly incomprehensible voice murmur, "Kai…"

Kenny sidestepped out of the way before Kai could trample him when he practically crossed the room in one leap. Leaning down over his lover, who was struggling weakly against the blankets covering him, Kai brushed the hair out of Takao's face gently and said, "Right here, Takao. I'm here. You ready to wake up, love?" Kai stroked the bluenette's cheek with a finger coaxingly. "Come on, Takao. Open those eyes…"

Takao's eyelids fluttered for a moment then opened heavily, hazy but clear azure eyes peering out then looking around for Kai. When they found him, Takao sighed and smiled a tiny bit in relief. "Kai…" he rasped again, frowning at himself. Everything hurt and nothing wanted to do what he told it to.

"Hold on." Kai glanced at Kenny. "Can you get him some water, Kenny? His throat's probably killing him."

"Ice chips!" Pronounced Hilary, already moving. "I'll get some."

"And I'll track down the doc." Tala strolled out after her.

"The rest of us will go to the waiting lounge." Judy began ushering everyone else from the room. "Come get us when the doctor's done, Kai."

"Yeah, sure." Kai agreed distractedly. He put a hand to Takao's chest when he tried to sit up and see who else was in the room. "Aht! No, you just stay there, Taka. They'll all be back."

Frowning more, Takao managed to get one hand free from under the covers and shoved ineffectually at said covers. "Hot." He managed in complaint, and Kai immediately pulled off the top layer completely, then rolled the rest back some more so Takao didn't feel so constricted.

"Better?"

Takao nodded.

"Let me raise the bed a bit so you can sit up." Kai moved to the bed's foot and found the button that moved the head of the hospital bed. Once Takao was propped up comfortably in a reclining position, he moved back to sit on the mattress beside him and took his hand between his own. "You gave me one hell of a scare collapsing like you did, Kinomiya. Think you can refrain from doing that ever again?"

"…try." The younger man croaked, clenching his fingers around Kai's as tightly as he could. "…happened?"

"Everyone's safe and well, first off." Kai hastened to reassure him. "Your father and Hiro were escorted back to Japan, and they're being taken care of by the UNA there until the rest of this is wrapped up completely – which I'll tell you all about later. It's not important right now." He rubbed Takao's hand reassuringly, and Takao nodded in acceptance. "We have Gideon and his goons in custody. They're been questioned, and you won't _believe_ the rest of that story, but that's for later, too." Kai raised their hands to his lips and kissed the back of Takao's hand. "The important things are that you and your family are safe, and free, and for now all I want you to worry about is getting better, okay? Rest and heal, Kinomiya."

"Sound advice, Agent." Dr. Maison declared as she came bustling into the room, followed by Hilary with a small container of ice chips. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Takao! I'm quite happy to see you awake and aware after such a close brush."

Kai took the container from Hilary, who waved at Takao with a happy, relieved smile before slipping out. He fed a couple ice chips to his lover, who made a throaty, pleased sound at the cool, wet relief to his sore throat. Angelique proceeded to check him over, all the while explaining what had happened to him.

"Well, I pronounce you to be on your way to a full recovery! You'll stay here for a couple of weeks, until I'm sure your lungs haven't been adversely affected by the pneumonia, at least. Until then, rest, lots of liquids, more rest…and did I mention rest?" Angelique repeated blithely, adjusting Takao's IV and making notes in his charts.

"I'll make sure of it, Angelique." Kai grinned at Takao, whose eyes were already drooping shut. "I doubt there'll be much argument for quite a while, however."

"Indeed. I'll be back in a few hours. Sleep well, Takao!" She breezed out, leaving Kai alone with the bluenette.

"Go to sleep, love. I'm going to go let the others know you're okay, but I'll be back, alright?" Kai bent and kissed Takao lightly on the mouth. "Promise."

"Hmm…" Takao hummed in exhaustion. "Love…you…" he murmured, already falling asleep as he spoke.

Kai smiled as everything in his universe slipped into place, righting itself within his very soul. "I love you, my Taka. Sleep well, lover."

He made sure Takao was out again before he left, heading for the waiting lounge almost dazedly. His mind was as exhausted as the rest of his body, and the iron control he exercised over his emotions was beginning to rust away. Kai needed to get the group of Takao's visitors to go away for the night, then escape himself. He'd promised Takao he'd be back, and he would be, but he desperately had to get out of the UNA and find some solitude. His studio flat would have to do.

As he walked into the lounge he was met with anxious stares and questioning gazes – and one icy blue look of intense study from Tala, who Kai was certain could tell just how close to the end of his rope he really was.

"Kai? Is the doctor finished with Takao?" Kenny asked hesitantly, unsure of how to deal with a Kai who appeared to be about ready to collapse himself.

"Yeah." Kai shook himself mentally and pulled himself together a little. "Yeah, Kenny, she's done. He's recovering nicely, she said, but she's keeping him for a few weeks, anyway."

A collective sigh of relief filled the room. Max was smiling happily at the news, and asked, "Can we go see him now?"

Kai dropped down onto a vacated seat on a huge, cushioned sofa, shrugging indifferently. "For a while, I guess. But he's asleep again – not likely to wake up until tomorrow, either."

"Visiting hours are nearly up anyway." Judy pointed out gently at the expressions of disappointment on the others' faces. "Maybe it would be best if we came back tomorrow."

Rei squeezed Mariah's hand. "Yes, that's probably for the best. We're all tired, too, so why don't we go find a good restraint, have a meal, then go get some rest?"

There were murmurs of assent and they began to file out the door slowly, speaking in quiet voices amongst each other.

Kai didn't move. He had no intention of joining them, invited or not. One glance at his immobile partner and Tala decided he'd just hang around and make sure he didn't fall apart.

Hilary paused at the door when she noticed they weren't following. "Aren't you two coming?"

Tala shook his head and made a gesture in Kai's direction to indicate he was going to look after the weary man. Hilary nodded in return.

"Thanks anyway, Hilary." Kai refused, managing a small smile. "I'm just not up to it."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Get some rest, Kai. We don't need _you_ in the hospital, too." Hilary waved and left.

Tala glanced back down at Kai, then hurried after her. "Don't disappear. I'll be right back." Kai didn't even look up.

Out in the hall, he caught up to Hilary and the others. "Hilary! A word?"

She stopped, waving everyone else along. "I'll catch up at the elevators." She looked up at Tala. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no. Definitely not." He gave her a rather suggestive grin and pulled a business card with a key taped to the back of it. "Kenny and the others have rooms reserved – Kenny's got the details – but I was hoping…" he held out the card and key to her. "…you'd spend a little time with me? It's my address and spare key. Kai lives across the river from me, actually, so I figure I'll take him home, make sure he eats something, and passes out for the foreseeable future, and meet you back at my place?"

Honey brown eyes widened and Hilary looked from the key to his earnest, hopeful – yet anxious – expression. "Really?"

"Of course! I mean…I know tonight is about sleep and all, which is perfect, and I know you and I have stuff to talk about…but I'd really like to…that is, I'd very much enjoy your company, Hilary."

He really was rather endearing when he stumbled nervously over his words like that, she thought with an inner smile. She reached out and accepted the key, smiling in acceptance. "Okay. So, I guess I'll see you after I eat?"

Relief cleared his expression and he swept her into his arms for a hug. "You bet. Take your time, and have fun, sweetheart. It's Paris, after all!"

Hilary stood up on tip-toe and kissed him lightly. "I will. Later, then."

Tala watched her leave, then went back to find Kai in the lounge.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** As I said…looong chapter. And I'm getting used to the new version of Word, which always makes things that much more interesting. More to come! **Please R/R!!!!**


	21. Den of Thieves Part V

**Kali Notes: **Hmm…I think it's time for the denouement phase of this fic, don't you? Just a few loose ends to begin tying up! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Kali & muses are just borrowing the wonderful characters and all that goes with them from their creator.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Den of Thieves – Part V**_

Tala walked into the lounge to find his partner still sitting on the sofa where he'd left Kai a few minutes earlier. The dual-haired man sat forward on his seat bent over his legs with his head in his hands, forearms resting on his knees. Tala paused in the doorway and considered him, trying to decide how to deal with Kai. After a moment, with no acknowledgement of his presence from Kai, the Russian wandered into the room and dropped down next to him, sitting on the edge of the cushion and mirrored Kai's posture – though he stared across the room at nothing instead.

"So…" he nudged Kai's knee with his own. "Anything you want to get off your chest now that everyone else is gone?" Tala glanced over when he got no answer, and frowned when he noticed the visible tremors shivering through Kai's form. "Kai? Hey, man, don't you break down on me…"

"S-sorry." Kai's voice shuddered with barely leashed emotions. "I just…he almost died. I almost lost him…again. And now he's going to be okay, he's not going to prison, my parents accept him…" A sob escaped and the tidal wave broke.

Tala sighed and dropped an arm across Kai's shoulders in a supportive, friendly show of comfort. He didn't try to hug the guy or pat him consolingly, knowing such affections were not Kai's thing and wouldn't be welcome. But he understood his partner, probably better than Kai realized, and he knew the younger agent was finally giving into all the stress, emotions, and worries that had been piling up on him. It was a desperately needed release, and Tala simply did what he could to allow his friend and partner this moment of catharsis. Later, it would be up to Takao to help Kai – and vice-versa – but for now, he'd have to do.

So the wolf simply sat and waited Kai out, ignoring the shudders and quiet sounds of weeping until they stopped. Then he gave the spot between Kai's shoulder blades a rough rub and got up to go to the kitchenette along one wall and get a glass of water, which he handed to Kai as he sat down next to him again.

"Here. Catch your breath, drink this, and let's blow this popsicle stand. I'm taking you home."

Kai scowled into the water glass, but had no energy to argue. He didn't want to leave Takao all alone, but he was just about ready to let himself fall over comatose. Finishing his water, he stood up, swaying a bit. Tala's grip on his elbow steadied him, then let go when Kai nodded.

"You look like hell. Splash some cold water on your face, Kai. Need anything from your desk or locker?"

"No. Yes…jacket." Kai washed his face in the sink, drying off with paper towels. "My keys and wallet are in the pockets. And I want to stop by Takao's room on the way out."

"Uh huh. Look, you go see him and I'll get your jacket. Desk?"

"Yeah."

Tala walked as far as the elevators with Kai, then split of to go up and get their jackets from their 'office' upstairs.

Kai walked into Takao's room and stopped beside the bed. He reached down and stroked the bluenette's brow and cheek gently. "Takao…love, can you hear me?"

Somewhat surprisingly, he stirred and murmured, "Kai?"

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you up, Taka, but I just wanted you to know I'm going home for the night." Kai rubbed the pad of his thumb across Takao's bottom lip.

"Huh? Home…" Takao pried open his eyes and blinked hazily up at his lover. "Leaving?"

"Shh…just for the night, love. Promise. I'll be back. But if you need me, tell the nurses and they'll call for me, okay?"

Takao nodded, his eyes drooping sleepily. "You okay? You look…wretched." He frowned in concern as he took in Kai's exhausted appearance.

Kai raised an eyebrow, a grin flashing briefly. "Well, you must be getting better if you can come up with a word like that." At the worry in the bluenette's storm-blue eyes, he shook his head. "I'm okay, Takao. Just wiped out. Tala's taking me home to pass out for a few hours, then I'll be fine."

Takao nodded, then yawned himself. "Good. Don't you go getting sick, too."

"I'll try not to." Kai agreed wryly, bending down to kiss his lover tenderly. "Go back to sleep yourself, gorgeous. I love you."

"Love you, Kai." Takao latched on before Kai could pull back, kissing him quite enthusiastically a couple of times more before letting him go again. "Okay. I'm good now. Good night, love."

Kai chuckled and tucked the younger man in. "Good night. See you tomorrow." He promised, slipping from the room quietly after Takao's eyes closed and his yet raspy breathing evened out.

Tala was waiting out in the hall for him. He handed Kai his jacket and led the way to the elevators. "He's sleeping?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here before something _else_ happens."

"I hear that."

* * *

Hilary glanced down at the key in her hand for the millionth time hat evening, then gathered herself together and actually used it. Opening the apartment door tentatively, she was assaulted by the smells of something cooking and called out hesitantly, "Tala? Um…it's Hilary…"

The agent's red-haired head popped out from around a corner down the short hall with a welcoming smile on his face. He waved her inside then waggled his cell phone at her as he disappeared again. As Hilary moved inside, dropping her suitcase and purse to take her coat and shoes off, she could hear him talking – though it wasn't in a language she understood. Trying not to make too much noise while Tala was on the phone, she padded into the flat and began to look around curiously.

He had one very tall book case that was over flowing with books of all kinds – novels to reference texts to great literary works – and a smaller, longer bookcase that held an extensive collection of DVDs and CDs. Eyeing the music, she decided to inspect that's closer later. After all, one could learn so much about a guy by his taste in music.

"Bah. Idiot junior agents!" Tala groused, dropping his cell on the counter and checking his pot on the stove before going into the living room.

"Problems?" Hilary inquired, sitting on his rather comfy, old, and worn sofa when he gestured at it. He shook his head.

"Nah. They just haven't figured out that initiative is encouraged and they don't have to ask for orders for _every_ little thing they do." Ice-blue eyes rolled in mild annoyance. Tala grinned, leaned down, and kissed the petty brunette softly in greeting. "That's better. How was dinner in Paris, sweetheart?"

"Divine. But I'm sure you expected that." She smiled up at him, blushing a bit at the attention. "Kai's safely tucked away at home?"

"Yep. Stuffed some food into him before we left the UNA, then took him home. I expect he'll sleep for quite a few hours with how wiped out he is." The wolf sighed, shaking his head. "I don't suppose you're hungry, but can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, water, wine…milk?"

Hilary laughed. "No, thanks. I had enough at dinner. Anything more and I won't sleep."

"Can't have that." Tala agreed, heading back to the kitchen. "Don't mind me. I just made some soup for myself." Ladling a bowlful for himself, Tala sat at the counter facing the living room to eat. "Everyone else get settled at the hotel?"

"Yes. Mariah wants to go shopping with me sometime. She and Rei don't know how long they'll stay in Paris, but Kenny and Max have both decided to stay until Takao is released from the medical ward." Hilary said, tucking her legs to the side so she could lean comfortably on the arm of the sofa.

"And you?" Tala asked, watching the expressions run across her face. "You're absolutely welcome to stay with me for as long as you want."

Hilary frowned a little. Did that mean he wanted her to stay or was he just being hospitable? Whenever she _did_ return to Japan, was that it for them? "Well, I work for Kenny, and so long as he's here, I will be, too."

Tala nodded, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. He had no idea how to go about this very important conversation. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and really wasn't sure how she would take a confession like that after one night and zero dates. Then again…

"Good. As long as you're here, I can live up to my promise of that date I owe you, and I think we could find the time to add a few _more_ dates in." He gave her his most charming smile and stood to put his dishes in the sink.

"Oh!" Hilary blinked in surprise, having not really expected him to go through with that. "Um…Tala…" she fingered the hem of her skirt.

The wolf wandered into the living room and joined her on the sofa, sprawling out with a sigh. "Hilary. Listen, I know it's all a little fuzzy at the moment, and that we need to talk about…well, us. But you need to know…I really do care about you. This isn't just something short term – or at least, I don't want it to be. I'm not sure how this whole thing is going to work out, but…I want to wait and see, you know?" He held out a hand to her and she accepted it, letting him pull her down into his arms so that she was lying half on top of him and half on the sofa. "And in the meantime, enjoy my time with you."

His serious tone and the affection and earnestness of his gaze calmed her fears easily. Snuggling against his chest, she smiled and closed her eyes. "Me, too." She said softly. "I think…it's the same with me, too, Tala."

Relief poured through him. "Good. I'm glad." Tala relaxed into the cushions and draped one arm low over Hilary's back, his fingers slowly tracing up and down her spine. "Start thinking about those dates, sweetheart. Whatever you want, just say the word and I'll get planning."

Grinning, she opened her eyes and propped her chin on the back of one hand on his chest to look at him. "My, my, that's dangerous, Tala. Giving a girl carte blanche for a date in Paris!"

"Well, I did promise. I'm a gentleman!"

Still grinning, she slid up until she was nose to nose with him. "You did, and you are. If you weren't, I wouldn't do this." Hilary pressed her lips to his in a very demanding, yet playful kiss.

* * *

A week and a half passed by unhurriedly. Kai took a leave of absence from work simply so that he could spend all his waking hours with Takao, though the bluenette spent most of that time sleeping. Hilary spent most of her time visiting Takao, too, but she split her time with Tala and with the rest of her friends exploring Paris and some of the surrounding countryside as well. She and Mariah got their Paris shopping excursion done before Mariah and Rei finally decided to return to China and their daughter, now that they were satisfied Takao was getting better and would be well soon.

Judy only stayed an extra couple of days, as she had to return to America to get back to work. Max stayed a full two weeks – and would have stayed longer if Takao hadn't insisted he go home to Japan and get back to the business.

"Besides, I need you to look after my Dad and Hiro for me, Max." The bluenette insisted, battling his beguiling blue-grey eyes at the blonde. "I know Kenny's been keeping in touch with them, but I'd feel better knowing there's someone actually _there_."

Kai had refrained from mentioning that the elder Kinomiya men were under UNA protection and surveillance out of his own desire (a selfish one, not that he could) to have Takao more or less to himself.

Max gave in and left the next evening amid many promises regarding his friend's family, the dojo, the gallery, and keeping in touch through the Chief and Hilary.

Kenny had most of his current case files archived on his laptop, and Kai set him up with an internet connection and a phone line at the UNA so that he could continue to work on his other cases at work, now that the bulk of his attention had eased away from Takao's case. This way he could get work done and still visit his best friend.

One quiet afternoon approximately another week after Max had left, Kai and Takao were eyeing one another competitively across a chessboard while Hilary sat in a chair by the windows with a novel, and Kenny sat in the corner with his laptop and some work. Kai had just made a decisive move with his rook when Tala strolled in wearing a smile and gleaming ice-blue eyes.

"We've conducted a rather successful raid on one of the last of Gideon's secret hideaways" He declared, stopping at the foot of Takao's bed. "The asshole is _so_ going to prison and never ever coming out."

"What was found?" Kai asked, not taking his eyes from the board as Takao moved a knight. "Are you sure you want to do that, Taka?"

The younger man frowned, eyeing the board, hand hovering over his knight.

"Well, other than a stockpile of illegal weapons and a small but impressive grow operation…" Tala rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Files, financial records, bank account numbers…all kinds of wonderful things."

"Sweet." Kai nodded and Takao took his hand away.

"Your move, Kai."

"They did find some things that the Director wants you to take a look at, though. So when you have a few moments…" the wolf glanced at Kenny. "He wants to see you, too, Kid."

When Kenny didn't look up from his laptop, Hilary tossed a pencil at him. "Chief! He means _you_."

The lawyer pushed his glasses up and looked at Tala, startled. "Me?"

Kai frowned at the board, slid a bishop into place, and leaned away to stretch languidly. "Check."

"What?!" Takao glared at the board. Hard.

"What's he want the Chief for, Tala?" Kai glanced over at his partner, secure in the knowledge there was only one way for Takao to save his King, but even then would still end up losing it the turn after that.

"No idea." Tala shrugged.

With a heavy sigh, Takao flicked his King over, signalling his defeat. "Fine. You win, Kai." He held out a hand to his lover, who shook it. "Good game, though."

"You had one last move, Taka." Kai felt obliged to point out. The bluenette made a face.

"Sure. But then you'd take my rook, which would end up with me in checkmate anyway." Takao grumbled as he collected the chess pieces. "There has to be _some_ game I can beat you at."

Hilary smiled. "I saw a Go board in the cupboard, Takao. Want to try that?" She grinned at the grimace on Kai's face and at the way the younger man brightened considerably.

"When I get back." Kai gave in to the pouting look his lover gave him. "It shouldn't take long to see this stuff the Director wants to show me."

"Okay. I'll be ready when you get back!" Takao rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Then I'll kick your butt, Kai!"

Rolling his eyes, Kai got up and put his shoes back on. "You'll try." He replied. "Come on, Kenny. Let's go see what's up."

The Chief closed his laptop and nodded, waving at Hilary and Takao as he followed Kai out the door.

"We'll be back bearing snacks!" Tala promised before disappearing after his partner. "Later!"

Ten minutes later, Kai was staring at the object on the table in front of him in wonder and confusion. "I don't understand…"

"It can't be!" Kenny agreed, leaning in for a closer look.

"But it's what Gideon's goons described as being the right one." Tala informed them. "What's wrong with it?"

They were in the evidence vaults, standing around a table in an exam room, with Director Dickenson looking on. Displayed on the table was a very fine example of Japanese sword-making ability. The katana was long and polished to a bright gleam, sharpened perfectly, and resting delicately on a bamboo-wood pedestal.

"The Kinomiya clan sword wasn't a useable blade like this." Kenny explained. "It was completely ceremonial. More importantly, it was made of stone. Crumbling in places, yes, since it is quite ancient, but still…"

Tala exchanged frowns with Mr. Dickenson.

"There were no such swords found amongst the other blades in the collection." Stanley said, fingering his moustache thoughtfully.

Kai moved closer and knelt to get a better look. At the top of the blade, just beneath the hilt and guard, he spotted an engraving, very intricately etched right into the steel in what appeared to be silver and some sort of blue metal. It was a fierce-looking dragon that looked like it was about to leap out of the sword and attack. "Hey, Kenny…look at this." He pointed it out to the brunette. "That looks exactly like the one that was on the Kinomiya sword – from what I remember, anyway."

Kenny bent down and studied it. "Huh. You're right, Kai. It does look the same."

"Exactly how old was the Kinomiya sword supposed to be?" Tala asked, glancing down at the report in his hands. "Because according to this, _that_ sword," he gestured at the one on the table, "is apparently over 500 years old."

Kai straightened and shrugged. "This could have been inside the stone one we always saw, I guess." He exchanged looks with Kenny. "The Kinomiya clan is a very old family. One of the few pure Japanese families left, these days."

"Yes. That's certainly true. Unfortunately, such records are rare, and not always reliable." Kenny adjusted his glasses. "I'll see what I can find out, but if this really is the Kinomiya sword…"

"Well, we can't bring Takao down here." Kenny pointed out. "Would we be allowed to take this up to him?" he asked the Director. "If he identifies it, then I can have it shipped home immediately."

"I don't see why not." The Director agreed easily. "I'll have to leave this matter to you, Agents. I have a meeting in ten minutes." The old man made his way to the door. "Let me know what you discover, Kenny, and I'll expect a memo from you, Agent Ivanov."

"Yes, sir." Tala acknowledged. Kenny echoed that and went back to studying the blade with great interest.

Kai frowned thoughtfully. "We need some kind of soft, clean cloth to wrap it in to take it upstairs."

"I'll go find something." Tala let quickly to do so, leaving Kai and Kenny to continue pondering the mysteries of the katana sword.

* * *

Storm blue eyes stared in wide-eyed wonder at the gleaming blade in his lover's hands. They flicked upward to meet Kai's briefly before returning to the sword. "Kami…where did you find that?" He asked in a whisper that was nearly reverent.

Kai held the sword out to Takao, nodding to indicate he could take it from him. "It was found in a collection of swords and other weapons among the stuff seized from Gideon's warehouse hideaway. It was the only one that came close to matching the description of your family's sword."

"But…mine is stone. It's not a _real_ blade like this is." Takao very carefully took the katana and studied it. "No matter how fantastic and beautiful this is – and exquisite craftsmanship, too. I've never seen anything…" Takao paused as he turned it over in his hands, and frowned at something that caught his eye. "Wait…what the hell?"

"The report we've got says it's old, Kinomiya. Really old." Tala said, raising an eyebrow at the sceptical shock on the bluenette's face. "What?"

"It's…this engraving at the base of the blade…there's no mistaking this." Takao looked up, hands dropping to his lap as they shook still cradling the blade carefully. "It's Dragoon. I don't know how, but this _is_ my family's sword!"

"Are you sure?" Hilary came closer to see the etched dragon. "I can't tell."

Takao shook his head. "It is. There's no way anyone could forge that…emblem, for lack of a better word. Only a Kinomiya clan member would know that design, and there are only three of us left. It's not something you can find in books or on the internet and then copy."

"Like I said, that sword is old. Several centuries, according to the tests that were done for this report." Tala reiterated gravely. "Kai thinks if it is your sword, then it may have been inside the stone one you always knew of all along."

Takao stared down at the sword, touching a finger to the blue outlined dragon in wonder. "If that's true…I don't know. I guess it is possible."

"Would either your father or brother know?" Kenny asked. The bluenette shrugged.

"I don't know, Chief. Probably not. Neither of them were…'groomed' to be the Kinomiya like I was." Takao sighed heavily, gently and professionally re-wrapping the sword. "They don't know everything of our history or how things were done, necessarily. Gramps always intended for me to take over as head of the family someday. He said my Dad was to interested in other cultures – other people's pasts – to take on the responsibility of our own, and Hiro was too much a free spirit. My brother would never settle to one place long enough, particularly home – the dojo." Takao smiled sadly. "Crazy old man believed from the moment I was born that I was destined to be the Kinomiya. Dad said Gramps had everything changed in his will the day after I was brought home so that everything would be left to me when Gramps died."

Tala raised an eyebrow yet again. "And your brother and father didn't mind? I mean…it's unusual for such things to skip a generation entirely, let alone to be passed on to a younger son, isn't it?"

Takao shrugged. "That's the Kinomiya way. It isn't what order you're born, it's your spirit that counts – or something." He chuckled. "Gramps told me this crazy legend about the sword – or rather our clan's guardian spirit, Dragoon – choosing the next Kinomiya somehow, but I never really believed it."

"Well, I'll keep this safe at my place until we go back to Japan, Takao." Kai took the sword from the bluenette. "I'm no expert, and certainly not related to you, but I'm inclined to believe it's the right sword." He stared down at the well-wrapped blade, strangely. "It's weird but _something_ tells me it is."

Takao tilted his head at his lover curiously and smiled. "Your intuition is normally correct, so that's enough for me."

"Cool. The last mystery solved." Tala grinned wolfishly and dusted his hands dramatically. "I love it when that happens."

* * *

It was a right, sunny morning the day Dr. Maison finally decided Takao was well enough to be released from her care. She breezed into the room in the middle of the lovers' quiet breakfast – a ritual that had formed out of a need for some quality 'alone time,' as the others tended to be around most of the rest of the day.

"Good morning! How are you feeling today, Takao?" Angelique inquired (her standard greeting first thing in the morning). "Sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm…" the bluenette mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

"Excellent." After studying his chars and the last test results, the doctor planted her hands on her hips and smiled at him from the end of the bed. "I'm about to make your day even better!"

Swallowing a quick swig of juice, Takao turned a wide-eyed blue gaze on her. "What? I'm off the meds?" he asked hopefully.

Angelique shook her head ruefully. "No, not that. I'm afraid you'll be on them for a while yet. However," she held up a hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "You don't have to be here to continue taking them."

That brought Kai's head up with a carefully hopeful expression on _his_ face. "Pardon? I thought I just heard you say – however obliquely – that he could go home." If possible, Takao's eyes widened even more.

"Too subtle for you? How's this: be one with the wind and blow this joint, young man!"

"Home…Kai?" Takao looked at Kai, who looked back, and reached out to grab the older man's hand tightly. "Home!"

"That's what the lady said." Kai squeezed his hand then leaned in and planted a hard, slightly sloppy kiss on Takao's mouth. "How fast do you think we can back you up?"

"Well…" Takao, dazed at the knowledge that he was finally _free_, that he could truly move on with his life now, struggled to answer his lover without simply bursting into tears and emotions all over Kai in his joy and relief. "We do have all those slaves…I mean _friends_ to help us out."

A wicked glint in his eyes, Kai nodded in mock-solemnity. "Yes, we do, and I fully intend to use them."

Dr. Maison shook her head and dropped some papers on the blankets at the foot of Takao's bed. "I'll leave you gentlemen to scheme, then, but here's a few things for you to read over, Takao. There's a prescription for your meds and instructions for taking them, a new list of 'dos and don'ts' for food and beverages that I expect you to follow for at least another four months," Angelique waggled a finger at Kai, "and that I expect _you_, Agent, to make sure he does follow it."

"Yes, ma'am." They chorused obediently.

"There's also a list of doctors I know in Japan that I want you to pick from and schedule a check-up in a month. They're all either exclusively UNA doctors or consulting for the UNA on a regular basis, and they have experience and knowledge of people with special talents such as yourself. Once you've picked one, there's a referral form in there that you just need to fill in the name and they'll pull you r records from the system."

Takao nodded, sighing a bit. He'd half-seriously hoped he would be done with doctors and tests once he got out of here, but that wasn't particularly realistic.

"Any more questions?" Angelique wanted to know, glancing back and forth between the two. Kai shook his head 'no.'

Feeling his ears burn, Takao cleared his throat and chose his words carefully – hoping to minimize the embarrassment. "Um…any restrictions or recommendations on…ah…physical activity?"

Kai blinked slowly, then shot the bluenette a dark glare – even though he realized it was a good question.

"Ah…physical exertions should be kept to a minimum far at least another month." The doctor smiled and kept it professional, despite how she wanted to giggle at their obvious discomfort. "Though small amounts of regular exercise are encouraged, as long as they aren't too intense. So don't go running any marathons or anything like that! As for…other pursuits, don't go wild, and no marathons there either!" She winked at their beet red faces and turned on her high heels to march for the door. "That kind are encouraged, also, boys!" Stopping at the door, Angelique raised a hand to give Takao a little wave. "It's been a pleasure, Takao. Try not to land yourself back here again, okay?" With that, she left.

Takao sputtered helplessly with embarrassed laughter, leaning back into his pillows. "Some doctors the UNA manages to pick…"

Kai chugged the last of his coffee, hiding his expression for long enough to clamp down on his flustered emotions, not really responding to the younger man.

The silence stretched out between them for a while, and, comfortable though it was, Takao realized it had to be broken in favour of a serious discussion. There were a lot of things about their future that needed to be talked about. They'd been putting it off for a long time now – even though there was no uncertainty left to hinder their relationship.

"Kai?" The former thief questioned softly. Kai looked up from his newspaper at the hesitant quality of his lover's voice.

"Yeah?"

"What happens next?" Takao stared at the covers of his bed, somehow unable to meet the agent's gaze. "To us?" He added after a slight pause.

Kai sighed and began slowly folding his newspaper back into neat folds. "I wondered when you would get around to asking. I was beginning to think maybe you wouldn't want anything..long term. At least, not any longer."

"What?" Surprise was swiftly followed by a dose of panic. "Of course I still want to be with you! I love you, Kai! Do you not want…me, any longer?" His voice cracked, and a hand shot out to clutch at Kai's arm.

"Don't be stupid, Kinomiya." Crimson eyes burned softly, gentling his rebuke. "I love you, too. And I don't think you've ever been this insecure about anything in your life, so cut it out." Kai got off his chair and moved to sit on the bed next to Takao, facing him, and lifting a palm to cup the bluenette's check tenderly. "We've got some life-situations to work out, but it'll happen, and whatever we decide, I'm not leaving you ever again."

Storm blue eyes closed and Takao held Kai's hand to his face, nuzzling the rough skin before turning his head to kiss the palm. Kai's breath hissed out and the bluenette smiled. "Okay. Good! I…ah…had to check, you know."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"How _are_ we going to make this work?" Takao wondered, bringing a knee up to his chest and resting his arms across it. "I mean…your life is here. Your parents, your career…"

"Takao, my life is sitting right in front of me." Kai stared at his lover pointedly. The younger man had the grace to flush.

"That was…sappy."

"Too much?"

"Sounds ridiculous, coming from you."

"Ah. Well, the sentiment is still there. MY point being, Kinomiya, that I don't plan on a long distance relationship. When I first joined the UNA, I always know what I would do whenever I did find you and if you would still have me. As much as I hate to admit to it, Tala was telling to truth about my reasons for signing up for this career – you. And now we have the chance to have the life together we both wanted to back then and still want today."

"So…what? You're just going to tender your resignation and move to Japan?" Takao stared at him incredulously. "Kai…I have no doubt you're good at your job, and a valuable agent to the UNA. They won't just…let you go…"

"They can't force me to stay, Takao."

"Well, no..but they won't be happy about it. And do you really want to alienate such a powerful and influential organization? Not to mention leaving behind all your friends and colleagues here?"

Kai snorted at that. "Don't really have any of those, Taka. You know how anti-social I am. Besides, Tala's the only one crazy enough to put up with me on a regular basis – other than you, of course – so it isn't like I have close working relationships either."

"You know, I don't know whether to laugh or cry about that. How can you stand being so…alone all the time?" Takao searched Kai's eyes sadly.

"I always have been, love." Kai reminded him gently. "And it's just the way I am. But I'm not 'alone' any more, am I?" He got a rather sappy, fond grin at that.

"Are you really going to quit, Kai?" What will you do with all your spare time?"

Kai shrugged. "Didn't think that far ahead, actually. It isn't like I actually _need_ to work, after all."

Takao chuckled ruefully. "Maybe not, but I do. I have a business to run – two, if you include the dojo. So I can't spend the rest of my days in bed…"

"Or on the sofa, or in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or the dojo…" the dual-haired man drawled his voice a suggestive, husky tone. Takao couldn't help laughing, scandalized but amused and admittedly quite interested in all those possibilities.

"Kai! You horny, kinky little asshole! The dojo?"

"What? And I protest the 'little' comment, lover."

Takao stared up into glittering crimson eyes as Kai propped himself up to loom above him, a wonderfully wicked grin on his face. "Fine. I rescind my former statement – except for the horny and kinky parts. I'm quite interested in exploring those sides of you. Thoroughly."

"Really now? I look forward to that." Kai's voice was a sultry purr.

"See, now, it's too bad we're in a medical facility and I'm still not quite up to playing yet." Takao mourned. Making out with Kai would have made him even happier than he already was at the moment. "They make these beds sturdy, after all."

Kai laughed.

* * *

While Takao packed up his things in preparation to leave the UNA, Kai went up to the 'office' he shared with Tala to let him know about Takao's release. There was also the matter of telling his partner his intention to either transfer or retire (a decision he hadn't mentioned to his lover because he wasn't sure transferring was going to be an option until he'd talked with the Director).

Tala looked up when a can of Coke was placed on the file open in front of him on the desk's surface. "Hey. Thanks. I was just thinking I could go for something full of sugar and caffeine."

Kai cracked his own Coke open and took a healthy swig, dropping down into his chair across the expanse of their desks, leaning back and propping his feet up on the corner of his desk. "I figured. Where's Kenny and Hilary?"

"I believe Kenny actually found some free time so Hilary dragged him out for some souvenir shopping for the kid's parents. Something about Eiffel Tower key chains."

Kai's eyes rolled once and he nodded. "Well, can't blame him. As far as I know, he's the first member of his family to ravel beyond Japan, let alone Asia or Europe."

"Ah." No offense to Kenny or his family, but Tala couldn't really find enough interest to care. "How's Kinomiya? Doc sick of him yet?"

"Apparently." Kai smiled and took another drink. Tala blinked at him. "She's released him. Said all his tests came back good enough to satisfy her. He's got a whole bunch of lists about dos and don'ts, a couple prescriptions, and such, but he's back on track. He's packing up right now."

"Cool. That's good news." Tala dropped his pen and sat back in his chair, too. With calculating ice-blue eyes, he added simply. "So. You're leaving then."

It wasn't a question.

"Well…I'm not entirely sure yet. I still have to talk to Director Dickenson, but I'll probably either transfer to Japan, or retire completely." Kai explained, not at all surprised that his partner wasn't surprised, either. "After I take some of my vacation time, I'll have to see what happens."

Tala nodded. "You realize there's no one else I'd ever be able to work with here, right?"

"Your point being?"

The wolf pulled out a few sheets of paper from his desk drawer, sliding them across to Kai. "I figure we have some concessions owed us for all the hard work we put into this last case – and all our past ones – not to mention our overwhelming success. The higher-ups shouldn't have too many issues with a dual transfer to their Japan branch. There's our transfer requests, all ready to go. Yours just needs a signature."

Now Kai was blinking looking down at the forms, then back at Tala. Then the light bulb went on in his head, and Kai gave Tala a shrewd, knowing look as he pulled a pen out to sign his forms.

"You are _so_ gone on her, aren't you? I'm just the perfect excuse to follow her to Japan." He signed his name with quick and practiced ease before handing the papers back to Tala. "Just give Takao and I enough notice before the wedding so we can find an appropriate wedding gift, okay?"

"Hey, hey! Don't go getting ahead of things!" Tala stared at him, annoyed. "And for the record, I'm not using you as a convenient excuse to chase after Hilary. You both are two good reasons for me to move, and that's it."

"Relax, Ivanov. I'm pushing your buttons on purpose." Kai finished off his soda and smirked. It quickly morphed into a more serious expression, however. "Seriously, though, Tala. You're falling for her pretty hard, aren't you."

Grunting, the Russian sipped his Coke thoughtfully. "Falling? Nope. Already there. Everything in me screams 'mate' at me about her." He admitted quietly. Kai raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "We've talked. She knows I'm not looking for short-term, and neither is she. She knows I really care about her, that I want her, but I haven't explained just how much yet." Tala's grin was sardonic. "Too soon for that, I think, even though _I_ know it's real and true."

"Maybe. Just…take my advice and don't hoard how you feel to yourself for too long. I…learned that lesson the hard way." Kai reminded his friend.

"Oh, I know. I just think we should know each other longer than a couple of months before I go declaring undying love and proposing marriage. Besides, there are a few other things to take care of before I go off on that life-altering path."

"Good point."

"Excuse me, Agents." A voice interrupted their conversation. They looked up to find the Director's secretary just outside their cubicle. "Mr. Dickenson is requesting you both in his office." She gave them a small head bow when they nodded, then left.

Glancing at each other, they moved as one to get to their feet and make their way to the Director's office.

* * *

"Well, Agents, thank you for coming so promptly. I hope I wasn't interrupting any of your work, Agent Ivanov?"

"No, sir. Kai had just come by to chat before he left the building." Tala shook his head.

Stroking his moustache, Stanley nodded sagely. "Yes, of course. I received notice that our young Kinomiya has been released finally. Please tell him how glad I am he's feeling better and I hope his recovery continues. Agent Hiwatari."

"I will, sir."

"As for why I've asked you to join me, today, there is a very special offer I have been authorized to make to you on behalf of the European and Asian Chairpersons of the UNA." The Director sat forward, folding his hands before himself on the desk. "As you may or may not be aware, there has been a great deal of restructuring in the Asian branches in the last few months. Three new offices have recently been created in China, Thailand, and Singapore, and some of the senior staff and agents were pulled from existing positions to fill the new administrative openings in these new offices."

Kai and Tala slowly looked at each other, understanding what the other was thinking because he probably was thinking the same thing. A transfer was looking like a definite possibility after all.

"As you can imagine, that left more than a few holes to fill in our existing offices. I've had several requests for suitable transfers sitting on my desk for months. Until very recently, I couldn't fulfill any of those requests from this office because I didn't have anyone with the experience or rank that I could afford to lose." Stanley smiled a little. "Thanks to Director Judy Tate, I now do. Apparently we're setting up a new 'exchange program' with the NA branches so that Agents have more options as to where they want to be placed upon graduating from the Academies. So we'll be welcoming several new Agents in the coming months, and this frees some of my first ranked Agents – including the two of you – to pursue other paths in their UNA careers."

"I guess now would be an excellent time to mention that we were planning on putting in transfer requests." Tala drawled, placing their forms on their boss' desk. "Right after we both take some personal leave and vacation time."

"I see." Stanley accepted the forms, flipped through them briefly, then gave them a highly amused smile as he unceremoniously dropped them in the waste-basket. "Unnecessary, I believe, Agent Ivanov. What I have to offer you would mean a transfer anyway."

"Sir?" Somewhat confused, Kai questioned their superior.

"You see, after reviewing your records and personnel files, it was agreed that you are both due a promotion – one of rank, and one of position within the UNA."

Crimson red and winter blue eyes went wide in surprise, and this time Tala was the one to issue a confused, "Sir?" in question.

"As I said, there are many holes to be filled, particularly in Japan. There are, in fact, two open positions in the offices in Kyoto…which I believe in the closest UNA branch office to the Kinomiya dojo? I understand the commute is reasonable." Stanley winked at Kai, whose jaw threatened to hit the carpeted floor if it unhinged and dropped any farther. "Therefore, it is my pleasure to inform you that you are, firstly, promoted to the field rank of Special Agent, and secondly, to the position of Assistant Director." He picked up two files from the corner of his desk and handed one to each man. "These are your proposed assignments. I've already approved an undesignated amount of leave for you both. I see no reason to use up your vacation time unnecessarily. So please look those over on your leave, think about it, and when you've decided let me know."

"I…you…how did you…"

"Know?" The old man smiled, finishing Kai's question. "Your relationship and the true extent of it are quite evident, Kai. I've known for some time now that you were not likely to want to remain here if Takao returned to Japan. As for your partner, here," the Director nodded at Tala, "I'm perfectly aware that Agent Ivanov is not easily partnered with other agents."

Tala scowled but said nothing, since it was perfectly true.

"Other than that, the fact is you are both excellent, clever agents and have proven yourself with skill, truth, and just hearts. You've earned the promotion, Agents. But for now, put the job aside and go away on your leave. Relax! Enjoy it and rest. You deserve it."

Exchanging glances, Kai and Tala stood and reached across the desk to shake their boss' hand in gratitude. After offering their thanks once more and making promises to keep in touch, the two took their assignment folders and left Director Dickenson's office.

* * *

**Kali Notes:** Hey all! By the time I was done whipping this update up, I decided to make it a Chaos Wave! First of the new year. I realize I've lost a whole lot of people at this point, which is a shame, but I hope all you die-hard readers are still enjoying this fic. Let me know what you think! **Please R/R!!!!**


	22. Thief of Hearts

**Kali Notes: **I know, I know… It only took me forever to finish this! Bad Kali. I had all these great plans for a couple more chapters (though there doesn't seem to be anyone interested anymore), and I even had a couple typed, but then I re-read them and decided to cut it down to this, the final chapter (Kali had fun with the c/p…). That's right, folks! We're at the end… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Kali & muses are just borrowing the wonderful characters and all that goes with them from their creator.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (unless you're on ffnet; then you get shounen-ai), language, dramatic angst, and other adult content. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing:** TyKa; others include Tala/Hilary, mentioned Rei/Mariah

* * *

**_Chapter 22: Thief of Hearts_**

The new job status didn't really sink in until Kai and Takao were alone at Kai's flat a few hours later. Tala and Hilary were out seeing a movie, and Kenny left the couple under the pretence of making travel arrangements for himself back to Japan, and to pack up his things from the hotel.

Takao was happily lounging on the floor in front of Kai's fireplace while Kai made up a shopping list. Having spent nearly all his time at the UNA with Takao for weeks on end meant his fridge and cupboards were bare.

"We don't need much, love." Takao pointed out, staring up at the ceiling as he spoke. "I mean, we'll have to leave in a couple days anyway. We need to…_I_ need to give the Egg back to your parents before we go back to Japan, and…"

"Um…yeah. About that…" Kai set his pen down carefully, setting aside the list. "I got called into Director Dickenson's office before we left today…"

"Oh? Does he want you to come back to work now that I'm gone?"

"No. He actually gave Tala and I an unspecified amount of personal leave. Said he didn't want us to use up our vacation time when we didn't need to."

"Really? That's really nice of him." Takao rolled onto his side to face Kai, who sat near him at his coffee table. "What else did he say?"

"Well…I had a brief conversation with Tala just before," Kai frowned to himself, still unable to believe the day's events, "And that partner of mine somehow managed to get ahead of me – either he's smarter than I give him credit for, or he's learned to read minds."

The bluenette chuckled. "I think he probably just knows you well enough to make accurate, educated guesses. What'd he do?"

"He already knew I was planning on leaving – either a transfer or full retirement. He had the transfer request forms all ready, too. But not just for me…"

Takao raised an eyebrow. "Him, too, huh? Let me guess: Hilary."

"Yeah. That's half the reason he gave. The other half is that he can't work with others like he does me. He'd be less effective partnered with someone else or operating as a lone agent – which would be a loss of a good agent's skills to the UNA." Kai shrugged. "Whatever. He decided to go where I go, and the fact that he's totally gone on Hilary only makes him more eager to do so."

"Love does that to a guy." Takao mused, idly grasping Kai's hand and studying their linked fingers. "I'm glad for them. Hilary deserves a good guy, and Tala deserves Hilary."

Kai grinned. "Oh yes. That wolf needs to settle down and I think the lady is the perfect one to do it." He moved, stretching out on his stomach beside Takao. "Anyway, we got called to the boss' office so we went, intending to hand over our requests for transfer."

"Which you did."

"Yes. Only to watch the old man dump them in the trash."

"What?!" Outraged, Takao sat up abruptly. "That…that's…"

"Easy, lover." Kai soothed, tugging him back down. "That's what he did…right before he _promoted_ the both of us and gave us new assignments to look over and decide if we want them during our leave."

Storm blue eyes lost some of their ire and went wide. "Promotion? To what? And what new assignments?"

"To promotions, technically. One as a field agent – I'm now a Special Agent – and one for position. I'm also an Assistant Director. So is Tala." Kai smiled at the pleased, proud look on Takao's face. "As for the new assignments, well…"

"Japan?" Takao asked eagerly, almost bouncing with happiness at the prospect. It would solve a lot of their issues, after all.

"Yeah. There's been restructuring in Asia, and three new branch offices opened, so there are now administrative holes that need filling in Japan. Specifically…Kyoto."

Letting out a whoop of glee, Takao glomped his lover with a joyous laugh. "Yes! Ohhh…I'm so proud of you, Kai! So proud to be able to love you!"

Flushing, Kai wrapped his arms around Takao snugly. "Now who's a sap?" he grumbled, though with no real annoyance. Then he wasn't able to think about anything – couldn't – because all his brain cells died instantly as the happily wriggling bluenette on top of him claimed his mouth in a feisty, fiery kiss and rubbed his body against Kai's with unabashed, wanton abandon. After they'd run out of air Takao abruptly sat up again and stared down at his lover with storm-blue eyes gone nearly black with lust.

"Kai…" his voice worshipped the name as his hands made like lightning and began unbuttoning the older man's shirt – which he didn't bother to remove, just shove out of his way to bare Kai's chest and stomach – before making quick work of his belt, button, and zipper. The agent's hips arched up into Takao's touch when his hand brushed the growing bulge under the soft cotton material of Kai's underwear as Takao yanked and pulled and generally tore the offending garment off Kai.

Crimson eyes followed the movements of his own hands as they returned the favour of ridding Takao of his clothes, taking in the sight of every bared inch of skin and the soft, eager moans and sighs his efforts and touch evoked. As he helped the bluenette struggle out of his pants and boxers, Kai's head had cleared enough to remember Dr. Maison's orders and make the token protest to their activities. "Weren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" He grunted as his breath was knocked out of him when Takao – now gloriously naked – shoved him back to the floor and proceeded to get Kai's underwear off him. "Resting? No strenuous activity?"

Huffing impatiently, Takao tossed the briefs over his shoulder and slid up Kai's body, stretching himself out alongside him. "I'll nap later. Right now…I missed you, lover. Missed this…" his mouth descended on Kai's, tongue invading but being welcomed by its counterpart without hesitation. Pulling back just enough, Takao's hands carded through Kai's mane of dual-shaded hair and he gasped, "Need this…need _you_!"

Smirking, but no less needy, Kai tucked his hands under his head and gave his lover his best smouldering, lust-filled gaze. "Well, it certainly looks like you've got me, gorgeous. What're you going to do with me?"

"You are such a tease, Hiwatari!" Takao growled but grinning at the playfulness in his lover that no one else ever got to see. He wriggled downward, insinuating himself comfortably between Kai's legs. He pressed an open kiss to Kai's navel and rimmed it with his tongue lightly, flicking across it once and was rewarded by a low groan followed by a quick inhalation of breath on a gasp. Smiling, Takao ran a palm slowly down and up Kai's side from waist to knee and back while the other hand gripped Kai's hip as he rained teasing, tender kisses and bites all over Kai's abdomen. The bluenette himself was already hard and eager, just from the foreplay – though it _had_ been so long since he'd been able to do any of this, so being primed so quickly was understandable.

"Taka! God, so good…" Kai moaned, pulling his hands from beneath his head to shove his fingers through the silky, soft strands of Takao's hair as he was taken deep into the younger man's mouth. His cock buried so deeply, surrounded by heat and wetness, coupled with the clever tongue and strong suction was almost too much for Kai to stand. Pushing on Takao's shoulders, he drew the bluenette away, pulse racing and breath coming fast and hard. "Stop, love! Won't…fuck! Won't last long if you keep that up."

Takao pouted. "Maybe I didn't want you to." He whined, but crawled up to kiss Kai passionately anyway. The older man's hands roamed all over Takao, wherever he could conveniently reach, as the kiss passed from passion to pure, unadulterated lust and need. Takao gasped loudly when Kai released his mouth to bury his face in Takao's neck and rolled them over suddenly. Their legs tangled and Kai, now lying on top of Takao, began to move with slow, deliberate, thrusts. Hazily, Takao realized this wasn't going to take long (for either of them) as his own body responded to the controlled movements and moved in sync with Kai. Their erections, lubricated with sweat and Takao's earlier oral ministrations, slid perfectly against one another with glorious friction that caused a familiar burning ache to begin the journey from Takao's stomach, down to his toes, then suddenly rush back up to his balls and groin, where everything coiled tightly like wire in imminent release.

Kai pushed himself up far enough that he could see Takao's blue eyes go obsidian with desire, then blank as orgasm crashed into him. With a rough yell of Kai's name, the bluenette jerked under him and Kai lost the last threads of control of his movements, giving into his body's demands. The pulses of Takao's cum smoothed his way further and the hands that suddenly grabbed onto his ass and kneaded encouragingly were enough to make the crimson-eyed man cry out and come wildly.

Still a bit dazed from his own ecstatic moment of bliss, Takao managed to keep Kai mostly above him, in his arms, while his body continued to twitch and shiver in aftershocks. He stroked Kai's back soothingly with one hand while he waited with sated patience for coherency from his lover.

After a few moments, he gave Kai a sleepy, fond grin and brushed the damp strands of hair out of Kai's eyes. "Oh my, that was a good one. I think you needed that more than I did, lover."

Grunting in a way that could have meant agreement (or not), Kai nuzzled his lover's collarbone lethargically and shifted more of himself off Takao to the side so he wasn't crushing the younger man. Glancing down at the sticky mess they'd made, he sighed contentedly. "I think we were saving up for just such an occasion." He drew a finger through the mixture of their essences then snuggled up to Takao. "Rather impressive, really."

Startled, Takao burst into laughter. "I'm so glad your ego is in tact, Kai."

Smiling in smug satisfaction, Kai kissed Takao firmly.

* * *

For the next three days, Kai and Takao stayed closed up in Kai's flat after their one foray into the markets for supplies enough to last for the duration. On the forth day, they were up at the crack of dawn and out the door with all their luggage. They stopped by Tala's to pick up the wolf and Hilary (and their baggage), then made one final stop to pick up Kenny from the hotel.

"I can't thank you enough, Chief, for all you've done. I swear, if you need anything at all, you just say the word." Takao said fervently, squeezing the life out of the petit lawyer with a giant hug.

"Ta-ka-o! Breathe!" Kenny gasped out.

"Ooops! Sorry." Takao released him quickly.

"It's okay." Kenny fixed his glasses and straightened his clothes. "And it was nothing I couldn't handle, Takao. You don't owe me a thing."

"Maybe he doesn't, but I do." Kai stated from where he was leaning casually against a pillar. They were seeing Kenny off, and were at the last security point in the Charles de Gaulle airport that they could go to as non-travellers.

"What? No you don't." Kenny turned to look up at him in confusion. "I'm just glad you've found each other again, and put things right – the way things are supposed to be. You're my friends, and I'd do whatever I could to help a friend in trouble."

Kai gave a precise nod of his head, and though he agreed (he really was starting to get the hang of the whole friendship thing) he also _didn't_ because in his mind he owed Kenny for taking care of his lover, protecting him, when Kai hadn't been able to.

"Long flights home, Kenny." Hilary reminded her boss, fussing over him and rechecking his carry-on bag for the tenth time. "Are you sure you have all your stuff? Snacks? Water?"

"Yes, Hilary. I'll be fine. I'll see you all in less than a couple of weeks, you know. I can function just fine without my assistant for _that_ long."

Takao hid a snicker as Hilary floundered. "Have a safe trip, Chief. I'll let you know when our flight gets in."

"You bet, Takao! Bye, Kai!" Kenny waved at his friends and turned to leave, picking up his carry-on. As he passed by Tala, leaning up against another pillar while he watched and waited patiently, the mild-mannered, seemingly meek young lawyer paused and looked up at the intimidating Russian.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Agent Ivanov. Thank you for helping Takao and Kai as you have." Kenny held out his hand, which Tala accepted (though with a raised eyebrow, as if to say, 'and why are you thanking me?') and shook vigorously. Kenny didn't even flinch at the strength of Tala's grip, and retracted his hand easily. "However, I wish to warn you."

"About?" The other eyebrow went up curiously.

"I may not be as…scary as Kai or in-your-face powerful like Takao, but if you should hurt Hilary… Well, let's just say you'll find I'm much more dangerous than they are, and leave it at that." With a blinding flash of a smile, Kenny straightened and moved along. "See you in Japan, Agent."

Tala watched him walk away, a surprised look of stupefaction on his face. Hilary's hand slipped into his and his partner and Takao came up beside him on his other side.

"What'd he say, Tala? I didn't hear." Hilary asked, made infinitely curious by his expression.

"Just warned me not to hurt you." He huffed out a self-conscious breath. "Who knew the kid had guts?"

Takao burst out laughing – drawing the attention of most everyone around them with the joyousness of it. Even Kai had an uncharacteristically wide grin on his face.

"What?" Tala demanded, embarrassment causing a flush to rise up his neck. "And would you please cut that out?"

"Never mind, Ivanov." Kai clapped him on the back. "Let's just get on with our own travel plans, shall we? Mother is expecting us for dinner tonight."

Grumbling, Tala kept Hilary's hand in his and allowed his partner and Takao to lead the way through the airport toward the private boarding areas, where one of Hiwatari Enterprises' Lear jets was awaiting them.

* * *

Twenty minutes from landing in Naples found Kai watching Takao change his clothes from comfortable casual to sort of comfortable formal in the small separate compartment of the jet's main cabin. The bluenette was standing in front of a full-length mirror, adjusting his collar and the sash at his waist that doubled as a belt – thanks to this weight-loss over the past several months, many of his clothes were now too large. He wore a pair of soft, grey chinos that had an almost metallic sheen to them, making them appear to be silver-like, and a crisp, white, buttoned-down shirt. He also wore a deep blue tie and the sash was a similar shade of blue. All in all, it was his modern, business-like version of formal attire (even if he rarely wore it), and Kai thought he looked rather…powerful in it, as if he'd just walked off Wall Street or some other high-powered financial area. Except for the sash. That was just Takao's way of making a personal statement, as it was embroidered with his family's name and a small, silver-threaded insignia of Dragoon.

"Cuff-links, do you think?" The Kinomiya asked, fiddling with his shirt sleeves and glancing at Kai in the mirror over his shoulder.

"Takao, I told you that you didn't need to do any of this, and I told you the tie was probably overkill, so…no." Kai replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "They know the whole story now, love, and they're not angry or anything. I don't get why you're putting yourself through unnecessary stress."

"It's not about that." Takao looked away and focused on folding up his old clothes and stuffing them into his suitcase. "I'm trying to regain my honour, Kai. For me. You can scoff all you want, but _I_ need to do this my way so I can stop feeling guilty. And I know your father is less than pleased with your choice of me over…whoever else he might have though was more appropriate, so I'm also doing this to try and show him I am at least a little bit worthy of you and deserving of his respect. I'm trying not to look weak, Kai. Can't you understand that?"

Kai sighed. Unfortunately, he did understand. All too well. He just didn't like that Takao felt it was necessary, and didn't see things as Kai did. Because to Kai, Takao had an overabundance of honour, and he already knew that his father had accepted Takao completely, as well as had a great deal of respect for him. But if this was something his lover had to do to feel better and begin to put all of this behind himself, to be able to move forward, then Kai wouldn't stand in his way.

"Do what you have to, then." He said, reaching out and snagging Takao around the waist, pulling him over and down onto his lap. "Hey, look at me, Kinomiya."

Blue eyes looked directly into Kai's own crimson set and blinked. "I know you don't want me to, but…"

"Taka, I want you to be happy. That's all." Kai leaned in and kissed him slowly, soothing frazzled nerves with his deepest affections. "I love you. Mother and Father have been just as worried about you as any of your friends. So you'll give the Egg back, and we'll spend a couple days enjoying the Mediterranean sea air and sun." A wicked glint lit up the agent's eyes. "And the nights…I'll make such love to you…"

Takao shivered at the promise in his voice and kissed his lover back, deeply and passionately. "I'll hold you to that, beloved." He smiled as Kai's hand slid down his back, over his hips, and gripped his butt possessively. He sighed happily as those hands kneaded and grasped. "Hmm…yes, that's yours, Kai."

"Damn right." Kai smirked and nibbled at Takao's neck, contemplating whether or not he wanted to mark that golden-hued skin now or later. Takao decided for him, wriggling away and right off his lap.

Flushed, Takao straightened himself out and brushed out his pants to smooth any wrinkles. "Okay. Enough for now. I just put on my clothes and I don't want to have to do it again so soon."

Kai just gave him a smug, satisfied smirk and watched the bluenette with sultry, flaming eyes. "Too bad. I have such fun watching you take them off."

Laughing, Takao pulled Kai to his feet. "Come on, tease. We should be landing pretty soon."

* * *

Stepping off the jet, the two couples gathered their luggage and made their way to the harbour to take the Hiwatari 'ferry' to the Isle of Fire.

As they climbed the steps to the main house from the docks, Kai paused and opened up the case containing the Egg. He gently passed it to Takao.

"There you go, love. You ready?"

"As ever." Takao looked very pained, a slightly pinched look around his eyes and mouth, and he held the Faberge Egg gingerly. He took a very deep breath, held it for a minute, then let it out slowly as he turned and started up the remainder of the steps. Kai smiled, proud of his lover, and hurried to catch up, falling into step beside him. Tala and Hilary were right behind them.

At the top, they were met by Kai's parents. Masumi had suspiciously bright, wet eyes and she stood beside her more composed, stoic husband with her hands clasped in front of herself. When Takao stepped forward, she moved toward him anxiously.

"Oh Takao! Welcome, son. You look so much better than you did in the medical ward – or even than when you were here last!"

The bluenette stopped, colour seeping into his cheeks. He bowed deeply at the waist, missing the look Kai gave his parents that warned them to just let him do what he needed to do.

"Masumi-san." Takao greeted the kind woman softly. "Hiwatari-sama." He also greeted Kai's father, still bent over. Takao held out the Egg, respectfully refusing to straighten until he'd said what he needed to and returned the damn thing.

"I wish to return this…valuable family heirloom that I recently…borrowed without your permission. I know you already know of the circumstances of why I did it, but the fact is that I have wronged the Hiwatari family, betrayed your trust and hospitality, and dragged your only son into my mess. I apologize for my actions and any harm I must have caused. Please accept this," Takao held up the Egg a little higher, "and I hope I can someday make up for my misdeeds and that I might be found worthy of Kai."

All through his speech (not one he'd practiced, though it did have that sort of tone to it, for all his sincerity and remorse) Masumi had tears trickling down her face and Susumu had a mixture of admiration and mild exasperation on his face as they listened. It was Susumu who plucked the Egg out of Takao's hands – with very little regard for its fragility – and dropped a heavy hand on Takao's shoulder.

"Consider the slate clean, Kinomiya Takao. Now please, straighten up and let Masumi fuss over you. She's been worrying about you for weeks." Susumu stated gruffly, awkwardly patting the young ex-thief on the shoulder consolingly.

Takao stood up just in time to catch the small, elegant woman as she flung her arms around him and held him tightly. The bluenette looked a tad stunned and completely out of place, but he hugged her back, never able to turn away affection when freely given. He gave Kai a helpless look, but Kai just smiled and mouthed, "She likes you." with a shrug.

Susumu snagged a passing staff person and dumped the Egg unceremoniously into her hands with instructions to put it in his office on his desk. With a nonplused "Yes, sir!" she hurried off with the treasure in her hands.

"Well, son, your mother has ordered the chef to prepare one hell of a feast and I believe it should be on the table any minute. Why don't you all go freshen up and come in to join us as soon as you're ready." The elder Hiwatari suggested in a kind voice Kai had rarely heard.

Nodding, Kai extracted his lover from Masumi and steered him in the direction of the guest houses. "We'll see you both in a few minutes." He waved over his shoulder and led Takao away. He heard Tala and Hilary greeting his parents behind them, but he didn't wait for the couple to follow. "Hey," Kai hooked an arm around Takao's waist. "It's done. Feel better now?"

Leaning into his lover, Takao nodded. "Much." He stopped abruptly, turned to Kai, and pulled him into a searing kiss that left Kai's head spinning.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's that for?" Kai licked his lips and nuzzled the younger man's temple contentedly.

"For being so supportive and understanding – which is code for putting up with my weirdness and the annoying shit that I do." Takao captured his mouth again, kissing Kai's breath away. A little breathless himself, he pulled back and murmured against Kai's lips, "And that was because I love you."

"Hmm. You really are a sap." Kai grinned. "Love you, too, Takao. Shall we?" He pulled Takao along the rest of the way to their guest house.

* * *

They stayed for five days, and Kai's parents even took the time off from their usual busy schedules to spend time with their son and his lifemate. Masumi spoiled Takao at every opportunity (much to his exasperated embarrassment), and Susumu had the chance to really get to know the man who was, effectively, his son-in-law.

The evening of their second-to-last night, Kai, Takao, and Tala sat in Susumu's study with the Hiwatari patriarch. Hilary was off with Masumi in Naples, having yet to return from their 'Girl's day of shopping,' as Hilary put it.

It was a 'guy's night' of sorts, then, for the males. The drinks flowed freely – sake and vodka for Susumu and Tala, Sencha green tea for Takao and Kai (out of sympathy for his lover's inability to have alcohol). At first their conversations revolved around mundane topics such as business anecdotes, the weather, current affairs, etc. But soon Kai brought up the subject of his (and Tala's) dual promotions and their decision to move to Japan.

"Father, Tala and I have some good news to share." Kai spoke up during a lull in the conversation.

"Oh?" Susumu raised an eyebrow curiously. "What might that be?"

Tala raised his glass of the finest of Russian vodkas. "We are the newest Special Agents of the UNA." He declared grandly, winking slyly at both his partner and Takao conspiratorially. Takao hide a grin with his teacup.

"Really? Well, that's fine news, boys! Congratulations!" Susumu raised his own glass of sake in salute.

Kai smiled slightly, adding, "We're also the newest Assistant Directors of the UNA." His grin widened at the surprise on his father's face.

"My god! A double promotion for the both of you! That's very good news, indeed." Susumu reached out, offering his hand first to Tala – who shook it with a smug smile – and then to his son. He held onto Kai's hand a bit longer, squeezing just a little. "Congratulations doesn't seem enough, son. But I will say I'm proud of you. Very proud."

Flushing at the uncharacteristic praise and affection, Kai retracted his hand and murmured, "Thank you, Father."

"You must tell your mother when she and Hilary return." Susumu admonished lightly. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't want Mother to make too big a deal about it." Kai confessed, shrugging and picking up his teacup. "She'd want to throw a party or some such nonsense."

Tala laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, antisocial one…"

"Shut it, Wolf. Like _you're_ a social butterfly."

Takao smiled. "Compared to you, he is." The bluenette got a mild swat on the arm for that. "What? It's true!"

"Hn."

The Russian flicked a look at Kai. "Are you going to tell him the rest of it, or shall I?"

Susumu's greying eyebrow went up once more.

Kai shifted in his seat, crossing his legs and leaning back into the leather sofa, his expression becoming almost defiant. "With our promotions, the Director offered us a transfer to Japan, in order to fill some new administrative and field personnel positions that have become open recently."

"Due to the opening of some new offices in Asia, and subsequent shifting of currently employed agents." Tala added helpfully.

Susumu nodded in understanding. "Ah. I see." He gazed back and forth between the two agents. "And what have you decided?"

"I decided that if Kai goes, I go – which is not to say that I _don't_ want to go even if he decided not to accept." Tala declared, sipping at his vodka. "Hilary is enough reason for me to go."

Takao rolled his eyes.

"Then it's safe to say we're going to accept." Kai stated, reaching for Takao's hand and clasping it firmly. "Because no matter what else, I've always planned to go back once I found Takao and we worked things out."

Susumu studied them a moment (long enough for Takao to start sweating), then smiled in a fatherly way, getting to his feet. "Well, that's certainly you decision, son, and your mother and I will always support you with your decisions." He moved over to an intercom on the large desk in the room to call for a staff person. "And I'm afraid we must do something to celebrate all this wonderful news."

Kai winced. "Oh, no…Father…"

"Cake!" The Hiwatari declared, sounding for all the world like a little boy. "We at least need cake!"

Tala and Takao began to laugh while Kai just groaned and gave in.

* * *

It came to pass that the couples finally had to leave the Isle and return to Japan. After a tearful farewell with Kai's mother (and a much less emotional one with Kai's father), Takao, Kai, Tala, and Hilary caught a flight bound for Hong Kong, then switched planes to continue to Tokyo. They arrived late in the evening, too late to conclude their journey to Takao's hometown. They caught a cab from the airport into the city, and checked into one of the many hotels owned by Hiwatari Enterprises.

By the time Kai and Takao reached their room, Takao was so tired he didn't even take off his clothes or shoes before he crawled onto the bed and simply collapsed.

Kai followed him after drooping their bags on the wardrobe and quickly going through his own night time toilette. He gave his lover a hard shake on the shoulder.

"Come on, Taka. Wake up for a couple of minutes. You need to get out of your clothes, love." He proceeded to strip the practically unconscious man of what he could until Takao complied enough to help get rid of the rest of his clothes. Shoes and socks first, then Takao's jacket. With a whole lot of grunting and huffing, the agent manhandled the bluenette (uncooperatively limp as a ragdoll the entire time) to get his shirt and pants off. And as much as Kai preferred sleeping naked – as in both of them – he was too tired to bother fighting with a passed out Takao to get his underwear off. Instead, he worked the covers down the bed from under Takao then joined his lover in bed, tucking the sheets around them loosely as he spooned up to Takao's back.

Takao slept on, oblivious. Kai smiled and kissed the back of the bluenette's shoulder, snuggling in comfortably. Takao murmured something then fell silent again.

"Sleep well, gorgeous."

* * *

Mid-afternoon. The Kinomiya dojo.

Kinomiya Hiro placed the load of brand new floorboards onto the pile near his father, who knelt pounding nails into the ones he had already cut to size to replace the ones that had rotted out or were broken.

"Thank you, Hiro." Kinomiya Tatsuya looked up at his oldest son with a smile. He set his hammer aside and wiped at his very sweaty face with the hem of his work-shirt. "Hard to believe this is nearly done. We'll have this place nearly good as new in no time."

Hiro looked around the dojo proudly. They'd already repaired the walls, the ceiling didn't leak anymore, though the contractors that Kenny had found for them had yet to arrive to completely replace all the tiles on the roof. Once they were done with the floor, the dojo itself would once again be as it was when Gramps still taught kendo. Sure, there were still plenty of things that needed doing outside – like the boardwalk that wrapped around the dojo and residence – but this was a good start.

"We've done a lot. Takao will be so shocked." He replied after a moment. Then his face fell, and he sat down next to his father as a weariness that hand nothing to do with all their hard work washed over him. "Gods, Dad…"

"I know, son." Tatsuya dropped a heavy hand on Hiro's shoulder. "We've been through a lot. But Takao…" shaking his head, the Kinomiya elder laughed dryly. "Your grandfather would be so proud. And absolutely insufferable with it. Not that I blame him."

Hiro smiled faintly at the memory of the spunky old man. "Takao is a true Kinomiya, Dad. Gramps knew it all along. You and I would never have lived up to his expectations, but Takao has. And after all he's done…"

"This is the least we can do." Tatsuya picked up his hammer and fiddled with it. "We're really, really lucky that the Historical Buildings Society decided the dojo was worth the investment of restoration. I don't know that we ever could have afforded it on our own. Not so soon, at least."

"Yeah." Hiro frowned to himself. He was a tad suspicious about that in truth. But…he wasn't about to turn down a good thing like this. Shrugging off his insecurities, Hiro got back to his feet. "Why don't we take a break, Dad? We haven't even had anything for lunch, yet."

"I just want to get these last boards done." Tatsuya shook his head. "I'll eat later, but I could use a cold drink."

"Sure. I'll just…" Hiro was interrupted by the sounds of someone entering the dojo and two familiar voices.

"…I don't know, Max. Takao didn't tell me." Kenny sounded exasperated.

The blonde rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends family as he sauntered into the main room. "Hey, Kinomiya-san! Hiro!"

"Hey, Max. Kenny." Hiro greeted them.

"Boys." Tatsuya added with a wave. "Come to give your hands a work-out helping?"

"Actually, we came to be the welcoming party." Max said, grinning sheepishly.

"He's coming home? Today?" Hiro asked, surprised. They hadn't expected Takao for a few more days.

"Apparently." Kenny looked vaguely annoyed. "All he said was he'd be home today, and he wanted Max and I to be here."

Tatsuya looked mournfully at he unfinished floor. "Damn. I was hoping to have this done first." He looked back up at his son's friends. "How is he, guys? I mean, his health?"

"I believe he's fine, sir. The doctor overseeing his care at the UNA wouldn't have released him if he wasn't, and...Kai wouldn't let him do anything to cause a setback or relapse, so…" Max glanced at Hiro anxiously, hesitating slightly over Kai's name. Despite having heard the entire story from Kenny and Max, Takao's older brother was still more on the angry, over-protective side than the forgiving one when it came to Hiwatari Kai.

"No, you're right of course." Tatsuya agreed. "Don't mind me. I'm just…" he waved a hand expressively.

"It's alright, Kinomiya-san. We completely understand." Kenny assured him.

"The dojo looks great!" Max exclaimed brightly, hoping to lighten the mood some. "Takao will be absolutely thrilled."

"I was just about to grab some water from the fridge. Did either of you want…"

Hiro was once again interrupted, this time by a loud, yet hesitant knock at the dojo's main doors. Max reacted first.

"I'll see who it is." He said, hurrying out to answer the knock.

A moment later, he came back looking uncharacteristically sombre.

"Max? What's wrong?" Kenny inquired. It was unnatural to see the genki man so serious. Max just shook his head and stepped aside.

A gasp and a startled, "Takao!" came from the two Kinomiya men farthest from the door, for behind the blonde stood their youngest, dressed in a traditional, formal Kinomiya clan kimono, all white, with the only splash of colour being his hair and eyes.

He stood straight and tall, almost stiffly, at attention, and his face was as blank as he could make it – though everyone caught the thick swallow just as he stepped into the room at the sight of the nearly fixed-up dojo. Takao kept his eyes focused directly ahead of himself, trained on the shrine at the opposite end of the dojo where the Kinomiya sword had been displayed in state for centuries, but was now sadly empty.

Taking another step into the room, Takao stopped and waited as his companions filed in behind him quietly. Hilary, with Tala in hand, slipped around her friend to move over to where Kenny and Max stood watching.

Then one last figure moved around the bluenette. A low growl from Hiro earned him a quelling look from Tatsuya and a fatherly hand of warning on the arm.

Kai faced Takao and, crimson eyes looked with emotion-filled stormy sapphire ones, he carefully unwrapped the elegant blade in his hands and held it out to his lover, hilt first.

"Return this to its rightful place, Kinomiya Takao. Restore your name and the honour of your family with this final act." Kai said in a commanding yet wholly compassionate tone of voice. Then he added, "Even if there isn't a soul that would believe you'd ever _lost_ that honour."

Takao frowned at him for the ad-lib and took the sword, eyes flashing warningly. Kai shrugged and stepped to one side, allowing the youngest Kinomiya to move freely toward the shrine where he carefully replaced the sword. It gleamed with polished steel in the light, and the magnificent blue dragon etched into the blade so mysteriously seemed to light up like blue fire for a split second.

Ignoring the room completely, Takao backed away and went down on his knees before the shrine. Staring at the blue dragon, Takao took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"It's done, Gramps. Dragoon is home. I found Hiro and Dad, and they're home now, too – safe and sound. I did many bad things in my quest, tarnishing the family name and disgracing my own honour. I offer my most abject apologies and, humbly, will work for the rest of my life to live up to your example as the Kinomiya." Takao felt the tears fall freely down his face, but he ignored those, too. He bent right over, forehead meeting the floor with one hand lying conversely over top the other in front of his head on the floor. After one brief moment of humility, he raised his upper body again, repeating, "It's done."

Kai stood back, leaning against the far wall, and watching as Tatsuya moved over to his younger son and knelt down next to him, drawing the bluenette into a strong embrace. He heard a strangled, "Dad…" from his lover, and then Takao was a little boy all over again as he turned into his father's arms and cried. Hiro joined his family on the floor, reaching out to rub his little brother's back soothingly while their father rocked with him.

Motioning to the non-family in the room, Kai signalled them to follow him outside to give the Kinomiya family a chance at privacy.

Outside in the bright sunshine, he took a deep lungful of fresh air, lifting his face to the warmth of the sun. It felt wonderful, and he was so very glad to be back. To be home.

Max was sniffling as much as Hilary was when they joined Kai outdoors. Tala solicitously offered his mate a handkerchief while Kenny merely handed Max a tissue with a huff.

"So that's it then." The blonde declared, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Happy ending, Kai?"

"Yeah, Max. Happy ending." Kai glanced over, a wry smile quirking at his mouth. "For now. Life is unpredictable, after all. But for now…"

"Happy ending." Max decided firmly.

Tala waltzed up to stand next to his partner and looked up at the sky, mimicking Kai's posture. "I knew he was going to do something formal again like he did at your parents', Kai, but I wasn't expecting all that."

It was Hilary who answered quietly, "In our culture, Tala, family honour is everything, particularly when one's family is as old and pure as Takao's."

"It wasn't that long ago that it was possible only to reclaim that honour from the Emperor or something." Kenny added. "Things are different now, but as you saw…Takao still takes that part of our history very seriously."

"Yeah, I did catch that, Kid." Tala drawled.

"You'll learn, Tala."

"Going to have to, if I'm expected to work here."

After several minutes, Takao emerged from the dojo. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying but they were bright and shone with an inner peace Kai hadn't seen there since they'd been awkward teens. His smile out-shone the sun when his eyes landed on his lover.

"Come back in, guys! Dad and Hiro went to get cleaned up, and then we'll BBQ a feast!" The former thief beckoned his friends into the dojo.

Max thumped his friend happily on the back as he passed. "Sounds great! Welcome home, Takao!"

"Yeah, welcome home." Kenny agreed as he followed Max. Hilary bestowed a quick kiss on his cheek in welcome as she passed, and Tala…just held up his hands and said, "I'm not kissing you, Kinomiya."

Takao made a face. "I wouldn't want you to!"

Laughing, Tala went after Hilary.

Alone and looking at Kai, the bluenette held out a hand. "We're home, Kai. Finally."

"Finally." He agreed, not looking at the dojo at all. Instead, his eyes never left his beloved's face. "I love you, Takao." He smirked mischievously. "Thief of my heart."

Takao chuckled, absurdly touched, and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too, Kai." He returned, brushing his lips across his lover's. "And you know what they say…"

"What?"

Blue eyes sparkled with love and contentment.

"Once a thief…always a thief."

* * *

**_FIN ENDE_****_ OWARI_**

**Kali Notes:** Whew! Well, thank you all so much for reading. I truly hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know how it was! Good, bad, somewhere in between? LOL Thanks again, folks! Until next time… **Please R/R!!**

**Yami FireKali **


End file.
